Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis
by Lord The Night Knight
Summary: What if the children from the alternate universe were the Eva pilots? Yes, this story is still alive!
1. Prologue: A less f'd up world

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Prologue: A less f'd up world  
  
==========  
  
"Shinji, you baka!" Asuka yelled.  
  
As usual, that startled the young boy out of his dreams. He awoke and saw the redheaded girl leaning over him with her usual fiery gaze.  
  
"It's about time you got up. Shinji, you baka," Asuka said.  
  
"What is it, Asuka?" Shinji asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Asuka snapped. "Can't you appreciate the fact that I went to the trouble of coming to wake you up?" She stood up and put on an indignant face. "Don't you have any words of appreciation for your oldest childhood friend?"  
  
Shinji was still half asleep and rubbing his eyes. He moaned. "Thank you..." he said, "but let me sleep a little longer." He rolled over and pulled the sheet over his head.  
  
Asuka was furious. "What are you doing?" She raised her clenched fist. "It's time for you to get up!" she yelled as she ripped the sheets off him.  
  
Suddenly she stood up with a look of shock on her face that quickly turned to anger. She slapped Shinji so hard his alarm clock shook. "Baka hentai! I can't believe you've got one of those!" she screamed.  
  
"I can't help it! It's morning!" Shinji snapped back.  
  
====================  
  
Yiu Ikari, Shinji's mother, was doing the dishes and she heard the exchange across the apartment. "Oh my," she said. "Asuka is so sweet to come pick him up every morning, and he doesn't appreciate it."  
  
Gendo, her husband, merely grunted in agreement as he read the newspaper.  
  
"Dear, you have to get ready, too," Yui reminded Gendo. He just grunted again. "Gosh, you're just like Shinji," she commented.  
  
"Are you ready?" Gendo finally said.  
  
"Anytime," Yui said. "I'm the one who gets complaints from Professor Fuyutsuki if you're late for the meeting."  
  
"That's true. He's you're biggest fan," Gendo said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, you!" Yui said playfully. "Cut that out and get ready."  
  
Gendo grunted again. "I understand, Yui."  
  
====================  
  
"Hurry up!" Asuka said to Shinji, as they got ready to leave.  
  
"I know!" Shinji said getting tired of the badgering. "You're such a pain in the ass sometimes, Asuka!"  
  
"What did you say?" Asuka said. She slapped Shinji again.  
  
Shinji just stood at the door as the red welt on his face faded.  
  
"We're leaving now!" Asuka called to Shinji's parents. She gave a dainty curtsey and then pushed Shinji out the door.  
  
"I'm leaving," was all Shinji had time to say as he was shoved out.  
  
"See you later, Sweetie!" his mother called. "Come on, Dear! Put the newspaper down!" She politely scolded her husband.  
  
"I understand, Yui."  
  
====================  
  
There was another traffic jam clogging the roads of Tokyo 3 as Shinji and Asuka ran towards their school. "Hey, isn't there a new student starting today?" Shinji asked.  
  
Yeah, that's right!" Asuka answered. "Since this city's going to become the new capital, there're a lot of people moving in. It's no wonder we're getting so many new kids."  
  
"Oh that makes sense." Shinji started to daydream as he ran. "I wonder what she like? I hope she's cute!"  
  
Asuka let out a jealous moan while, on the other side of the street corner, a girl with short blue hair was running frantically with a slice of toast held in her teeth.  
  
'Oh, I'm late! I'm late!' the girl thought hysterically. 'I can't be late for the first day!' She huffed as she ran towards the crosswalk. She screamed as she saw Shinji run directly in her path. Shinji saw the girl but neither was able to stop or move out of the way before they collided.  
  
Shinji held his head trying not to yell. He looked up to apologize to the blue haired girl who was rubbing her head. She noticed that her skirt was facing the boy and she immediately covered it and then yelled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry!" she said to the stunned boy. She started to run again. "I'm really very sorry!"  
  
Asuka was barely able to contain her jealousy of Shinji's reaction to the girl.  
  
====================  
  
"What?" exclaimed Shinji's friend and classmate, Toji. "Did you see her panties?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't really a good look," Shinji admitted. "Just a little flash."  
  
Toji was still blown away by the incident. "AHHHHH! I can't believe that you're the one who has all the luck! Ouch!" Toji's girlfriend, Hikari, grabbed his ear. "Why'd you do that for, Class Rep?" Toji said weakly feigning innocence.  
  
"Suzuhara, just exactly what were you talking about?" Hikari accused. "Go change the water in the flower vase! You understand?"  
  
"You're so mean," Toji complained as Hikari dragged him off.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Poor Toji's so hen-pecked. It's sad, isn't it?" Shinji said to his other friend, Kensuke.  
  
"Look who's talking," Asuka commented.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm easily manipulated?" Shinji said defensively.  
  
"I'm merely reporting the facts," Asuka stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It just is. Accept it."  
  
"Why do you treat me like this?"  
  
"Hey, that hurt's, baka!"  
  
"The calm, the peace and tranquility..." Kensuke said longingly.  
  
The sound of a car racing through the parking lot caused Kensuke to look out the window. Shinji and Toji broke off their respective argument to join him as the car stopped in a space with a screeching halt. "It's Misato-san, our teacher!" Toji yelled.  
  
Out of the car stepped a beautiful woman with dark purple hair. "Misato-san is so gorgeous!" Toji said as Kensuke took a picture of her with his camera. Misato saw the camera and held up a peace sign and smiled. Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke returned the gesture.  
  
"Just look at those three stooges! Have they no shame?" Asuka and Hikari chorused enviously.  
  
====================  
  
The school bell rang as Misato entered the room. "Stand up! Bow!" Hikari commanded. The class obeyed. "Sit down!"  
  
"Lighten up, dudes!" Misato announced. "We've got a new blue-haired babe here to introduce herself!"  
  
Misato stood aside to reveal the girl Shinji ran into. "My name's Ayanami Rei. Nice to meet you?" she said.  
  
"AHHH!" Shinji yelled as he recognized her.  
  
Rei looked to the yelling and saw Shinji. "You're the jerk who was staring at my panties!" she said.  
  
Asuka stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what do you mean by that?" she said upset by Rei's accusation. "You're the one who was flashing them at Shinji!"  
  
"Who are you and why are you defending him?" Rei said. "Are you guys doing it?"  
  
That statement took Asuka aback. She blushed furiously. "No! We're just really good childhood friends! You shut up!" Asuka warned.  
  
Hikari stood up hoping to regain some order. "Be quiet, you two! We're in a class, not a bar!"  
  
Misato leaned back in her chair and grinned. "Hey, this is more interesting than class! I want to see how this turns out," she said. "Please continue!" The rest of the class laughed.  
  
That incensed Hikari. However Shinji, Asuka, and Rei did not hear the laughter. The sound of distant gunfire filled their ears. They looked out the window and saw a giant skinny human in purple armor in the downtown district. It was shooting at something else that was covered by the smoke the bullets were creating.  
  
The giant ceased fire to let the cloud clear, but a glowing pink tentacle came out of the smoke and knocked the giant to the ground and sliced a building next to it in two. The three students gasped as a huge magenta cockroach came out of the cloud.  
  
"Shinji? Earth to Shinji!" Toji waved his hand in front of Shinji. Shinji blinked and the giants were gone and the building was whole.  
  
"What were you three staring at?" Hikari asked.  
  
"What?" Asuka was stunned. "Didn't you see the big purple man and the monster with those whips?" She waved her arms in a snake motion as she said that. The rest of the class gave her blank stares. "Never mind," she said meekly as she sat back in her chair.  
  
Rei coughed. "I was, um... just wondering what those two were looking at."  
  
Misato blinked a couple of times and then shrugged it off. "Well, Ayanami-san, take you seat and we'll start today's-" Misato smile faded and she sighed, "lesson."  
  
====================  
  
Rei was embarrassed by what happened and was eating lunch alone under a tree. She never got the chance to finish it.  
  
Asuka walked up to her with Shinji meekly following behind.  
  
"We don't have to bother her with this, Asuka." Shinji pleaded.  
  
"Baka!" Asuka scolded. "This never happed to us before! I'm sure she's trying to mess with our minds!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I asked around. Her mother and grandmother are two of the best scientists in the world. They might be performing secret experiments on the student body!"  
  
Rei heard this and laughed.  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Asuka accused. She leaned over Rei staring her down.  
  
"Asuka," Shinji said nervously. He tugged at her dress.  
  
"What are doing? Are you trying to control our minds? Is this some secret government-"?  
  
The deafening roars cut off her words. The children could not hide the terror on their faces as they slowly turned in the direction of the noise. They saw several giants like the purple one except one was red and the rest were white. Asuka started to whimper.  
  
The red giant let out another roar and leapt at the two giants nearest to the school. There was a shower of blood as the first white giant was torn in two. The second white giant had its head torn open by the red giant's fist and was then flung at the school. The three children screamed and dove for cover as the giant fell onto the grounds.  
  
Several seconds passed before the three students realized they were still alive and that there were no signs of the battle. Asuka got up and smiled arrogantly. "Of course that wasn't real. Who could be fooled by something as obviously fake as-" she stopped when she saw that Shinji had fallen on top of Rei and his head was located between two spots, which he might have enjoyed at any other time. "Hentai!" she yelled.  
  
Shinji realized where he was and scrambled to his feet to brace for the inevitable assault from his childhood friend. But he first bowed apologetically to Rei. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Ayanami."  
  
"I understand," said Rei just happy to be alive. "I'm sure you didn't mean it this time."  
  
"This time?" Asuka snapped.  
  
"Can we not start this again?" Shinji interrupted. "We have other things to worry about now!"  
  
Due to the serious nature of the two incidents, Asuka listened to Shinji and broke off the confrontation. "You're right, Shinji."  
  
Rei looked at the tree where she sat and saw food scattered. "Oh, no! My lunch!" she yelled.  
  
Asuka and Shinji looked at the ruined meal. Asuka blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she admitted. "I... guess I knocked it over when the giant fell."  
  
Rei was about to cry but Shinji patted her on the back. "Don't worry. "My mom always over packs our lunches so we can share."  
  
Rei smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. "Arigato, Shinji-san!" Shinji smiled back. Asuka started to growl. "For a platonic friend, she sure gets jealous a lot." Rei commented.  
  
"You said it!" Shinji laughed.  
  
This infuriated Asuka and she smacked Shinji so hard he fell on the grass. "Baka!" she said.  
  
"Help me," pleaded the quivering mound.  
  
====================  
  
It was after school and the three children were walking down the street with Toji and Kensuke in tow.  
  
"Just why did those two morons have to come along?" Asuka asked in disgust.  
  
"We're Shinji's friends and we can't let a couple of girls grab him and corrupt him," Kensuke said.  
  
"At least, not without us around to watch!" Toji said as he playfully elbowed Kensuke and grinned. He stopped when Asuka gave him the glare of death.  
  
Shinji was deliberately ignoring the exchange. "Do you think Dr. Ayanami can figure out what's going on?" he asked Rei.  
  
"Dr. Akagi," corrected Rei. "Mommy took back her maiden name after the divorce."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Shinji said embarrassed.  
  
Suddenly the three children stopped in their tracks and Toji and Kensuke nearly slammed into them. "What the hell are you doing?" Kensuke snapped.  
  
"Nothing, Kensuke," Shinji lied as he looked at another giant, this one blue, sprinting across the street. When it disappeared, they resumed walking.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure Mommmy can do it. She's a genius," Rei continued. "She and Grandma both won the Nobel prize for developing the Magi system."  
  
"Sugoi!" exclaimed Kensuke.  
  
"What the hell is the Magi system?" Asked Toji already bored.  
  
"Come on, Toji!" said Kensuke. "It's the most advanced computer ever created! It can process the entire Internet by itself! Eh?" he asked as Rei and Shinji stopped at the intersection where the giant crossed. The three children put their hands on the pavement. "Is there something different about the street?"  
  
Shinji paused then said, "We just thought there would be a footprint."  
  
Toji was concerned. "Are you all right, Shinji?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he, Rei, and Asuka continued walking. "I just want to find out what's going on." Toji and Kensuke were about to press further, but they shrugged instead and followed their friend.  
  
====================  
  
"I'm home, Mommy!" Rei called out as she walked into the house. A couple seconds later, Dr. Akagi, a blonde woman, came into the room.  
  
Toji grinned. "Hey. Another looker. This is a really good day," he said as he nudged Shinji in the ribs.  
  
Dr. Akagi gave Rei a big hug. "And how did my Wondergirl do on her first day at her new school?" She then saw Rei's guests. "Oh! I see you've already made some friends!" She motioned them all to come inside. They complied and tried to pack into her small couch. "I'm sorry we don't have more seats, but we're still unpacking."  
  
"It's okay," Kensuke said even though he could barely breathe. "Is it true that the Magi actually discovered the final digit to Pi?"  
  
"No. No!" Akagi laughed. "My mother just said that if there was one, the Magi could find it, Mr. um,"  
  
"Aida Kensuke, Ma'am," he finished.  
  
"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Akagi Ritsuko," she said.  
  
"And I'm Suzuhara Toji, Miss." Toji emphasized the last part as he leered.  
  
"Aren't you dating Hikari?" Asuka accused.  
  
"Be quiet!" Toji commanded under his breath.  
  
"And you are?" Ritsuko asked Asuka.  
  
"Soryu Asuka Langley," she said and bowed politely. "He's Ikari Shinji," she said pointing to Shinji who was starting to shake.  
  
"Um, Ritsuko-san?" he said.  
  
Ritsuko smiled when she realized what he was asking. "It's through the door at the end of the hall." Shinji jumped up and ran through the hallway and turned right. The three others on the couch were able to inhale. They then saw Shinji running in the other direction. "I just can't remember which end," she finished. "Does anyone want tea?"  
  
====================  
  
Later in the day, Ritsuko took the children to her workplace. They walked since it was located less than three blocks from the Agaki house. NERVANA Laboratories was a large building about five stories tall.  
  
Shortly after they walked in, a young woman with short brown hair saw them. She blushed as Ritsuko walked up to her. "D, D, Dr. Agaki. I didn't think you'd come in today," the woman said nervously.  
  
"Calm down, Maya. I'm not here to give an inspection." Ritsuko reassured her. Ritsuko wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulder. Maya suppressed a yelp, but she did start to shake. "This is my assistant, Ibuki Maya."  
  
"Eeep!" Maya yelled and ran down the hall.  
  
"Oh, poor dear. She always does that when I'm near her," Ritsuko lamented.  
  
The six of them walked into the nearest elevator, and Ritsuko pressed the basement button.  
  
"Maybe we should keep this thing about seeing monsters to ourselves." Toji suggested as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"Oh! You think?" Asuka snapped as they walked out.  
  
Ritsuko swiped her card through a reader and a steel door opened. The children were awed by what they saw. They were at the top of a huge room that was about nine stories tall. There were nearly two hundred people working on, and around three columns that stretched from the floor to the ceiling.  
  
Kensuke was beside himself. "That's the Magi!" His gleeful grin nearly stretched wider than his face.  
  
"You and your mother built that?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Not the whole thing!" Ritsuko laughed. "We wrote the source codes. We based on the three parts of us."  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said.  
  
"Oh, wait! I remember this!" Kensuke said raising his hand and waving it as though he was in class. "The three parts of the Magi are yourselves as women, yourselves as mothers, and yourselves as scientists." Ritsuko smiled and nodded.  
  
"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard," Asuka said in German.  
  
"Well you didn't make it," Ritsuko responded in Japanese. Asuka was stunned. A large sweat drop appeared on her face.  
  
Shinji grinned, but he did it while looking away from Asuka. "Asuka lived in Germany for four years and she thinks she's the only one in Japan who knows German."  
  
Asuka just huffed as Ritsuko lead them to the main terminal. "Ikari. That name sounds familiar," Ritsuko said to Shinji. "Would you be related to Yui Ikari?"  
  
"She's my mother," Shinji answered.  
  
"Oh, I guess Gendo did take her name."  
  
"But how do you know them?"  
  
"They worked with my mother years ago." Ritsuko looked at Asuka. "I also remember a Kyoko Soryu. Is she your mother?" Asuka didn't answer, but Shinji nodded.  
  
Rei clapped her hands. "What a wonderful coincidence!" She squeezed Shinji and Asuka in each arm. "Our parents were friends, and now we are!"  
  
"Wonderful," Asuka said sarcastically.  
  
They finally reached the main terminal and two scientists, Makoto and Shigeru, turned to greet her. "I don't think this is a good time for a tour, Akagi-san," Makoto said.  
  
"Why?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"The Magi have been detecting odd energy surges," Shigeru answered. "But they only appear for a few seconds at a time."  
  
"When?"  
  
"The first time was at 8:04 this morning. The second was at 12:17, and the third, at 15:21."  
  
Ritsuko looked at her daughter. "Were those the times you hade the visions?"  
  
Rei smiled. "Yes. I checked my watch each time."  
  
"She would," Asuka said.  
  
Makoto and Shigeru were giving Rei strange looks. "Visions?" Shigeru asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Just tell me what the surges are," Ritsuko said.  
  
Makoto coughed. "It may sound ridiculous, but the Magi say these are rifts in the space-time continuum," he said.  
  
"What?" Toji said shocked. "You mean they could be seeing the future or another dimension?"  
  
"The jock knows what the space-time continuum is?" Asuka said surprised.  
  
"Come on!" Toji replied. "It's mentioned in every other sci-fi movie."  
  
"Well, that's what it is," Makoto said. "It's an opening to a parallel universe."  
  
"Sugoi," Kensuke whispered in awe.  
  
"So, why are Rei, Asuka, and I the only ones who can see them?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We'll start to work on that right now," Ritsuko reassured him.  
  
Suddenly the three children covered their ears. "What is it?" Ritsuko asked Rei.  
  
Rei barely heard her mother over the noise that only she and two others perceived. "It's a giant pink drill," she finally said. "And it's crushing everything in its way."  
  
Before anyone could reply, Rei, Shinji, and Asuka were enveloped in a ball of energy. They tried to talk, but they couldn't hear any sound. The ball twisted into a vortex and the children were powerless to avoid getting pulled in. The last thing they remembered was the face of a giant, ghostly Rei.  
  
====================  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
*The next chapter will be episode 1 of Evangelion. I didn't want to stretch the switch for five or so chapters as that otherwise excellent Dual! - Eva crossover did.  
  
*No characters from Dual! will appear. This is just Evangelion written as if it had a similar plot.  
  
*If Ritsuko seemed OOC, she wasn't. In this universe, she is a mother and her mother is still alive so her attitude reflects that. Also, if Rei were her daughter, Ritsuko would have to have been fourteen or fifteen when Rei was born. So what. It happens. And Ritsuko and her daughter love each other. 


	2. A knight in boring clothing

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 1: A knight in boring clothing  
  
==========  
  
This update came quickly, but that may not be the case with the next few chapters. And I'm not sure what happens further than that. I would appreciate some suggestions with your reviews so I can update more often.  
  
====================  
  
CUE THE OPENING SEQUENCE.  
  
Picture the Dual! opening with either the Eva song or the Dual! song and make the following character substitutions:  
  
Shinji for Kazuki  
  
Asuka for Mutsuki Sananda  
  
Rei for Dee  
  
Misato for Yayoi  
  
Fuyutsuki for Yayoi's grandmother (He's not in drag. He's just in her place.)  
  
Ritsuko for Ken Sananda  
  
Maya for Akane  
  
Karou for Mitsuki Rara (You can include the revealing leather and the puffy hat if you want.)  
  
Gendo for Hiroshi Rara  
  
Yui for Ayuko Rara  
  
The Evas for the Core Robots  
  
I can't think of whom Kaji would replace, but put him in there anyway.  
  
This shows, more or less, how the story could turn out, more or less. All right, Gendo and Yui are not the bad guys here. That is just filling in the places.  
  
====================  
  
"Due to the special emergency, all lines are currently unavailable."  
  
"What the hell?" Shinji was completely confused. Five seconds ago, he was flailing around in some glowing tornado. Now he was holding a phone and he had no idea of whom he was even trying to call.  
  
He then noticed that he was holding a picture. He looked at it and gasped. There was Misato wearing even more revealing clothes than she wore at school. He then saw the lipstick and the arrow pointing at her cleavage. Shinji knew Toji since third grade so his leering grin was just like Toji's.  
  
"Sugoi!" he yelled. "Misato-san is giving me an invitation! This is the greatest day of my life!" We know what's going to happen. So go ahead and laugh at him.  
  
Suddenly, he saw someone down the street. He then noticed it was a ghost, of him. And he was wearing some skintight suit. Then Shinji saw the look of sorrow on the ghost's face. "Please forgive us," the ghost pleaded.  
  
Then all the birds perched on the phone lines flew off. Shinji looked up at them, and when he looked to where the ghost was, it was gone. Suddenly, there was a crash so loud, every door and power line in twenty blocks was rattled. Shinji covered his ears until the noise stopped. He then heard jet engine noises and saw several hover copters flying to the city followed by another giant. But this one didn't have any armor. This one seemed to Shinji as though a tar pit had come to life and all the dinosaur bones were still inside it.  
  
The copters fired a couple volleys of missiles at the giant. The giant was knocked back, but it quickly recovered. Then a glowing purple lance shot out of the giant's hand and impaled one of the copters, which fell less than five feet in front of Shinji.  
  
This Shinji may have been less of a coward; but he still knew when to run like hell. He did grow up with Asuka. So he ran away from the battle as quickly as he could.  
  
That was unfortunate since Misato stopped her car just where he was. "Hey! What are you doing?" she called. Shinji didn't hear her over the noise, so she chased after him. Another copter crashed behind Misato's car and the explosion flipped it over about five times.  
  
Shinji did hear that and turned around to see what happened. The car was, fortunately, upright, but Shinji gasped when he saw who was in the car. "Misato-san!" he yelled as he ran over to the barely conscious woman. He opened the door and pulled her out. "Are you okay, Misato-san?" She barely was able to nod. Even through her clothes, Shinji could see her right side was damaged. He was relieved that the copters and the giant had moved on. "We have to get you to a hospital."  
  
Misato shock her head. "No," she moaned. "We, we have to get to NERV."  
  
Shinji tried to recall where he knew that name. "I think that was the place where Dr. Akagi works."  
  
Misato was puzzled. "You know her?" she asked. She then grunted from pain.  
  
"Don't talk unless you have to, Misato-san," he advised. "But, if you want to go there, I'll take you. I just wonder where we are." He looked around for several seconds before he recognized the place. "Oh, yea. We're in Tokyo-2. I know where to go now." He pulled Misato up as best as he could and placed her in the passenger seat. He then got behind the wheel and turned the key.  
  
"Do you know how to drive?" Misato asked as he pushed on the gas.  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Shinji's forehead when he realized he was busted. "Um, my friends and I like to take joyrides once in a while," he admitted. Misato only moaned. "Hang on, Misato-san. I'll keep you safe," Shinji reassured her.  
  
====================  
  
Because Shinji took so long in helping Misato, and because he drove though the streets less recklessly (I mean, quickly) than Misato, he was still a couple minutes away from the enormous blast.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he yelled as he slammed on the brakes.  
  
"They... actually used... an N2 mine?" Misato groaned.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An atomic explosive that doesn't emit radiation. It will be safe to drive through it. We don't have much time."  
  
Shinji nodded and the car moved forward as fast as it could.  
  
====================  
  
Even though Misato's car was far from the explosion, Shinji lost little time, as the mine did not damage the car this time.  
  
"Where was NERV located again?" Shinji asked Misato.  
  
"Turn at this exit." she said.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't remember it being outside the city limits, but I trust you," he said.  
  
"Have you been here before?" Misato asked.  
  
'She doesn't seem to know me,' Shinji thought. 'I wonder if I'm in that parallel universe Akagi told me about.' He then turned to Misato. "I told you not to talk too much." he politely scolded. "Just leave this up to me," he said and he smiled. "Everything's going to be okay."  
  
Misato gently smiled back. "Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
Shinji drove into a tunnel. 'I'm sure you don't have to go this way to get to downtown,' he thought. He was surprised to see what appeared to be a curved stairway with giant steps further down the tunnel.  
  
"Stop when you get there," Misato said. She then reached into her purse and pulled out a red card. "Use this and it will take you to the Geo-front. Unngg!"  
  
Shinji stopped the car. "Please don't die Misato-san!" Shinji held her face in his hands. He then smiled trying not to cry. "I've never even had a chance to ask you out to dinner." he admitted.  
  
Misato slowly nodded. "Okay, Shinji-kun."  
  
Shinji started the car again. 'What did I just do?' he thought. 'This isn't my Misato. I've admitted my feelings to a complete stranger. I have to be careful from here on.'  
  
He stopped the car and put the card in the slot. The monitor said "Welcome, Captain Katsuragi." Then the PA system warned about the large metal doors that closed behind the car. Then the stairway turned into an escalator.  
  
====================  
  
After nearly two minutes, the tunnel opened up to a huge underground cavern. He marveled at the place. He was stunned when he saw the lake and the forest. "This is the Geo-front?" he asked.  
  
Misato nodded. "This is NERV headquarters."  
  
When the escalator reached the bottom, a couple of NERV employees greeted them. Misato would have waved them off stating she knew where to go, but she had finally fallen unconscious. "Captain!" one of them exclaimed as they saw her.  
  
"She needs to see a doctor!" Shinji said.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Did you do this?" one of the NERV men snapped. He was part of Misato's fan club.  
  
"No. No." Shinji said nervously. "I'm, Ikari Shinji."  
  
The man was stunned. "You, you must be the third child!" He regained his composure. "Wait here I'll send Dr. Akagi here. She'll show you where to go." He then spoke into his cell phone as he and the other man took Misato into the building.  
  
'That's strange,' he thought. 'I haven't seen a phone like that in seven years.' He then realized he had a backpack with him the whole time and that he had unconsciously tossed it in the backseat when drove. He opened it up and inspected the contents. He noticed the SDAT player. 'Why do I, why does the other me have a cassette player? A CD player costs less than ¥1000 now.'  
  
A tap on the window startled Shinji. He saw Ritsuko standing outside. She seemed to be less patient than her counterpart. Shinji rolled down the window. "Dr. Akagi?" Shinji asked feigning non-recognition.  
  
"What are you doing in Captain Katsuragi's car?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, she was hurt and-"  
  
"What?" A look of shock and worry was on Ritsuko's face. "How serious is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know," Shinji said.  
  
Ritsuko continued to worry for a few seconds, but then shook it off. "I can't think about that right now. It won't matter if the angel reaches here."  
  
"An angel?" Shinji said puzzled.  
  
"It's what we call the monster that's attacking us."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe you should fire your naming guy."  
  
Ritsuko smiled for a second, but then became serious again. She reached in between the seats and pulled out a gray booklet. "Read this," she said as she handed it to Shinji.  
  
Shinji couldn't think of anything else to say or do, so he just read the booklet as he followed her.  
  
====================  
  
After about ten minutes they were going up a lift next to a large tank with purple liquid. Even though it was murky, Shinji made out a large metallic hand.  
  
"Oh, my god. Is that, what the hell is it?" Shinji said.  
  
"That... is the synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 01." Ritsuko answered. "It is mankind's ultimate humanoid fighting machine. Built here in secret, it is our last hope."  
  
Shinji stared at it then finally said, "So what do I have to do with it?"  
  
Ritsuko said nothing for several seconds. "You'll find out when you see you father."  
  
'My father is here?' Shinji thought. 'I hope he isn't as weird as everything else here.' Oh, poor Shinji.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko showed Shinji into the room after the lift. She didn't leave the lights off since Misato wasn't here to have Shinji be surprised. He finally saw the purple giant's head up close. He then realized why a lot of giant robots wore facemasks.  
  
"It's not the prettiest thing to look at," he commented. "I guess the merchandising department wasn't around when you designed it." He laughed weakly not expecting Ritsuko to join in.  
  
She didn't. She just snorted. "This is far too important to use for a bunch of toys." She then started to think. She pulled a pen out of the pocket of her coat and tapped it on her lips. "But then again, it would help with the budget needs." She smiled, pulled out a notepad, and started writing.  
  
"It's been a while," said a familiar voice. Shinji looked up and saw his father standing in a room over the robot's head. But he was wearing a mostly black coat, yellow glasses, a beard, and had a very cold demeanor.  
  
'Well, that hope has been dashed to pieces,' Shinji thought as he hung his head.  
  
Gendo saw his son not looking at him and smiled. "We're moving out," he said.  
  
Ritsuko saluted. She then looked at Shinji. "Ikari Shinji?"  
  
He finally broke out of his daze. "What?"  
  
"You will pilot it."  
  
Shinji did not jump up and down and yell, "All right! I get to pilot a giant robot! Wait until I tell everyone at school!" mainly because he might as well have been Kensuke.  
  
He also didn't say he would gladly pilot it because he wanted to ever since he first saw them fight, mainly because, unlike the Core Robots that Kasuki saw, the Evangelions bled.  
  
"Are you insane?" Shinji accused. "I'd feel safer jumping off a waterfall!"  
  
"You just have to sit in the seat," Ritsuko said as though she knew what was worrying him. "We don't expect more than that."  
  
"But I'm not even old enough to drink! And I'd need a lot of alcohol to even consider getting in that!"  
  
"We can't use anyone older." Ritsuko said. "The Evangelions will only synchronize with people born after the second impact."  
  
"The second what?" Shinji asked.  
  
Ritsuko frowned, her patience worn very thin. "Don't play games with me," she warned.  
  
"Enough," Gendo commanded. "If the child refuses, he is free to go," he said in good riddance tone. He then looked at a monitor next to him. "Fuyutsuki?" he asked as an older man appeared on that monitor.  
  
"Yes?" Fuyutsuki responded.  
  
"Wake up Rei."  
  
"Are you sure she's ready?"  
  
"She isn't dead."  
  
"I understand." Fuyutsuki walked off.  
  
Suddenly, the room shook. "The angel must have detected our presence."  
  
"We don't have much time," Ritsuko said. She looked at Shinji. "Are you sure you will not do this?"  
  
"Forget it," he said. "This is ridiculous. This whole place is ridiculous!"  
  
Gendo was not listening or caring. "Rei?" he spoke to another monitor.  
  
"Um, hello?" the girl replied tentatively.  
  
"Our spare is unusable. You will do it again."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mister?" Rei said.  
  
Gendo frowned. "Just come down here. That is an order."  
  
"Um... okay." Rei said unsure of what else to do.  
  
"Reconfigure Unit 01's system to Rei, then reactivate!" Ritsuko commanded the workers in the room.  
  
'What is going on here? What kind of a world is this?' Shinji thought. 'Rei... Rei and Asuka were with me when that black hole appeared. I hope this is the Rei I met. And where is Asuka? I bet she would whip this "angel" into shape.' Shinji smirked at that thought.  
  
"Gendo? There is something you should know." Fuyutsuki said from a speakerphone.  
  
"What?" Gendo replied.  
  
"I wanted to make absolutely sure, but Rei has made a complete recovery overnight."  
  
Gendo smiled. "Excellent. I guess she's tougher than we thought. Send her in."  
  
Gendo's smile faded when the door opened. "Mommy!" Rei cried as she ran over to Ritsuko. Ritsuko's jaw nearly hit Rei on the head as Rei hugged her. "It was so scary, Mommy! I was stuck in a hospital room, and I was alone, and I was afraid to get up because I didn't know if I was hurt or not, and-"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Gendo snapped.  
  
"Rei? Is that you?" Shinji asked her.  
  
She turned around. "Shinji-san?"  
  
"That's a nice outfit." He smiled. "At least I won't accidentally see your panties." Shinji and Rei both laughed.  
  
The vein on Gendo's forehead started to throb. "Rei, how do you know this boy?"  
  
Rei looked up at Gendo. "Um, I kind of just met him today, Mister," she said.  
  
"You don't have to call me Mister," Gendo said. He then gave her a genuinely warm smile. "It's Gendo."  
  
Rei was taken aback. "He's cold one minute, then nice the next?" she whispered. "Who is this wacko?"  
  
"He's my father," Shinji whispered back. Rei's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Well, he's not really, we're in that other universe your mom told us about. Just play along. Okay?"  
  
Gendo didn't hear them. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his brain. "How do you know her already? Have you been infiltrating the base?"  
  
"Um, I never even heard of this place before," Shinji said.  
  
"Stop lying to me! I want answers!"  
  
"Why are you so uptight, Dad? Are you and mom having trouble in bed again?"  
  
"Wha, wha... were you doing drugs while you were away?"  
  
"Away? I've lived here all my life."  
  
Gendo had enough. "Fuyutsuki!" he yelled. "I want this boy arrested and shot for trespassing, sabotage,"  
  
He was cut off as Unit 01 roared at the top of its lungs. Rei dove behind Ritsuko, Shinji dove for cover, and the rest stood there in shock. Afterwards, everyone was just shaking.  
  
"That's not possible," Ritsuko whispered.  
  
"Was it just me, or did that robot do that to shut us up?" Rei asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, there was another boom and the room shook again and parts of the ceiling broke off and crashed through the middle of the bridge. Fortunately, no one was there at the time.  
  
"The Angel could break through the Geo-front any minute," Ritsuko warned the two children. "One of you has to pilot this. It's the only way."  
  
After a somewhat lengthy pause, but nowhere near the elevator pause, Shinji stepped forward.  
  
"Reset the system to the third child," Gendo commanded.  
  
====================  
  
Well, the rest happened pretty much the same. Shinji got in the entry plug, his synch was pretty high without training, the Eva launched. One difference was that Fuyutsuki took command since Misato was in the infirmary.  
  
====================  
  
I apologize if you the narration in the prologue was a little flat. This is my first fan fiction and I'll try to make the rest a little more colorful. Also, I have a few notes to get out of the way.  
  
** This will not have exactly the same plot as Dual! Nor will it have identical characters. This is still Eva. I can't have Gendo or Ritsuko be like Professor Sananda.   
  
** In the last chapter, Ritsuko's work was called NERVANA. I don't know if that is what NERV stands for. I just wanted to show some differences in this less screwed up world.  
  
** FinalMax asked about who doesn't exist in the other world. That would be the Evangelions. But the effects of the dimensional rifts in this story will have more to do with the plot of Eva than Dual! Just wait and you'll see what I mean.  
  
** In case you're wondering, the Eva/Dual! crossover I mentioned in the prologue is "In the Hands of a Real Hero" by A.Amishi.  
  
** I know CD players cost more than 1000 yen (or $10), but this is fifteen years from now. If CD players are still around, the basic models would be dirt-cheap.  
  
** If you wondering why Kensuke shouldn't be a pilot, read "How Not to Write Evangelion Fanfics" by sentinel28.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Other Shinji verses Sachiel! How will it end? (Don't worry. Shinji won't die.) How will NERV react to finding out the pilots are from another dimension? Who will they stay with? When will Asuka show up again? You'll have to wait for the next chapters. And I'm sorry, FinalMax, it's going to be a while before they meet their doubles. 


	3. Breaking through the unfamililiar ceilin

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 2: Breaking through the unfamiliar ceiling  
  
==========  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." "I can't believe I'm doing this." "I can't believe I'm doing this." "I can't believe I'm doing this." "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!"  
  
Naturally, this mantra Shinji was thinking did little to calm his nerves.  
  
"Are you ready, Pilot Ikari?" Fuyutsuki asked Shinji over the intercom.  
  
'How the fuck, could I possibly be ready for this?' Shinji was tempted to yell as he faced the monster ahead of him.  
  
"I'm ready to rock, Professor," Shinji lied.  
  
"Good. Let's start you off slowly." The Sub-Commander said. "Just try walking."  
  
"Um, I can't move my legs easily right now."  
  
"Just think about doing it. The Eva is maneuvered by your thoughts."  
  
"Okay," Shinji replied. The Eva then took a step forward.  
  
"You will also feel pain if the Eva is damaged. So be careful," Maya warned.  
  
"WHAT?" Shinji yelled and the Eva fell head first on the street.  
  
"Lieutenant!" Fuyutsuki yelled at Maya as the Eva tripped.  
  
Maya put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sachiel walked over to Unit 01 and reached for her head.  
  
"Shinji! Get up now!" Fuyutsuki commanded.  
  
Shinji saw the angel reaching and quickly rolled to the side.   
  
The angel then tried to leap upon Shinji, but he somersaulted behind where the angel landed and then gave it a kidney punch. Apparently, the angel had kidneys because it doubled over.  
  
Then Shinji saw two people in the street farther down. He zoomed in on them and saw it was Toji trying to help his little sister, Mari, whose foot was trapped under a chunk of debris.  
  
"God! I have to help them!" Shinji said. He took a step to them, but the ground shook and bits of the buildings were flaking off. "No, I have to fight somewhere else."  
  
Shinji saw the angel starting to recover. He risked giving it a noogie and then ran as fast as Unit 01 could. "Come and get me you sack of sewage!" Shinji yelled. The angel didn't hear him, but it followed. "Good! It's working!" Shinji said excitedly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ritsuko said as Shinji ran. "The Eva's power cable isn't long enough to get out of the city!"  
  
"Power cable - WHOA!" The cable ran out and pulled the Eva backward like a bungee cord. Unit 01 almost flipped over form this. Sachiel, who was right behind Shinji, didn't stop in time and Unit 01's horn pierced Sachiel's S2 engine. It's power started to fade.   
  
However, this did not destroy the core. It still had some power left. Sachiel puffed up like a balloon and it's S2 engine was glowing.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ritsuko exclaimed when she realized what Sachiel was doing. "Shinji, get out of there! It's going to self destruct!"  
  
Shinji complied but Sachiel grabbed Unit 01's foot. "Please," a voice said in Shinji's head. "Please don't let this end the same way."  
  
"What?" Shinji asked, but he never got an answer. The angel exploded and the force threw Eva 01 across ten blocks. Shinji saw the Violet cross of Sachiel's passing. Before he passed out, Shinji thought he saw billions of those crosses in a field as far as the eye could see.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji awoke and saw several sheets of white board surrounding a florescent light.  
  
"This ceiling is unfamiliar," a ghostly voice said.  
  
I don't know how you say duh in Japanese, but Shinji said it. "This whole world is unfamiliar."  
  
====================  
  
Gendo sat at one end of a table in a darkened room. About five other men were with him.  
  
"Were referring to the repair costs for Unit 01, which when added to the costs for Unit 00, are enough to bankrupt an entire country," said a man with glasses and a long nose.  
  
"There may be a way to alleviate that problem," Gendo replied.  
  
The other man was very skeptical. "And how can you find a way to recoup such an expense?"  
  
"Dr. Akagi has given me quite a few, unexpected suggestions," Gendo said. "One of which is that we sell the rights to broadcast the Eva battles to the highest bidder."  
  
The rest of the group made a collective gasp. Gendo could see Keel, the chairman, glaring at Gendo through his cybernetic visor. "The very survival of the human race is at stake, and you want to use this for petty profit?" Keel accused.  
  
"You forget that throughout history, most wars have been fought mainly for profit of some kind," Gendo calmly answered. "But all the money earned from this and other ventures will only be used for funding NERV. If we do not have the resources to maintain the Eva's, then the angels will win and mankind is doomed."  
  
Keel thought about this. "This appears necessary if a bit outlandish. We will consider this proposal." The rest of the committee nodded.  
  
"Is that all you have to report, Ikari?" said the bird-nosed man.  
  
"Yes," Gendo lied.  
  
"Very well, then. Thank you for your time." The entire group disappeared except for Gendo and Keel. "You know there is no turning back," Keel said before he disappeared with the rest.  
  
"Perfectly," Gendo said. "Mankind has no time left."  
  
====================  
  
Misato slowly opened her eyes. She saw a nurse standing near her bed. Her head was a total blur. "What, what happened?"  
  
"You were lucky, Captain," the man said. "Three of your ribs were cracked, and one of the splinters nearly pierced your lung."  
  
Misato gasped.  
  
"Don't worry," the nurse reassured her. "These were actually pretty minor injuries. You can even return to duty before the day is out." He pulled out a clipboard from next to the bed. "I'd say the biggest danger was the risk of infection, but Ikari brought you in well before that happened."  
  
"The commander?" Misato asked.  
  
"No, his son," the nurse said. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Misato's head was becoming clearer. "Oh, yes, I remember." She recalled what Shinji said and the way he looked at her.  
  
'Everything's going to be okay'  
  
'Please don't die, Misato-san!'  
  
'Hang on, Misato-san. I'll keep you safe.'  
  
"He was so brave," she said as she smiled dreamily.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was discharged from the infirmary just as quickly. Rei was there to greet him as he left. "It's good to see you're okay, Shinji-san."  
  
"It was just a concussion," Shinji replied. "And it wasn't even a real one."  
  
"Oh, yes. You felt what that Eva felt." Rei cleared her throat nervously. "I actually came here to tell you we don't have to pretend we're from this place anymore."  
  
"Did you tell them? Why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I had to." Rei practically lost control and waved her arms up and down. "These people are nuts! They thought I was from another planet! Mommy was poking and prodding me, and your father was accusing me of ruining his instruments! I, I..." Rei fell into Shinji's arms crying. Shinji held her reassuringly.  
  
Just then, Misato walked by. Shinji looked up at her. She smiled at him. "You're a true gentleman," she told him. Shinji's face lit up like a Vegas sign.  
  
Rei's crying finally subsided. "Was that our teacher?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Shinji remembered the picture Misato gave him. "I think she's pretty much the same here."  
  
Rei smiled. "Well she's right," Rei said. Shinji gave her a puzzled look. "Come on, silly! You are a gentleman."  
  
Shinji just chuckled embarrassedly and scratched the back of his head. "I guess."  
  
====================  
  
Despite the darkness of the room and his best look of gazing at someone like a fly to be swatted, Gendo saw more confusion than fear on the two children's faces. That alone scared him more than SEELE and the angels combined. These kids were two elements that he hadn't planned for, that he might not be able to control. If he hadn't held his hands in front of his face, Shinji and Rei would have seen his lips tremble slightly.  
  
"So, you say you are from another universe," Gendo finally said. The children nodded. "And is this universe different from ours?"  
  
"Yes, completely," Shinji answered. "For one thing, the second strike, or whatever you called it, never happened."  
  
"I can't believe it actually did," Rei said. "Half of humanity was wiped out by one rock from space."  
  
"It wasn't a meteor," Gendo corrected. "It was the angels."  
  
"What!" Shinji gasped. "Like the monster I fought?"  
  
"Yes. The real events were covered up to prevent a panic," Gendo half lied. "Earth was in enough chaos already."  
  
The children were stunned. "So we're fighting for humanity's survival," Rei stated.  
  
"Precisely," Gendo replied.  
  
"But why do you have to use children?" Shinji asked.  
  
"We're not sure why, but the Eva's will not accept anyone born before the second impact," Gendo answered. "Terrible things have happened to those born before." If Shinji didn't know better, he would have sworn that Gendo's glasses became more opaque.  
  
Nothing was said for several seconds. Finally, Rei spoke. "Um, where are our other selves?"  
  
"We don't know," Gendo said. "Perhaps you switched places with them, they might be displaced, or they might be dead." Shinji and Rei noticed the slight change in his voice as he said the last part, but they didn't guess why. "Do you wish to take their place in the meantime and fight the angels?" Gendo asked.  
  
The two children thought it over, and then nodded nervously.  
  
"Very well," Gendo said. "You will start your training as soon as possible. You will also tell us any information about your world that might be useful." Shinji and Rei nodded again. "Dismissed."  
  
As soon as the children left, Fuyutsuki stepped out of the shadows. "You are not bothered by this development?" He asked. Gendo didn't move a muscle.  
  
"I was."  
  
"So what has changed? Rei was your best hope of finding Yui again." Fuyutsuki saw Gendo smile through his gloves. "So you intend to use this other reality to further your goals." Gendo nodded. "I don't see how."  
  
"I do not either," Gendo admitted. "Yet I will find a way." After a couple seconds, Gendo put his hands down. "Inform Dr. Akagi that she has approval to proceed with her ventures."  
  
====================  
  
Shinji and Rei walked into the control room wearing their new plug suits. Misato saw Shinji and gazed at him with her hands under her chin. She sighed.  
  
Ritsuko was on her cell phone. "I know that Unit 00 is orange right now, but we're going to paint it another color soon. Should we wait to release them until we do? Oh, collector's items, that's perfect." She saw the children. "Well, let's continue this at lunch tomorrow. Okay, bye." She put her phone away.  
  
"Who was that?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Hasbro," she answered. Shinji and Rei didn't know what to say, so they just shrugged. "So what do you need?"  
  
"We don't know where to live," Rei answered. "Are you sure I can't stay with you, Mommy?"  
  
"I told you I don't have children in this world," Ritsuko said nearly snapping.  
  
"My apologies, Akagi-san," Rei said bowing.  
  
"I think we can rule out my father's place too." Shinji said. "I'm afraid it might have nothing but black curtains and Nine-Inch-Nails posters."  
  
'It might as well be,' thought Ritsuko smirking.  
  
"So are we supposed to find a motel?" Rei asked.  
  
"I know! I know!" Misato was jumping up and down. "They can stay at my place! You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said as she ran up to them. "I have two extra bedrooms and it's less than ten minutes from here!"  
  
They thought about it for a few seconds. "That seems good," Shinji finally said. Rei nodded.  
  
Misato turned around and clasped her hands over her heart. Everything around her turned pink and misty, and her eyes were filled with glitter. 'This is a dream!' she thought. 'My shining knight is coming to live with me!'  
  
"I just hope you apartment is fit for guests," Ritsuko stated.  
  
Misato snapped back to reality. She looked as though she stepped in a bucket of rusty nails as the mother of all sweat drops appeared next to her head. "Yes, it's uh, fit for guests," she said through clenched teeth. "Excuse me." She ran out of headquarters like a rocket.  
  
Shinji and Rei just shrugged again. "So when do we start our training?" Shinji asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that now," she replied. "You've done quite a lot. Just relax for today."  
  
"Hai," the children chorused. And they left.  
  
"Lieutenant Ibuki!" Ritsuko commanded.  
  
"Hai, Sempai?" Maya responded.  
  
"Get Kellogg's on the line!" I don't know of any big cereal companies in Japan.  
  
====================  
  
"What are you standing around for, Pen-pen?" Misato screamed at the penguin. She was running back and forth with her arms and legs flailing around in a blur as she was cleaning up. "The man of my dreams may be here any minute, and this place is horrible!"  
  
"Wark!" said Pen-pen before he shut up himself in his "room"  
  
====================  
  
It was sunset when Shinji and Rei arrived at Misato's apartment. It was quite a sight that greeted them. Misato was wearing a black evening gown with a slit up the skirt and a neckline that perfectly accentuated her bust.  
  
"Ikari-san, I wasn't expecting you here," she said in mock surprise.  
  
"But you invited us to live here," Shinji said.  
  
Pen-pen chuckled, but Misato ignored it. "Oh, silly me!" She did a fake tittering laugh. "I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on!"  
  
"Are you sure it is?" Rei said under her breath.  
  
Misato stood aside. "Come on in. And please excuse the mess.  
  
Everything was so clean, Shinji and Rei had to shield their eyes from the light shining off everything.  
  
"I am so glad you decided to stay here, Shinji!" she said as Shinji walked in. She closed the door before Rei could enter. It wasn't locked so Rei opened it and followed with a huff. "I've lived alone for so long, and I can't tell you how difficult that's been for me!"  
  
"Is it just me, or is Donald Duck laughing?" Shinji asked.  
  
Misato put all her effort into keeping her cool. "Oh, that's Pen-pen." Pen-pen opened the door to his fridge and waved.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot about him," Shinji said.  
  
"You knew?" Misato asked but them remembered. "Yes. I forgot you're from another dimension," she said trying to hide her disappointment. This ruined her story of how she saved Pen-pen from being put to sleep because he was an orphan. "Well, lets celebrate my new roommate!" Rei coughed. "Excuse me. My roommates. As a captain in NERV, I can easily get us reservations at any restaurant."  
  
"That's okay," Shinji said as Rei and he hold up the groceries they bought. "I can cook."  
  
Misato would have said something, but she was too busy trying not to faint.  
  
====================  
  
Misato did her best not to moan with pleasure every time she took a bite. His cooking was some of the best she had ever tasted. Only the high-class restaurants that Kaji had taken her to were better. None of which she remembered at the moment. All she saw was the Adonis sitting across from her.  
  
"Please pass the soy, Misato-san," Rei said. It was like nails on chalkboard to Misato. And Shinji smiled at her as he gave it to Rei. Rei was taking Shinji's smiles from her! This "girl" was nothing but a leech. A leech!  
  
Suddenly Shinji stood up. "I wish to propose a toast," he announced. I'm not sure if this is done in Japan. If not, let's assume Asuka taught this to Shinji. Anyway, it broke Misato out of her inner rage as she stood up.  
  
"Arigato, Misato-san," Shinji said. "You have let us into your home. Arigato from the bottom of our hearts."  
  
"Misato-san!" Shinji and Rei chorused as they touched their glasses to Misato's.  
  
Misato collapsed on the floor. Her roommates gasped and got to her side. "Are you okay?" Shinji said to the woman.  
  
"Hmm, I think she just fainted," Rei said.  
  
Shinji noticed the smile on Misato's face. "I guess she's having some amazing dreams." I would say Pen-pen just walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, but I honestly don't remember him drinking any. Misato seemed to do all the boozing.  
  
By the way, Misato hadn't fainted. She was just overwhelmed by the feeling of joy at Shinji's gesture. It was the kind of joy you can't get from Prozac, no matter how much you take, even if you freebase or mainline it.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji and Rei put Misato to bed and then finished their dinner. Later that night, Shinji realized Rei had been out on the balcony for nearly three hours. "Is it that interesting out here, Ayanami-san?" he asked her.  
  
"The constellations are different," she answered.  
  
Shinji looked at the night sky. "They seem the same to, no, the Big Dipper doesn't look right."  
  
"The second impact threw the Earth off its axis. I don't like this sky." She wiped away a couple tears. "I want to go home."  
  
"But we don't even know how we got here," Shinji said. Rei nodded as she sniffled. She leaned into Shinji. He put his arm around her. "But we'll find a way. I promise."  
  
'He's such a nice guy,' Rei thought. She grinned. 'I guess he didn't mean to look at my panties.'  
  
====================  
  
In a shameless ploy to get more feedback, I'm going to start responding to reviews this story has received. So you get your name up here and, possibly, in the story when you give a review. Simply sign "Anonymous" if you don't want your name here.  
  
Reviews from www.fanfiction.net:  
  
*'ssj-kabuto' and 'Blaze1' and some of my college buddies find Rei calling Ritsuko "Mommy" is their favorite part. I hope I can get more moments like that.  
  
*'Tatsu-no-Houou' asked if Shinji would end up with Asuka. I would like that to happen as I prefer Asuka to Rei, but this story will mainly have those two and a few others scheming and fighting over Shinji. And Kazuki did get together with Mitsuki, but which Mitsuki?  
  
*'Rhesus-A' looked up the price of a portable CD player for me. Thank you. I know they're more expensive than 1000 yen, but I assume the prices would be pretty low for a basic model in about ten years barring inflation.  
  
*'KevinEC' writes that there is a problem with formatting. I'm not sure what the text being blocked means, but what I see is what I wanted it to look like. Also, how dare you tell me the sentences are fragmented! Seriously, my family is constantly studying the English language. We know how not to write a sentence. I do admit there are a few mistakes that slipped through.  
  
====================  
  
** I'm sorry if this was a little too serious at points. This isn't an all out spoof. I'm trying to see how the plot of the actual show would change if this happened. But there will be plenty of stupid stuff going on because of it. I figured out how I'm going to fit in the fake boob plug suit. Poor -------.  
  
** Sorry if you have a problem with Shinji swearing. I know this is PG-13, but, if you're over thirteen and you watch anime, you know about the F word.  
  
** Sachiel didn't grab Unit n01 this time because this Shinji knew how to move around. He grew up with Asuka. He didn't display much of that in the prologue, but that was because the angel wasn't as fast as Asuka, and/or this Shinji is a bit of a masochist like Keitaro.  
  
** I used the horn as weapon because nothing was impaled on Unit 01's horn in the series. Isn't that the point, so to speak, of a horn on an animal? And I know the horn isn't as strong as the progressive knife, but Sachiel and Unit 01 were coming at each other at high speeds and neither had an AT-field up.  
  
** For a fun take on the horde of lovers premise, got to http://strangecandy.keenspace.com. Early in the archives, there will be the "Instant Harem" Manual.  
  
Next: Shinji versus Shamshel and the first day of school for the newcomers! 


	4. Another day, another kicking

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 3: Another day, another ass-kicking  
  
==========  
  
Poll: Who would win in a fight, LCL or the Lifestream?  
  
====================  
  
Despite the few things in Shinji's room, there was a sense of familiarity. Suddenly, he ran out the front door and looked at the apartment number.  
  
'This is my home in my world.' he thought. He stood there for a few seconds. 'This can't be a coincidence. Can it?' He went back inside.  
  
He yawned as he walked back to his room. Pondering this could wait till morning. He gently lay down on his bed and went right to sleep.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was standing in dark house. There were cobwebs and rats in every corner he could see. Yet he wasn't that afraid. He saw Rei looking out a window in the next room. He slowly walked over to her.  
  
She did not react to Shinji's presence and he thought better of calling out to her. When he was close to her, he saw a few strings of spider webs that went from the ceiling to her body. He brushed them away, but then Rei immediately collapsed to the floor and lay there. Her expression didn't even change.  
  
Shinji then heard a quiet clicking noise above his head. He looked up and saw a spider spinning a web. This spider seemed to have yellow glasses. There were several other spiders behind him skulking in the shadows. Shinji then noticed the web the spider was spinning seemed to cover everything as far as the eye could see. It seemed to cover the entire planet. He was trapped in it and he couldn't move.  
  
"They can't make me go back," a voice said.  
  
Shinji looked and the web was gone. He was standing near a greenhouse that was missing a wall. He saw that it was himself standing in the greenhouse. He was watering a patch of melons that had long since withered.  
  
Shinji walked up to his double. "I think it's a little late for those." It was all Shinji could think of to say.  
  
"I can't give up," Other Shinji said in a flat tone. "They need me to keep trying. They all need me. Even he needed me. He said he didn't, but that was another lie. He needed me to be there to play his games." He finally turned to Shinji. "Do you like games," he asked in the same flat, no, empty voice. Shinji nodded.  
  
The other him returned to watering the dead fruit. "I didn't like those games," he continued. "I always wanted to walk away. But I was called a chicken when I did. I don't have a good poker face. He had a great poker face. You can't read a face of stone." He finally moved to another patch, but it was just as ruined. "I shouldn't have listened. I should have stayed away. But I'm not a coward. The nice man says that I'm not."  
  
He stopped watering and put his tools down. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "But I played anyway! I didn't know the rules! I asked, but they wouldn't tell me! I lost everything! And now I can't take care of the nice man's melons!"  
  
Shinji watched his other self. "I'm sorry," he finally said.  
  
Suddenly the other Shinji stood up. He looked at Shinji angrily. He smacked him on the side of the head. "Baka! Do you have to apologize for everything? No wonder no one likes you, you're just a simpering dolt!" He turned away and started watering again.  
  
"Baka. Why won't she call me that again? She just left me." He was speaking in the flat tone again.  
  
He leaned over to the rotten fruit. "But you won't leave me wont' you? That's what makes plants better than humans. They know their place. They don't leave."  
  
====================  
  
Rei got up when she heard the most beautiful singing she ever heard in her life. She looked to where it was coming from and she saw the basement door down the hall. This was an apartment, but that didn't matter if she could find the singer.  
  
She walked passed a mirror and only later realized her reflection was older and had brown hair.  
  
Through the door, there was a flight of stairs. She walked down them for what seemed like days, but the voice made every step pleasant. Nothing would be a bad thing if this singing were heard.  
  
She finally reached the bottom and she saw a large lake of what appeared to be Sunny Delight. (I refuse to acknowledge its stupid nickname.) There was an island in the center. On that island was an indescribably beautiful woman. She was like a giant nymph made of light with flowing hair all the way down to her knees. She was singing to a purple mask she was holding at arms length from her face. Rei never remembered what the woman sang.  
  
The woman stopped singing when she saw Rei. She put the mask down and picked up a spear off the ground. The spear was as tall as the woman and one half was split into two parallel shafts. The woman cradled the spear in each hand as she waded waist deep into the lake.  
  
As the woman walked over to Rei, Rei heard a pounding start behind her. There was a shadow of a man standing on the other side of a glass wall. The shadow was pounding his fists frantically, but the wall did not budge. The shadow soon gave up and fell to his knees weeping.  
  
The woman was then next to the shore of the lake. She presented the spear to Rei. Rei took it, and suddenly it was no taller than her. She then turned to the shadow trapped behind the wall. Rei looked to the lady of light and the lady nodded. Rei held the spear like a javelin and threw it at the shadow. The spear shattered the wall and impaled the shadow and he fell to the ground dead.  
  
"No!" the lady screamed.  
  
====================  
  
Misato was having dreams of an entirely different sort. (You did know that Rei and Shinji were dreaming, right?) They were all about being with Shinji and the adoration they were giving each other. There was nothing lustful about these dreams. She wouldn't dare think filthy thoughts about her gallant knight.  
  
In fact, most of them were variations of she was a lonely bored princess at the ball and Shinji was Prince Charming who came to sweep her off her feet.  
  
====================  
  
When they woke up, Shinji and Rei decided not to worry about their dreams. Being in another dimension was weird enough.  
  
While Shinji was cooking breakfast, Rei was getting to know Pen-pen who was enjoying the way Rei petted him. Misato then came in as if the she had floated on the scent.  
  
Misato wrapped her arm around Shinji just enough so that he wouldn't spill anything. "Good morning handsome," she breathed. Shinji did his best not get a nosebleed when he realized he could feel Misato's chest on his back.  
  
Rei stopped patting Pen-pen and glared at Misato. What was this blatant hussy doing to her friend? Maybe she knew him for only a day or two, but he was too good for this, hussy. Damn! Rei would have to improve her insult vocabulary.  
  
"Try not to drool on him," Rei told Misato. Yes. That was a good one.  
  
Misato ignored her. "That smells so good, Shinji," Misato said still hugging him. "Maybe you should cook for us all the time."  
  
Some steam was rising off Rei's head. Shinji was pretending nothing was going on and focused on his cooking. Misato gently stroked his neck. Shinji thought about his favorite baseball team to prevent yet another nosebleed.  
  
"Do you have to be such a slut?" Rei yelled. Oh, yes. She was getting good at this.  
  
Misato was taken aback. "Excuse me if I want to be nice to our roommate," she said.  
  
"It seems to me that you want him to eat this food off your stomach!"  
  
Misato walked up to Rei but kept her expression calm. "Little girls shouldn't be thinking such naughty thoughts."  
  
"I can't help it," Rei said smirking. "You seem to have so many, they radiate off you."  
  
Misato finally lost her cool. "You should learn respect for your elders, you little freak!" she yelled.  
  
"Did you hear that, Shinji? She's an old maid." Shinji, of course, pretended he didn't hear.  
  
Misato grabbed Rei in a headlock. "You take that back!"  
  
"No way, you hag!" Rei bit Misato's arm. Misato screamed about Rei descending from barnyard animals.  
  
Shinji finally finished his cooking and began to set the table.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was practicing his maneuvers in Unit 01 while Rei was reading up on her Eva.  
  
"Was that too much, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"No. I think I'm getting the hang of this," Shinji assured her.  
  
"Very well. Let's simulate battle without the umbilical. Remember that you only have five minutes."  
  
"Um, I read that the Eva could go berserk even if it's out of power."  
  
"Don't even think of depending on that," Ritsuko scolded. "The odds of that happening are less than 0.000000000000000004%. It's never going to happen."  
  
"Hai. I was just curious."  
  
"Well don't forget what curiosity did to the cat," Ritsuko warned.  
  
Shinji laughed. "Come on! It was just a question! You make it sound as though this is part of an evil conspiracy!"  
  
"Yea. That's silly," Ritsuko said laughing nervously. "Let's begin this already."  
  
The entry plug's interior changed to a view of Tokyo-3. A timer next to Shinji's head started counting down from five minutes as Sachiel started to walk towards him.  
  
Shinji fired his rifle at the angel. He missed. "Remember to pull the trigger when the target is centered," Ritsuko reminded him.  
  
Shinji waited till the computer indicated a lock and then fired again. The angel's S2 engine shattered and the beast collapsed.  
  
Another Sachiel, this one white, leapt at Shinji. He rolled out of the way. Shinji looked around. The angel's color made it hard to see, but he saw the engine between two towers. He centered the target and fired. The angel exploded.  
  
"Excellent," Ritsuko said.  
  
"I think humanity's in good hands," said Misato sighing.  
  
"What are you doing here, Captain?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
====================  
  
Later that day, Shinji walked by the commander's office and waited outside the door. He heard faint voices inside. He couldn't resist pressing his ear to the wall.  
  
"For the last time, Dr., we are not painting product logos on the Evas." Shinji heard his father say.  
  
"But I've had offers as high as ten million yen per-"  
  
"Enough," Gendo interrupted. "I will not have our protectors prostituted like that. We're already having enough trouble modifying the Evas to handle the weapons you want to implement just to make the toys more appealing. How is Unit 02 supposed to wield a chain with a progressive knife at both ends?"  
  
"The pilot is very determined. She won't quit until she learns how."  
  
Shinji guessed that Gendo nodded.  
  
"Now what do you mean by prostituting the Evas," Ritsuko continued. "It's not as though they're people, oh wait."  
  
"Dismissed, DR."  
  
"Do you still believe that-"  
  
"Dismissed!" Gendo repeated.  
  
Shinji pulled his ear from the wall when he heard Akagi walking to the door. She walked out and looked at Shinji.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Shinji held out a pack of cards. "I wanted to play a few games with my father."  
  
Ritsuko had and evil smile. "Then come right in."  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Pilot Ikari?" Gendo asked when Shinji sat down.  
  
"I just wanted to see what card games you know in this universe, Dad."  
  
Gendo grunted impatiently. "Remember that I am not your real father, Pilot Ikari"  
  
Shinji just smiled and nodded. "All right, Commander Ikari." Shinji laid the cards on the table and started shuffling.  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
Shinji laughed. "My dad told me that anyone who has a desk job and has no free time is either lying or a baka."  
  
Gendo said nothing. "I'm not taking no for an answer," Shinji continued.  
  
Gendo considered calling security, but something told him to play along for now. He finally nodded. Shinji dealt a hand of Gin Rummy.  
  
"I never listened to Nine-Inch-Nails," Gendo said. "I thought they were too weird."  
  
The fact that Shinji just shrugged confused Gendo. Wasn't this child worried that Gendo could find his darkest secrets? Would he even care if he knew?  
  
"I was just assuming that your place isn't in the best of shape since Mom left," Shinji said.  
  
He saw Gendo's glasses become opaque again. "She didn't leave," Gendo said. "She passed away eleven years ago."  
  
Shinji couldn't believe it. "No. That's terrible."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I've gotten over it." No matter how much you hate Gendo, you're probably doing the "bullshit!" cough.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you were a wonderful father anyway," Shinji reassured him.  
  
Gendo didn't know why this was making his blood boil, but he summoned up all his will to continue playing.  
  
====================  
  
A few days later, Shinji and Rei were getting ready for school. "This is so weird," Rei said. "You have to pretend you've never been to this school and I have to pretend I've been there all the time."  
  
"Well, I've been told that the Ayanami here was very shy and hardly talked to anyone," Shinji said as he packed their lunches. "So if you keep that up, you can avoid any awkward questions."  
  
Rei looked at Shinji and smiled. "You can call me Rei. I think we know each other well enough."  
  
"Hai, Ayanami-san."  
  
Rei just giggled. 'Give him time. Give him time,' she thought.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was adamant that Misato didn't drive off until Rei got in the car.  
  
They arrived at the school a few minutes later. Shinji had to pretend his books were very heavy to keep Rei from hanging on his arm. I bet half you readers hate him on several levels right now.  
  
Shinji was shocked when he saw the teacher. Shinji thought he escaped him after sixth grade. He was so boring; Shinji couldn't even remember his name.  
  
Shinji told Rei to tune the teacher out. After class began, the teacher started his usual method of reading some stupid essay he got out of a magazine. That most were about the second impact made tuning out very easy. Knowing those events happened was depressing enough.  
  
Shinji then noticed Toji and Kensuke across the room. He did his best not to notice them. He couldn't reveal he wasn't from this universe. Actually, it was classified and he could be arrested, he still didn't want to announce it to the world.  
  
He did hear their conversation. "What are you doing again?" Toji asked Kensuke.  
  
"I'm pre-ordering some Eva model kits," Kensuke replied.  
  
"But that's too expensive! You should just wait a week until they are released.  
  
"No way. They might be sold out, and then I would have to kick your ass."  
  
Toji snorted and smiled. "Go ahead and try."  
  
'I guess Asuka is right. We are a bunch of stooges,' Shinji thought. 'Asuka? No! I've completely forgotten about her! Wasn't she stuck in that vortex as well?' He decided to have NERV look her up after school.  
  
He decided to surf the web since most of the students were likely doing that anyway. He found a chat room, but decided to see what was going on before entering.  
  
'blif': konnichiwa dude  
  
'ssj-kabuto': Oh no, not a dubbie.  
  
'blif': how j00 know?  
  
'ssj-kabuto': You prolly like "Hercule."  
  
'blif': DBZ r0X0rz my b0X0rz  
  
'ssj-kabuto': Go home and watch smurfs!  
  
'blif': grr! special beam canon!  
  
'ssj-kabuto': Dubs suck.  
  
'blif': i cant afford subs  
  
'ssj-kabuto': True otakus never use dubs  
  
'blif': j00 know otaku aint a prop, right?  
  
Shinji decided go to another room.  
  
'KevinEC': jesus sends the ufos  
  
'J2K' no the devil does  
  
Forget it. Shinji decided to try some games.  
  
Suddenly he got an E-mail alert.  
  
"Is it true that you're a pilot? :Y/N," the message said. It did not give a name.  
  
Shinji looked around the room and saw two girls smiling and waving at him. They started typing again.  
  
"You are the one, right? :Y/N."  
  
Shinji couldn't remember if he and Rei being the Eva pilots was classified or not. He thought about for a few seconds, then decided 'what the hell' and typed 'Y.'  
  
An instant later, every student in the room was jumping out of his or her chair and gasping or yelling.  
  
Then there was a blur of comments. "Sugoi!" "I can't believe it!" "You're so cool!" Rei just smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Hikari commanded trying to regain order. "We're still in class, you know! Sit down now!"  
  
Shinji just kept scratching his neck and chuckling embarrassedly at all the attention and the barrage of questions.  
  
====================  
  
Rei and Shinji were eating lunch together.  
  
"Ayanami never eats lunch with anyone!"  
  
"I didn't know she even ate."  
  
"Look at that! She's laughing!"  
  
"He got her to laugh? How's that possible?"  
  
Toji and Kensuke walked over to their table amidst all the chatter.  
  
"Ikari Shinji?" Toji asked. Shinji looked up. "You can call me Toji. This is my friend Kensuke."  
  
Shinji nodded. "Is your sister all right?"  
  
"My sister?"  
  
Shinji gulped and tried not to say oops. "Isn't that the girl you were trying to save when the angel attacked?"  
  
Toji was a little stunned. "You saw us?" He turned to Kensuke. "I told you he wasn't a coward. He ran away to take the battle away from us." He turned back to Shinji and bowed. "I am in your debt, Ikari-san."  
  
"Um, thanks," Shinji said. "But what happened to your sister?"  
  
"She may walk with a limp for the rest of her life, but that's all. She'll be home in a couple of days."  
  
Shinji smiled. "That's good to hear." Mari was always nice to everyone. She was like his mother that way. Shinji felt a little pang of sadness at what happened to her here.  
  
Shinji then remembered Asuka.  
  
He stood up. "I'll be back in a moment, Rei." He walked to the phones.  
  
Rei sighed. "He called me Rei." Toji and Kensuke just stared in disbelief.  
  
Shinji called up Ritsuko. "Moshi Moshi," she said.  
  
"Dr. Akagi, I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if NERV could help."  
  
She sighed impatiently. "I think we could spare someone," she answered. "Who is it?"  
  
"A friend of mine. Her name's Soryu Asuka Langley."  
  
"The second child? Let me guess. She might be from your universe."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'll see about that as soon as possible."  
  
"Arigato," Shinji said.  
  
As he walked back to his table, he saw Rei pick up her cell phone. Her face lost a little color.  
  
Shinji didn't even ask. He just nodded. A few seconds later, the sirens blared and the school was evacuated.  
  
====================  
  
Kensuke was furiously typing on his laptop in the middle of the shelter.  
  
"I figured you would keep doing that even if the world ended," Toji said.  
  
"I'm trying to view the Eva battle," Kensuke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's being broadcast on Pay-per-view. Yes! I'm in!"  
  
Toji had nothing better to do so he watched the fight as well.  
  
====================  
  
'Well, I've had twelve days to get ready,' Shinji thought as he sat in the plug.  
  
"Launch!" Misato commanded. The Eva shot through the Geo-front and was soon in the middle of Tokyo-3.  
  
Shinji gasped when he saw Shamshel. "That's the roach I saw!"  
  
"You saw this?" Ritsuko asked. "Do you mean those visions you had before you came here?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well how did it go?"  
  
"Not that well, but I just won't let it hide in my gunfire smoke."  
  
"Please be careful, my Shinji-kun!" Misato said. Shinji heard everyone else groan.  
  
Shinji backed away from the angel and aimed at the engine. He fired, but the angel moved behind a building. It then lashed out a tentacle, but Shinji leapt out of the way. He fired again, but the bullets couldn't penetrate the AT-field.  
  
"You'll have to get closer!" Misato said.  
  
"But those whips can get me!" Shinji said.  
  
"You don't have a choice! But I know you can do it! I believe in you!"  
  
"Um, thanks, but that doesn't help."  
  
Shamshel saw Unit 01's umbilical. The angel lashed out and severed it. Shinji saw the timer start.  
  
"Hurry up!" Ritsuko said. "Defeat the angel now, or get to another cable hold!"  
  
Shinji tried to control his breathing as the timer wound down. "Okay, here goes nothing!" He ran across the city firing and dodging all the way.  
  
He found the next cable and plugged it in with over three minutes left.  
  
Suddenly, Shamshel wrapped its tentacle around Unit 01's leg. Shinji yelled in pain. He couldn't break free, so he fired at the tentacle in desperation. Shamshel screamed and drew the whip away.  
  
"Well that's nice to know," Shinji said. He then had an idea. He fired at the tentacles where they were attached. Shamshel reared up in pain. Shinji aimed for the engine and then threw the progressive knife.  
  
The knife penetrated, but the angel was still active. Shinji ran towards it firing at the tentacles as the came towards him, but he ran out of ammo halfway through.  
  
Shinji leapt as high as he could. Shamshel caught him as he fell, but the force of Unit 01's fall was too great to stop. Shinji fought through the pain as he slammed into the angel. He grabbed the knife and started to carve up the engine. Soon the engine stopped glowing and the angel released Unit 01 before it collapsed.  
  
Shinji then slowly got up and walked Unit 01 back to the lift.  
  
====================  
  
As soon as Shinji got out of the plug, Rei grabbed him in a bear hug.  
  
"That was incredible!" she said. "I can't wait to do this with you!"  
  
"I'm sure it will be fun. Unngg! I need to get some aspirin."  
  
Rei let him go, but he didn't get past three feet before he saw Misato. Fortunately, she didn't grab him. She just grinned.  
  
"I've got us reservations for the best restaurant in town," she said.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? You said you wanted to take me out to dinner."  
  
"Oh, I did." Shinji got a sweat drop next to his head thinking this wasn't going to be the dream date he hoped for since he first met the other Misato.  
  
====================  
  
Some more shout-outs:  
  
* 'J2K,' 'LordVaughan,' and 'blif' mentioned my comments being in the main text. LV liked it, but the others thought it was distracting. I don't want to use footnotes because having to scroll up and down would be very annoying. So I will leave my notes in the story, but they will be between asterisks so you can skip them if you want. Please let me know whether this does or doesn't help. Also, thanks to J2K for letting me know the Kellogg joke works.  
  
* 'KevinEC' I apologize if I was a little incensed about your comments. I'm such a stickler for proper use of English that I get annoyed when I do see a mistake in the text.  
  
By the way, Gendo will get a big lesson in coping. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
* 'St.Jack' and 'J2K,' I'm sorry but Gendo will not be listening to NIN in the story. I was just trying to reflect Shinji's impression of Gendo, which seemed to be of a neo Andy Warhol/Death Metal person.  
  
* 'Faoron,' Asuka will come back in the next chapter.  
  
* 'ssj-kabuto' wants Shinji to end up with Rei. In the actual series, I think Shinji would be with Asuka mainly because I'm pretty sure Rei is at least a partial clone of Yui. But here I'm going to have the two gals go at it like Aeka and Ryoko, only less destructive. So whom Shinji will choose might be left up in the air.  
  
====================  
  
** Maybe Misato's dream is a little out of character, but this Shinji is almost the exact opposite of Misato's father. So he is everything (she thinks) she wants in a man. Also if you can draw a picture of Misato's corny shojo dream, please post the URL for it on your review.  
  
** I want to poll my readers. I want to make this very close to the actual show. So would Misato and Rei using pots and pans as weapons be too much? Let me know in your reviews. If enough of you want it, I'll write the scene in a later chapter.  
  
** The progressive knives on a chain is a homage to sword-chucks at http://nuklearpower.com  
  
** Except for the screen names, I lifted those inane chat room moments from http://www.kidradd.com. I you decide to go there, you may have to use Internet Explorer to see all the animations.  
  
** I think Shinji could have shot those tentacles because there was nothing in that episode that indicated they couldn't be hurt.  
  
** I know Shinji had plenty of time when he got to the next power source, but how many times have you actually had just one second left when you finished something? I bet not a lot.  
  
Next: Shinji's redheaded friend comes to Tokyo-3. Despite her temper, Rei and Misato sense a rival and call a temporary truce to deal with the threat. But can they quit their squabbling when another angel attacks? Find out in the next episode of "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "With three you get harem." 


	5. With three, you get harem

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 4: With three, you get harem  
  
==========  
  
"How could this have happened?" said the man with the pointy nose. "We have been correct with all the other prophecies."  
  
"I do not see how this is such a cause for concern," Gendo said to the SEELE committee.  
  
"Shamshel's attack was not supposed to occur for another ten days!" the man exclaimed. "This could mean that the project has less time than we thought!"  
  
Gendo started to worry. The committee would want him to rush things. He couldn't afford that. He needed more time or he would lose Yui forever.  
  
"I have been experimenting with altering the timeline the scrolls gave," he said finally.  
  
"And why have you been doing that?" Keele said with the implied venom of a black widow.  
  
"I believe that it may be possible to delay the appointed time." Gendo paused to let the rumbling among the others subside. "I know better than to believe we can prevent it. But, if we can have as little as a week's more time, that could make all the difference."  
  
"And is that why you are sending Unit 02 and the second child here several weeks early?" asked another man. "You believe that Gaghiel may appear before Ramiel will?"  
  
Gendo nodded although this was a complete lie. 'It's those children,' he thought. 'Somehow, they're altering these events. Is it deliberate? Are they even aware that they may now hold mankind's destiny in their hands?'  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was glad that his counterpart had a good suit. He also noted that his other self didn't know how to do a tie. He chose the best clip-on bowtie and hoped it wouldn't slip.  
  
He walked into the living room and tried not to do a face fault. Misato was wearing a long evening gown that was as violet as her hair, which was in a very elegant coif. She wore dark red lipstick that looked even better than her preferred pastels. And draped over her arms, was the white fox wrap that her grandmother bought years ago on a trip to Paris.  
  
"Wow," Shinji finally said. "You look just like a movie star."  
  
Misato smiled and bounced on her feet like a little girl. "Arigato, Shinji-kun," she said.  
  
Shinji held out his arm. Misato put her arm in it as he escorted her through the door.  
  
====================  
  
Misato decided to obey the traffic laws that night. (If Hell could actually freeze over, it could refreeze the Antarctic with it.)  
  
"Um, are you sure you make enough to go to a place like this?" Shinji asked while they were still a few minutes away.  
  
"It's okay," she assured him. "NERV salaries have risen handsomely since Ritsuko went corporate. I just wonder where she got the idea. I never thought of her as the business type."  
  
Shinji turned towards the window to hide his grin, especially since he saw kids in their home playing with 12" Eva figures.  
  
====================  
  
While they were at the restaurant, Shinji tried not to blush as Misato gazed at him from over her menu. "So do you have any hobbies?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the catfish fillet looks nice, what?"  
  
"Do you have any hobbies?" she repeated gently, mistaking his naiveté for modesty.  
  
Shinji a little surprised at the question. He missed his home, yet it seemed like a million years ago. "Um, I like to collect Elvis stamps from around the world. I like to play cards. You know I like to cook." He thought for a couple more seconds. "And I play the cello."  
  
Misato immediately decided she liked classical music. "I guess we'll have to get you one." She smiled and looked back to her menu.  
  
Shinji saw a waitress approach their table. There was something familiar about the girl. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes, but he swore that knew that face.  
  
"And what will you be having tonight?" she asked. Misato didn't seem to notice, but Shinji then knew who it was. After the itchy plug suit incident, there was no way he wouldn't know what was coming next.  
  
Shinji gestured the waitress to come closer. When she did, he gently pulled her face to his. "The wig and the contacts are a nice touch," he whispered to her.  
  
Rei was too stunned to speak.  
  
"Tell you what," Shinji continued. "Will you leave us alone if I take you somewhere tomorrow?"  
  
Rei's face lit up. "Anywhere?" she whispered back.  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
Rei looked at her watch and then stood up in mock surprise. "Wow! Look at the time!" She shrugged. "My shift is over! I'm sorry, but you'll have to get someone else!" She them left and nearly knocked a few people over.  
  
The restaurant owners never found out who knocked one of their waitresses out and tied her up in a closet.  
  
====================  
  
Later that night, Shinji and Misato were sitting on a park bench looking at the stars. Misato held her fur closely around her to ward off the chill. Shinji looked pretty comfortable.  
  
"I guess twenty-three degrees must be nice and pleasant in your world," Misato said smiling. Shinji nodded. Misato sighed. "So what am I like there?"  
  
"You're my homeroom teacher," Shinji replied.  
  
Misato laughed. "A teacher?" She couldn't believe it. She put her hand on her forehead. "Oh, my god! I've probably turned your classroom into a nonstop party!"  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Well, you do keep trying. Actually, you're a good teacher. If I and the other boys could stop staring at you, we'd learn quite a lot."  
  
Misato was trying not to fall off the bench from laughing too hard. She finally calmed down. "I figured either way, that I would be doing something responsible with my life." Shinji looked puzzled. "Well... it's that... I actually work very hard at being out of control."  
  
She gazed at the sky. "My father was almost never there for me. He was too wrapped up in his work. But my mother still stood by him no matter how much he neglected us. She was always the good girl, the obedient girl." Misato started to cry. "I never want to be the good girl. I won't just stand by when someone hurts someone else!" She hung her head. "Yes. That's why I'm doing this," she whispered.  
  
"Doing what?" Shinji asked.  
  
Misato straightened up again. "My father was killed in the second impact," she answered. "All this time, I thought I was avenging his death only because he saved me." Her eyes turned to steel. "But that's not why. The angels hurt me. They hurt everyone. I won't be the good girl. I'm not going to stand by and let them pass their judgment on us. I'll stop them if it takes my last breath."  
  
She said nothing for several seconds. Shinji put his hand on her shoulder. "Misato-san?" he asked.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. "You. You've shown me that I don't have to be only the bad girl and the soldier to do this. When you're around, I feel that I can also be just a woman."  
  
Shinji laughed. "Maybe you can do your own MAGI system with that." Instead of an answer, Misato gave him a deep, passionate kiss. It seemed to last an eternity. At the moment, Shinji didn't really care was twice his age. "Wow. Is that even legal?" Shinji joked when it finally stopped.  
  
Misato put her hand on his cheek. "Maybe in a few years, we can do something else," she promised.  
  
====================  
  
"Would you mind if we eat here, Ikari-san?" Toji asked Shinji at lunchtime the next day.  
  
Shinji laughed a little. "Of course, not! My name isn't on this table!"  
  
Toji and Kensuke sat across from Shinji and Rei. Kensuke pulled out his lunchbox. What got him the stares wasn't that he had one; it was the picture on it. It showed Unit 01 triumphantly holding Voltron's head aloft. It appeared that, not only had Unit 01 ripped the head from the body, but Voltron also had a spine, a lot of muscle tissue, and a circulatory system.  
  
"That fight yesterday was the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Kensuke exclaimed. "Are you some guerilla warrior?"  
  
Shinji smiled. "I practiced a lot with some of my friends. We liked to have paintball gun battles, so I got a bit of practice." Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke did that at least twice a month. He got even more practice when Asuka joined in to "keep those stooges in line."  
  
"Then remind me never to fight against you," Toji said. His record in those "battles" was second only to Asuka's.  
  
"What's it like piloting one of those babies?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Oh, it's, um, hard to describe," Shinji said. "It's as though I'm myself in my seat, and I'm also the Eva itself." He saw the confused look on his friends' faces. "It's not as weird as it sounds. I think the Eva has a mind of its own. It just... lets you think with it."  
  
"That is so cool," Kensuke whispered.  
  
Toji shrugged. "That creeps me out. I don't want to be stuck in one of those things."  
  
"Come on!" Kensuke exclaimed. "You get to save the world! And chicks love a guy in uniform!" He said nudging Toji.  
  
Toji rolled his eyes, but he still grinned.  
  
'I'm glad to see those two are just the same,' Shinji thought.  
  
As though to emphasize that, Toji leered at Rei. "So, what brought the princess down from her lofty tower?"  
  
"Huh?" Rei responded.  
  
"Why have do you speak to Ikari-san, but you haven't spoken more than five words to anyone else?" Toji asked, not accusingly, just out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm just really shy," Rei said which was half true. "But I live with Shinji-kun, so I'm comfortable around him."  
  
"AHHHH!" Toji exclaimed slapping his forehead. "I can't believe that you're the one who has all the luck, Ikari! I've dated lots of girls, but none has moved in with me!"  
  
"Not even Hikari?" Shinji asked.  
  
"What? I haven't dated our class representative. Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Nothing," Shinji said smiling to himself.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo was nearly at the end of his rope. He had been playing penny ante poker (Hey, the yen is roughly equivalent to the penny, isn't it?) for nearly two hours, and he was losing to Shinji. Again.  
  
Ritsuko had quit forty minutes ago to secure the deal for happy meal toys. Fuyutsuki was still in wasn't faring well. No matter what game they played, Shinji would always come out on top. Gendo doubted that his counterpart would be as experienced with mind games as he was; yet he taught his son so well, this Gendo was at a loss.  
  
Just to test the boy, Gendo would cheat once in a while. Shinji would always spot it within ten minutes. What was his secret? Could he read minds?  
  
'The Commander does not know how to cheat,' Shinji thought. 'At least Asuka and Kensuke would use their imaginations. I've seen all these tricks before.'  
  
And how did he know when Gendo was bluffing? Fuyutsuki and SEELE only knew when Gendo was lying by finding out the truth themselves. How could this boy see through the fortress Gendo hid his thoughts behind?  
  
'There!' Shinji thought. 'His glasses are opaque again. He probably doesn't have anything better than two jacks.'  
  
Gendo found himself on the verge of sweating. Why? It was just one hundred and twenty yen on the lines so far. But this wasn't about money. Somewhere in these children's' heads was the secret to the angels. He knew it was there, the secret to being with Yui again.  
  
That was why this hand became so important. It was a battle of wits. This whelp wasn't going to keep him from what he'd been striving towards for so long.  
  
Shinji threw another five yen in the pile. Damn it! He knew Gendo was bluffing again! Gendo couldn't take it anymore. He folded.  
  
It was little comfort that Fuyutsuki won the hand with a full house to Shinji's three-of-a-kind. After Shinji left the room, Fuyutsuki swore he heard Gendo's breathing become heavier.  
  
====================  
  
Rei decided to take Shinji to the Tokyo-2 art museum, but he didn't mind in the least. Shinji had a great appreciation for art, especially from the European Renaissance. Rei was most interested in sculptures Feudal Japan and Imperial China. They both had to dash across the building so they wouldn't miss the performance of one the museum's Stradivarius violins.  
  
The performer wore white gloves so she wouldn't leave a mark. But the same couldn't be said of the hearts of those who heard her play. Shinji was even allowed to borrow a cello to perform with her.  
  
When Shinji went back to Rei, there were tears in her eyes. Shinji handed her a Kleenex. "Come on," she said playfully. "It's not as though I'm the only one crying over that."  
  
"Yes," Shinji said. "But they can get their own tissues."  
  
Rei nearly chocked on her burst of laughter.  
  
====================  
  
That evening, Rei and Shinji went to see a movie. They decided to skip the disaster film (It was that one about the second impact that NO ONE in the theater was paying attention to.) and saw a kung-fu movie. They had a lot of fun seeing which moves they wanted to try with their Evas. There was a scare when Shinji accidentally spilled some of his drink on the guy in front of him, but that guy was so drunk, he didn't notice.  
  
====================  
  
On the train home, the two were looking at a book of sculptures from the museum gift shop. "I can't tell if that's supposed to be Buddha or a fat samurai. What do you think, Rei-chan? Rei?" Rei had fallen asleep on Shinji's shoulder.  
  
He let her be until they arrived at their station. Rei was a little groggy when they walked home, but she did want a goodnight kiss. However, she fell asleep again before Shinji could say anything. He just carried her inside and put her to bed.  
  
====================  
  
The next morning, Maya and Ritsuko were waiting at the NERV heliport. "What do want me to do again, Sempai?" Maya asked her superior.  
  
"Just keep an eye on Misato and get ready to take charge if you don't think she's handling the situation," Ritsuko answered.  
  
"You mean, if she goes all gaga over the third child again?"  
  
Ritsuko snorted. "Exactly. I'm going to have to talk to her about that when she gets back. She actually let two civilians come along because they're young Ikari's friends." She rubbed her forehead.  
  
"You're working to hard, Sempai," Maya said concerned. "You don't have to take care of all the marketing. Most companies have departments for that, you know."  
  
"Yes. I suppose so," Ritsuko acknowledged. She didn't want to admit to herself that this was partly a way to fill in the ever-increasing distance Gendo was putting between her and himself.  
  
"Is there anything else, Sempai?"  
  
Ritsuko snapped out of her sulk. "Oh, yes. Sub Commander Fuyutsuki wants Unit 02 fully battle ready as soon as possible. So you'll be bringing F-type equipment for the Eva."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Soon the helicopter took off with Maya, Misato, Shinji, Rei, Toji, and Kensuke aboard.  
  
====================  
  
"There it is! There it is!" Kensuke exclaimed as the helicopter passed over the U.N. fleet.  
  
Toji sighed impatiently. "What is it?"  
  
"That's the pride of the U.N. It's the carrier 'Over the Rainbow'!"  
  
"Um, I've never heard name like that for a naval ship," Shinji said.  
  
"Well, that's because it was hit by a tidal wave from the second impact," Kensuke replied. "The ship managed to remain intact, but only one crewman survived. So they re-christened the ship to honor the others." Kensuke's face turned serious. "They're all over the rainbow now."  
  
Everyone gave a moment of silence for those people.  
  
====================  
  
A few minutes later, the copter landed on the carrier, and the passengers got out. Kensuke ran around the deck gazing at the fleet and shouting "Sugoi!" like a mantra.  
  
Someone came out to greet them. Misato was disgusted when she saw who it was. "Misato-chan! You're looking lovely as always," Said the man.  
  
Misato grunted. "Hello, Ryoji-san," she said.  
  
He smiled. "You're still playing that game."  
  
"And what game would that be?" She asked disgustedly.  
  
"No. I'm not getting into that again." He turned to the rest of the group. "I am Ryoji Kaji. I'm accompanying the second child."  
  
Misato grunted again. "I know how you 'accompany' women. If you've laid a finger on that girl,"  
  
"I know better than that," Kaji interrupted. He then smiled at her. "Besides, I have eyes for only one woman."  
  
Misato glared at him. "I should have known better than to get involved with a blatant wastrel." She put her arm around Shinji. "But I'm with a real man now."  
  
Kaji suddenly found himself at a complete loss for words, so he just scratched his head.  
  
"Shinji-kun!" shouted a girl's voice. Shinji turned and saw Asuka running towards him. Misato and Rei heard a danger alarm in their heads. Asuka was wearing a white angora sweater and a red satin skirt that went down to her knees. (Rei was wearing the sundress, but it was pink.)  
  
The redhead grabbed Shinji in a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again! Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"In Tokyo-3," Shinji answered.  
  
Asuka let him go and then smacked him on the side of the head. "Baka! I bet you forgot all about me!"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry," Shinji admitted. "But I had them bring you here immediately when I remembered."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me sometime," Asuka scolded. "But this wasn't a total loss for me." She cupped her hands under her breasts. "These have filled out nicely in the past couple weeks."  
  
Rei and Misato turned up their noses in disgust. Shinji, Kensuke, Toji, and Maya had nosebleeds.  
  
Asuka frowned when she saw the others. "So those stooges came with us?"  
  
"No, just you, Rei, and I" Shinji whispered. "So just pretend you don't know them."  
  
"Yes. I've never done that before," Asuka replied sarcastically. "But this place is weird. My mother has been dead for years, and everyone thinks I'm afraid of dolls."  
  
"Hey. Don't get me started on my family," Shinji said.  
  
"Would you stop whispering to the hottie and introduce us," Toji requested.  
  
Asuka turned to Toji like cat to a mouse. "I'm Soryu Asuka Langley. And if you're thinking any hentai thoughts about me, I'll throw you off the deck."  
  
Toji's face lost color. "No. No! I wasn't thinking anything!"  
  
Asuka smirked. "I expected as much." She turned to Shinji and took his arm. "Have you all had a chance to eat?" Shinji shook his head. "Then right this way." She and Shinji walked to the mess hall. Rei and Misato glared at the redhead and steam was rising off their heads.  
  
====================  
  
"So, how long have you two known each other?" Kensuke asked in between pizza bites.  
  
"We first met when I was four and a half," Asuka answered. "He was so scared of girls, that for two years, he stuttered whenever I was around," she said nudging Shinji.  
  
Kensuke laughed. "At least he did better than Toji here! He didn't stop that until last year!"  
  
Toji's back fisted Kensuke who then slumped to the ground. Toji muttered a few curse words.  
  
Kaji was sitting across from Misato despite her best efforts. "I see that Ikari is a real man. He seems to be quite good with the ladies."  
  
Misato fumed. "He's just so polite, he makes friends easily. That's all."  
  
"He must be a fun roommate." Kaji started to leer.  
  
Misato tried not to choke on her food. "Still nosy as usual, I see."  
  
Kaji smiled and then turned to Shinji. "Tell me something, kid."  
  
"What?" Shinji responded.  
  
"Is Misato-chan still just as wild in bed?"  
  
Everyone else at the table went bug-eyed. Shinji's face turned beet red as he tried to slide under the table. "I... wouldn't... know," he replied in a weak voice.  
  
Misato held her face in her hands. 'I can't believe this jerk is back after all these years!' she thought. 'This has got to be a bad joke. No, it's a nightmare!'  
  
====================  
  
Kaji soon left for other business and Misato could return to fuming with jealousy at how close Shinji was to the second child. Toji and Kensuke also left to look at the fighter planes.  
  
"So are you willing to pilot the Evangelion?" Maya asked Asuka.  
  
Asuka shrugged. "I guess so. These two might need all the help they can get."  
  
Shinji smiled at Asuka's teasing, but Rei stood up and glared at her. "Wait until we actually face an angel, and then we'll see who needs help!"  
  
Shinji was stunned. "You can settle down, Rei. She was just joking."  
  
Rei blushed when she realized what she did. "Sorry," she said meekly as she sat back down.  
  
====================  
  
Several workers were busy installing the new equipment on Unit 02.  
  
"NERV seems to be pretty sure an angel attack will happen here," Rei commented. "Why else would all the Eva pilots be here?"  
  
Misato nodded. She had suspected that Gendo cold somehow predict the angel attacks. Yet, for some reason, he never made any moves to prepare for them until now.  
  
Shinji's laughter broke off their chain of thought. The railing started to give in their fists when they saw him next to Asuka.  
  
"So, the whole time, no one suspected you had changed?" Shinji asked the redhead.  
  
"I think everyone knew," she responded. "But my other self must be a little mental or something. I know I wasn't the same, but no one brought it up. I think they were afraid of setting me off."  
  
"You're kidding," Shinji said.  
  
"No. At first, I could barely move that thing, and I was told my scores were my best ever! Did they think I would rip their heads off?"  
  
"I guess you have that effect on people." Shinji laughed, but Asuka put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"So you think I'm some sort of witch?" she accused.  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Shinji pleaded. "Can't you ever take a joke?"  
  
Asuka glared at him for a few more seconds; then she haughtily turned towards her Eva. "Baka," she muttered. "Hey! Don't scratch my robot!" she yelled at the workers.  
  
"Sorry, Miss," said the supervisor. "But were in a hurry."  
  
Asuka huffed. "He wouldn't be so cavalier if it were his car."  
  
"Car?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Look at it!" Asuka said. "It's like a shiny, red, two hundred billion yen Ferrari!"  
  
Shinji smiled. "But it doesn't come with a CD player."  
  
"Then I'll just have one installed." She then wrapped her arm around Shinji. "I missed you, Baka."  
  
"I missed you to, Asuka-chan."  
  
====================  
  
"I don't get how my Shinji-kun could even stand to be near that dragon," Misato complained.  
  
Because of the new "threat", Misato and Rei had called a truce and were meeting behind a few large crates to discuss the situation.  
  
"But Shinji-kun has known her for years" Rei said. "I guess he's used to it."  
  
"No, she's a succubus! You saw how she flaunted herself at us!" Misato imitated Asuka's cupping. "Hey, everyone! Look at my boobies!" she said in her best bimbo voice.  
  
"Hmm. What if we took her out?" Rei asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? That would brand that brat in his memory forever!" Misato started rubbing her temples. "Damn that Kaji! I can't think straight when he's around!"  
  
"Why are you concerned about Kaji?"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Rei took a couple deep breaths to clear her head. "We can just make him forget about her."  
  
Misato started to laugh demonically as everything around her went black and there was a dark aura surrounding her. "Yes, that's perfect. What do you have in mind?"  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was starting to get worried. Asuka wanted to meet him at the stern of the Othello to watch the sunset. Yet Shinji was alone and the sun went down an hour ago.  
  
'Maybe I'm on the wrong ship,' he wondered.  
  
He didn't have time to think about that as he saw a frigate on the edge of the fleet suddenly split in two.  
  
====================  
  
Misato ran to the bridge of the "Rainbow" as quickly as she could.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked the captain.  
  
"Unauthorized personnel are not allowed here," the captain replied gruffly.  
  
His warning went unheeded as Maya and Rei both came in.  
  
"Sir!" a crewman said to the captain. "The Corsica reports that all the torpedoes they've launched can't get within eight meters of the target!"  
  
"What do you mean?" the captain asked.  
  
"An AT-field," Misato answered. "It's an angel. NERV is taking command."  
  
The captain glared at her, but he knew that was final. He nodded to Misato.  
  
Misato looked at Maya. "Are the upgrades to Unit 02 complete?" Misato asked her. Maya nodded. "Then get the second child ready and prepare to launch!"  
  
====================  
  
Shinji's phone rang and he picked it up. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Ikari-san, have you seen Asuka?" Maya asked on the other line.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Damn. Get ready to pilot Unit 02 if we can't find her."  
  
Shinji told himself that there was no time to worry. "Hai," he answered.  
  
'Please let Asuka be all right,' he thought as he ran to the bow.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji felt embarrassed in the red plug suit even though the suits were supposed to be unisex. But he shrugged it off, for the most part.  
  
The entry plug on the red giant popped out and Shinji climbed up to it. When the cylinder opened up, Shinji gasped.  
  
====================  
  
"What is it, Shinji?" Misato asked over the intercom.  
  
"I found Asuka," Shinji answered.  
  
"Wonderful. I guess even this Asuka likes to take the initiative."  
  
"No. She's still in her clothes. And she's unconscious. I think somebody put her here."  
  
Misato glared at Rei for a second. "Then get her out and we'll take care of her."  
  
"I can't. Her wrists are stuck to the seat. I don't what these are, but they won't budge."  
  
Misato sighed. 'I'm doing this for the planet,' she told herself. "Then wake her up and pilot Unit 02 with her."  
  
"Hai. I'll do my best."  
  
Misato turned to Maya. "Handle the activation. I'll be back in a few moments."  
  
"Sir," Maya responded. Misato and Rei left the bridge.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Misato accused Rei when they were outside. "This wasn't part of our plan!"  
  
"But I thought you did that!" Rei said.  
  
"Don't even think of playing games with me, little girl."  
  
"And I suppose you thought that would be the best place to hide her if this angel hadn't shown up."  
  
They both growled at each other. Misato then slammed her fist on the railing. "Damn it! We don't have time to argue about this."  
  
Rei sighed. "Yea." They went back inside.  
  
====================  
  
"Wake up, Asuka," Shinji said as he patted her cheek. She didn't respond, so he shook her.  
  
"Wha, what?" she moaned as she opened her eyes. She smiled. "That's looks good on you, Shinji-kun." Shinji blushed as Asuka awoke fully.  
  
"AHHHH!" she screamed when she saw her arms tied to the seat. "What kind of game are you playing, you hentai?"  
  
"Hey! I didn't do this! I have to fight an angel right now!"  
  
"What? We're actually going to battle one?" This Asuka wasn't that eager to prove herself to others. If they didn't like her, why should she care? "I feel sick."  
  
As the cover on the plug closed and the lights came on, Shinji put his hands on Asuka's shoulders reassuringly. "It's okay. I know how to do this."  
  
Asuka nodded. Shinji noticed that something was missing. "Where is the LCL, Misato?"  
  
"It isn't working. There must be a glitch," Misato answered.  
  
Asuka sighed and then smiled a little. "Well, at least this won't ruin my clothes."  
  
"But Unit 02 will now have a delayed reaction time. You'll have to try to think ahead of the angel."  
  
Both children weakly nodded. Suddenly all the lights in the plug turned red.  
  
"What now?" Asuka said.  
  
"Sorry," Maya said. "We forgot to reset the language. It should be on Japanese now."  
  
Soon the crimson colossus stood straight on the deck. The "Rainbow" moved in front of the Othello so that the Eva could step across. The Eva then plugged into the umbilical and stood to face the attacker.  
  
Shinji was sitting in Asuka's lap so he could handle the triggers. "Just don't get any ideas, baka," Asuka warned.  
  
Shinji nodded. He was glad Asuka couldn't see the grin on his face.  
  
"So we have to move a second before the Eva does?" Asuka said.  
  
"I guess," Shinji responded.  
  
"That rules out the knife-chucks then." Shinji and Asuka chuckled. "I don't think I ever want to use those, anyway."  
  
====================  
  
"The angel is three kilometers away and closing," Maya said.  
  
Unit 02 drew its progressive knife.  
  
"Can it operate underwater?" the captain asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Misato said.  
  
"We've already lost three ships to that monster. I'd prefer it if this fight were as far away from us as possible."  
  
"Hai," Misato answered. "I don't want to put any more people at risk either."  
  
====================  
  
Unit 02 leapt off the deck and the leviathan changed direction to meet it.  
  
"You know, my dad once had a tropical fish that looked a little like that," Asuka said. She then smirked. "Do you think this one will float upside-down when we waste it?"  
  
"Um, I guess we'll find out," Shinji said. He sheathed Unit 02's knife and pulled out a VN90 phosphorous rifle.  
  
When the angel came close enough, Unit 02 fired off a few rounds. The fiery lances did little visible damage to the creature, but it turned away and made for another pass.  
  
"Baka!" Asuka said. "It's back is turned! Why aren't you shooting?"  
  
"It's too far away to neutralize it's AT-field," Shinji answered.  
  
"Then you should chase after it!"  
  
"Oh, yea." Unit 02 ran after the angel, but then the angel turned around and opened its jaws at its pursuer. Because of the delay, the Eva wasn't able to stop in time, and the angel's mouth closed around it.  
  
"No! I'm too young and pretty to die!" Asuka whimpered. She couldn't pound her fist, so Unit 02 did that for her. The force was too great for the angel's tongue and it roared in pain.  
  
Shinji then saw something further down the angel's throat. "The S2 engine!" He grabbed the rifle and blasted away.  
  
The angel roared and tried to swim away, but the Eva used its legs to hold on. Soon cracks appeared on the red core.  
  
But the rifle ran out of ammo at the same time. 02 pulled out the knife and move towards the core. The angel closed its mouth in response and pressed its tongue against the roof. Unit 02 was pinned and was starting to get crushed.  
  
Shinji braced for the agony, but it didn't come. But he heard chocking behind him. He turned and saw Asuka gasping. "I... can't... breathe!" She couldn't say anymore as she felt the air leave her lungs. Tears were filling her eyes.  
  
Shinji used all his will to free enough of the knife to stab the tongue. The angel roared and released the Eva. Asuka took several deep breaths.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shinji asked her. She nodded as best as she could. Shinji then ran to the core and plunged the knife into the cracks. The angel then finally stopped moving.  
  
Shinji finally relaxed. He then heard Asuka's sobbing. Shinji turned to comfort her. "I'm fine, baka," she said even though tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I guess we made a good team," she whispered.  
  
By the way, the angel did turn upside down and float to the surface.  
  
====================  
  
As Unit 02 was being reeled in, the captain started chuckling. "What?" Misato asked.  
  
"This just reminded me of the time my cousin got arrested for trying to fish with a sub-machine gun."  
  
====================  
  
The crewmen were, fortunately, able to free Asuka without using blowtorches. (Shut up, you Asuka bashers.)  
  
She still was worn out from the battle, so she let Shinji carry her out of the plug. The rest of the group was there to greet them. Misato and Rei managed fake smiles, fake not fuming with rage, at that sight.  
  
Shinji then let Asuka stand on her own. She hugged him. "You saved me, so you deserve a big reward." She kissed for nearly a minute.  
  
Rei and Misato gave each other "this is all your fault" looks.  
  
Maya found herself picturing Ritsuko in an angora sweater. 'Oh, I hope I haven't come down with something,' she thought as she got another nosebleed.  
  
When Asuka finally let go, she smiled warmly at Shinji. "Arigato, baka."  
  
Toji smirked. "She must be one of those girls. She'll only give you a kiss for saving her life, but she'll fulfill all your fantasies for seven thousand yen."  
  
Asuka walked over to Toji and then slapped him. Toji just stood there with the welt. "Baka," Asuka said as she walked off.  
  
====================  
  
Rei and Misato were in Ritsuko's office pointing fingers at each other. "Enough!" Ritsuko said. "It doesn't matter who did this. We'll just blame the incident on an unknown terrorist." Misato and Rei breathed sighs of relief, but Ritsuko did not stop her glare.  
  
"Both your behavior in the past two weeks has been detestable," Ritsuko continued. She looked at Misato. "You seem to have forgotten all the years you've dedicated to NERV," she then looked at Rei, "and you seem to forget you'll be putting your own life on the line soon."  
  
The two bowed their heads. "Sorry," they chorused.  
  
"Now I don't really care if you carry on this stupid love feud at home, but if either of you ever lets it interfere with our fight with the angels again, I'll have you shot on sight."  
  
Misato found her resolve again. "No, it will never come to that," she promised.  
  
====================  
  
"I've never known you to make a leap of faith before," Kaji commented.  
  
"I didn't," Gendo said. "It was a calculated risk."  
  
"Well it seemed like a pretty weird one to me. You have the Eva equipped to fight underwater and you send all the pilots, yet you had me kidnap and disable on of them and sabotage the Eva."  
  
"Yes," Gendo said as though that was normal.  
  
"So did you want them to win or lose? Or did you expect something else to happen?" He put the case with the embryo on the desk. "Is that why you had me leave Adam in the middle of the battle?"  
  
Gendo nodded. "Those old men will never believe it, but the scrolls are all but useless now. We have to find out what else fate intends for us."  
  
Kaji's face was grim. "Do think it's better or worse?"  
  
"I do not know yet."  
  
====================  
  
Shinji had invited Toji and Kensuke to dinner.  
  
"Nice girl, but she's a firecracker," Toji said.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been such a letch," Kensuke scolded.  
  
"I was not being a letch!" Toji crossed his arms. "In fact, I never want to see that brat again!"  
  
"I hear she's going to our school," Shinji said.  
  
"Really?" Toji and Kensuke chorused.  
  
"I can't believe those jackasses are still drooling over her," Rei said.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Misato said. "She'll be living across town, so I'll get all the time I want with Shinji-kun."  
  
"What do you mean you will get him?" Rei and Misato smiled at each other in a 'bring it on' way.  
  
A knock at the door broke their friendly declaration of war. Rei opened the door and gasped at the sight of a flowing red hair and a fluffy white sweater.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Asuka said. "Just letting you know that I'm moving in next door."  
  
Rei let out some sound that sort of resembled a word. Misato's eye was twitching. The boys, however, just grinned.  
  
"You want to join us, Asuka?" Shinji asked.  
  
Asuka curtseyed. "I would be honored." Misato and Rei crumpled to the floor.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
** Sorry if you wanted more confrontations in this chapter. I wanted to show what Shinji saw in each of these women instead.  
  
** When Misato said twenty-three degrees, she meant Celsius. I Fahrenheit, that's about 74 degrees.  
  
** I'm not making Shinji out to be a compulsive gambler. I'm assuming that Gendo might have played those games a lot in his delinquent days. And I guess he thought it would be fun to teach them to Shinji and his friends.  
  
** I agree with "Over the Rainbow" being a silly name for a naval ship, so I thought this would explain it.  
  
** When the equipment is being installed on Unit 02, I'm the supervisor. Yes, that's my self-insert.  
  
** This Asuka hadn't spent all her life preparing fight the angels, so I don't imagine she would be that excited when it happens. Don't worry, she'll get pumped and ready soon enough.  
  
** I made up the rifle Unit 02 used. I was just trying to think of a rapid-fire, long-range weapon that would work underwater.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements (Please excuse the bad use of gender pronouns.):  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Alpha Draconis1' says this is one of the best Eva ideas he/she has ever read. Arigato!  
  
'Dan Inverse,' I'll do the best I can to keep this up.  
  
'Faoron' and 'ssj-kabuto' like the rivalry between the girls. Just let me know if you want the fights to turn into martial arts matches.  
  
'NefCanuck,' I am also a Dual! fan. It's my favorite anime ever. So I thought the AU from Eva would make a natural what if.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley' and a few others still think the comments should be on the bottom. So I'm doing that from here on.  
  
'J2K' and 'KevinEC' are worried Misato is being too silly. Rest easy. I'll be showing some of the old Misato from here on, just not too much. Also, if you didn't notice, the UFO comments were from the web comic "Kid Radd." I just put your names there so you would be in the story. (Ingrates! Ahem, excuse me.) I posted the URL for it, but my first posting didn't show it. I've posted corrected versions of the chapters with it there and most of the errors gone.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg' is the umpteenth person who loves the "Mommy" gag. I just hope I can top that.  
  
'ChiRho,' of course I want to conserve time. That and I'm assuming that you've already seen the show if you're reading this. That's why I don't bother telling you there are spoilers.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Gendo Ikari has coped with life by shutting everyone out. So what can he do with someone who won't stop knocking at the door? Meanwhile, Ayanami has decided to investigate the secrets of this strange world she now lives in. Don't miss the next episode of "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Rei, beyond her spade." 


	6. Rei, beyond her spade

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 5: Rei, beyond her spade  
  
==========  
  
WHOOPEE! I finally broke 30 reviews!  
  
But now it's time to get greedy. *Maniacal chuckle* It seems that a lot of my reviewers are Rei fans. *Another maniacal chuckle* Perhaps you've noticed that Rei is the only one of the three girls who hasn't kissed Shinji yet. Well she won't until my review counter goes past 50! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
====================  
  
OMAKE TIME!  
  
Read a few 'Peanuts' strips but substitute Eva characters instead. (Making them chibi is optional.)  
  
Shinji - Charlie Brown  
  
Asuka - Lucy  
  
Rei - Linus  
  
Rei III - Rerun  
  
Misato - Peppermint Patty  
  
Ritsuko - Marci  
  
Kaji - Schroeder  
  
Pen-pen - Snoopy (Hey, we never saw what he did in his free time. Maybe he does sit on his fridge fighting the Red Baron.)  
  
Then see whom else you can fit in.  
  
====================  
  
Asuka decided to start unpacking in the morning. She wouldn't have brought all the things her other self owned except most of it was clothes, pretty clothes. Yet there were no dolls. What the hell was this girl's problem. Asuka loved dolls. She had the complete set of Sakura School-time, and she was a charter member of its cartoon's fan club.  
  
So she spent all of the afternoon buying a few of her favorite dolls so that, when she met other self here, she could show her how fun they were.  
  
After she returned from dinner at Misato's, she placed a few dolls on her dresser just to feel more at home. Those dolls were out of their packages. Asuka wasn't about to wait fifteen years or so for their values to go up.  
  
Asuka then lay down to sleep, but she then heard a soft noise. It seemed to be coming from her dresser. She sat up, but she couldn't see anything. She then realized the noise was a girl crying.  
  
"It's true," the girl sobbed. "Even I want dolls more than me!" Asuka still couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "All right, you win. I'll be a doll if you want!"  
  
Suddenly one of the dolls jumped off the dresser. It was a red haired Hanako doll in her pink ball gown. And Asuka was now in a busy street. People were filling up the sidewalk trying to get to their destinations.  
  
The doll was frantically hopping around at everyone's feet. "See, everyone, I'm a doll!" She called to them. "I'm a doll now! Please pay attention to me! Please look at me!" The people just walked by and didn't seem to hear her. She became hysterical. "Look at me! Won't you look at me? Won't somebody please love me?"  
  
The doll fell to her knees and was wailing. "WAAAAAHHHHHH! Nobody wants me! WAAAAAHHHHH! Mama, you didn't want me!"  
  
Asuka tried to comfort the poor thing, but she couldn't get through the mass of pedestrians.  
  
Then a silver haired man with glasses so dark you couldn't see his eyes stepped on the doll and crushed her. He didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Asuka was in her bed and the sun was shining through the window. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
====================  
  
Although this was Asuka's first such dream since she came here, Shinji was getting sick of his. This was the fifth time that the Evas were volcanic Tiki gods that demanded human sacrifices to save the village, though the hula dancers were always nice.  
  
====================  
  
Rei was very cold. She opened her eyes and all she saw was blackness all around. "Hello?" she called. There was an echo from her voice, but it got louder instead of quieter. She covered her ears, but it didn't help. The sound pounded into her head.  
  
Just when she thought her head would implode, the noise stopped. All she heard now was the wind blowing. She still saw only herself and darkness, but she could hear where it was coming from. She decided to walk in that direction. The wind was so cold, it seemed to bite her, but she pressed on.  
  
The further she walked, the colder the wind became as though it was trying to stop her. She didn't give up. She soon lost all feeling in her feet yet she had to find out what secret the wind was hiding. This secret was too important now. Everything depended on it. It was even more important than her life.  
  
The wind finally started to ease up. Yes, that was what the wind wanted. It wanted her to find this. She would do it for the wind. She felt nothing else except the desire to fulfill the wind's wishes. If the wind wanted her to die to find out this secret, she would do it gladly.  
  
But the wind didn't want her to die. It became as warm as a spring day. Then she then finally saw light. She didn't increase her pace towards it even though she ached to run to it. She did eventually reach it and she saw it was a torch.  
  
She gazed at the flame as thought she expected to see her reflection in it. The wind danced around the flame, but the wind could never be close to it or the wind would blow it out. But Rei could sense that the wind's desire was to become one with the flame.  
  
But that wasn't the secret the wind was calling her to find. Didn't the wind want to find the secret? She looked around and she saw a city off in the distance. She held her hand to it and it came closer. She saw the people in there. She never realized that people looked like uncut diamonds.  
  
She heard a noise behind her. She turned around and there was another city. Oh yes, people actually look like daddy-long-legs. But didn't people also look like her?  
  
She then saw a city of people that did look like her. And there was a city of people that were made of light. And there was a city where the people were their shadows. She then noticed that all the cities were the same exact city. They were just seen from different eyes. But if this was just one city, then only one of these kinds of people was the true one. All the others were false realities. Weren't they?  
  
That question didn't leave Rei's mind even after she woke up.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was starting to get worried about Rei. She had barely talked or smiled all morning. She seemed to be in another world. And Asuka came for breakfast carrying a doll for the first time since she was seven. She said she was taking care of it because she didn't want it to feel unloved.  
  
Misato had finally felt comfortable enough to start drinking again. (Yes, she hadn't touched a drop in two weeks. I bet you think the next angel attack will be a flock of flying pigs.) Misato's "rebel yell" startled Rei out of her thoughts. She almost fell off her chair.  
  
"So what was occupying your mind, Rei?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh.  
  
It took Rei a second to remember what happed before Misato's shrieking. "Um, I was just wondering what exactly the angels were."  
  
This gave everyone else pause. "That is an interesting question," Shinji said. "You would think they would be sent from Heaven. But I don't know where these ones came from."  
  
"They're monsters," Misato said as though that was final. "Angel is just a name we gave them."  
  
"I guess," Rei said not wanting to press this further for the moment.  
  
====================  
  
A few days later, Shinji was walking through the basketball court when half the guys in the school suddenly surrounded him.  
  
"Um, is there something on my neck?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Is it true that Soryu-san lives next to you?" A refrigerator (I mean a jock.) asked him.  
  
'Oh shit!' Shinji thought. 'I forgot half the guys in school were after her! They're going to beat me up now!' Shinji braced for the pummeling, but nothing happened.  
  
He then saw all the guys holding up letters. "Please give this to her!" they chorused.  
  
Shinji face faulted.  
  
====================  
  
Buy the end of the school day; Shinji noticed that some of those guys had black eyes. They admitted that Shinji was right about not using dirty metaphors for the entry plug.  
  
Shinji also found Rei and Asuka fighting over who got to carry his backpack. Shinji was afraid to flip another coin as they kept landing on edge.  
  
The walk home was less eventful. They did have a good laugh when they say a car with Unit 01's head as the antenna topper.  
  
Most of their afternoon was spent at Bandai having Asuka's likeness rendered for her action figure. Shinji and Rei had already done this, but they decided to stay and watch the lively debates of whether the Evas or the Constructacon's combined form was bigger.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko was pulling another late shift. The Magi were busy processing the latest synchronization data. So far, the ratios were averaged at 45 percent.  
  
"Are you sure they've only had three weeks of training, Sempai?" Maya asked.  
  
Ritsuko rubbed her eyes. "I just don't get it," she said.  
  
"Well, they do keep competing for the highest score," Makoto offered.  
  
"That doesn't explain how this happened so quickly," Ritsuko said. "The other Asuka was never able to do this well. She nearly burned out every time she pushed herself this hard."  
  
"But these children don't seem to care," Maya said. "Since the results aren't important to them, their minds are more focused."  
  
Everyone else nodded and continued to work.  
  
Rei walked into the room. "Akagi-sama," she said using the closest thing to Mommy that Ritsuko would let her use.  
  
"What do you need, Ayanami-san?" Ritsuko sighed. Some part of her still blamed Rei on her mother's death, so she couldn't accept that Rei would ever be her daughter even in another world.  
  
"I was wondering about the angels. I mean do we know what they are?"  
  
Ritsuko found that she couldn't help smiling a little. This Rei had quite a mind. Ritsuko pressed a few key and a complex diagram appeared on her monitor.  
  
"The angels' are made from a form of matter similar to solidified light," Ritsuko said. "But their actual physical composition-"  
  
"Is ninety-nine point eighty-nine percent a match for humans," Rei finished.  
  
Ritsuko sighed again. "I still can't believe you know how the Magi works."  
  
"Well it's not as complex as the one in my world."  
  
"What?" Ritsuko was stunned. The Magi had planned the reconstruction of thousands of cities around the world and had turned around Japan's economy. Yet it wasn't as powerful as it could be? "How is that possible?"  
  
Rei thought it for a few seconds. "For one thing, technology wasn't slowed down by the second impact," she answered. "And I see only Grandma's, I mean your mother's, work on the source code."  
  
Ritsuko froze. "Do you mean I also developed the Magi?"  
  
"Of course. You were a scientist, a woman, and a mother; so you both wrote the program." Rei grinned and hopped on her feet a little. "And when I have a baby, I will get to add my own touch to it."  
  
Ritsuko recalled when her mother had made a similar promise to her. She thought it was ridiculous. It was just her mother's weak attempt to make up the time she didn't spend with her daughter. Wasn't it?  
  
"So what does an angel's core do?" Rei asked.  
  
Ritsuko said nothing. She just hung her head.  
  
"Akagi-sama?"  
  
"Can we continue this later?" Ritsuko asked trying not to open up a wound. Rei was concerned, but she nodded and left.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was trying out an omelette recipe. Misato looked over his shoulder and looked at it suspiciously. "You're supposed to have that for breakfast?"  
  
Shinji nodded. Misato shrugged and then smiled. "Well, I know will be good anyway with your cooking."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Could you please get that, Rei?"  
  
Rei huffed as she walked to the door. She knew it was the redhead. "Konnichiwa," Asuka said. "May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, Asuka," Shinji said.  
  
Rei was pouting as Asuka sat at the table. "Why does she have to show up at every meal?" she complained, but only loud enough for Misato to hear.  
  
Misato sighed. She felt the same way. "But you know even the Prime Minister would come over for Shinji's cooking," she offered to lighten the mood.  
  
They all sat down to eat. Things were calm for a few minutes.  
  
"So when are we going to the movies tonight?" Rei asked Shinji.  
  
Misato nearly chocked trying to swallow. "I thought he was having a picnic with me!"  
  
Asuka stood up and glared at the two women. "I have cleared up the entire day to spend with Shinji-kun! Don't you dare try to take him!"  
  
"Excuse me," Shinji said, but no one listened.  
  
Rei was pulling at Asuka's hairclips. "I'm getting sick of these things!" Asuka balled her fists and knocked Rei across the room. Asuka then jumped up and kicked at Misato's head. Misato blocked it and back flipped to the kitchen and grabbed a saucepan from the cupboard.  
  
Rei responded by pulling out a spatula with a scraper as large as her head. Asuka pulled out a chain with a frying pan at both ends. Misato nearly blindsided Asuka with her "Blossom Teflon Smash", but Asuka knocked the pan out of her hand.  
  
Rei smacked Asuka's shoulder with her spatula. Misato retrieved her pan and was about to throw it with a bullet-time view when Shinji yelled.  
  
"I have other plans for today!"  
  
All the girls stopped in their tracks. They put their weapons away and mumbled embarrassed apologies while they sat down to finish their meal.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and the Bridge Bunnies were in the control room patiently waiting for the results of the Magi's latest analysis. Finally, a sheet of paper was printed out. Maya handed it to Ritsuko.  
  
Ritsuko was puzzled by what she read. "That can't be right. There would have been a blackout that day." She looked at Gendo. Even though he was in his usual stance, she could see he didn't quite comprehend. "According to the satellite readings from that day, there were no emissions of electromagnetic radiation in the cities where the children appeared."  
  
"But you're right. There were no blackouts in Japan or Germany that day," Fuyutsuki said looking at the figures on the main screen.  
  
"How do you explain this, Doctor?" Gendo asked in an inquisitive rather than accusing tone.  
  
Makoto bolted upright from his chair. "Has anyone noticed this yet?" He pressed a key and several satellite photos appeared on the main screen. There were two rows. The top one showed Tokyo-2, Tokyo-3, and Hamburg on the day of the third angel's attack. The bottom row showed pictures from the day before over the same positions.  
  
Soon the others also saw significant differences in the two sets. Many city blocks in Hamburg that were destroyed by the urban violence after the second impact were intact. The streets in Tokyo-2 and 3 were bustling with people several hours after they were supposed to have fled to the shelters.  
  
"So are we looking at the dimension these children came from?" Gendo said showing none of the excitement he was feeling.  
  
"I guess so," Ritsuko answered uncertainly.  
  
"Have there been any reoccurrences of this phenomena since then?" Gendo then asked.  
  
"We'll need some more time to analyze the data," Maya said. She tried not to wither under Gendo's glare. "But this won't take very long since we now know what we're looking for."  
  
"You have until this time tomorrow," Gendo warned. The Bridge Bunnies saluted their acceptance of their task.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji paused at the door before ringing. He'd been to Toji's house so many times, but he didn't know how it would be different in this world.  
  
Toji was waiting for Shinji and opened the door just as Shinji's hand touched the doorbell. "Come in, Shin-san!" he said with his toothy grin.  
  
When Shinji walked in, he breathed a small sigh of relief. The place hadn't changed a bit. He then noticed the little girl waiting in the hallway. "You don't have to hide there, Mari," Toji reassured his little sister. "This is Ikari-san, the one who piloted the Eva and saved us."  
  
Mari hesitated, and then stepped out to look at Shinji. She bowed nervously. "Arigato, Ikari-san."  
  
Shinji saluted with mock seriousness. "It was all in a day's work, Ma'am," he said. "I only live to serve and protect the good people of this wonderful city."  
  
Mari was still nervous, but she slowly saluted him back. Shinji then lowered his salute and patted the girl on the head.  
  
"You can smile a little," Shinji said. "I'm sure it'll be as bright as a ray of sunshine."  
  
Mari finally giggled. "You think so?" she said.  
  
Shinji laughed back. "Yea, just like that."  
  
"Come on, Mari. Go get your coat," Toji said.  
  
"He's much cuter than I thought he'd be," Mari whispered to her brother before she went to her room.  
  
"Cuter?" Toji said puzzled. "Hey, wait a minute."  
  
====================  
  
"So how do you plan on using this other world?" Fuyutsuki asked Gendo.  
  
Gendo laid the reports back on his desk. "I'll need more data gathered before a plan can be made."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "I suppose kidnapping the Yui from that world is out of the question."  
  
"Yes. I have considered that option," Gendo admitted. "But our goal is to save Yui, not replace her."  
  
"So what do you have in mind?"  
  
"From what the children told us, Naoko and Yui stopped working together before our son was born."  
  
"Then they wouldn't have created the Evas," Fuyutsuki finished. "I guess they would see no reason to if the second impact didn't occur."  
  
"But that doesn't mean the angels wouldn't appear. That world could be in even greater peril than ours."  
  
"So do you plan to save both worlds somehow?" Fuyutsuki guessed.  
  
"It might be possible to merge these two worlds," Gendo responded. "If we can control this fusing, then Yui will be alive, the second impact never happened, yet we have the Evas to fight the angels."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded his whole-hearted approval. He would support any plan that would erase that tragedy from history.  
  
There was a knocking sound. Gendo groaned angrily. Only one person dared to knock on his office door. "It's been two weeks since we've played cards. Why won't he just give up?"  
  
That was because some of Asuka's persistence had rubbed off on Shinji.  
  
He entered the room with Toji and Mari with him. "What the hell do you want?" Gendo said impatiently.  
  
"Ikari-san is taking us all to Tomioka Gardens," Mari answered.  
  
Gendo sighed. "Thank you for coming to tell me this," he said sarcastically. "Now go and have a good time."  
  
"But you're coming too, Commander," Shinji said. "Didn't you tell him, Kouzou-san?" Shinji asked the gray-haired man.  
  
Gendo glared at Fuyutsuki. Fuyutsuki coughed nervously. "I can take care of things while you're out."  
  
"I am not going to waste my time at a playground," Gendo replied coldly.  
  
"But you need to!" Shinji said. "Look at yourself! You're too stiff from all that work and stress! You need to go out and have fun once in a while!"  
  
Gendo put his hands in front of his face. "Call security," he ordered Fuyutsuki.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo sat on the roller coaster with his arms crossed. If his hair had not blown in the wind, people would have mistaken him for a mannequin. His face showed little of the impatience he felt with all the screaming and yelling around him.  
  
Tomioka Gardens was the first amusement park built in Japan after the second impact. People who had moved on with their lives and were seeking some joy again quickly embraced it.  
  
"Yea!" Mari said after the ride was over. "I want to do it again!"  
  
"I am not going to stand in line for another twenty minutes," Gendo said.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want, and we'll meet at the fountain," Toji responded.  
  
"Very well." After the children went back in line, Gendo walked over to the restrooms. When he saw no one was in there with him, he ran to a toilet and heaved. He never could handle coasters.  
  
====================  
  
"Sacred Griddle Dragon!" Rei yelled as she sliced upward with her spatula.  
  
"Wrath of the sushi gods!" Asuka countered.  
  
The three women had found some reason or another to resume their morning's conflict. But the doorbell interrupted the battle.  
  
The girls didn't get their hopes up since Shinji wasn't expected back until the evening. Misato got the door and scowled when she saw Kaji. "What do you want?" she huffed.  
  
"I just wanted to ask our visitors a few questions," he answered.  
  
"Visitors?" Misato asked. She then figured out his comment. "It figures you would know about them," she grumbled. "Take off your shoes, you slob!" she then yelled as he walked inside.  
  
Kaji just smiled and complied. "I can think of a hundred people who would call you the same thing."  
  
Steam shot out of Misato's ears. "I've changed a lot since we broke up."  
  
"From what I've heard, you've only changed since the arrival of the third child."  
  
Misato used all her willpower to keep from clobbering her ex with her saucepan.  
  
Asuka was hiding her face so they couldn't see her laughing.  
  
"I wonder what he's like in our world," Rei said.  
  
"Those two are engaged," Asuka answered trying not to fall off her chair. "And every time he shows up at the school, Misato calls a recess so they can have sex in the classroom!"  
  
====================  
  
Evan Gendo was shocked when they went into the gift shop. Nearly half the merchandise was related to the Evas and their pilots. He even let out a tiny groan when he saw the "Rock 'em, Sock 'em" set with Unit 01 and Sachiel. 'And this is where half our funds come from,' he thought sighing inwardly. He did smile a little when he saw the entry plug shaped cigar case.  
  
"Kawaii!" Shinji exclaimed. "Asuka is going to live these!" Gendo saw Shinji grinning and holding three dolls. They were chibi versions of the pilots in their plug suits.  
  
"But what are you going to buy you other girlfriends?" Toji asked leering.  
  
Shinji nearly dropped the dolls. "They're, they're not my girlfriends!" he stammered.  
  
"Who cares? You're living with three beautiful women who are fighting over you! Do you realize how lucky you are?"  
  
Shinji just walked away and grabbed a few other things for Rei and Misato. He then went to the checkout counter. The girl at the register accidentally knocked over a set of books. "Oh no!" she yelled.  
  
"It's okay," Shinji said. He picked the fallen items up so the girl wouldn't have to go around to do it. The books were quickly put back in their place.  
  
"Arigato," the girl said. She smiled and gazed at him.  
  
Toji slapped his forehead. "Man, I'd give a billion yen to be him!"  
  
Gendo shook his head. 'It's so odd to see your "what ifs" standing right in front of your face,' he thought.  
  
As they walked out of the shop, there was another pretty girl. She ran into Shinji and they dropped their bags. Shinji immediately apologized and helped her out. She gazed into his eyes as she thanked him.  
  
Toji was beside himself. "Why him? WHY HIM?" he shouted at the heavens.  
  
Gendo was stunned. 'I'd forgotten that was the same way Yui looked at me,' he thought. His glasses turned opaque again.  
  
====================  
  
After the latest synch test, Asuka was in the washroom. She had Hanako in the sink and was washing the LCL from the doll. Asuka brought Hanako almost everywhere she went. She had learned clever ways to conceal her doll to avoid comments. But she couldn't leave her doll alone without that dream haunting her.  
  
"Now don't tell me this is too cold, Hanako," Asuka said pretending to scold. "We still have to get all this yucky stuff off you. It smells too. I know you don't want to stink."  
  
As silly as it was, Asuka was having a good time. She also swore that sometimes when she looked in the mirror, she could see herself as a baby in the sink and her mother was cleaning her off.  
  
====================  
  
"This had better be important," Gendo said as he walked into the main control room.  
  
"We've already discovered the other occurrences of the phenomena," Shigeru said.  
  
"Ah. That is good," Gendo said as he took his seat.  
  
"They happened during the angel attacks, but these weren't quite the same as when the children appeared," Makoto warned. "The satellite photos didn't show the other world, and there wasn't a lack of electromagnetic radiation. If fact, the levels of EM radiation were about ten thousand times greater than normal."  
  
"And, of course, nothing electrical was harmed by this," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"But are you sure these are related?" Gendo asked.  
  
Makoto pressed some keys and a shape appeared on the main screen. It was an upside-down tornado. The narrow tip twisted around erratically. "This is the shape of the areas that didn't emit any EM radiation," Maya said.  
  
Makoto presses more keys and another tornado appeared next to the first. Gendo could tell they weren't the same because they didn't move in synchronization. "And this is the shape of the areas that emitted the increased levels," Maya finished.  
  
"But how do we know these were not caused by the angels themselves?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"Because nothing like this was detected when Adam destroyed the Antarctic," Shigeru said. "It was just recorded as a huge burst of energy."  
  
"How did Pilot Ikari describe the angel battle he saw the day that he came here?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Oh, that?" Maya said as she looked through the records. "Um, Shamshel hid behind the smoke of Unit 01's gunfire and then nearly cut the Eva in half."  
  
"Did the battle with the fourth angel happen that way?"  
  
"Not at all, Commander." Maya thought for a second. "Do you think the pilots from our world would have fought differently?"  
  
Gendo nodded. He had been thinking precisely that since he found out these children weren't the same. "It might be these deviances which are causing those phenomena," he said.  
  
'And if there is a large enough deviance,' Gendo then thought. 'It might reach critical mass and fuse our two worlds.'  
  
He then stood up and smiled warmly. "Excellent work, all of you," he said. "You can take the rest of the night off."  
  
The Bridge Bunnies nearly fell over at this sudden jovial attitude. Fuyutsuki sighed happily. Going to that park had finally thawed some of Gendo's ice. Kouzou couldn't bear it if Yui found her husband had turned cold and cruel. He thought recommending Gendo's son be a pilot would help Gendo find happiness again, but Gendo merely folded Shinji into his scheme. But this Shinji wasn't letting the wall around Gendo's heart keep him out. Fuyutsuki would have to find more things for them to do together.  
  
====================  
  
Rei was again walking through the NERV complex. That last word seemed very appropriate. She could see why people got lost more frequently than they liked to admit.  
  
So far, she had learned next to nothing new about the angels. So she decided to look through the lower floors today. She was a little surprised that she needed to swipe her card to get where she wanted. But it accepted her card. 'So why was the other me apparently given clearance for everything?' she thought.  
  
She noticed the name of this section, "Central Dogma". "I don't think this is NERV's basic teachings," she mumbled. She just walked along taking note of everything she saw. While the upper levels of NERV were for maintenance and operation of the Evas, these areas seemed to be for research.  
  
She couldn't understand why so much about the Evas was kept under lock and key when the PR department gave so much information away. She knew the Magi could provide her with most of the answers, but she didn't want to risk using them. She sometimes felt she was being watched and hacking the computer would get her into deep trouble.  
  
She did find out that there were no records of the other Ayanami. Why? If Ritsuko wasn't her mother, then who was?  
  
She suddenly thought she felt a strange sensation when she passed by one of the doors. It felt like... a gust of freezing wind, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Was it just in her mind? Perhaps it was trying to get her attention. Rei turned to enter that room.  
  
Rei was frozen her in her tracks by what she saw. There was a tank filled with bodies circling the room. She wanted to walk away, but she couldn't contain her curiosity. She slowly walked inside. She then noticed the empty tank in the center of the room. Somehow, looking at that reminder her of the lady of light.  
  
She then looked up at the upper tank. It was a tangled mass of naked girls about her age. She walked directly under the tank. She was horrified to see one of the bodies was she. She looked at another and it was another she. They were all copies of her.  
  
She started to hyperventilate. She tried to rationalize what she was seeing, but all she could focus on was the sea of people. Then one of them opened her eyes. The last thing Rei heard before she fainted was her own scream.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
** There will be an omake section at the beginning of every fifth chapter.  
  
** As far as I know, Sakura School-time doesn't exist. I made it up.  
  
** I basically ripped the scene where all the boys ask Shinji to pass their notes from a similar scene in Dual!  
  
** I don't really care whether the Evas or the Constructacon's full form (I can't remember its name.) is bigger. If you're going to tell me in your review, please don't make it the only thing in there.  
  
** I also made up Tomioka Gardens.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Dan Inverse', 'Zentrodie', and 'J2K', I've put the notes at the bottom as you've asked. If some are still in the story, it is because they are part of the narration. Also I do not want to do any further retroactive editing. Both of the sites this story is on only let me redo one chapter at a time. It's a bit annoying.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1', just wait till you see how screwed up this gets.  
  
'ssj-kabuto', I don't know what to say. But my brother, who doesn't even watch Eva, thinks that even 1 or 2 percent is a little too much, especially if it's the shell.  
  
'NefCanuck', Gendo might not be playing cards again, but I'll have other stuff to do to him, um, for him to do.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley', I'm not sure quite how to do the battle with Israfel, but it won't happen for a couple of chapters. So please, all of you give me some suggestions until then.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Rei continues to search for the truth about the origins of the other Ayanami and the Evas. Meanwhile Asuka tries to clear away a rival for Shinji's affections by playing matchmaker with Misato and Kaji. But will Ramiel's attack spoil the romantic evening Asuka so carefully set up? Find out next time on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "The angel of geometry" 


	7. The angel of geometry

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 6: The angel of geometry  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight, Pen-pen or the Linux Penguin?  
  
I also haven't received any feedback on LCL vs. the Lifestream (Final Fantasy VII).  
  
====================  
  
"Baka, will you just stay still?" Asuka snapped. "It's getting on my nerves."  
  
Shinji just continued to pace. "Don't tell me you're not nervous," he responded.  
  
"This isn't necessarily bad news. The sub-commander just told us he had something important to tell us."  
  
Shinji sighed and then sat down next to Asuka. "I don't know how but I know this is something serious."  
  
Asuka smacked Shinji on the back of his head. "Stop being so gloomy. I know we're away form home, but that doesn't mean you have to be so negative about everything."  
  
"I'm not. It's just... There's something happening in this world." He rubbed his eyes for a second. "I don't know what it could be. I just have this feeling when I'm dreaming."  
  
Asuka frowned and crossed her arms as she turned away from him. "They're just dreams, baka. There's nothing special about them."  
  
Shinji then laughed. "You're right. It does sound pretty stupid." He put his arm around Asuka. "But I'm glad I have a friend here to see me through this."  
  
Asuka smiled and blushed. "Oh Shinji, I-"  
  
Just then, Misato walked in carrying a stack of boxes. "Will somebody please help me with this?" she said as the stack wobbled.  
  
Shinji got up to help Misato. Both were to busy with the boxes to see Asuka's eyes turn demonic as she trembled with rage.  
  
Soon after Misato left, Fuyutsuki walked in with Rei. He had to hold her up as she was stumbling and shaking. He gently sat her down. "Would you like some water?" he asked her. She slowly nodded. "There's something you three should know about the first child," he said as he filled a cup from the cooler.  
  
Fuyutsuki then handed the cup to Rei and let her have a few gulps before he continued. "It was ten years ago that we discovered the limitation of the Eva pilots. Naturally, we didn't think it was even possible for any one that young to pilot them. Of course that was before we realized how determined Soryu's counterpart was." He grinned at Asuka, but she somehow found that news disturbing. "Anyway, the first child was created because of this. Theoretically, she was to be perfectly capable, both mentally and physically, of piloting the Evangelion."  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. "But what was that room for?" she asked.  
  
Fuyutsuki paused to consider his words. "The first Ayanami was killed." He paused again to let the children absorb that. "So we created another one, and we created some, *Ahem* spares.  
  
"Your Rei had just found the room we kept them in," Fuyutsuki then said to Asuka and Shinji. He then patted Rei's head as she started to whimper. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way."  
  
"So if you just pop Rei's off an assembly line, why do even need us normal kids?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because only one Rei will become active at a time," Fuyutsuki answered. "The others remain dormant. It could be because Rei's soul actually moves from one body to the next."  
  
Asuka raised her hand. "So if the other ones are still asleep, then the other Rei is still alive," she said. "And maybe the other Shinji and me are too."  
  
"That is what we are hoping."  
  
Rei burst into tears. "It can't be true! I have a family here. I know it!" She sat up and grabbed Fuyutsuki's shirt. "Where's my daddy? Where is he?"  
  
Fuyutsuki hung his head. "The entire Ayanami family was killed the day Old Tokyo was flooded. The irony is that your father's elder sister was a classmate of Gendo's. That's where he got the name."  
  
Rei suddenly stopped and she slowly sat back down. "I want to go home," she whispered.  
  
"We're working on that," Fuyutsuki assured her, which was more or less the truth. "Now please don't try any more hacking into top secret areas."  
  
"I didn't," Rei responded as she held up her card." It just let me in."  
  
Fuyutsuki frowned. "That's impossible. You only have a low level clearance."  
  
"But she doesn't." Rei said as she handed him her card. It said APLHA LEVEL on it.  
  
Fuyutsuki put his hand over his forehead. "All that trouble to give the Magi information of a second Rei and all the glitches fixed to avoid confusion, and we forget to ask if you have her keycard." He sighed. "It's always the little details that screw us up."  
  
"My mama calls that 'Deus ex Minutia'," Asuka said.  
  
Rei finally burst out laughing.  
  
====================  
  
Kaji's break had ended ninety minutes ago, but he didn't care. He just sat in the room tapping his fingers while his coffee turned cold. He couldn't get that memory out of his head.  
  
'I'm with a real man now.'  
  
Why did that bother him so much?  
  
A couple seconds later, a beautiful young woman walked in. "Ryoji-san?" she asked him.  
  
He stood up and grinned. "I should tell you that I insist people call me Kaji."  
  
She blushed a little. "Al right, Kaji."  
  
"So I guess you're feeling lonely," he said as he put his hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
She demurely put her hands behind her back and looked at her feet. "Yes. I have heard... that you can get information."  
  
Kaji's grin turned into a leer as he put his lips next to her ear. "And what kind of information are you looking for?" he whispered.  
  
"Um, could you get me Shinji Ikari's cell phone number?"  
  
Kaji face faulted.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo was sitting at his chair while the main screen filled with more figures and charts. Ritsuko was down below with the Bridge Bunnies. She shook her head. "It's still too inconclusive," she said to the commander. "We'll have to wait for another angel attack."  
  
"Then we will wait," the commander said. Fuyutsuki walked in. "What do they know?" Gendo quietly asked the old man.  
  
"They only know what the original purpose of the first child was," Fuyutsuki responded. "But I guess it wouldn't matter if they knew the truth."  
  
Gendo nodded slightly.  
  
====================  
  
"I think I now know what one of my dreams meant," Shinji said.  
  
Rei was a little stunned. "Excuse me?" she said.  
  
"I dreamt that a circle of ice spirits were dancing around me. But there was more. I saw a swarm of demons circling over the fairies. And whenever I left the circle, the demons would attack, but then flew off when I returned."  
  
Asuka frowned. "Who cares? It was just a stupid dream."  
  
"But I've been having these weird dreams almost every night since I got here. I think who or whatever sent us here is trying to tell us something."  
  
Rei's eyes lit up. "Hey! That would explain the dreams I've been having!"  
  
Asuka sighed. She still didn't want to admit her dreams, but she wasn't about to let Rei have something like that to share with Shinji. "I've been having a few dreams like that as well."  
  
"Um, I guess that dream was telling more than just about the clones," Rei said to Shinji.  
  
He nodded. "I know Akagi says everyone is working on a way to get us back, But I don't think we should leave until all the angels are defeated."  
  
"Baka!" Asuka screamed. "You want to stay in this madhouse?"  
  
"No," he responded. "But I don't think I have a choice." Asuka was growling. "I mean, I think if the pilots from this world were here, they would fail."  
  
Asuka's scowl disappeared. "You mean that we were sent here to keep this world from being destroyed?" she asked. Shinji nodded. Asuka then stood up and smiled. "Then I guess we'll have to show these angels who is boss!" she put out her hand. Shinji put his hand over it. Rei hesitated, but then she joined them.  
  
"Like angels without a sense of mercy, we shall rise to the heavens as legends!" Rei said.  
  
"Ha! Good one, Ayanami!" Asuka said. "Where did you think that up?"  
  
Rei rubbed her chin with her free hand. "I'm not sure."  
  
====================  
  
Everyone in the room couldn't help being a little tense. Outside the window was the titanic orange figure of was Unit 00, so far the only one of the Evas to get out of control. Ritsuko was sure that it was the other Rei that was the cause of that incident, but that didn't even help her apprehensions.  
  
Of course, the Rei currently sitting in the Eva knew nothing about that. The NERV staffers wanted her head as clear as possible.  
  
"Begin," Ritsuko calmly commanded and the people in the room started flipping switches.  
  
Even Gendo found his heart was beating faster as he gazed into the lone eye of the prototype.  
  
"Harmonics are approaching critical level," Maya finally said. Everyone held his or her breath. "At 3.5, 3, 2.7, 2.4, 1.9, 1.3, 10, 9, 8-"  
  
Suddenly, Unit 00 roared and grabbed its head. It strained against the harnesses that were holding it.  
  
"God not again," Fuyutsuki said among the clamor that arose.  
  
"Deactivate now!" Ritsuko commanded as one of the harnesses was torn lose.  
  
"It's not responding!" Maya said.  
  
"Then cut the power and eject the plug!"  
  
Just then, the roaring stopped and Unit 00 stood still. "What the hell?" Makoto said. Everyone else was silent.  
  
The Eva slowly lowered its arms. Maya then noticed that the harmonics screen was turning green. "We've passed the critical mark. Activation was successful?"  
  
====================  
  
Rei was shaken by what happened, but she remained calm as she walked into the control room. Ritsuko was talking to Misato and the Bridge Bunnies.  
  
"How could the Eva go berserk and then change its mind in the middle of it?" Akagi asked. "Who ever heard of such a thing?"  
  
"What?" Rei asked. The others turned to look at her. "You mean that isn't supposed to happen when the Eva activates?" She hung her head. "I'm not sure whether to be relieved or not." Misato patted Rei's head reassuringly.  
  
Ritsuko turned back to Maya. "So, Ibuki, since this couldn't have been pilot error, what do you think caused this?"  
  
"Well, Sempai, the Eva might have been doing it deliberately." Ritsuko's eyebrow went up. "I think that Unit 00, for some reason, wanted to hurt Rei, I mean, the Rei from our world."  
  
"So Unit 00 stopped when it realized that this is a different Rei," Shigeru finished. "But what does that Eva have against her?"  
  
"I don't know," Ritsuko said, "but when our Rei returns, she'll be piloting another Eva. I just hope those others are more friendly to her." She then walked to the door. She put on a gold watch and necklace, a pair of designer sunglasses, and a black mink coat. "Well, I'm off to start a bidding war with Coke and Pepsi. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Is it just me or did Akagi remind you of a pimp?" Makoto asked after Ritsuko left.  
  
Maya sighed. "I would love to be her ho. Oh, no! She's my superior! I can't be thinking such things about her!" Maya didn't realize that she was saying this out loud. Fortunately, it was only loud enough for Rei to hear.  
  
Rei smiled. 'Poor Maya,' she thought. 'Even in this world, she's clueless about her feelings.'  
  
====================  
  
Asuka was holding Shinji's arm as the walked through the streets of Tokyo-3. They both giggled as they saw an increasing number of girls with Rei or Asuka's hairstyle.  
  
"Oh, Shinji-kun," Asuka said. "I just realized we haven't seen the sunset together since we came here."  
  
Shinji smiled. "That would be nice."  
  
"Of course it would be nice," Misato said as she walked out of a nearby shop. "I know the perfect spot. We can buy some food and have a picnic."  
  
While Misato was speaking, Asuka's eyes turned red and her clips turned into horns as her body shook. 'Why can't she leave my Shinji alone?' Asuka thought. 'She's supposed to be with Kaji. What the hell happened?'  
  
Just then, Asuka recalled that Teacher Misato sometimes talked about her days at college, usually when she was supposed to assign tests. And she talked about her times with her friend Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
'Baka!' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe I didn't make that connection before. Maybe she can help.'  
  
A couple blocks down, Toji sighed as he walked Mari out of the bookstore. His little sister was carrying several magazines, all with Shinji on the cover.  
  
====================  
  
The next day, Ritsuko was on the phone. "I'm surprised, Miayamoto-san," Ritsuko said. "I thought you didn't design licensed games. But I'm sure people will be playing it for days on end. I can't wait to see how Bowser looks in a plug suit."  
  
Asuka stood outside Ritsuko's office, but she waited until Ritsuko hung up before knocking. "Come in," Akagi said.  
  
"Konnichiwa," Asuka said as she came in and sat down. "I was just wondering if you could answer a few questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well did you know that Misato and Kaji are a couple in my world?" Ritsuko shook her head but smirked. "They're probably already married," Asuka continued. "And I would love to see the two in this world have that happiness." Asuka managed to look concerned. "So why aren't these two together?"  
  
Ritsuko put down her coffee. "I'm not sure. Eight years ago, Misato just broke up with Kaji and she hasn't been with anyone since." Ritsuko knew better than to consider Misato and Shinji a couple.  
  
"So you have no idea why she did that?"  
  
"Well, Misato did say that she couldn't believe that she fell in love with someone like her father."  
  
"But that doesn't matter," Asuka insisted. "They would make such a beautiful couple. Will you help me make them realize that?" Asuka used her best puppy eyes expression.  
  
Ritsuko tapped her pen on her lips. "All right," she said, "but only if you agree to do that Mentos commercial."  
  
====================  
  
Misato couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt was something weird with her apartment when she walked in. She looked around and then screamed. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a door. That was also the side of the apartment that Asuka's place was on.  
  
"So what do you think, Misato-san?" Shinji asked as he walked in. He didn't notice that her head was popping like a firecracker.  
  
"What... the... hell... is... that... doing... here?" Misato asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, I had this installed so Asuka wouldn't have to go outside just to eat here."  
  
"How... very... consi-... derate... of... you." Misato did her best to fake a smile.  
  
====================  
  
That night, Shinji was awoken by a thump. He looked around, but he saw only the dark room. His breathing quickened he heard footsteps. He then saw a figure in a bathrobe. Shinji sighed with relief when he saw the long red hair. He forgot Asuka tended to sleepwalk.  
  
He just lay still so he wouldn't disturb her, but she didn't leave. She lay down on the floor a couple feet in front of him. He then saw she was holding her Hanako doll close to her.  
  
'She's so pretty when she sleeps,' Shinji thought as he brushed a few strands of hair that fell on Asuka's face.  
  
"Asuka," Asuka whispered in a sad voice. "My baby girl, I'm so sorry." Tears were rolling down Asuka's face as she reassuringly stroked Hanako's hair. Shinji was very puzzled and quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you'" Asuka continued. "I never wanted to make you feel worthless." Asuka started to sob. "But I was always there for you. I've seen how well you've done. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Shinji decided to just roll over. 'What if someone isn't trying to communicate with us?' he thought. 'What if something is just screwing with our minds?' Shinji sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream. But what if our own world was just a dream? What if we are the other pilots and something so horrible happened, we've created this delusion that we're from another universe?'  
  
Shinji stared at the ceiling pondering that. "What the hell am I thinking?" he said quietly. He then pulled his pillow over his face. "Damn it. I need to get more sleep."  
  
====================  
  
Gendo casually walked into the chamber that held Unit 01. He was alone as there was only a skeleton crew working. Even Ritsuko had left for the night. That was exactly why he chose to come at this time.  
  
"Soon Yui, our dream will be fulfilled. And this dark world will be replaced with a world of light." Gendo even dared to smile now. "And these children have shown me how. Instead of merging souls, we will merge these two worlds. Both are incomplete, yet each has their own hopes. I know I can eliminate the evils from them and create a place of joy, a place of promise. I know you will be happy to live in world like that."  
  
And with that, Gendo walked out. If anyone had been near, they would have heard Gendo softly whistling a song Yui and he danced to at their wedding.  
  
====================  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to deceive them like this?" Shinji asked while he set the table.  
  
"Baka, stop being so selfish!" Asuka scolded.  
  
"But I was thinking about Misato-san," Shinji said weakly. Ritsuko, who was at the table with them, just shook her head.  
  
"So am I," Asuka responded. "I'm thinking about the other Misato and Kaji and how happy they are. I think after all these two have been through, they at least deserve that."  
  
"Um, I don't think that 'happy' is the right word." Shinji commented.  
  
"Quiet, baka!" Asuka snapped pointing her finger at Shinji. She then folded her arms and gave her arrogant face. "You know nothing about true love. It has to come from within the deepest places of the heart, untouched by the forceful hands of manipulators. Now tell me the plan again."  
  
Shinji sighed and repeated it once again. "I invite Misato to lunch at the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo-2. When I get the signal, I leave but tell Misato that I'm going to return and ask her to stay until then."  
  
"And I do the same with Kaji," Ritsuko continued. "And I will pay the maitre d' to give us a table next to Misato's so that they'll have to talk to each other while waiting for us."  
  
"Exactly," Asuka said. She then pressed her fist to her heart and her face became absolutely determined. "And we shall see to it that love triumphs!"  
  
"But what if an angel attacks?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Baka!" Asuka snapped again. "That's why their date will be in Tokyo-2, far away from an attack."  
  
"But Misato will know I'm piloting the Eva and leave," Shinji protested.  
  
Ritsuko cleared her throat. "Unit 01 will be out of commission for the next few days while modifications are being installed."  
  
Shinji was surprised. "Really?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ritsuko said. "I forgot to tell you. I'm having a few progressive knives installed into the hands."  
  
"You mean like that guy, um, Wolverine?"  
  
Ritsuko slammed her palm on the table. "This is nothing like that!" she snapped. "He had three claws in between the knuckles. Unit 01 will have four claws directly on the knuckles!"  
  
"Yes, I see," Shinji lied. "It's completely different."  
  
"And this means that we may not have the chance to do this again," Asuka said. "So make sure you don't mess this up!"  
  
====================  
  
Misato couldn't believe it! Shinji had asked her out for once, and to the most exclusive place in town! She had spent all morning getting ready. She had even found the perfect dress to wear. It was a pretty yellow sundress that was almost exactly like one Asuka had.  
  
"I'm so glad we could have some time together again," Misato said as Shinji and she were shown to their table.  
  
"Yea, it's nice," Shinji replied weakly. He felt guilty about lying like this, but he had trouble saying "no" to Asuka. He forced himself to smile. "You know, you look good in yellow," Shinji told Misato remembering the jacket the other Misato wore on the day Shinji left.  
  
"I do?" Misato said as she tried to cover her blushing cheeks.  
  
"But you don't need to wear it all the time," Shinji quickly added recalling how apoplectic Misato had become trying to find a cello for Shinji.  
  
"Then I'll save it for special occasions." Misato was beaming at Shinji.  
  
'Damn! This is going so well,' Shinji thought. 'And I have to leave right in the middle! I'm going to get Asuka for this... I'll just make sure she won't ever trace it to me first.'  
  
====================  
  
Kaji was a little surprised when Ritsuko asked to meet him here. He had gone out with her a few times since Misato dumped him, but nothing had really come of it, despite what Misato thought of him.  
  
He also made an effort not to react when he saw Misato and Ikari jr. at the next table. "So, um, what did you want to talk about?" he finally asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Ritsuko asked. Kaji shook his head. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." Ritsuko was just saying this for effect. "You probably think this is a date. It's business actually.  
  
"I haven't finalized the deal with Kellogg's yet." That was to be done in two days. "But I have other appointments today and everyone else who can do this is to busy. So I was wondering if you could do this."  
  
What the heck? He didn't have anything better to do today. "So what do I have to do?"  
  
====================  
  
Asuka was feeling pretty pleased as she looked into the restaurant from across the street. Ritsuko had already left, and Shinji would have to leave to help Toji with something, but he would be right back so Misato would have to stay.  
  
And when Shinji left, Asuka had paid the violin players to play Kaji and Misato's favorite song to dance to. (When sober. Requesting the song they danced to when drunk would have gotten Asuka a restraining order from this place.)  
  
A few minutes later, Shinji was leaving the place. He bumped into a young woman on the way out. As Shinji apologized, the woman gazed into his eyes and blushed. Asuka smacked her forehead and growled.  
  
But Asuka soon put that out of her mind as she watched Kaji and Misato. Yes! The two kept looking at each other! Soon these two would remember their feelings for each other and spend the rest of their lives together!  
  
Asuka ceased her maniacal laughter when she realized people were staring.  
  
"I still don't get it," Hikari said.  
  
"Come on," Asuka said. "Don't tell me there isn't someone you want to be with."  
  
"Not... really," Hikari said fidgeting.  
  
"Now don't lie." Asuka leered at her. "I've seen the way you look at Toji."  
  
"Eeep!" Hikari covered her mouth as she yelped.  
  
Asuka laughed so hard she held her stomach. "So why don't ask him out sometime?" she asked when she caught her breath.  
  
Hikari was tapping her index fingers together. "I couldn't, I-"  
  
Suddenly, Asuka's phone rang. "Moshi Moshi." Asuka sighed as she listened. "I'm on my way." She hung up and turned to Hikari. "You stay here and make sure they live happily ever after." The class rep nodded relieved at the change of subject.  
  
====================  
  
Kaji had moved to the chair at his table that was directly behind Misato. But he decided to let her speak first. So far he was still waiting. But he could tell Misato wasn't ignoring him because she was awkwardly munching on her appetizers.  
  
Kaji sighed. Even though he was cavalier about it at the time, he did love Misato deeply. Her dumping him had hit him harder than he wanted to admit. But he hid it behind that carefree attitude that made girls swoon. It was easy to keep up since he had stopped caring long ago.  
  
And now Misato was smitten with this boy. Kaji wasn't quite sure yet what Misato saw in Ikari, but he found himself wishing he had it. He took another sip of his drink.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be the kind of man you wanted," he finally said.  
  
Misato sighed. "Then why can't you be now?" she found herself asking.  
  
"I'm... not sure," he said responding to her question as well as his own. How could he tell her? He did want to be with her always, but how could he tell her that he knew he was fated to die in less than a year?  
  
====================  
  
Asuka and Rei were suited up and waiting for the order to launch. Asuka was just listening to the conversation in the control room.  
  
"Akagi," she heard Fuyutsuki say, "Why have you only ordered the evacuation of this city?"  
  
"This angel is on a direct course for Tokyo-3," Ritsuko responded. "It's unlikely that the nearby towns are in danger."  
  
'And I will make absolutely sure it stays that way,' Asuka thought.  
  
"Do we have a visual yet?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just one second," Maya said. A picture then appeared in the entry plugs. The girls saw a giant floating blue diamond moving towards the city.  
  
"I'm not sure how tough that armor is, but we'll send you the heavy artillery," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Damn. And I was finally getting used to those knife-chucks," Asuka said.  
  
"They're called 'prog-chucks'," Ritsuko corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Launch!" Ritsuko commanded.  
  
Shinji had told the two girls about the force of the Eva rocketing to the surface, but that didn't really prepare them for the experience.  
  
"Sugoi! This is the best ride ever!" Asuka said. (I didn't say that it was a bad thing.)  
  
As soon as the Evas appeared out of the ground, a light started to appear from the angel. "Get out of the way! It's attacking!" Maya shouted.  
  
Fortunately, Asuka saw the beam charging as Ibuki spoke and dived out of the way before the energy lance tore through the launch bay and a city park.  
  
Rei grabbed one of the rifles while that was happening, but had to duck behind another tower as the angel targeted her. Asuka then grabbed her rifle before the next blast hit the ground where Unit 02 had been a split second before.  
  
"Okay," Asuka said. "It seems it can only attack one of us at a time. So we'll just tag-team it." Rei nodded.  
  
Asuka got up and fired a volley at the giant rock. The bullets made several holes in its skin, but its beam disintegrated the buildings Asuka was moving behind.  
  
Rei then fired her rocket launcher from in between two buildings. The blast did put a somewhat large hole in the angel, but it wasn't very deep. The angel then fired in the direction of the blast. Rei had already gotten out of the way, but the building she had fired from was torn in two.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work," Asuka said. "The whole city could be leveled before we take this thing down."  
  
"I think you're right," Ritsuko said. "You two fall back for now. We'll think of something."  
  
The Evas crawled through the city downtown to get to the nearest active lifts. Not seeing any more threats, Ramiel proceeded to drill through the area above the Geo front.  
  
====================  
  
"How long will it take for the angel to break through the Geo front?" Ritsuko asked Maya as Asuka and Rei arrived.  
  
"Less than ten hours," Ibuki answered.  
  
"So we have until then to find something that can break through the AT-field and its armor." Ritsuko tapped her lip with her pen. "I remember hearing that the military forces were developing a positron cannon."  
  
"But with the strength of the field, it would take over a hundred gigawatts to break through," Makoto said. "We may have to shut down every power plant in the country to get that much power."  
  
"Then we may have to do it," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"No," Gendo said. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"I know it's a risk commander," Ritsuko said.  
  
"And it may take too long to get ready," Gendo said cutting her off. "There is a more effective weapon we have."  
  
Ritsuko was puzzled, but then did a double take. "You can't mean the Lance!" Ritsuko stooped herself from saying too much because there were others there. "The committee has direct control over that weapon. How will you get approval?"  
  
"All that matters is that it isn't lost. We can just pick it up afterwards. Ayanami."  
  
"Sir?" Rei responded.  
  
"You will take Unit 00 to Terminal Dogma and retrieve it."  
  
Rei slowly raised her hand. "Um, what exactly is this weapon?"  
  
"The Lance of Longinus is an ancient artifact that can penetrate AT-fields. It was the only thing that defeated Adam during the second impact." Which was half true.  
  
"So why haven't we used it before?" Asuka asked.  
  
"That information is top secret. Do not ask any more about this." Gendo then turned to Rei as she started to leave. "One more thing," he said to her. She paused. "Make this count. You may not get to use it again."  
  
====================  
  
The orange figure lumbered through the tunnel that leads to the secret chamber. "So how will I know the lance when I see it?" The pilot asked.  
  
Ritsuko rubbed her forehead. She couldn't figure out why the Commander was giving the children this information. What if they figured out the source of the LCL? The Rei from this world knew, but she was too much of a robot to care. These children could be vomiting every five minutes.  
  
"Um, Ayanami?" She finally said. "Try not to be too shocked at what you see there."  
  
Unit 00 stopped moving. "Why?" Rei asked.  
  
Ritsuko was relived she had thought to talk to the pilot in a private area. "Listen. What you will see in there is classified. Understood?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"In that chamber is the lance and Lilith... the second angel."  
  
"What?" Rei yelled.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't have to fight her. She's not a threat."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, it's strange but she came to us willingly." That was true. No one, not even Gendo or Keele had figured out what her motives were.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "All right. I'm going in."  
  
Rei gasped when she saw the room. It was exactly like her dream. There in the lake, was the lady of light. She walked over to Rei and held the spear out to her.  
  
'So this is Lilith,' Rei thought. Before Rei said anything, Lilith put her finger to her lips. Rei nodded. Unit 00 then took the Lance and Lilith winked.  
  
After the Eva left, Lilith walked to the center of the lake and picked up the violet mask. When she heard no one coming, she put the mask down. She held her hand over the lake and the level of the liquid rose about five centimeters. She then sat down and a harp appeared in her hands. She softly played a happy melody.  
  
====================  
  
Two holes opened up in the streets of Tokyo-3. The Evas slowly crawled out. "This is the plan," Akagi said. "Soryu will draw the angel's fire and Ayanami will use the lance before it has a chance to retaliate.  
  
"Hai," the pilots chorused.  
  
"Hey, monster!" Asuka shouted while Unit 02 stood up and waved at the angel. Asuka then stepped out of the way before the beam hit. She then jumped away from the next beam.  
  
During the shooting, Rei tossed the lance at the monster diamond. But then it fired a ray at the spear. It didn't hit the lance head on, but it knocked the weapon off its momentum and the lance fell to the ground crushing the road beneath it.  
  
Everyone in the control room was shocked. Even Gendo sighed imperceptibly. "These are never easy," he commented.  
  
Asuka ran towards the lance ducking and weaving past the angel's death ray. She picked the lance up and then dove behind the buildings. "Should we try this again?" she asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Negative," Ritsuko responded. "IT will just knock the lance of course again. You're going to have to get in close and jam the spear into the angel."  
  
"Damn. Can I catch my breath first?"  
  
"You have three minutes."  
  
Asuka then set the radio to call Hikari's cell phone. "Moshi Moshi," the class rep answered.  
  
"How's their date going?" the redhead asked.  
  
"They are still facing away from each other, but they're talking, at least sporadically."  
  
Asuka smiled. "Just give them time. True love will win in the end."  
  
"So how's your battle going?"  
  
"It's a little too close to call."  
  
"I see. I'll keep you informed." Hikari then hung up.  
  
"Ready" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Hai. I'm going to trash this bastard." Asuka said.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Unit 00 got up and fired its rifle at the angel. The beam was charging, but the Eva didn't move or cease the attack. "Oh my god!" Asuka said. "You're going to take that hit!"  
  
"It's the only way," Rei said. "It should give you the chance to finish this."  
  
Asuka started to panic. She couldn't let Rei die. So she ran over to Unit 00 and pulled it to the ground before the bean hit. Without any obstacles, the ray just flew on. Everyone watched as the beam finally hit a mountain in the horizon.  
  
"How far was that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nearly fifteen kilometers," Ritsuko answered. "That means it could attack the nearby cities. They have to be evacuated now."  
  
Asuka gasped. That included Tokyo-2! What about Kaji and Misato living happily ever after? She then heard the sirens sounding in the distance. Breathing heavily she called her friend again. "Hikari?" she said.  
  
"What is it?" Hikari answered trying not to get lost in the crowd of fleeing people.  
  
"Did, did you see Kaji and Misato before you left?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but they left separately."  
  
"No!" Asuka screamed pounding at her seat. Her eyes were then glowing red and her hair clips turned into horns. "You!" she growled at the angel. "I was just trying to give two people some joy and happiness, and you ruined it! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
With a screeching roar that would have sent Xena crying for her mommy, Asuka charged at the angel. The angel's beam fired just when Unit 02 threw the lance. The weapon and the ray connected. The lance scattered the beam into harmless sparks and was barely slowed down by it.  
  
No one in the bridge heard what she said, but they watched in amazement as the lance then tore through the angel. The force also ripped the creature from the drill bit and hurtled it through the air. The angel spun around several times on its X-axis and flew in a nearly perfect 180-degree arc before crashing to the ground just outside the city limits.  
  
If Eva had thought balloons, you would have seen two 10s and a 9.8 over the Bridge Bunnies heads.  
  
'Well done, Soryu,' thought Gendo who knew all about Asuka's matchmaking.  
  
====================  
  
"Many thanks for this meal!" the pilots and Misato chorused.  
  
"Wark!" Pen-pen said with them.  
  
"Mmmmm!" Misato said as she swallowed. "I have to tell you, Shinji, the food at that restaurant still wasn't as good as your cooking. I'm just sorry that angel attack cut short our date."  
  
Steam shot out of Asuka's ears. Misato wouldn't even acknowledge that Kaji was there! "You know Shinji probably just found something better to do than waste his time."  
  
"Excuse me, tomato head, but Shinji wanted to go with me."  
  
Asuka slammed her fist on the table. "What did you call me?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Misato said sarcastically. "Would you prefer 'radish head'?"  
  
Asuka growled and threw her drink at Misato. Some of it hit Rei. Neither was happy. Pen-pen quickly ran inside hid fridge, but he held the door open so Shinji could duck in there with him.  
  
"Wire-Wisk Tornado!"  
  
"Sauce of the Earth!"  
  
====================  
  
This had to be the key. Somehow, the angel battles were happening differently than they were meant to. And that was causing a reaction between the two universes. Now all Gendo had to do was ensure these differences were great enough to reach critical mass.  
  
He watched as the Bridge Bunnies frantically typed and clicked at the streams of data. Soon everything he had worked for in the past eleven years would come to pass. He smiled even though his hands hid it from the others.  
  
Shigeru slowly stood up. "Commander. Um, there's some good news and some bad news."  
  
Gendo lowered hid hands. He hoped no one could hear the pounding of his heart. He nodded to Shigeru.  
  
Aoba continued. "Well, using that Lance seems to have raised the EM levels to fifty-five thousand time normal." He didn't know quite why, but he gulped. "But these disturbances during the angel battles only seem to be affecting this dimension. We can't use it to return the children home."  
  
Gendo didn't say a word or move a muscle. He didn't have to. The Bridge Bunnies felt the sudden chill in the air.  
  
Fate must have been laughing at the Commander. Now he would be forever separated from Yui. "Get out," he said barely containing his rage.  
  
The three NERV employees tried not to run too obviously.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Forget what I said last chapter. I will try to include at least one fun thing at the beginning of every chapter.  
  
** FYI, the basic plot of this chapter is pretty much the same as episode six of Dual!  
  
** I hope the keycard is a decent reason for Rei getting to that room. Read some history books if you don't think little things like that could happen.  
  
** I didn't see anything in Eva that said Lilith didn't do anything like this when no one was looking. Maybe the Manga contradicts it, but I'm not basing this story on that.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Dan Inverse' not quite. That white guy is a she, this Rei is human, and it's Adam that would cause the third impact. And were you trying to trick me into revealing that I'm geek enough to know that?  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley', you don't have to apologize for liking the saucepan fights. I was actually tentative about putting them in if they were too OOC for Eva.  
  
'Invincible-Titan' yes I prefer Asuka too. But, as I've sated before, this story is going to leave who he ends up with up in the air as 'Dual!' and 'Tenchi' did.  
  
'Hououza' thanks for the name. I'm a little ashamed I forgot it. Transformers are the best toys ever.  
  
'FinalMax' that's an interesting theory. I hope this chapter adds another twist.  
  
'Anonymous', arigato. That's basically what I think the plot of 'Dual!' would do to Eva. In fact, I'm writing this story as a big "shut up!" to those who insist that 'Dual!' is just an Eva rip-off. Aside from the robots (and the Evas were technically cyborgs) and D's personality at first (and I think D is cuter than Rei anyway - Let the hate mail commence!) the stories are completely different. You can't even compare Professor Sanada to Gendo of Ritsuko.  
  
'AnimEd' I'm sorry if that chapter was weaker. I didn't really have a plot for it. It was basically a filler chapter like episode 4 and 14 of Eva.  
  
'NefCanuck' and 'Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow' I'm glad you like the roller coaster gag. I'm glad I found a joke as good as Rei's Mommy gag.  
  
'...' I am so flattered. And I'm sorry about being cruel with Rei. It was a cheap way to get more reviews. I admit it.  
  
'J2K' thanks for telling me about the size of the Eva. In a future fanfic, I want to have the Evas disguise themselves as Gundams. Now I know they may not be too large to do that.  
  
'Marcos Edson' cool. I'm glad I could help your day.  
  
'Faoron' and 'Alpha Draconis1' that's what I thought about Shinji too. It seemed that he should have been the nice, likable guy with woman falling all over him like Tanchi, Kasuki, Kietaro, etc.  
  
====================  
  
Next: The military has developed an alternative to the Evas. But the pilots' performance has been so impressive lately, a challenge between the titans has been declared. So the Eva prototype and the Jet Alone prototype go toe to toe. Who will win? Find out next time on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Clash of the titans" 


	8. Clash of the titans

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 07: Clash of the titans  
  
==========  
  
Yes I took a while to update this. I had to catch up on schoolwork and I had some writer's block to overcome. I did start some other fics in the meantime.  
  
====================  
  
I can't believe how many responses I got for my 'versus' suggestions. And I was half joking! But I'm not going to question a good thing so here is another 'Match-up' Kensuke vs. Keita (from Betterman) - It doesn't matter if either one is using his show's mecha since neither can pilot for s#$%.  
  
====================  
  
That night, Fuyutsuki lead a small group of the most trusted NERV workers down to Terminal Dogma. One of them was operating a crane that was carrying the Lance of Longinus.  
  
Fuyutsuki was relieved when they arrived. Lilith was still hanging on the cross in the middle of the lake. She also had not begun to regenerate. That would make the reinsertion much easier.  
  
He nodded to the crane operator who then moved the device to the edge of the lake. The rest of the workers were pulling out a platform from below the edge. It soon reached all the way to the island. The crane then slowly moved to the captured angel, raised the lance, and then plunged it into Lilith's chest.  
  
Fuyutsuki couldn't help shaking his head in shame at the business he had been caught up in.  
  
After Fuyutsuki and the workers had left, Lilith raised her head. Her hands passed through the nails as thought they weren't there. She then pulled the lance out of her chest as her legs reformed. She placed the lance on the ground and pulled the mask off. The puffiness of her body disappeared and her hair began to grow, as she once again became the lady of light.  
  
She sat on the island and pondered if there was any further way she could help them. But Lilith had done all she could do. The rest was up to these children.  
  
====================  
  
For once, little was said at the Katsuragi table. Misato was still not sure how she felt about the time she spent with Kaji. Asuka was convinced that the date was a total failure and was fuming. Shinji sensed Asuka's mood and didn't want to risk setting her off. And Rei was pondering the nature of the angels.  
  
That angel was one of the same kinds of people she saw in that dream. And she had actually met the lady of light! What did this all mean? And what did this have to do with children from another universe?  
  
She sighed inwardly and decided to think about it later. Perhaps her dreams tonight would give her more insight.  
  
====================  
  
But of all days, this was the one where the dreams stopped. There was nothing mysterious, nothing ominous, just squat. Well Rei did dream about having a snowball battle against an army of penguins, but she was sure that didn't count.  
  
Shinji was actually relived to have a normal REM cycle for once. And Asuka was able to leave Hanako on her dresser. She somehow felt Hanako had finally found peace.  
  
====================  
  
Even though the dreams had apparently ceased, the children didn't discuss them over breakfast.  
  
Asuka and Rei were beside themselves with delight as the tasted Shinji's raspberry waffles. "Please leave some for Misato," Shinji asked the girls.  
  
"It's not our problem if she's oversleeping." Asuka said in between mouthfuls.  
  
A couple minutes later, Misato finally walked into the kitchen. She was wearing full dress uniform. But that didn't really surprise the pilots as Misato had rarely shown her daily 'slob' routine.  
  
"I'll be somewhere else today," Misato told them. "And I won't be able to take any of you along. So please take care of Pen-pen until I come back."  
  
Shinji nodded. Pen-pen said nothing and just continued to read the paper.  
  
"I guess you can't even tell us what it is," Rei asked.  
  
"Well if we're unlucky, you'll find out soon enough," Misato said grimly.  
  
====================  
  
Fuyutsuki was handling operations for the moment. After the news from the night before, Gendo was trying to calm himself through meditation. Fuyutsuki had known the commander long enough to tell that, despite appearances, Gendo wasn't succeeding.  
  
Not that the sub-commander was handling it any better. He had known the Ikari family for years. Yui was like the daughter he never had. And the thought that they might never bring her back was too much to bear.  
  
But he knew they had to press on lest the rest of humanity suffer an even worse fate.  
  
The phone rang and he picked it up. "Moshi Moshi." He listened to the other line. "Ah! General Hououza! It's been a while since I heard from you."  
  
He listened to the voice for a few more moments, and then his eyes widened and a sweat drop appeared. "Why, yes... We'd be honored to accept your challenge. Just name the time and place."  
  
After the call ended, Fuyutsuki immediately called one of section 2's covert teams. "Draconis, this is Titan. Abort the mission! Repeat, abort!"  
  
====================  
  
Even though she was nearly shaking, Hikari decided to make her move. It was lunchtime and Toji always seemed to be shorted on food. So she had made a special lunch for him today.  
  
She walked over to Suzuhara holding her box. But just before she reached him, Shinji handed Toji a lunch. "Thanks, Shinji!" the jock said.  
  
Humiliated, Hikari tried to go somewhere else. But Kensuke then saw the lunch in her hands. "What do you have there, Hikari?" the geek teased.  
  
Hikari tried to hide the lunch behind her back. "Oh nothing," she said laughing nervously.  
  
Toji folded his arms. "I'd like to see someone say that and there actually be nothing. Just show us what it is."  
  
The class rep sweat dropped and she hesitantly held the lunch out to Toji. "I made this lunch for you!" she announced trying not to cry.  
  
Toji smiled and tears ran down his face. "Two lunches in one day! Arigato! Arigato! I thought I'd have to starve again!"  
  
Despite Toji's gratitude, Hikari found herself furious at Shinji. She had built up all her courage for this moment, and that pilot had ruined it!  
  
"Well?" she asked Toji after he finished both lunches.  
  
"Well what?" the jock responded.  
  
"Which one was better?" she clarified her patience wearing thin.  
  
"Um, the one with the tuna sushi."  
  
"They both had that!" Hikari snapped. "Were you even paying attention?"  
  
"Should I have?" Toji's head was starting to hurt. "But I'm not a food critic."  
  
That gave Hikari an idea. "Ikari!" she said to Shinji.  
  
"Hai?" he answered just as lost as Toji.  
  
"I challenge you to a cook off!"  
  
Shinji was a little confused and he was sure his duty, as a pilot would keep him too busy, so why bother? But then her remembered that Ritsuko had told him that the installation of the progressive claws would take at least another week.  
  
"I accept," he finally said shrugging. "How does three-thirty tomorrow sound?"  
  
"Perfect," Hikari said rubbing her hands together maniacally.  
  
====================  
  
Misato and Ritsuko were the only ones at the NERV table during the luncheon. Soon the military representative walked up to the podium. Above him was a banner reading 'Congratulations on completion of J.A.'.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," the man said. "Today, we will reveal our greatest weapon ever in the fight against these invaders." There was a round of polite applause. "As you all know, the Evangelions have proven to be quite effective in defense of the Earth. But they are far from perfect.  
  
"We are aware of the astronomical costs of these machines and the legendary Geo-front. But it is something of a relief that Doctor Akagi's newfound entrepreneurial spirit has relived the burdens of those costs from thousands of people around the globe."  
  
There was another round of polite clapping. "Although with my kids pestering me for those toys, I'm not sure I'm grateful for it," the rep joked. Everyone chuckled. "But the unit we've created will not even need such extravagances to maintain it. So are there any questions. Yes Doctor?"  
  
Ritsuko held a mike and stood up. "But are you sure it is safe to power this machine with a nuclear reactor?"  
  
"It will give it a running time of a hundred and fifty days," the rep answered. "That seems more effective than requiring a power cable or five minutes of batteries."  
  
"But what about the risk of meltdown?"  
  
"Yes, we've considered that. The Jet Alone unit is built with quintuple safeties. At the very least, it should prove safer and more effective than an N2 mine."  
  
Ritsuko nodded at that. "But how can you be sure will this be more effective than the Evas?"  
  
"I admit that is not so clear at the moment." Then a screen dropped down next to the rep. It activated and showed clips from the Eva battles. "Despite the lack of military training, these pilots have proved effective soldiers. We honestly cannot say if the J.A. unit will do any better."  
  
Ritsuko smirked glad that the JSSDF conceded it needed NERV to defend the Earth.  
  
"And that is why," the rep paused before continuing, "we have issued a formal request to NERV that one of the Evas challenges the J.A. in combat."  
  
The entire room gasped with Ritsuko and Misato. The two did their best not to face fault.  
  
====================  
  
"Really?" Rei asked while the children were walking home. "Hikari actually did that?"  
  
Asuka just snickered. This was just like the class rep. "Well I certainly can't wait," Soryu said. "If this Hikari has half the cooking skills of our Hikari, this is going to be one tasty fight!"  
  
"Mmm," Rei found herself licking her lips in anticipation. "So who is going to judge this, Shinji?"  
  
"Our teacher," he answered. Both girls gasped. "Apparently, he has a part-time job as a food critic."  
  
"But we'll fall asleep by the time he describes the first dish!" Asuka complained.  
  
"Maybe not." Shinji pulled out a magazine clipping from his pocket. "It seems his writing is better than his choice of essays."  
  
He cleared his throat. "In stark contrast to the outrageous theme restaurants that have dominated the Tokyo scene for the past few decades, Kunikida Tea House has such an acute atmosphere of traditional Japanese culture, that I felt like a Gaijin coming here in a suit and tie."  
  
The girls' jaws were practically on the floor as Shinji continued. "Such care was taken in creating this atmosphere, that even a loud and rude American tourist found himself being respectful to his waitress. He even bowed when she brought him his cheeseburger and looked embarrassed that he had ordered it.  
  
"And as for the food itself, I found myself wondering if spirits had blessed each plate. It was that good, although I found the seaweed somewhat dry and the sake a little bitter for my tastes. But please do not let that make you pass up the experience this place offers."  
  
"Wha, what?" was all Rei could say as Shinji continued reading.  
  
====================  
  
Kaji couldn't believe his luck. Ritsuko wanted to use the Magi as an online gaming server. Gendo had been skeptical at first, but the would only use about 7 percent of its power even if it processed every computer in Japan. And by volunteering to head that project, Kaji was able to hack into the Magi without getting caught.   
  
But he hadn't found that much information so far, especially as to what happened to the children. The database security was still too tight. All he knew was that from the day the third angel appeared their behavior had changed completely.  
  
Shinji was extremely shy and seemed to always try to please others was now outgoing and seemed to attract ladies like flies to honey.  
  
Rei, who had acted reserved and distant, had now turned into the girl next door.  
  
And Asuka. He remembered how she used to squeak when he entered the room. And every other minute he spent with her, she glommed onto his arm, not that he wanted her to do that again. The poor girl had been through enough without some player shattering her heart into a million pieces.  
  
'In more ways than one,' he thought. He then stared at his hand. He never claimed to believe in astrology, but that wouldn't make the lifeline on his palm any longer.  
  
He sighed and continued his work.  
  
====================  
  
"Hmm," the children chorused when Misato showed them the photos of the Jet Alone.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe the JSSDF thinks this will replace the Evas," Misato said disgustedly.  
  
"Well these specs are pretty impressive," Rei said, but then kept quiet when Misato glared at her.  
  
Then Katsuragi said, "Now unless Ritsuko can finish the upgrade to unit in twelve hours, one of you girls will be taking this task. It will be at four p.m. tomorrow."  
  
Both the girls nearly yelped. That would mean that whoever went would miss the cook-off.  
  
"Now I understand that fighting to prove NERV's worth would be a great honor'" Misato continued. "And so I'm sure you two will just end up fighting over who gets to go." At least that was true.  
  
"Therefore, there is only one fair way to decide." Misato then pulled a coin out of her pocket. "Call it, Asuka," she said as she flipped it."  
  
"Heads," Asuka said nervously.  
  
It landed in the major's hand. "I'm sorry, it's tails," Misato said.  
  
"Whoopee!" Asuka yelled jumping up and down.  
  
Misato was stumped. "Um, I'm glad to see you're taking this so well."  
  
====================  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki were busy looking through the reports. Even though the staff had triple checked, there was no connection to the other universe. Gendo's last hope was gone.  
  
He furiously threw the small stack he was holding on the floor. A NERV employee who was bringing Gendo his tea, walked in at that moment. She hesitated.  
  
"I don't have all day," Gendo said threateningly. The employee walked over to him, but then slipped on the scattered paper and spilled the hot tea on the commander's lap. Somehow, he managed not to scream.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" the employee pleaded. But Gendo just glared at her.  
  
"Get out," he said growling. "Get out before I have you shot!"  
  
The employee ran out in tears. Fuyutsuki was running out of patience. He glared at Ikari.  
  
"That was completely uncalled for," the sub-commander scolded pointing at the papers on the floor. "It was your fault that happened."  
  
Gendo was actually surprised by Fuyutsuki's action. But he was right so Gendo decided not to press the issue. He held his hands in front of his face and silently cursed fate.  
  
====================  
  
The next morning, Shinji was fixing lunches when Rei came into the kitchen.  
  
"Misato will drop you and Asuka off at school before we head to Old Tokyo."  
  
Shinji nodded. "I'm sorry I won't be there to see you fight," he said.  
  
"I know." Rei was sulking. She then looked at Shinji hopefully. "Could you at least give me a kiss for luck?"  
  
Shinji nearly had a nosebleed. But he soon regained his composure. "If you want," he said.  
  
Rei wrapped her arms around Shinji and kissed him until they were nearly out of breath. She then continued to smile at Shinji as she held him.  
  
Shinji was also smiling. He couldn't figure out which of these three beauties was a better kisser, but he didn't really give a rat's ass.  
  
====================  
  
The military representative was still not pleased that the battle would be broadcast on live television, but Akagi had insisted. And she did agree to split half the proceeds with JSSDF.  
  
Everyone in the room had a hard time staying still as the anticipation rose. There was cheering as Jet 1 and Unit 00 finally moved into the test field.  
  
====================  
  
After the bell rang, few of the student's went home. Most of them hurried to the cooking class. They spent the next few minutes setting up two of the stoves and laying out ingredients and utensils.  
  
"All right everyone," Asuka announced. "The participants have chosen three dishes they will each cook: shark-fin soup, vegetable lasagna, and blueberry cobbler."  
  
Shinji and Hikari stared at each other from across the table. Hikari was going to make sure Shinji was humbled. Shinji was just going to enjoy himself.  
  
The teacher sat in another room reading a magazine so that the smell wouldn't interfere with his senses when the time came.  
  
The clock inched closer and closer to 3:30. The students braced themselves.  
  
"Begin!" Asuka commanded. Shinji and Hikari each pulled a cutting board and a knife out. They then took handfuls of vegetables and started furiously chopping them.  
  
====================  
  
"How are you feeling?" Misato asked Rei from the control room.  
  
"Ready to rock," Rei answered from the entry plug. She was taking the time before the fight began to replay the kiss in her head again and again.  
  
Everyone at from both NERF and the JSSDF were busy doing last minute checks. Out in the middle of the test field stood the Eva and the Jet, two giants about to wage war.  
  
Unit 00 had its umbilical connected. It was understood that the cord was not deliberately to be severed since the point was to see how well the Jet could fight the angels, which had no problems with a power supply.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko sat in their seats and held their breath. "Eva systems are one hundred percent functional," Makoto said. "Synch ratio at sixty-two percent."  
  
"Weapon systems are functional," Shigeru added.  
  
"Good," Ritsuko calmly said. Now it was just a matter of time. Could Rei prove that the Evas were still needed?  
  
====================  
  
Shinji and Hikari placed their lasagnas and cobblers in the ovens. They then focused on the soup.  
  
The other students had stopped cheering when they realized this wasn't a race. But they stayed around all hoping for a taste of the dishes.  
  
Kensuke and Toji wheeled in a large TV and placed it where everyone could see, even Shinji and the class rep without turning away from their stoves.  
  
"I just hope we mad it in time," Aida said. He turned on the set and changed it to the PPV channel. "Yes! It hasn't started yet."  
  
====================  
  
The robot and the Eva were still waiting on opposite sides of the field. The clock slowly counted up towards 4 o'clock. The remote operators in the control room held their breath. Rei steadied herself as best as she could. She also found that she was glad Shinji wasn't here. That would be a little less pressure.  
  
The seconds kept counting: 3:59:50, 51, 52, 53, 54, and 55.  
  
'Music with rocks in it,' Rei thought quoting her favorite fantasy author.  
  
4:00:00. "Now!" Ritsuko and the military rep chorused.  
  
Jet 1 made the first move firing its rifle at Unit 00. Rei quickly jumped out of the way. She then countered with her grenade launcher. It hit just under Jet 1's feet knocking the robot to the ground.  
  
The NERV crew in the control room cheered. But Ritsuko found she was wondering why the rep wasn't concerned.  
  
Unit 00 ran towards the Jet with the progressive knife ready to strike. But with surprising agility, Jet 1 managed to fling itself back on its feet. Rei wasn't able to stop in time as the Jet hit Unit 00 in the head with a roundhouse kick.  
  
It was then the JSSDF guy's turn to cheer.  
  
Rei thought her head was going to break in two. But she still had enough senses to see Jet 1 opening the sides of its torso. Two sets of barrels appeared. Rei quickly rolled her Eva out of the way as the robot fired a barrage of bullets.  
  
She wasn't hit, but when she got up, she was wrapped up it the umbilical. The Jet charged at Rei and she didn't have enough length on the cord to run.  
  
In spite of herself, Maya was biting her nails.  
  
Rei didn't have time to think, so her instincts took over. Unit 00 spun around and knocked the Jet over with a foot sweep. It then spun a few more times to unwrap the cord.  
  
Rei paused for a second. She couldn't figure out where those instincts came from.  
  
Jet 1 took advantage of her hesitation to lunge at the Eva. The two behemoths engaged in a flurry of punches. Although Rei was shaking at the assault, the circuits in Jet 1 were starting to wear.  
  
The controllers realized that and had Jet 1 grab the Eva and knock it to the ground. The control room had a slight tremor from the impact.  
  
Rei was stunned and it took her a few seconds to catch her breath. Then she started to notice a strange feeling.  
  
Everyone in the control room slowly realized the Jet had ended up holding the Eva inappropriately in the fall.  
  
"Ahhh! Help! Rape! RAPE!" came Rei's voice as Unit 00 started waving its arms frantically.  
  
Even the JSSDF crew was sweat dropping at this. Ritsuko and Misato were thanking Heaven that the radio feed wasn't being broadcast.  
  
Unit 00 had turned as best as it could and was pounding Jet 1 over the head. "Get off me, hentai!" Rei shouted.  
  
The Jet controllers then remembered that they were supposed to be pressing buttons. The Jet then let go of Unit 00's 'breasts'. But Rei was still furious. She punched the robot with such force, it was knocked nearly seven hundred meters away.  
  
The JSSDF had enough of this farce. Jet 1 ran over to a weapon tower and grabbed a quick-burst positron rifle. Rei did the same and the two fired relentlessly.  
  
The control room crews waited anxiously for the smoke to clear. The lights flickered from the power use of the guns.  
  
Then the giants became visible again. The NERV crew gasped. They knew the Eva would be untouched, but the Jet didn't have a scratch either.  
  
Misato looked over to the rep. He was smirking. Misato couldn't believe it. The JSSDF had actually developed an AT-field.  
  
This didn't shock Ritsuko. The rep had obviously intended this to be a surprise, but NERV had the intelligence about it days ago. That was why there was a mission to sabotage the Jet. Anything less wouldn't have made it worthy of NERV's attention.  
  
And now this damn challenge had forced them to call it off. At a demonstration, it would have looked like a flaw in the design. But it would have been too suspicious here. And now the JSSDF had proved the Evas were obsolete. The project would fail and humanity was doomed.  
  
"But, how?" Maya whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Get in close and neutralize the field," the rep ordered. "Let's finish this."  
  
Jet 1 ran to Unit 00. Rei was too stunned to move until the last second. Then she and the Jet started firing again.  
  
Rei was screaming from the pain. She was sure she was going to die. Finally, she ran out of strength and dropped the rifle.  
  
She didn't sense anything else. All she noticed was the blinding pain. She prayed for death to take her and end it all. But it didn't come. Soon her head started to clear up. And she could see the field. She gasped.  
  
Jet 1 was lying on the ground. Its legs and right arm had been blown off and were strewn about. And there were several holes in the torso. Needless to say, it wasn't moving.  
  
She then turned on the radio. "Misato-san?" she asked. But her ears were assaulted by a cacophony of cheering. Then they started chanting (whatever is the Japanese equivalent of 'We're number 1!')  
  
====================  
  
Cheering at Rei's victory was also filling the classroom where Shinji and Hikari had finished the soup.  
  
Soon the other dishes were done. And now it all depended on the judge.  
  
The food was carefully placed in front of the teacher. Shinji was nearly hopping with excitement. Hikari's heart was going triple speed with suspense. She had to win. She had to show Shinji up for stealing her moment. But it wasn't as though she liked Toji that much.  
  
Yes. It was that Shinji had tried to prove his coking was better. But didn't Shinji just make a lunch for his friend? Never mind! She just had to beat that pilot!  
  
Shinji's food was on the table with the red tablecloth, Hikari's was on the blue although the teacher wasn't told which was which. He took about two bites from each dish making sure to savor each one. Then he wrote down his notes.  
  
Then the teacher handed the notes to Asuka. She stood in front of the students. A boy turned a bowl upside-down and started rhythmically tapping spoons on it for a drum roll.  
  
"Soups," Asuka read. "Both were of superior quality, but the blue one was slightly bland. Favor red."  
  
Shinji received a round of applause. Hikari tried not to sulk.  
  
"Lasagna," Asuka continued. "Both had an excellent mix of flavors, but the red had the vegetables clumped instead of spread. Favor blue."  
  
There was more applause. "Yes!" Hikari said as she pulled her fist back.  
  
"Now it all comes down to this." Shinji and Hikari leaned a little closer. "Both cobblers were so good, I found myself wishing I could have dessert with every meal. But if I had to choose one, it would be..."  
  
Asuka nodded to the boy who continued the drum roll.  
  
The students were shaking from the anticipation.  
  
"Red," Asuka finally said.  
  
The room erupted in cheers. Some kids were clapping Shinji in the back. Hikari was nearly in tears.  
  
"All right," the class rep said to Shinji. "You win. You're the better cook."  
  
"It was just a game," Shinji tried to assure her. He then found himself a little curious. "So what about mine was better?" Shinji asked the teacher.  
  
The student gradually became silent in anticipation of the answer.  
  
The teacher shrugged. "Personally, I never liked nutmeg that much."  
  
The students face faulted. Then the absurdity of it all finally hit Hikari. She started to laugh and laugh.  
  
Then Toji put his arms around the contestants. "I can't believe two people were fighting over who gets to make me lunch." Tears of joy ran down his face. "I feel so blessed!"  
  
====================  
  
The military rep out on a calm face during the debriefing after the fight, but inside he wanted to drink himself to a stupor. This was his last chance to prove himself and now his career would be going nowhere.  
  
Ritsuko and Misato sat across the table and were reviewing the footage. "Well you proved your statement" Ritsuko said to the rep. The rep looked at her puzzled. "This is safer and more effective than an N2 mine." The rep face faulted. "We would like the JSSDF to construct more of these as auxiliary weapons for an angel attack," Ritsuko finished.  
  
"Wha... what?" the rep stammered as he got back into his chair. "But the AT-field doesn't work. The Eva unit only took a third of the damage the Jet did."  
  
"It does," Ritsuko assured him, "but only partially. So it's not enough to defeat an angel." She didn't add that the field was weaker because the Jet Alone didn't have any biological components form Adam or Lilith. "But it will make the Eva's job easier. We expect five more within two months."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the rep said smiling. Now he would finally get that promotion. And there could always be a rematch.  
  
====================  
  
There was a flurry of congratulations among the three children that afternoon as they walked to down the hallway to another synch test.  
  
"I can't believe you thought the robot was feeling you up!" Asuka said laughing.  
  
Rei was fortunately, passed her embarrassment and laughing with Asuka.  
  
"Well I can't wait to see it on tape," Shinji said.  
  
"And I can't wait to taste some of that food," Rei responded. "And you can tell Hikari that I love nutmeg."  
  
Ritsuko and Misato were right behind them. Ritsuko was reviewing the data from the battle, and Misato was nearly as anxious as Rei to taste more of Shinji's cooking.  
  
The group walked into the mess hall where the leftovers from the cook-off were stored in the fridge. "Mmmmm!" Rei and Misato chorused as their eyes turned into upside-down U's.  
  
Then Gendo walked into the room to get some tea in the absence of something stronger.  
  
Shinji held out a plate of food to Gendo. "Would you like some cobbler, Commander?"  
  
"No," Ikari said bluntly.  
  
"Come on, It's reeaaaly good!" Shinji held the plate closer to Gendo.  
  
The commander resisted the urge to knock the plate out of Shinji's hand. "Stupid, ignorant boy!" he said scowling.  
  
Shinji had not seen Gendo like this and stepped back.  
  
"You think you're so smart, so observant," Gendo continued, "yet you don't even see that the most important game you're playing is rigged." He then leaned right into Shinji's face. "It's all been ordained. This war you're fighting is for nothing. This world is going to end no matter even if you defeat every angel in existence."  
  
"Really?" Shinji said disbelieving. "Then why the hell were we brought here?" he asked as Gendo walked to the door.  
  
Gendo paused and turned to his son's counterpart. "It was a sick joke."  
  
"Then why do we even need your precious Evas?" Ritsuko snapped even though she knew the answer. She just had enough of Gendo's attitude.  
  
"Precious?" Gendo said. "I hate them! I'd tear them apart with my bare hands if I could!" He then stormed out of the room.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo stood in the cage that held Unit 01 cursing its existence. Everything he said was true. When Yui disappeared in the Eva, Gendo had requested that the Eva could be dismantled in the hopes of freeing his wife. Of course, SEELE refused and Gendo didn't press it any further. His son might have been killed if he had.  
  
Shinji. Gendo didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he did love his son. And now he had nothing left. And it was all because of these monsters.  
  
And it wasn't just Yui they had taken. These things had also destroyed Kyoko Soryu. And Naoko... somehow the Evas had claimed her too. Gendo never intended for her to go mad like that. He just thought that letting her know how he felt about her would make Her stop pestering him. She kept insisting there was something between him and her. She wanted to marry him. But Gendo had no interest in a second wife.  
  
That was why he had Rei repeat what he said to Naoko. He thought she would just leave him in disgust. He had no idea that she would do what she did.  
  
What kind of creatures were the Evas? Did they just devour hope and joy leaving none foe anyone else?  
  
Gendo collapsed to his knees in front of the Eva. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did you leave me, Yui?"  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** I hope the first part clears up some questions about why Lilith looks different without giving too much away.  
  
** I know that Rei carried the lance to Terminal Dogma in the 'Throne of souls' episode. But since Rei is missing, NERV had to get it down there another way.  
  
** I fit in a couple more reviewer names (both from fanfiction.net).  
  
** Kunikida was a 'Blue Seed' reference.  
  
** Even though I don't watch cooking contest shows, a college buddy of mine (whom I gave a sneak preview of this chapter) said I did this just like 'Iron Chef'.  
  
** The positron rifles used in the fight were not the same as the one used against Ramiel.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Dan Inverse': You didn't offend me. I just got a few facts in that review wrong. I also can't believe I know what they are. And 'Deus ex Minutia' means 'God from small details'. It's a cross between 'Deus ex Machina' and 'God is in the details'.  
  
'J2K': Lilith doesn't look like Rei in this story (Her hair's longer, for one thing.). I figured she wouldn't until Rei merged with her. I just stated that she looked like a lady made of light.  
  
'Kippenberger', 'Pen^2', 'Tux': See the beginning of the chapter.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley': I should have made this clearer. Gendo realized that the children fighting the angels differently caused the anomaly. So he hoped that using Lilith and the Lance could be used to merge the two universes so he could be with Yui again. And as for if it's used again, you'll have to see.  
  
'Hououza': 24 times? Whoa. My best record is seeing 'The Fellowship of the Ring' 6 times.  
  
'Rion': Have patience. I have this story planned out to the end. And it will be a while before the other children show up. Sorry.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': No the worlds won't be merging. I have a different ending for this story. I may do another fancic where that happens, though.  
  
'Dark-Titan': Thank you.  
  
'Ziedrich Zwydhander': Well I have quite a few crossovers in mind (One is an epic about a dimension where Anime and Manga characters go when they get killed off.). I just hope they turn out as well.  
  
'dogbertcarroll': Arigato! I'm glad to have a new loyal reader.  
  
'Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow': I'm not sure what loose threads you're talking about, but I'll try not to leave any hanging when I've completed this.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg': I didn't even notice that about Rei.  
  
From e-mail:  
  
'zseaholm@operamail.com': See the beginning of the chapter.  
  
From the reviewers who finally posted this on evafics.org  
  
'Seldon': Not set within the Eva canon, of course. Most of my fanfic ideas have to do with screwing around with stories.  
  
'LeperMessiah': I'm calling it this because, as I said, the plot is the same. Okay, I threw in a few embellishments to fill this out for 26 chapters (not counting the prologue). And further chapters will explain why Ritsuko is Rei's mother. I just didn't here because the children wouldn't bother to ask. They aren't from the Eva universe.  
  
'beerman': Kensuke isn't helping Ritsuko explain the Magi to be convenient. He's being the kid in class that raises his hand to the ceiling and shouts 'I know! I know!"  
  
'Slicknfly': That's nice to know.  
  
====================  
  
Next: An accident in NERV headquarters comes at the worst possible time as the angel Ireul has come to invade the Geo-front. Plus, to quote some TV previews, "Don't... miss... the... last... five... minutes!" Next time on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Search and/or rescue" 


	9. Search andor rescue

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 8: Search and/or rescue  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: Wesley Crusher, Jar-Jar Binks, or Howard the Duck (I mean the movie version. The comic book Howard would mop the floor with all three.)?  
  
====================  
  
Below the bridge Gendo was on, workers were busy installing the claws on the Eva. If the commander hadn't been so quiet, he still wouldn't have been heard over the noise.  
  
The supervisor (It's me again, the SI!) was getting worried. So far there hadn't been any problems with the equipment and three different shifts had kept the work around the clock without any fatigue from the workers, but something still ate at him. In twenty years of factory work, he learned to trust that feeling.  
  
There it was again. Over all the welding, the cutting, and the hammering, there was this rattling sound. And it was getting gradually louder.  
  
He quickly blew the break horn. The other workers were puzzled since the shift wasn't over for another hour. Then they heard the rattling too. It was coming from one of the bridges at the Eva's right side.  
  
The workers started running even before the supervisor yelled, "MOVE!" The rattling increased in frequency until it sounded like a machine gun. Cracks in the wall started to appear. The bridge broke off and was half hanging in the air. Chunks of the wall were falling. Then the bridge tore itself from the other wall and crashed to the ground taking the bridges below with it.  
  
Unit 01's legs were now mostly buried under a small mountain of glass, steel, and titanium. However the supervisor lost count of how many gods and spirits he was thanking that everyone was safe.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo had gone back to his office ten minutes before. He was so exhausted that he slept through the rumbling and the panic that hit the base that night.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ritsuko asked when she, Misato, and the children rushed to where the crash came from.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" the supervisor asked.  
  
Ritsuko looked in the Eva cage and gasped. In addition to the rubble trapping Unit 01, there were gigantic chunks missing from two of the walls.  
  
"I don't know how long that's going to take to clean up," the supervisor admitted.  
  
"Listen. I know Unit 01 isn't in active use but it's still vital to NERV," Ritsuko said sternly. "We need it out as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll do my best," the super answered.  
  
Ritsuko looked at him coldly. "There are ways to speed it up."  
  
The children's jaws dropped in shock at what she suggested. But the super just laughed.  
  
"This has nothing to do with people being trapped, because no one is! I'm talking about the walls. If we hurry, they could bring down this whole section!"  
  
"Oh," Ritsuko mumbled as a king-sized sweat drop appeared.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Misato asked.  
  
"Well we could use some help getting rid of the rubble," the super suggested.  
  
"Um, we have school tomorrow. So we need our sleep," Rei replied. Shinji and Asuka nodded.  
  
"And I'm their guardian and I can't let them go home by themselves," Misato quickly added. The four then walked down the hall at a slightly faster than normal pace.  
  
"What the hell?" Ritsuko said shrugging. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
====================  
  
For the next few hours, the women of NERV were crowded around the workers that were removing the rubble and placing bracers on the walls to prevent further collapse.  
  
The women were practically hypnotized as they watched the guys sweating and straining as they pulled and lifted the steel. Maya tried to look at the men, but she couldn't help noticing how much Ritsuko was sweating as well.  
  
Shigeru and Makoto quickly volunteered to help with the clean up, but Fuyutsuki had ordered them to start an investigation of the accident.  
  
At eight-thirty, Misato came in and huffed at the drooling ladies. "I can't believe your treating them like pieces of meat."  
  
"Kaji is there," Maya teased.  
  
Misato snorted. But she couldn't help periodically turning her eyes his way.  
  
Just on a whim, the supervisor stood in front of the ladies and flashed some poses. The girls laughed, cheered, and applauded. (I admit my SI self is in better shape.)  
  
The super bowed. "Thank you. I'll be here," he looked at the rubble, "for quite a while, it seems."  
  
====================  
  
The lunch bell rang and Asuka calmly sat down to enjoy the lunch Shinji packed for her. The two curly haired girls that sent Shinji the e-mail on his first day walked up to her.  
  
"Um, did Ikari-san make that?" one of the girls asked.  
  
Asuka nodded thinking nothing of it.  
  
"I'll give you a thousand yen for it!" the other girl announced holding up the money.  
  
"No! I'll give you two thousand!" the first girl countered.  
  
"Twenty-five hundred!"  
  
"Four thousand!"  
  
"NO!" Asuka screamed as she slammed her palm on the table. "Shinji-kun made this lunch for ME. Understood?"  
  
The fire in Asuka's eyes made the girls back away as well as the small army of girls behind them.  
  
Then they looked at Rei.  
  
====================  
  
Fuyutsuki once again tried to tell Gendo the situation, but the commander still angrily told him to go away. Fuyutsuki sighed and walked back to the control room.  
  
Maya was back at her station after Fuyutsuki ordered those watching the clean up to either get back to work or help. Maya found herself too shy to do something like that with Ritsuko.  
  
"Sir, there's another glitch in the sensor array at area B3," Makoto said.  
  
"It's now affecting half the grid," Shigeru added.  
  
"Has the maintenance crew reported back?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"No, sir," Shigeru responded. "Damn. Now the whole grid is down and area B5 is losing the lights."  
  
Fuyutsuki was now worried. "Send a security team down," he ordered.  
  
====================  
  
Toji was munching down on the bento lunches Shinji and Hikari made for him. (None of the girls even bothered to ask him for that lunch.) Hikari then nervously walked up to his table.  
  
"Um, Suzuhara-san, I was wondering?" she started to ask.  
  
"I got it this time," Toji interrupted. "I prefer your lunch because the rice is sweeter."  
  
"Well thanks, but I wanted to ask you... if you wanted to go to the movies tonight."  
  
"Well go ahead and ask," Toji said. Kensuke kicked his foot from under the table. "Um, I mean, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Good. The theater on the east side is playing 'Lord of the Rings'. I'll see you at seven." Hikari then happily skipped over to her table.  
  
Toji smiled. "Sugoi. I've wanted to see those movies the way my parents did."  
  
"Yea," Kensuke said. "I'm so glad the second impact didn't stop them from being made. Can you imagine Jar-Jar Binks as our best example of CGI?"  
  
====================  
  
The security team moved into the affected sections with guns drawn. Those in the control room watched from a camera Sergeant Higo, the team leader, carried.  
  
"I'm not getting a good feeling here," Higo said over the radio. "It's too quiet."  
  
Another member opened a door and the maintenance crew was there, but all were unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
Higo examined one of the crew. "He's alive. There are some burn marks on the neck and face. It looks as though he got hit with a pretty nasty tazer."  
  
"Sir, look at this," a private said.  
  
The camera pointed at the far wall. In a corner, was a small swarm of what appeared to be beetles, but half of them were glowing red.  
  
"Oh my god," Makoto whispered. "I'm detecting a blue wave from that."  
  
"Hogi, get everyone out of there immediately," Fuyutsuki ordered.  
  
The Security team picked up the unconscious people and started running out the door.  
  
"I got it, Sarge," the private said as he pointed his gun at the swarm.  
  
"Don't bother!" Fuyutsuki yelled. "You won't break through its AT-field. Just get out!"  
  
The swarm then started to grow doubling in size in a few seconds. The private decided to rejoin his team.  
  
====================  
  
Fortunately, no one on the clean up crew dropped anything when the alarm sounded. Ritsuko pulled out her phone as it rang. "What is it?" she asked although she was pretty sure of the answer.  
  
"It's an angel," Fuyutsuki said. "And it's infiltrated NERV."  
  
Ritsuko's eyes widened. That she hadn't expected. "Then I guess we'll have to get the pilot's here quickly," she said.  
  
"I don't think the Evas can stop this one," the sub-commander responded. "The angel's body is a swarm of nanites. Well that's what Ibuki thinks it is."  
  
"So it's infiltrating our systems?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ordering an evacuation."  
  
"But we have to make sure Unit 01 is safe." Ritsuko was still supporting the instrumentality project and Unit 01 was one of the keys.  
  
"I understand," Fuyutsuki said. "See what you can do."  
  
Ritsuko hung up and turned to the supervisor. "Forget the cleanup. Just clear away enough rubble to free the Eva."  
  
The supervisor shook his head. "There's still to much. It'll take at least a day, even for just that."  
  
Ritsuko glared at him. "Do you know what NERV could do to you?" she said coldly.  
  
The super was incredulous. He pointed at the wreckage. "Do you honestly think harming me or my family will make all that get up and walk away?"  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "You're right. We'll get everyone we can and maybe that will help."  
  
====================  
  
The alarms in the city halted soon after NERV realized the city itself was in no danger. But the three children still left school and rushed to headquarters.  
  
They were a little annoyed when the keycards didn't work, but Asuka just called the base to tell them about the glitch.  
  
"What do you mean we can't come in?" she snapped. Her feet were sore from running twenty-seven blocks. "I don't care if the Evas are useless! There should be something we can do to help!"  
  
She listened to the phone for a few more seconds. "Do any of you work with computer viruses?"  
  
Rei's hand shot up. "I do! I do!" She bounced a little. "I'm even better at debugging than my mom and grandma!"  
  
"Ayanami can help with that," Asuka said to the phone. "So what can Shinji and I do?"  
  
====================  
  
"Baka, watch your step," Asuka said as she and Shinji carried a small beam.  
  
"Sorry. I'm trying," Shinji responded. It wasn't a reflex apology as he had nearly stepped on Asuka's foot.  
  
Ritsuko hung her head when she realized that it would still be several hours before enough of wreckage could be cleared to move Unit 01. And the super was right. Trying any shortcuts (like explosives, using Unit 01's AT-field to push away the rubble, or having the Eva try to climb out) would risk bringing down a quarter of the whole complex.  
  
All they could do was hurry and hope the angel was slow at its infiltration.  
  
Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Ritsuko's phone rang again. "We need you here now, Sempai!" Maya said in a near panic. "The angel is taking over the Magi!"  
  
Ritsuko gasped. "Mother," she whispered before she ran out of the Eva cage.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko nearly fell over when she got to the control room. The Magi had been raised already and Rei was in there wearing a baseball cap backwards.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Akagi-sama," Rei said. "This system's different than the one in my world. I don't know the components."  
  
"Why are you letting her work on this?" Ritsuko snapped at Maya.  
  
"She specializes in computer viruses," Ibuki answered nervously. "That seems to be how the angel is taking over the base."  
  
Ritsuko huffed, then nodded. "I guess if I can trust anyone with Mother's legacy, it's her." She then walked into the alcove Rei was in. "So what's with the hat?"  
  
Rei smiled. "I always need a thinking cap. So where do these wires go in?"  
  
Ritsuko pointed to the ports just below the brain case. "I've never seen something like that. What is it?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's a clone of my mother's brain," Ritsuko answered. Rei blanched. "She did it herself, so we didn't rob her grave."  
  
"Good," Rei said trying to keep from retching. She made sure not to look at it from that point.  
  
"So how do you incorporate a human personality into your version?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"We use an ionized silicon web. After we stop this, I can show you how to make one, please?"  
  
Ritsuko nodded. Rei managed to get over her revulsion and started analyzing the data.  
  
"The angel is approaching Unit 01's location," Makoto said.  
  
"Evacuate the area immediately," Fuyutsuki ordered. "And launch the other Evas. We may need them if Unit 01 turns rogue."  
  
"I hope you as good as you say you are," Ritsuko said to Rei.  
  
"I'll try to be," Rei answered. "Hmm. The viral code looks too complicated to counter, but it depends on a root byte. I just have to write a patch that can get through the rest of it."  
  
Ritsuko's jaw dropped. It had once taken her six hours to erase a similar virus.  
  
====================  
  
Toji and Kensuke were sitting at the Suzuhara house glued in front of the TV. So much money was earned, by airing an angel battle that Ritsuko had sent out willing NERV workers with video cameras. They located key viewing spots and placed the cameras on tripods before they ran to safety.  
  
"This battle is different from the others," NERV's only trusted reporter said from the base speaking Japanese with a British accent (I wonder what that sounds like.). "The angel has bypassed the security of NERV and has struck directly at the base. This means that the Evangelions will be practically useless!  
  
"However, I have been told that another way to ward off this invasion is being used. I have not been told the specific details. But I do know it involves the legendary Magi computer system."  
  
The camera switched to the cage that held Unit 01. The Eva's eyes were glowing. "This is very grave indeed! The angel has infected the Evangelion known as Unit 01. I've been told there was recently an accident in this very room. And if this colossus tries to move even a little, much of the NERV base will collapse! The only good news is that the whole area has been evacuated."  
  
The three stooges, minus one, held their breath.  
  
====================  
  
The control room started to shake. "I hope to god that guy was wrong about the building," Misato said.  
  
"I think I did it," Rei said as she pressed enter. Now all she and Ritsuko could do was wait.  
  
The angel soon had taken over Balthazar and Melchior. It was now getting into Casper's systems. But it seemed to be doing it more and more slowly. Then the red areas on the main screen showing the infected areas started to shrink.  
  
Then Unit 01's eyes stopped glowing. The exposed parts of the angel stopped glowing as well. Soon the lights in the infected areas reactivated. Finally the sensors in area B3 went back on line.  
  
"We did it!" Shigeru cheered.  
  
"Almost," Ritsuko warned. "Some of the angel is quarantined. But we're working on it."  
  
====================  
  
Fuyutsuki tried one last time to tell Gendo about the angel. At least he would have good news with it.  
  
"Come in," the commander said after Fuyutsuki pressed the ringer. Fuyutsuki was surprised at the apparent cheer in Ikari's voice.  
  
He almost gasped when he opened the door. Gendo's desk was littered with empty bottles of hard liquor. He hadn't known the commander to drink even half of that much since... since the days after Yui died.  
  
But Gendo hadn't been laughing that time.  
  
"Are you all right, Gendo?" Fuyutsuki asked his friend.  
  
Gendo stood up. "Of course I am!" He then wobbled and sat down again but continued to smile. "I've finally done it."  
  
"Done what?" Fuyutsuki asked humoring Gendo.  
  
"I've found a way to be with Yui," Gendo whispered. He then smacked his head. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! I guess it was because it was so simple."  
  
Gendo turned on his speakerphone. "Ritsuko," he said.  
  
"Yes, Commander," she responded.  
  
"I want to do a synchronization test with Unit 01."  
  
Fuyutsuki nearly gasped again. Ikari couldn't be trying that, could he?  
  
"That's an order," Gendo said impatiently when there was no response.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ritsuko said a bit angrily.  
  
"Gendo, as much as I've tried to help you all these years, I can't advise trying this. It may not happen again, even if we recreate the conditions of-"  
  
Gendo held up a hand interrupting the sub-commander. "We don't have to. I just have to be in the entry plug." He then pulled out his gun from the desk. "I just have to be inside." But then he realized that wouldn't work and put the gun back pulling out a dagger.  
  
"Gendo, I," Fuyutsuki tried not to choke, "I hope you're happy."  
  
Gendo slowly walked to the door. "If... if my son ever comes back, please tell him... tell him I'm proud of him, and that I wish fate had let us be a family."  
  
Gendo was still having trouble walking so Fuyutsuki helped him.  
  
====================  
  
"I wonder what caused that accident," Misato pondered.  
  
"We think it was the Bakelite," Makoto said.  
  
"What?" Maya said incredulously. "But I thought Bakelite was safe."  
  
"It is, but the original formula was known to soften metal."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "That was used in that cage for about a year. I'm just glad that was the only place." She turned to Maya. "Get Unit 01 ready. Our commander is trying to pull some crazy stunt again." Ritsuko never really knew what Gendo was trying to do. She just assumed that he wanted his own vision of instrumentality.  
  
"That will have to wait," Rei said. "Part of that angel is quarantined in Unit 01. Don't worry, I'm taking care of it," Rei added before anyone could react.  
  
====================  
  
Bastard.  
  
Troublemaker.  
  
Devil.  
  
Waste of life.  
  
Gendo had been called all of these things and more since he took command of NERV, yet he didn't care. He had been called those names all his life.  
  
His father had never wanted a child. It was too much of a burden on his skyrocketing career. And he never let his son forget how much he wished this brat had never been born.  
  
And nothing changed his mind, not the good grades Gendo proudly brought home from school, not how his coworkers complimented on how well behaved his son was, and not how much Gendo told him he wanted to join his father's business.  
  
And so Gendo eventually stopped caring. He actively sought to make his father ashamed of him. Anything short of rape, kidnapping, or murder was on Gendo's police record. And it was fun making people afraid of him. It was power. It was the respect he never had.  
  
But then Yui came. She never called him names. She never made him feel worthless. Gendo had never known any real happiness until the night Yui said she loved him and they had their first kiss.  
  
And then she was taken from him. That monster had trapped her spirit within itself. Even when Gendo died, he would still be separated from her.  
  
And it seemed that everyone was conspiring to keep it that way. After the accident, Gendo requested SEELE that Unit 01 be dismantled in the hopes of freeing Yui, but he was refused.  
  
Gendo felt as though all these years, he had been pounding on a glass wall. He could see Yui, but never anything more.  
  
But this day, that nightmare would finally end.  
  
====================  
  
"I hope this isn't a bad omen," Rei said.  
  
"What is it?" Maya asked.  
  
"The virus seems to have changed part of its code. Or some of the Eva's code had been altered. I'll have to isolate it to make sure." Rei carefully typed in a set of commands. "There we go."  
  
"Unit 01 is active again," Shigeru said. "What the hell? The entry plug mechanism is also active."  
  
"Shit. My patch didn't work," Rei said.  
  
"Override the system," Misato ordered the Bridge Bunnies.  
  
"It's not responding," Makoto said.  
  
"We have some detonators placed," Misato said. "Blow them if you have to."  
  
"STOP!" screamed Gendo who had been standing there for about a minute. "No one will be interfering with this!"  
  
The crew was stunned, but they nodded.  
  
Now sobered up from the shock of what might be happening, Gendo ran to Unit 01's cage. He prayed and prayed that he was right.  
  
====================  
  
The plug automatically entered the purple Eva and filled with LCL. Then it ejected returned to the launching tube.  
  
Gendo was in the cage, but quickly ran out when he saw that. He arrived at the upper level just as the plug opened and the LCL poured out. Gendo impatiently shoved people out of his way.  
  
He then stopped just before he looked at the plug. He realized it could be nothing. At least he could fall back on his plan if that was so.  
  
Gendo slowly looked inside. He started to choke. Yui was lying there. She was naked but she was exactly as Gendo remembered. The commander hesitated afraid that any movement would make her disappear again.  
  
Yui then moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Gendo then stretched out his hand and touched his wife's face. She didn't seem to recognize Gendo, so he tore off his glasses. "Yui?" he finally said.  
  
"Gendo?" Yui whispered. "What, what happened?"  
  
All of Gendo's self control crumbled away that instant. He laid his head on Yui's shoulder and wept.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Sorry if the title is a little misleading. The plot changed slightly from finishing the last chapter to starting this one.  
  
** The accident isn't inconsistent with the series. No heavy-duty work was really done in that room.  
  
** I know some of you may argue that New Zealand might have been flooded by the second impact, but I absolutely refuse to accept that the world of Eva is deprived of those masterpieces, but is still shackled with 'Episode 1: The Phantom Quality'.  
  
** Yes the angel may be functioning differently than in the series, but Eva never did explain the exact nature of any angel. And I think that's a good thing. Explaining too much just weighs a story down.  
  
** I admit I don't know how ionized silicon would work.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow': She wouldn't kick the robot there because anime girls grab something from hammerspace when that happens. I should have had that happen.  
  
'J2K': Toji isn't out of character at that point. He always was kind of a silly guy. Asuka never referred to Shinji's friends as 'the two stooges and the brooding jock'. And most of his seriousness stemmed from what happened to his sister, which didn't happen in this story.  
  
As for Lilith, she's a beautiful lady with knee-length hair. And she's made of light. I won't go into further description because I am leaving that up to the readers' imaginations. If you think she looks like Emeraldas, Usagi, or Galadriel, it's your choice.  
  
Finally, I'll save descriptions for when it's necessary. I find too much description weighs a story down for me and makes it harder to read.  
  
'Dark-Titan': The rep wasn't dishonored. He was gypped. I don't blame those guys for trying to be something other than Godzilla's chew toy.  
  
'Wolverider': Yea. Anyone who loves 'Dual!' or hates it has to admit that Kazuki has a cooler life than Shinji.  
  
'Dan Inverse' (and various): I'm glad to see such a positive response to the way I'm treating Gendo. I almost expected to be buried with flames from the Gendo haters. Frankly I'm a little disappointed that Eva fans praise the show for such depth from its characters, yet the can't see Gendo as anything more than two-dimensional. Yet he seems to be a decent guy in the AU fics or when Yui is still alive. In this story, I've just been chiseling at the wall Gendo built around his heart, although I used a jackhammer and dynamite in this chapter.  
  
'Hououza': It's hard to see from this point, but I'm going for a more ridiculous climax.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley': Glad you like it. And it's nice to see a response to my fight question. I'm trying to make that my trademark.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg': Glad you liked that gag. It does make this story earn it's rating.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Now that his love has returned, Gendo has to face what he did to his son and others. And why is SEELE suddenly concerned about Yui's return? And what will happen when the forth child joins NERV? Find out next time on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Taco Bell's cannon." 


	10. Taco Bell's cannon

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 9: Taco Bell's cannon  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: The Village People or Happa-tai (the guys from the 'Yatta!' video)?  
  
====================  
  
Yui was having trouble staying awake. She had been researching the scrolls for hours and something was still puzzling her about them. The next day, she would have to return them to SEELE and she didn't know when she would be allowed to look at them again. She also wanted to give Dr. Katsuragi any useful information before he left for the Antarctic expedition.  
  
Still, Yui could not tell what was bothering her about these prophesies. She had a choice. She could call it a day, or she could press on and hopefully, find what she was looking for.  
  
Both possibilities happened at once.  
  
At the same time, she pushed the scrolls to the side and laid her head on the desk to sleep, and she took another sip of tea and examined the next few paragraphs. She gasped. Mankind mostly initiated these events. Humanity would cause its own downfall. She hurriedly picked up her phone and called Chairman Keele.  
  
And from that one moment, hung the fate of two worlds.  
  
====================  
  
Even though Shinji was glad that his other self's parents were reunited, he still had to go home at night. Somehow, conversing about this over dinner had escalated into another fight.  
  
By now, Shinji and Pen-pen had learned they could safely stand at a doorway munching on popcorn. The two winced when Asuka nailed Rei with her 'Eggs and sausage Storm'.  
  
Shinji sighed inwardly. Why did these girls fight about him so much? Didn't they know he cared for all of them?  
  
====================  
  
"Still nothing, Sempai," Maya reported gloomily. Since Yui returned two days before, Unit 01 had yet to reactivate.  
  
"Run another diagnostic," Ritsuko said.  
  
"I've already done five of them. We may have to examine each part one by one."  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "At least the wreckage is out of the way."  
  
"Um, I've been thinking. There is one explain-"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Lieutenant!" Ritsuko snapped. The possibility that the Evas actually used human souls was too horrible to contemplate.  
  
====================  
  
"So how is your mom, err, your mom's counterpart doing?" Asuka asked after the children finished with the synch tests.  
  
"She's sleeping twenty-two hours a day. Gendo hasn't left her side." Shinji and Rei had long since accepted that Gendo and Ritsuko were completely different from their parents.  
  
"I don't get it. She already slept for years. Why does she need more?"  
  
"Well she was stuck in the Eva'" Rei offered. "If she felt even half of what we felt in those things, I can see why she needs the rest."  
  
Asuka paused think about that. "I guess that makes sense," she then said shrugging. "So are you coming with us, Rei?"  
  
"What?" Rei asked puzzled.  
  
Shinji slapped his forehead. "I forgot to tell you! Asuka and I challenged Toji and Kensuke to a paintball match. Do you want in?"  
  
====================  
  
"The horror, the horror," Rei joked as she lay on the ground covered in yellow dye. Asuka had invited Hikari to fight with Toji and Kensuke to even the odds, and the class rep turned out to be a terror with fake guns.  
  
Within five minutes, Hikari nailed Shinji in the back sending him out. Toji laughed and didn't notice Asuka sneaking up on him. Rei tried to charge at Hikari and Kensuke, but was easily gunned down. Then Asuka ambushed the two. Kensuke wasn't able to dodge in time.  
  
Now only the class rep and the redhead were left.  
  
"I have waited a long time for this, Red Knight," Hikari said as the two circled each other.  
  
"And now it will end today, Black Overlord," Asuka responded.  
  
Suddenly, Shinji stood up gaping at something the other children didn't see.  
  
"You!" shouted a swarm of glowing eyes. Shinji slowly walked back. "You're the one who is depriving us of our victory, our existence!"  
  
The swarm then lunged at Shinji. He ran away as quickly as he could. "Enemy! Enemy!" the swarm started to chant angrily.  
  
"Shinji, what's wrong?" Asuka shouted, but he didn't hear. He ran inside a cave while the eyes still screamed at him.  
  
Shinji stopped when he reached a dead end. The eyes stopped as well. "Die, enemy!" the swarm shouted as a bolt of red lightning shot at the ceiling. Rocks immediately started to rain down.  
  
"Die!" the swarm shouted one last time before darkness consumed Shinji.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was in the kitchen helping Mari prepare dinner. "Don't put too much salt in this time," the girl politely scolded.  
  
Shinji nodded. He did the best he could, but Mari was still the only one in the Ikari house who could cook. Pen-pen sat next to the pair munching on a carrot.  
  
Suddenly, Ritsuko entered the room triumphantly. "I've completed the swimming pool you wanted!" she announced.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji responded. He looked at his watch. "That wasn't even ten minutes ago."  
  
Ritsuko winked. "Hey, it's but a trifling task for Ritsuko, Super Genius!"  
  
Two wooden chibi puppets of Makoto and Shigeru appeared on Ritsuko's shoulders.  
  
"You rule, Ritsuko!" Makoto cheered waving his arms up and down.  
  
"You are the best, Ritsuko!" Shigeru added.  
  
Ritsuko placed her hands on her hips and laughed semi-maniacally.  
  
Rei walked in and wrapped her arms around Shinji. "Shinji-kun, I was wondering if you would like to take a trip to the Bahamas with me. The sunsets are so beautiful there."  
  
"You leave my Shinji alone!" Asuka shouted barging in. She shoved Rei off of Shinji who sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you think he would see in a brat like you?" Rei snapped back.  
  
"Well maybe he sees someone more interesting than a goody-two-shoes like you!" Rei and Asuka then flew around the house shooting energy beams at each other.  
  
Toji and Kensuke sighed at the princesses constant warring. They then resumed standing at the gate wearing their barrels with the kanji painted on.  
  
Just then, Misato grabbed Shinji from behind. "You're coming with me, handsome." She grabbed Pen-pen with her other hand and ran out the door. She then tossed the penguin into the air and it transformed into a giant white and black cluster of crystals.  
  
Rei and Asuka noticed the kidnapping too late. Misato already had Shinji in her ship and was taking off. "Waaaaaaaaark!" the ship shouted into the atmosphere.  
  
"Somebody, stop that space pirate!" Asuka shouted. A small attack ship immediately took up the chase. Maya and Hikari were in the cockpit each wearing a light blue uniform with a puffy white rabbit tail and a little one on the cap.  
  
"I'll take the blasters!" Maya said happily.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Hikari snapped clearly remembering the last, actually every time Maya used a weapon. 'Why did I have to be stuck with the biggest baka on the force?' Hikari asked the heavens.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Everything looked blurry, but he could still see. He realized he was in a hospital just before the pain hit. He tried to yell, but only a groan came out.  
  
Still a boy walked up to Shinji and gently placed his hand on the pilot's forehead. Somehow, the pain lessened.  
  
"I'm so glad to see were not seriously hurt," the boy said. The blurriness went away and he saw that the boy had dark gray hair and red eyes.  
  
Shinji noticed that Asuka was half asleep on a chair next to the bed. At the boy's words she glanced at Shinji. Her eyes popped open. "You're awake!" she shouted wrapping her arms around Shinji who tried not to groan again.  
  
"How did I get out?" Shinji asked after Asuka let him go.  
  
Asuka tried not to get sick at the memory. "You caught in a cave-in."  
  
"Yes. I remember that." Shinji said not mentioning what caused it.  
  
"We didn't make it in time," Asuka's face then lit up a little. "But fortunately, Karou was there and pulled you out before you got crushed."  
  
The boy blushed. "I was just there at the right time."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I guess I owe you one, Karou."  
  
"You should get the chance soon enough," Asuka said. "He's the forth child."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened, then he got over the surprise and offered his hand. "Welcome to the club," he said as Karou shook it.  
  
====================  
  
Keele sat in the SEELE room gravely looking at the monoliths. "This is not a good sign," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" SEELE 08 asked. "Now that his wife has returned, Ikari has no need of his agenda and may finally work to complete the project."  
  
"Or he may cease it altogether," Keele responded.  
  
"How would that be possible?" SEELE 03 asked.  
  
"Yui had begun to... doubt the validity of the project. She believed we should abort it."  
  
"Impossible!" SEELE 09 said. "Even back then, we had gone to far to stop."  
  
Keele nodded. "Exactly. But when I refused her request, she tried to tell the others at Gehirn about her findings."  
  
"So her accident was most fortunate," SEELE 11 commented. "Which was just how you planned it."  
  
"Exactly. It also worked for when Kyoko Soryu wanted to announce the truth about the second impact."  
  
"Baka!" SEELE 02 snapped at Keele. "Do you know what Ikari will do to us if he discovers the truth?"  
  
"He will not trace it to us," Keele reassured. "Those within Gehirn that knew about it have since had accidents of their own."  
  
"But we still need to make sure he completes the project," SEELE 05 said as Gendo was still one of the only people capable of it.  
  
"Do not worry, I have already sent a reminder to NERV about their duty."  
  
====================  
  
"And I thought this would feel uncomfortable," Karou said trying on the plug suit. He then looked at Shinji in his suit. "And it fits so well."  
  
"So where did you come from?" Shinji asked.  
  
Karou stood still for a few seconds. "I don't like to talk about my past."  
  
Shinji shrugged. His dad was the same way. "Lost both your parents?"  
  
"Um, yes, exactly. How did you know?"  
  
Shinji sighed. "Lucky guess." Shinji was NOT going to be in this dimension when he had kids. "Well good luck on your synch test."  
  
"You're not going with me?" Karou asked disappointed.  
  
"No. I have to see the commander."  
  
"You mean your father."  
  
"Whatever," Shinji said as he left the room.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo doubted there was a word in any language on Earth to describe the absolute joy he felt finally feeling his wife's touch again. Even when Yui had been asleep, she still squeezed his hand as he held it.  
  
And it was all because of those children. Somehow there being here had brought her back. Gendo could never repay a debt such as that, not in a thousand years.  
  
Of course he was still commander of NERV, and had to deal with the angels. But he could deal with it all now that Yui was back. Everything was right now.  
  
Yui started to wake again. Gendo gently stroked her forehead. "Good morning," he said even though it was 3p.m.  
  
"Has it really been eleven years?" Yui asked. Gendo nodded. "Oh poor Shinji! I can't believe it was his birthday!" Tears were rolling down her face. "It must have hurt him so much!" She nearly choked as she spoke.  
  
"It hurt both of us," Gendo responded. Then suddenly, it hit him. He hadn't even thought about their son. The image of the boy trying to rub his tears off as his father walked away appeared in his mind and Gendo found himself fighting tears of his own.  
  
How could he do that? Shinji had been the only thing Yui left him. Gendo knew Yui would hate him for what he did.  
  
"Where is Shinji?" Yui asked interrupting Gendo's thoughts.  
  
"We... we chose him to pilot the Eva," Gendo finally said.  
  
Yui smiled. "I know he'll do us proud."  
  
Gendo nodded. Then he recalled one day when Fuyutsuki had asked him if he would trade his son's life to bring Yui back.  
  
He said yes.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji wondered what everyone in the infirmary was staring at. He then saw the commander sitting outside Yui's room holding his face in his hands and sobbing.  
  
"Commander?" Shinji asked softly.  
  
Gendo slowly looked up at Shinji. His eyes were already swollen from the tears. "Um, could you leave us alone?" Shinji then asked everyone else. As much as they wanted to see what was going on, they complied.  
  
Gendo said nothing for several seconds. "Tell me," he finally asked, "in your world, am I a good father?" Shinji found himself confused by the question. "I am! I know it!" Gendo said as more tears came.  
  
Shinji did a small double take. He had never bothered to ask about his other self's past. He just assumed... he hadn't even thought about it.  
  
"How did you treat him?" Shinji asked as he sat next to his father's double.  
  
"I left him," Gendo whispered. Shinji didn't find himself shocked by this. "It was barely a year after she was gone and I abandoned him."  
  
Gendo was now trembling with grief and remorse. "Why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because... because I didn't want him to miss me," Gendo answered. Shinji didn't get it. "Yui was trapped in that monster. As long as it existed, she'd be there. And I would never see her again."  
  
"But you had some kind of a plan. Um, was the Rei from your world part of it?" Shinji correctly guessed since he never quite understood what all those Rei clones were for.  
  
"She was to help me join with Unit 01 so that Yui and I could be together again."  
  
"And what about your son not missing you?"  
  
"After Yui, after I thought Yui died, I was devastated," Gendo confessed through the lump in his throat. "And I thought... maybe if my son hated me, it would spare him that pain when I left."  
  
"But there is a flaw in that," Shinji said. "Wouldn't it have been just as devastating when you abandoned him?"  
  
"I know!" Gendo said sobbing again. In trying to spare his son grief, he had done the worst possible thing to the boy. Gendo had become like his father. "What can I do? I want to see him again! I want to make it right!"  
  
Shinji thought about what he could possibly say.  
  
"There's something Asuka used to say to me," Shinji finally said. Gendo looked at him hopefully. "So just pay attention since I will only say it once."  
  
Shinji smacked Gendo on the back of the head. "Baka!" he snapped. "Why are you sitting there crying like some little girl? How will that solve anything? Can you think of anyone it helped? I didn't think so! Now just relax and I won't tell your friends played with my dolls. Good spirits, why are boys so ashamed of that?"  
  
Gendo just stared at Shinji. "That's what she said?" he finally asked.  
  
"Word for word," Shinji answered. "So what do you want now?"  
  
Gendo was finally calm again. He wiped away his tears. "I want my family back."  
  
====================  
  
"Are you ready to start?" Ritsuko asked Karou.  
  
"Before we do this, could you pick tree numbers between one and a hundred?" the fourth child asked.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games," Ritsuko said.  
  
"Pleeeeese?" Karou said sweetly.  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "Twelve, eighty-seven, thirty-four."  
  
"Thank you. I'm ready now!" Karou said the last sentence in a singsong tone. Ritsuko huffed as Maya hit the switch.  
  
She frowned after about a minute. "He's not doing very well. The ratio is only twelve percent."  
  
"It's rising now, Sempai," Maya said. Everyone in the room watched it rise to 87%. Their eyes widened as the ratio then went down to 34.  
  
Ritsuko then snorted. "Very funny, Maya. Now reset the meters."  
  
"I swear I didn't do it!" Maya defended.  
  
"She didn't. Let's see, twenty-one," Karou said before the synch ratio changed to that number. He named more numbers and the ratios changed accordingly.  
  
"That's impossible," Ritsuko whispered. "How?"  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor. It's just a little trick I learned."  
  
Ritsuko decided to put that aside for now. She could always order a physical later.  
  
Just then, a NERV employee walked with a package. "Doctor Akagi?" He handed the package to her.  
  
Ritsuko opened the box and pulled out a pink angora sweater. Maya gasped. Except for the color, it was exactly the style of Asuka's. It was snug at the waist, the sleeves ended just below the elbows, and the neckline showed juuust enough cleavage to avoid being indecent.  
  
Maya closely examined the readouts to hide her nosebleed.  
  
"Who sent this?" Ritsuko asked as her eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"I was just told it was from an admirer," the employee said.  
  
Rei snickered from behind the doorway. So far, this was all going according to plan.  
  
====================  
  
Despite Gendo's fears, he told Yui everything. She was shocked, but she wasn't as angry as Gendo thought. However, Yui did have trouble accepting that the boy sitting in front of her was not really her son.  
  
"So you don't know what happened to my boy?" she asked her voice shaking. Gendo nodded and then held Yui as she burst into tears. "I want to see my son!" she begged whatever power might be listening.  
  
"We're looking into it," Shinji promised. "But I know there is hope." Shinji didn't want to say it yet, but he was getting more and more sure that some higher power sent the children here.  
  
====================  
  
Karou stood in front of the titanic figure of Unit 01. He was sad that it had to end this way. He was starting to like the third child, and everyone was so nice to him. But that wasn't his destiny.  
  
There was no avoiding fate.  
  
"Time to wake up, my friend," he said to the Eva.  
  
====================  
  
The Ikari's were interrupted by the alarms. Shinji ran over to a speakerphone on the wall. "What's going on?" he asked whomever was in the control room.  
  
"Shinji?" Fuyutsuki answered. "Get suited up now! Karou has taken Unit 01."  
  
"But I thought it didn't work."  
  
"There's more. We found Soryu and Ayanami and both are unconscious. And we've detected a blue pattern from the fourth."  
  
Shinji sighed. He doubted this was going to be easy.  
  
"Set Unit 00 for me. I'm on my way."  
  
====================  
  
"He's heading for the central shaft," Misato said over the radio. Unit 00 sprinted to that point.  
  
Shinji wasn't thinking about fighting a human being for once. All he was thinking about was when Ritsuko had told him that if an angel reached Terminal Dogma, the world would end.  
  
Shinji reached the shaft in time to see his Eva plunge down. He quickly followed.  
  
Yui wanted to help if she could, so Gendo brought her to the bridge. Fuyutsuki smiled seeing his goddaughter returning here. On the main screen, everyone in the bridge saw the two Evas fighting each other as they descended.  
  
Karou was floating next to the giants and humming 'Fly me to the Moon'. Shinji finally managed to strike his progressive knife at Karou, but it bouced off.  
  
"I'm impressed," Shinji said. "I'd like to have something like that."  
  
"But you do," Karou said. "Every living soul creates one."  
  
There was a collective "Huh?" from Shinji and everyone in the control room.  
  
"That's why your Unit 01 can't create one anymore," Karou continued. "Its soul is missing."  
  
Everyone was too shocked to make a sound. Gendo held his love tighter as if Unit 01 might come to take its soul back.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shinji snapped.  
  
"It's quite simple," Karou continued calmly as he and the robots fell. "Human spirits power the Evangelions."  
  
"You mean that NERV?"  
  
"NERV and SEELE didn't know about this," Karou said interrupting Shinji. "They just thought they created some algorithm program that allowed the Eva to generate an AT-field. But only the later models worked had working versions. The first three Evas wouldn't function until a few lost souls came to dwell inside them."  
  
No one who heard that could do anything but think of the implications. Shinji was pondering it so much, that it took him a few seconds to realize he hit the ground.  
  
He then ran at Karou who was just hovering at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Karou snapped. "Adam was supposed to be here, but it's Lilith!"  
  
Unit 00 grabbed Karou and Shinji then looked at the lake. He would have to ask the commander about that later, and try not to get sick thinking about it.  
  
"I'm glad it is you that will do this, my friend," Karou said.  
  
"Don't call me your friend!" Shinji yelled. "You probably set up that cave-in to get my trust!"  
  
Karou shook his head. "No. That was another angel who actually was trying to kill you."  
  
"And why?" Shinji asked his patience wearing thin.  
  
"It was desperate. We angels are destined to lose this war. But some won't accept that."  
  
"What do you mean some won't?"  
  
"You have to kill me, Ikari Shinji. As long as I live, as long as the angels live, we are a threat to humanity's existence. You should be the one to live." Karou then smiled. "I want it to be so."  
  
Shinji suddenly wasn't sure what to do. Was this kid really a threat to mankind?  
  
Unit 00 stood there as Shinji tried to find an answer. (Go ahead and replay that ENTIRE pause in your mind.)  
  
"Okay, you can kill me anytime, now," Karou finally said.  
  
Shinji instead gently placed Karou on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Karou was shocked. "You have to kill me!"  
  
"Why?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Because its my destiny! Don't you believe in karma?"  
  
"Yes. But it's useless if you just follow it blindly." Shinji then wondered how that popped into his head.  
  
Karou smiled. "I knew I liked you, Pilot Ikari."  
  
"Shinji, what are you doing?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I'm letting him go," Shinji responded. "He doesn't want to destroy us, so I there's no need for us to fight."  
  
"There were a few seconds before Ritsuko responded. "All right, but we're putting him under guard for now."  
  
"I understand," Karou said.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji and Karou returned the Evas to their cages and the fourth child surrendered himself to section 2. "I hope I didn't harm those nice girls," he said.  
  
"No," Shinji said. "I heard they just woke up." Shinji then left to see them.  
  
Karou looked at Shinji walking away. 'Wow, that suit looks good on him,' the angel thought.  
  
====================  
  
The next morning, Maya calmly strode into the bridge, but then nearly spilled her coffee.  
  
Ritsuko had decided to wear her new sweater at work just in case her admirer might see her. "Do you have a cold?" she asked when she saw Maya.  
  
"No. I just... am a little sensitive to dust," Maya said as she held the Kleenex to her face.  
  
"Well just don't let it get in your way. I need your help with this."  
  
"What, Sempai?"  
  
Ritsuko pointed to one of the monitors. "The Magi have detected a wave pattern, but I'm not sure if it's blue or orange. And it's so faint, it could just be a glitch."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Maya promised.  
  
====================  
  
Sweat drops appeared next to every one of the SEELE monoliths after Keele told them about Karou's defection.  
  
"I just hope Tabris doesn't know too much," SEELE 07 said.  
  
"He doesn't," Keele said. "But I don't know if we can keep Gendo on our side now. I fear the project may be lost."  
  
"I assure you it isn't," a woman's voice came from nowhere.  
  
Then a projection of that lady appeared next to Keele. She managed to keep her face hidden, but her clothes were drawing enough attention. She was wearing a pink gown with a low-cut neckline that flared outward. Plus she had a white mink wrap and was dripping with jewelry.  
  
"And who are you?" SEELE 02 asked threateningly.  
  
"Just call me... Lil-Lil," the woman responded just making that name up.  
  
Keele put up his hand to quiet the other members. "How do you know it isn't lost?" he asked Lil-Lil.  
  
"Because I will make sure it isn't," she answered. "All I ask is that I be given Adam when the time comes."  
  
What little could be seen of Lil-Lil's mouth was smiling as the SEELE members gasped.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** I know the beginning raises a lot of questions. Don't worry. I will address them in due time.  
  
** No I don't know which angel attacked Shinji. You tell me who you think it is.  
  
** I realize that Rei adding an extra character to the 'Tenchi' sequence. Just deal with it.  
  
** No Keele did not expect Yui's soul to be trapped in the Eva, as Karou stated. He just expected her to get killed.  
  
** Gendo is NOT going to turn into a touchy-feely crybaby. The tears were just a way for him to wash away the chains he placed on his soul.  
  
** Yui did not forgive him too easily. Gendo was clearly remorseful when he told Yui, and he was probably close to tears. Coldly saying that he drooped that dead weight of a kid would have gotten a completely different reaction.  
  
** Lil-Lil is a take on the name Rara from 'Dual!'  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements.  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Hououza': I hope you like the upcoming twist just as much.  
  
'Wolvenrider': I prefer Shinji/Asuka too, but I am still leaving that unresolved. The children from this universe may be a different matter.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': I am too. But everything that already happened in this story hasn't affected it?  
  
'Dark-Titan': Yes, the title is a stupid pun of Pacobel's Canon, but I've wanted to use it for years. And the angel did nothing to Unit 01. But there may be other things.  
  
'CCSBeyond': That was my mistake. I never heard of Bakelite before so I assumed it was made up for the show. But it's still fixable. Let's assume that normal Bakelite won't cut it for storing Evas and angelic embryos. So what they call Bakelite is a combination of chemicals that has similar properties to the stuff we know.  
  
Bu the way, does your user name stand for 'Card Captor Sakura Beyond'? Because I think that would be hilarious.  
  
'finvince': I do have something different in mind for how the story ends. The world won't blow up. This is a humor story and I never found that funny, except in the opening of MacGuyver when the title shot looks as though he did it by accident.  
  
'Dan Inverse': Sorry that Yui didn't yell at him, but I other stories already did that.  
  
'Alanna Pennington': Yes I am glad turning him into a three dimensional character is going over so well. Besides, he wasn't the one who told the JSSDF to invade NERV and kill everyone.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasley': What? You're a Jar-Jar fan? NOOOOOOOOOOO! Just kidding. And the lunch scene was a take on a similar scene from Dual.  
  
'???': Of course that's what happens. Then Luke Skywalker cuts them up with his lightsaber and them smacks George Lucas around until he agrees to let Spielberg or Peter Jackson direct Episode III.  
  
'Anonynous': Which stories? I haven't seen any, and I would like to see more Dual stories. By the way, your words flatter me to no end.  
  
'someonewashere': Those are interesting face-offs. Let's see some responses to those. And I have considered what would happen were Kensuke to pilot. But you will just have to wait and see.  
  
'G. Blackwood': I hope that means you like this story.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'John Doe': I hope you were paying attention (and I don't mean to the obvious parts).  
  
====================  
  
Next: The fifth child suddenly finds himself in mortal peril. And it seems that NERV also needs a sixth child. Who will it be? (It's not quite who you think.) Find out next time on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Parasite & ghost lady." 


	11. Parasite and ghost lady

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 10: Parasite & ghost lady  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: Jessica Fletcher (Murder, She Wrote) or Dr. Sloan (Diagnosis Murder)? And I don't mean a sleuthing contest.  
  
====================  
  
"Approaching critical level," Maya said. "0.6, 0.4, 0.2, it worked!"  
  
Ritsuko smiled. The so-called 'Plastic Soul' program had worked as it did with the Jet Alone. Now Unit 01 was up and running again.  
  
Plus Shinji could finally test those claws. A holographic image of the fourth angel appeared and jumped at Shinji. Shinji rolled out of the way and picked up his rifle.  
  
But then the weapon disappeared. "We're testing the claws, Ikari," Ritsuko politely reminded him.  
  
Shinji nodded and four progressive knives shot out of each hand. The fake angel whipped an arm at Shinji. He swung the claws but missed. The arms hit Unit 01. Shinji winced a second almost forgetting the simulation didn't hurt him.  
  
He swung his other arm and severed the tentacle. The angel reared back and Shinji took the opening and lunged at the core. The angel turned white then disappeared.  
  
The sixth angel then shot out of the ground trying to swallow Shinji with its gaping jaws. Shinji jumped back and the angel just got his leg. Shinji slashed furiously at the teeth, which soon broke off.  
  
The angel then dove underground again, but Shinji didn't move.  
  
"Damn it. The program's glitching again," Ritsuko sighed.  
  
"It's working fine," Shinji reassured her. "I know what I'm doing.  
  
Just then, the angel's mouth started to shoot out from underneath the Eva. Shinji knelt down with both sets of claws pointed directly down. The angel flew up from the dirt swallowing the Eva, but then it stopped moving in midair. It fell to the streets lifeless.  
  
As the dirt spilled out, Unit 01 was still holding its claws in the angel's core.  
  
Maya gave an impressed whistle. Shinji then did a victory hand sign with the Eva. (If Eva were a lighter show, you know that would have happened once.)  
  
====================  
  
"COMMANDER IKARI IS GOING TO BE MY NEIGHBOR?" Misato nearly passed out at the news that Asuka had given the reunited couple her apartment. (Gendo had been living in an apartment no bigger than Rei's and that wasn't going to cut it.)  
  
Gendo found himself laughing at the captain's reaction. "I promise I'll leave our ranks at work," he said when he had his breath back.  
  
"But we may have to get a bigger dining table," Rei said.  
  
Misato was now getting a headache. At least these two wouldn't be after her Shinji. But it would mean Asuka would have to move in to her place. Misato nearly threw up, or at least wanted to, on Asuka.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki were carefully reviewing the latest information from the Marduk report. They were also both on their seventh cups of coffee.  
  
This wasn't as easy a task as it looked. From all the research Section 2 had done over the past decade, NERV could just pull a name out of a hat and have a usable Eva pilot. But SEELE had been adamant that any candidates also be as unlikely as possible to interfere with the instrumentality.  
  
Plus there was now marketability to consider. This boy from England, who had come from a long line of expert marksman, was one of the best choices. But who wanted to play with an English action figure that wasn't James Bond or C-3PO?  
  
Ritsuko then stopped reading. She recognized one of the names, a boy from Shinji's class. Yes all children from that class were candidates (Ritsuko was still confused about the report mentioning that one of the girl's hair could interfere with her synch ratio.), but this kid had that boy-next-door vibe that was so popular these days.  
  
"Are you sure?" Fuyutsuki politely asked. Ritsuko nodded. "Well that's one down."  
  
Ritsuko set the notes down. "We can find the sixth child later. Unit 04 won't be completed for another few months."  
  
"A few weeks, actually," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Well, it has to do with the new paint job you ordered."  
  
Dozens of question marks appeared over Ritsuko's head. "How would that speed up production?"  
  
"Because we're not installing the S2 engine."  
  
"And why not? I know it won't work with the new color scheme, but we can hide it."  
  
"It's not that. The crew had to pause in the installation for the painting, and they decided to do more check-ups on the core." Fuyutsuki sighed. "They found there were several small errors made in the construction. God knows what would have happened had it been activated."  
  
Ritsuko was stunned. "Well... that was very fortuitous."  
  
The sub-commander yawned. "It was. Let's get some sleep now." They would need it when Unit 03 arrived in three days. That had been completed early thanks to the extra funding.  
  
====================  
  
"Did you hear?" Kensuke asked Shinji at lunchtime.  
  
Shinji didn't answer as Kensuke was going to tell-  
  
"Another Eva is heading for Tokyo-3."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I know that. I work for those people."  
  
Kensuke's eyes nearly turned into stars. "Of course, but that means NERV will need another pilot!"  
  
Shinji sighed knowing what was coming. "All right, I'll recommend you. But it's a very dangerous job. Why would you want-?" Shinji stopped when he realized Kensuke was staring at the army of schoolgirls filling up half the room. And all their eyes were beating hearts. Sparing Kaoru's life had somehow earned Shinji even more admiration. He actually had to wear disguises when going around town.  
  
"But the list NERV has is pretty extensive. So I can't make any guarantees," Shinji warned.  
  
Kensuke sighed. "I know. But I hope the new pilot is at least someone I know."  
  
Just then, Toji slowly walked to the table. (WOW, what a surprise!) He had a deer-in-the-headlights look.  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked hoping no one got hit by a car.  
  
"I just... I just met some people from your work, Shinji."  
  
Kensuke face faulted, but in a good way. "Sugoi!" he exclaimed when he stood back up. "You're going to be an Eva pilot!"  
  
Toji looked tentative. "I'm not sure I want to."  
  
Even though Toji was nearly twice his size, Kensuke could have kicked his friend's ass at that moment.  
  
====================  
  
"Come on!" Kensuke insisted on the way back to class. "Why not? It's the opportunity of a lifetime!"  
  
"For you," Toji responded. "But I was never that interested."  
  
Kensuke was crestfallen. "But it would be so cool if both my best friends were pilots."  
  
Toji sighed. "I did tell those guys to ask you, but they didn't listen."  
  
Just then, Hikari met the boys in the hallway. She was in her class rep mode. "It has come to my attention that Suzuhara-san has been asked to be the next Evangelion pilot."  
  
Toji found himself too stunned to confirm or deny it.  
  
Hikari then bowed. "Please make our class proud," she said before leaving. The boys noticed a subtle twinkle in her eye.  
  
"So when is that robot coming in?" Toji asked.  
  
====================  
  
Toji entered his house to tell Mari the news, but he decided to wait while she watched the tape of Shinji's fight with Kaoru, again.  
  
"So what had started out a bitter fight between comrades has instead, become a testament to the basic compassion and wisdom of the human spirit." the announcer concluded in perfect Japanese, but with a Yorkshire accent. (He had also been careful to speak over the parts where Kaoru revealed the workings of the Evas.)  
  
"So how'd you like it if I was in one of those?" Toji quietly asked his sister.  
  
Mari's eyes lit up. "That would be the coolest thing ever, Onii-chan!" She would have jumped up and down, but her foot was still in a cast. But she did hug him as tightly as she could.  
  
====================  
  
On the morning Unit 03 arrived, the excitement had started to wear off and Toji was sitting in the locker room trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
Shinji offered his friend a glass of water. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Shinji said as Toji drank.  
  
"Were you this nervous?" Toji then asked.  
  
Shinji was taken aback for a second. He had been in this world so long, piloting the Evas almost seemed normal. "Actually, I didn't have time to think. I was sent here just as the third angel attacked."  
  
Toji smiled. "Well I'm glad I don't have to worry about that."  
  
====================  
  
Now it was only a matter of time.  
  
Robbed of its physical form, the being known as Ireul had been facing oblivion. But just as it was about to join its predecessors in the void, it noticed Yui was returning to the world of the living. Ireul flung its spirit at her hoping it would take this body and fulfill its mission.  
  
But it didn't quite work that way. Ireul couldn't touch Yui; only take advantage of the energies that were resurrecting her. But as most of it was concentrated on Misses Ikari, Ireul was only able to regain a shell of its body.  
  
So Ireul was still alive, but it was too weak to take Adam. (Although it had been able to attack the one responsible for the other's failures.) But that was just for now. Its body was slowly regenerating. So the angel came to the very group that was responsible for its awakening. But to play it safe, Ireul came in the form of a human and used a different name.  
  
Now it had time. Soon Ireul would regain its former strength. And instead of the instrumentality falling to Lilith the Light bringer, it would belong to Ireul to Corruptor.  
  
====================  
  
Toji sat in the entry plug gulping in the LCL. It was a weird sensation that somehow reminded him of the times he got injured in the middle of a game. But at least the plug suit felt better than a basketball uniform, once he got used to it.  
  
"You ready?" Misato asked. Toji nodded. Ritsuko flipped the activation switch.  
  
====================  
  
A single spark awakened the angel. Somehow it knew this was earlier than expected, but that was irrelevant. Something was in the air. The beings called angels never really spoke to each other, but they all felt it. It seemed they knew that none of them would succeed in winning Adam. Some may have accepted that, but most didn't angels didn't and altered their strategies. This angel was no exception. It would put all its effort to crushing all in its way.  
  
When Unit 03 came to life, so did Bardiel the Parasite.  
  
====================  
  
Dogber was nearly startled by the sudden pounding on a cell door. "What is it?" he asked Kaoru.  
  
"You have to stop it!" the former fourth child said frantically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The new Evangelion, don't activate it!"  
  
Dogber glared at Kaoru. "How do you know about that?"  
  
Just then, the alarm went off.  
  
====================  
  
The sight of the explosion at the nearby Eva testing ground stunned the entire bridge crew. So much, that no noticed the first couple beeps of the comm. Fuyutsuki then answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"It's prisoner Nagisa," Dogber said. "He's insisting that Unit 03 has been taken over by an angel."  
  
The sight of Unit 03 emerging from the flames confirmed that.  
  
The commander and sub-commander didn't say anything. Yui was confused. "That's not possible. It's too soon."  
  
Gendo nodded. "I know. Since those children came, none of the angels came at the appointed time." Gendo then was sickened when he recalled that he planned to use the pilot trapped within to further his plans.  
  
"Get the Evas ready," Fuyutsuki said. The bridge bunnies gaped at him. "We have no choice. That angel will still try to kill us all."  
  
That was confirmed when the infected Eva started to sprint to the Geo-front. "How long 'till the Evas are ready?" Gendo asked.  
  
"At least seven minutes, Sir," Shigeru said.  
  
"We may not have that time," Yui said gravely.  
  
Making the distance of a few miles in less than forty seconds, the angel was in sight of the city limits. And barely anyone had time to evacuate.  
  
But just before it reached the first buildings, two large robots slammed into the angel from the sides. The beast was now pinned to the ground.  
  
The bridge crew sighed with relief. And they thought the JSSDF was foolish for starting the construction of more Jets months before the demonstration.  
  
"I guess we have our time," Fuyutsuki said.  
  
Gendo turned in the comm. "Bring Kaoru up here," he said.  
  
"Sir?" Dogber asked.  
  
"Do it. We may need the information he knows."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Gendo then contacted the children. As he expected, they all looked too afraid to fight. "I know your friend in trapped in there, but there's still a chance to save him."  
  
Asuka's eyes popped in realization. "Of course! We just have to get the core."  
  
Shinji didn't say anything as he was still trying not to throw up. Even though this wasn't really the Toji he knew since eight, Shinji had grown just as close to him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Toji.  
  
====================  
  
As soon as he saw the breaking news, Kensuke ran over to Mari's house to see if she was okay. They both watched the TV screen, unable to blink and trying not to cry.  
  
"The irony of the name we have given these creatures is once again proven," the British announcer said as Unit 03 threw the Jets off and lunged at them. "This time it has taken over the latest model of the Evangelions and trapped the pilot inside. But those at NERV are doing everything they can to free him, if it can be done."  
  
As the Eva tried to tear the armor off the Jet, the other robot fired its guns at the angel's back. It stretched its arm at the other robot knocking it to the ground. "It may come as but a small consolation that this is unlikely to happen again as the angels do not take the same form twice," the announcer continued.  
  
====================  
  
The Eva succeeded in tearing the Jet's limbs off. The angel within detected the radiation, so it left the robot there.  
  
But as the angel turned to the other jet, Unit 00 jumped it and knocked it to the ground. 03 stretched its arm and caught 00's neck. The blue Eva was thrown off and slammed against the ground a few times before a yellow blur severed the angel's forearm.  
  
The angel roared in anger and turned to see Unit 02 spinning and flipping the Prog-chucks. The angel just jumped away and concentrated. Then its arm regenerated. It leapt at 02 grabbing the red Eva by the arms. But then 02 just bit 03's arm.  
  
====================  
  
Shigeru whistled at Asuka's brutally aggressive fighting style while Kaoru was escorted to the bridge. The guards didn't bother to use their guns, Kaoru having an AT-field and all.  
  
"I didn't know Unit 03's arms could do that," Maya said.  
  
"They can't," Makoto said. "That's all the angel."  
  
"The core is in the head," Kaoru said.  
  
Shigeru immediately set the Magi to scan the energy sources within the angel. "He's right. Most of the energy is centered there."  
  
"Thanks," Shinji said over the radio.  
  
Unit 00 grabbed the angel from behind while Unit 01 ran towards it with its claws extended. The knives tore into the angel's head. Shinji sighed with relief.  
  
Then the angel smacked Unit 01 away.  
  
"What?" Shigeru said. "The core moved?"  
  
"What?" Shinji snapped. But then he forced himself to stay calm. Panicking wouldn't save Toji.  
  
Half the bridge crew turned to Kaoru. "The stomach," he said.  
  
Shinji then slashed madly there, but the rogue Eva didn't cease to move. He growled in frustration. "Where is it now?"  
  
There was no response. Unit 03 took advantage of the distraction to fling its attackers off. It then it started to laugh.  
  
"Where is it now?" Asuka asked impatiently. There was still no response.  
  
Then the pilots' eyes widened.  
  
"God, no," Rei said.  
  
====================  
  
Somehow, Toji wasn't in hysterics. Almost immediately after the Eva was activated, the signal cut off, and Toji's only clues to what was happening was the constant tumbling and the loud creaks and groans.  
  
Toji knew even he should have been more scared than this. But... it was as though something was giving him strength. Even what happened next didn't cause him to panic.  
  
It seemed that the front of the entry plug came to life. It was moving like tissue in an organ. Then the core started to appear like a rapidly growing pimple. Toji did get as far from it as possible.  
  
But when Toji realized what it was and that an angel was inside his Eva, he could no longer hold back his fear. What the hell could he do? But he didn't want to just sit there. He had to protect his sister. That was all he was concerned about now.  
  
Toji then saw the emergency eject switch. He recalled Ritsuko's briefing. She told him that turning the red switch nearby... it was just as a last resort... Ritsuko honestly couldn't think of a situation he would need it... at least until now.  
  
====================  
  
The angel laughed now that it sent its heart to a place its enemies couldn't touch. It then leapt at Unit 02 intending to use its own weapon to cut it to ribbons.  
  
Just as the angel reached its apex, a bright flash appeared between the shoulder blades.  
  
In that same instant, Kaoru floated upwards and glowed pale amber. But that faded before the guards even had a chance to draw their guns.  
  
Then the Evas back exploded.  
  
"TOOOJIIIIII!" Shinji screamed. The girls screamed with him.  
  
Then there was no sound in the world. The fires in the now dead angel seemed unreal. None of this was real now. It was all just some crazy dream. It had to be.  
  
Not even Maya's tears broke the silence.  
  
"Look down," Kaoru finally said smiling.  
  
Those words took a few seconds to reach everyone's ears, but then the main screen and the Evas looked at the ground by the fallen Eva, and then focused on a small, blue shape. And it was groaning.  
  
====================  
  
"Yes, it has been confirmed that the boy has survived the explosion," the announcer said.  
  
Mari stooped sobbing into Kensuke's arms when she heard that.  
  
"And I have just been told that he is now on the way to the hospital," the announcer continued. "And it seems that the extent of his injuries is a series of fractures on his left side. The medics expect him to make a full recovery. And there is even more good news. There were very few casualties at the site the angel first attacked. Most of the people there safe."  
  
Mari and Kensuke were now both laughing and crying.  
  
====================  
  
The next day, Hikari knocked on the door to the recovery room.  
  
"Come in, class representative," Toji said. Hikari froze for a second. She never realized that even her knocking was perfectly timed. Then she walked in and smiled at how well the jock looked.  
  
Toji started to worry when he saw how strained her smile was. "I bet you never thought most of your friends would end up saving the world," he joked.  
  
But Hikari's worry was to great too even fake a laugh. She then suppressed a scream when she saw the stump below Toji's left knee. "But, but I thought you just had a few breaks," she said almost pleading for it to go away.  
  
Toji looked at her as though apologizing for it. "Some of those breaks were worse than they thought."  
  
Hikari then broke down sobbing on Toji. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. "It's all right. See? I'm still alive."  
  
"But you can't play anymore!" Hikari said. "You said it was your dream to play in the Olympics!"  
  
"That can still happen," Toji reassured her. "Doctor Akagi says NERV can make me a leg based on the Evas. It should work so well, it'll be as though I never lost it."  
  
Hikari managed to shift her sobbing down to sniffles. "Really?"  
  
Toji nodded. "Now you can stop crying. I've already had enough from my sister... and Kensuke... and Shinji. So please no more tears. You'll turn this room into a swimming pool."  
  
Hikari finally laughed. She hugged Toji tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh yea, I got you these," Hikari said after they broke the embrace. Toji's face lit up when he saw the Gameboy Hyper. "I didn't want you to be bored." She handed him the system and two games.  
  
Toji grinned. "Yes! Castlevania: Power-Ballad of Redemption!" He was then puzzled by the next game. "What's RPG World?"  
  
"It's a remake of a Playstation One game, but the gameplay and graphics have been overhauled. I hear this version is actually better than Dragon Quest XIII."  
  
Toji smiled and shook his head. "No way."  
  
"Just play it and see."  
  
Toji laughed evilly. "Kensuke is going to be so jealous."  
  
====================  
  
"I can't believe he did that," Kensuke said as Shinji told him the details of the fight.  
  
"I can't, either, But Toji said he couldn't let me save him since he already owes me and it he didn't want to compound his debts."  
  
Kensuke nodded. "He would do that." He then took the cover off his bento and grabbed his chopsticks. "Too bad he's not having food this good."  
  
Shinji chuckled. "Misato-san pulled some strings, so Hikari's bringing him lunch right now." While Kensuke was laughing with him, Shinji saw Ritsuko across the hall. Shinji blinked, but it was Akagi.  
  
She was talking to the two curly-haired girls. Shinji didn't hear a word, but the girls blanched and shook their heads. Shinji would have asked them, but most girls hadn't been sure what to do around him since that battle. And Shinji didn't want to loose the breathing space while he had it.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo was stunned speechless at Ritsuko's suggestion. So she repeated it.  
  
"I think we should reinstate Kaoru as the pilot of Unit 03."  
  
"Why?" Gendo finally asked.  
  
"Because I think we can trust him now." She handed him a report. "Suzuhara reported seeing Kaoru's face when he set the detonator off. And he had never seen the fourth child before."  
  
Gendo nodded remembering Kaoru's glowing. "Do you know how Nagisa protected him?"  
  
"We think he either projected his own AT-field or amplified Suzuhara's."  
  
Gendo folded his arms. "I wonder why."  
  
"I asked Kaoru and he said that Toji is Shinji's friend and he couldn't stand to see Shinji hurt."  
  
Gendo nodded again. "The angel does seem to care about that boy. But I don't mind if that's what ties him here." Gendo's face turned grave. "We may need all the help we can get."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Gendo placed a copy of the scrolls on the desk. "Yui told me that she had come to the conclusion that the events here are self-fulfilling prophecies."  
  
Ritsuko was dumbfounded. "Um, not that I could figure out those damn things, but what do you mean?"  
  
"It says that the messengers would awaken at a declaration of war. That was SEELE taking Adam. And the instrumentality... the end of the humanities, is caused by us as well."  
  
"Oh." Ritsuko sighed. "So everything we've been doing wasn't at all necessary."  
  
"I don't know. But I doubt SEELE would take it well if we came to that conclusion." Gendo put the copies away. "But that can wait. And I trust your judgment. Kaoru may pilot the Eva again."  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "Good. Someone that handsome should increase our demographics nineteen percent."  
  
Gendo's jaw dropped, then he rubbed his temples. "Dear lord (or the equivalent Japanese statement), you've turned the Eva pilots into a Boy Band."  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"For on thing, half our pilots are girls. And I'm trying to get a girl to pilot Unit 04."  
  
"You need another one?"  
  
"Yes." Ritsuko's eyebrows furrowed. "You weren't interested in what I was doing before." Yui then walked in carrying a tray of teacups. She handed Gendo and Ritsuko glasses and sat next to her husband. "But then again, you were preoccupied before."  
  
Gendo nodded. "So why does the fifth child have to be a girl?"  
  
"It's part of the deal with Hasbro. They can't remember any mixed giant robot teams with more girls than boys. And the money they're offering is too good to pass up." Ritsuko sighed. "We can't pass it up. NERV's merchandising department has worked a little too well. The U.N. is now only going to cover ten percent of our budget."  
  
Gendo nearly chocked on his tea. Yui blanched remembering the budget battles she went through.  
  
"But we will have more than enough if we can meet that requirement," Ritsuko reassured.  
  
"Um, what do you mean 'if'?" Yui asked.  
  
Ritsuko hesitated for a second. "Even though Suzuhara made it out safely, what happened to him scared a lot of people." She then double-checked a report. "Now out of the seventeen thousand candidates in the Marduk report, only twenty-nine of them are still willing to pilot... all boys."  
  
No one said anything. The old Gendo wouldn't have seen a problem with this, but even he would have admitted forcing a pilot would be too risky with the increasing attention the pilots were getting.  
  
"I'll try to think of something," Ritsuko said before Gendo dismissed her. Walking back to her office, she recalled a solution that she found ridiculous. Who could possibly want to pilot an Eva desperately enough to do that?  
  
====================  
  
Just as Toji was leaving the hospital with Shinji and Hikari, Kensuke nearly ran right into him. Kensuke managed to stop himself and then started jumping up and down.  
  
"NERV wants me to be an Eva pilot! I get to be an Eva pilot!"  
  
It took a few seconds for the other kids to understand his frantic exclaiming, but then they smiled. "Good luck," Toji said.  
  
====================  
  
There were a couple reasons Kensuke wasn't too comfortable with his plug suit. One was the pink and white color scheme that was to match Unit 04's new coloring. The second was the built-in breasts.  
  
"Are you sure I have to do this?" he pleaded to Ritsuko.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but we can't fund the Evas without another girl. And we can't find one willing, so we have to fake it."  
  
He lightly touched one of the boobs. Did he really want to be a pilot that much?  
  
Ritsuko pressed Kensuke's whole hand on the breast. "Feels real, doesn't it?" Ritsuko asked playfully.  
  
For once, Kensuke was glad he didn't know.  
  
"Plus they're filled with an LCL based gelatin, so they won't even interfere with your synch ratio," she continued.  
  
Kensuke decided to give it a try, SQUISH, SQUISH.  
  
These did feel... interesting SQUISH, SQUISH.  
  
But was it worth the humiliation, SQUISH, SQUISH?  
  
Hmm, this was starting to get fun, SQUISH, SQUISH.  
  
What the hell, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH, SQUISH-  
  
"You can stop that now," Ritsuko said sternly.  
  
"Sorry," Kensuke said. He then hung his head. "But I don't know how I can face anyone like this."  
  
"But it won't be you," Ritsuko reminded him. "You will be assuming a different identity. And you and I are the only two people who know this."  
  
A couple seconds later, there was the sound of shrieking laughter. Kensuke flinched recognizing the voice of the absolute last person he wanted to see him like this.  
  
It was a testament to the quality of Toji's brand-new leg, that it didn't come loose as he rolled on the floor.  
  
"Damn it! I forgot to lock the door!" Ritsuko snapped as she ran over and did it. She then picked the jock up by his shirt collar. "Listen here," she threatened. That stopped Toji's laughing. "You will NOT breathe a word of this to anyone." She then explained the reasons to him making it absolutely clear that NERV would fail if this didn't work.  
  
Toji then nodded. "I get it," he said. "Our world's future depends on him being able to dress up like a girl." He grinned and tried not to laugh. But Kensuke did start laughing at that, so Toji joined in. Soon Ritsuko couldn't even help it.  
  
"But I understand," Toji said after he calmed down. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
And he meant it.  
  
====================  
  
That day, Shinji heard that his friends would both be the reserve pilots. He treated them to a congratulatory dinner. Of course, the girls came along and even Kaoru was there. The angel he did seem disappointed that Rei and Asuka sat next to Shinji.  
  
"It's too bad you won't get to pilot for real," Shinji told Kensuke.  
  
"It might still happen," Kensuke said. "But you heard about that deal. It has to be a girl." Everyone nodded. Kensuke then smiled. "But the point is, I'm in. So I still get some action and glory."  
  
Toji raised his soda cup. "To action and glory," he offered.  
  
"Action and glory," they all chorused, toasted, and laughed.  
  
"I wonder who the seventh child will be," Rei mused.  
  
"Ritsuko told me she found a girl in France," Kensuke said recalling the story the three of them concocted. France was decided because Kensuke had an aunt and uncle from there, and he spoke the language fluently. "And she'll be arriving here with Unit 04."  
  
"What's her name?" Asuka asked.  
  
Kensuke shrugged. "I just know she was orphaned in the years after the second impact."  
  
"That poor child," Hikari said.  
  
'She had better not be after my Shinji!' Rei and Asuka thought angrily.  
  
'I wouldn't worry about that,' Toji thought reading the girl's minds.  
  
"Um, there's something else we brought you here for," Shinji said. "Since my two best friends now work with me."  
  
"And this can't be told to anyone," Asuka added.  
  
Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Kaoru simultaneously dropped jaws at the news that the three children were from another universe. They didn't stop for several seconds after the details of that universe were told.  
  
"Well no wonder we got along so well," Hikari finally said.  
  
"Yes. If fact, I think knowing us beforehand is almost cheating," Kensuke joked.  
  
The three pilots sighed with relief.  
  
"So if you're not really, well, you; do you mind if I think Misses Ikari is a hottie?" Kensuke asked.  
  
Shinji's eyes grew ten times bigger. Asuka then smacked Kensuke. "Baka."  
  
====================  
  
Toji being in on the secret added a certain benefit. Kensuke didn't look girly enough (despite was some teasers might say). So Toji set his friend on a strict exercise regimen.  
  
Kensuke spent the next few weeks making his hips and thighs as shapely as possible. He attended nearly every aerobics class near his home and read a stack of Women's fitness magazines.  
  
But it soon started to wear him out, as he had never really exercised before.  
  
"I... can't do any more," Kensuke said panting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Toji snapped. "You only have five more leg lifts to go! Now do 'em!"  
  
"I can't. It's too much."  
  
Toji got right in his face. "What the hell is wrong now, you wimp? I thought you wanted to be a pilot! You can't do it of you're not in the right shape! But you want to quit? How can you become a man if you just walk away?"  
  
"But I'm trying to become a woman," Kensuke half joked.  
  
"That's right! So you can't stop! Do you want this or not?"  
  
"Yes." He forced his leg up again. "Yes, damn it!"  
  
"Good! Now five... four... three... two... you did it!" Toji gave his friend a high-five. "Now get to the other leg."  
  
====================  
  
The pilots and the bridge crew watched in amazement, as Unit 04 was moved into its new cage.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see a... pretty Eva for once," Asuka said remarking at the pink and white paint job.  
  
"I suppose the pilot is going to get a matching suit," Kaoru said angrily remembering when his request for one was rejected. At least he got a purple suit. But it was dark purple, not lilac.  
  
"I do know THIS wasn't in the scrolls," Fuyutsuki dryly remarked. He then looked around. "Where is Akagi, I thought she would want to be here for this."  
  
"She's already seen it," Gendo said. "Right now, she's performing synch tests with the reserve pilots."  
  
Yui hung up her phone. "Misato will be right up with the seventh child."  
  
Ten seconds later, the whole room turned to the door as it opened. Next to the captain, stood a scared girl with long black hair who was wearing a simple school dress.  
  
"Good day," Kensuke said in perfect Japanese, but with a French accent. His voice sounded light and feminine thanks to a chip in his collar that would also be in his plug suit. His wig provided the same function as the head clips. "My name is Josephine Marie Suzette. I am honored to join this organization that is protecting the future of mankind." He then curtseyed.  
  
"Well she's cute," Asuka said. (Kensuke had required surprisingly little make-up.)  
  
"Those sad, scared eyes," Rei said. "I can't imagine what she must have gone through."  
  
Shinji couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Josephine that made him cringe inside... just a little.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** The English kid and the girl with the hair are from www.eva-r.com.  
  
** I don't know the nature of the actual angels in the Judeo-Christian mythos. But I'm assuming that these beings have very little in common with them. Heck, they are not even called angels in the original Japanese. They're called 'shito' which means a divine messenger (I hope). And the Japanese word for angel is 'tenshi'.  
  
** I know Shinji didn't find out Toji was the pilot at first, but this Shinji didn't have a situation that made everyone afraid to tell him.  
  
** In the series, Unit 01 crushed the core before the angel had a chance to move it. And Gendo knew that, so this does not let him off the hook.  
  
** We never found out the extent of Kaoru's powers, so he could have been able to share his AT-field.  
  
** RPG World is actually a web comic (the first one I ever read). Check it out at www.rpgworldcomic.com. (And there probably will be only 13 Dragon Quest games in 15 years. BTW that's Dragon Warrior in the US.)  
  
** If you were laughing your ass off before Kensuke got to his third set of squishes, you've probably read 'Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki'. If not, go to www.sgvy.com. It's Sailor Moon with a Ranma 1/2 twist and is utterly hilarious, although it screws with your head sometimes. (Why are you trying to make him look hot? NOOOOOOOOOOO!)  
  
** I won't have Josephine peppering her speech with French words. I hope you noticed that Asuka isn't doing that either in this story (mainly because this Asuka's first language is Japanese).  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
Wow. A lot of you liked the dream sequence. If you have suggestions for others, please let me know. But I am disappointed at the lack of response to two things.  
  
1: Keele had Yui killed. (But I bet some of you may have suspected that.)  
  
2: Yui was responsible for the two universes splitting. (Check the beginning of that chapter again.)  
  
And I haven't heard from J2K in a while. I hope this person is all right.  
  
'Ishagu': I'm fine with that. I can't please everyone. But I should let you know I don't think I can keep the humor consistent. Rather than a straight humor story, I'm trying to rewrite Evangelion with these twists.  
  
But I am going to veto your complaint about treating the battle and the cook-off with the same tension. Last I heard, that was SUPPOSED to be funny. And I didn't treat the mech battle that seriously either. (I do admit that the robots feeling each other, is a stupid joke. It just struck me as a possibility since the pilots felt what the Evas did.)  
  
Lastly, you were right about the summary. I already changed it before your review showed up.  
  
'KevinEC': I did misspell his name. My bad.  
  
'Hououza': BTW, what does 'Ba weep grana weep ninibon!' mean anyway?  
  
'FinalMax': Yea, I considered giving Shinji a better robot. But Eva didn't have a proper equivalent. That's why I gave Unit 01 those claws.  
  
'James Hanson (bnlzone@mindspring.com)': If you didn't notice, the order of the angels has been screwed up.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasly': As you saw, Lil-Lil is the 11th angel.  
  
'Marcos Edson': As I stated, it wasn't intentional.  
  
'Dogbertcarroll': There is an artificial soul program, the same one used to reactivate Unit 01. And did you notice I fit your name in (or part of it)?  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': SEELE made a deal with her because Gendo might not complete the instrumentality. Lil-Lil promised that she would.  
  
'Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow': Just wait. Just wait.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg': So would I, and Asuka in hers. And yes! My PR campaign for Gendo is working!  
  
====================  
  
Next: Sahaqiel attacks. And it seems to be obeying Lil-Lil. Can the new Eva team stop this death from the skies? And for all you waiting, Unit 01 finally goes berserk! All next on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Goldenear" 


	12. Goldenear

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 11: Goldenear  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: SEELE or those alien collaborators on the X-files?  
  
====================  
  
Yes I took a while to do this chapter. It's because... I'm punishing you! I have yet to average ten reviews a chapter (at fanfiction.net) and I'm making you all pay! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
But seriously, I had three different reasons for this:  
  
1): I haven't had much time at the computer.  
  
2): I've had some writer's block.  
  
====================  
  
Once again, Shinji reluctantly awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. He lazily reached over to hit the snooze button, but the sound stopped before he touched it. He opened his eyes. Rei was sitting next to his bed holding down the button and smiling.  
  
"Morning, Shinji-kun!" she said.  
  
Asuka walked in carrying Shinji's clean laundry. "Hey!" she snapped nearly dropping the basket.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes. "It's nothing inappropriate, Soryu. We aren't touching and we both have our clothes on."  
  
Misato then walked in carrying a cup of Shinji's favorite tea. "Rise and shine, Darli-." She then saw the other two girls. She glared. "I am shocked that such behavior is going on in my house."  
  
"So what are YOU doing here?" Asuka retorted.  
  
Misato snorted. "Can't the mistress of the house be kind to her guests?"  
  
Shinji decided to get up before this got any further. But he heard a yelp when he put his feet on the floor.  
  
Kaoru then stood up in his pajamas looking like a deer-in-the-headlights. "Wha, what's going on?" he asked still half asleep.  
  
Everyone else in the room stared at Kaoru in shock. He then groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Damn. I must have sleepwalked again."  
  
"But this is twenty blocks from your place!" Rei said incredulously. "And twenty stories up!"  
  
"But he can fly," Shinji said.  
  
"So how did he get in here?" Misato asked trying not to sound angry. "Did you let him in?"  
  
Shinji then turned to his open bedroom window. He sighed. "Sorry about that. It just gets stuffy in here too often." Misato immediately made a mental note to have window screens installed.  
  
The women then stared at Kaoru. From the still confused look on his face, it was obvious that this was accidental. The women then smiled. Of course Shinji wouldn't do anything with him. He wasn't even interested in guys... was he?  
  
The women then glared at Shinji. 'He'd better not be!' they thought. They then huffed and walked out of the room leaving poor Shinji dumbfounded.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji had long decided that anyone home at the time could help him cook. That had avoided quite a few fights over who would get the honor. Plus he needed the help since he was cooking for at least six people from this point.  
  
The next-door kitchen had been combined with this one to accommodate the larger dining space. The table was set up, food was being placed, and Pen-pen was happily eating out of his bowl.  
  
Yui then walked in and was seated by Shinji. There was a round of greeting from the women and Kaoru.  
  
But her husband's entrance had an entirely different reaction. Everyone but Yui stared in complete shock. Pen-pen was too busy gaping to notice he dropped his food.  
  
Gendo just stood there... clean-shaven.  
  
"Good morning," he said. The sounds the others said in response might be interpreted as 'good morning'. Gendo sat next to Yui, who then wrapped her arms around her love. She kissed his cheek a couple times, on the spot where his beard was before.  
  
Realization overcame the shock. "So that's why you shaved it!" Asuka said half leering.  
  
Gendo actually blushed.  
  
====================  
  
The pilots walked to school with Rei and Asuka nuzzling Shinji on both sides, and Kaoru alongside happily whistling various songs from Mozart operas. Toji and Kensuke soon joined them.  
  
Shinji was wondering if the seventh child would be their classmate, but he felt it was best not to bring it up. The looks he got from Asuka and Misato the last time he asked, still gave him nightmares.  
  
Shinji didn't have to bother this morning. Toji and Kensuke were having trouble with their synch ratios. So the other pilots spent the walk giving advice. Shinji wondered why Kensuke was having the most trouble with not letting the pressure get to him. Hadn't this been his dream for months?  
  
====================  
  
The commander and his wife arrived at NERV headquarters without much incident. Gendo still liked to arrive very early. (It WAS the fate of mankind here.) But when the couple took their seats at the control room, the Bridge Bunnies simultaneously spit out their coffee. Ritsuko gasped.  
  
Misato sighed. Her efforts to warn everyone had failed.  
  
"I swear, I thought you were joking!" Ritsuko said to her friend.  
  
Fuyutsuki was the only one with little response. He had been actually waiting for Gendo to hack that off. Some guys could pull that beard off, but Gendo just looked like a jerk.  
  
"How soon can we expect Unit 03 to be functional again?" Gendo then asked Akagi. She just stood there, so Gendo repeated the question.  
  
"Oh, um, repairs are going smoothly. It should be operational again within the week."  
  
"Good. Then I'd like to start synchronization tests with all of the children soon."  
  
Ritsuko almost shouted 'no', but she shook her head and coughed instead. "I can't do that, Sir. We can't test more pilots than Evas, so the reserve pilots have to be tested separately."  
  
Gendo nodded. "Very well. Just have the working Evas set up for weapons training."  
  
====================  
  
Kaoru introduced himself to the class and finished with an unintentional teeth flash. Half the girls in the room almost swooned.  
  
Rei and Asuka were actually glad for that. Now those girls wouldn't try so much to take their Shinji.  
  
But then Kaoru sat very close to Shinji and the girls had a look at them both. Now Rei, Asuka, and Hikari had to deal with girls calling the two boys Lancelot and Galahad.  
  
But at least it now somehow made most of the girls too nervous to approach either. So the Eva pilots and the class rep were enjoying a peaceful lunch.  
  
"So when is Josephine coming here?" Hikari asked.  
  
Kensuke did his best not to show any reaction. But he didn't have an answer for that.  
  
Fortunately, Toji did. "I heard from Akagi that she's having private tutoring."  
  
"Yes. She's extremely shy," Kensuke added. "I haven't even seen her yet."  
  
"Well I hope she gets over that soon," Hikari said. "I would love to be friends with all the Eva pilots."  
  
Kaoru grinned. "So you consider me a friend?"  
  
Hikari thought about it, and then smiled. "I guess I do."  
  
Kaoru wrapped his arm around Shinji and squeezed him close. "Isn't that wonderful, Shinji?"  
  
"Yea," Shinji said trying to breathe.  
  
====================  
  
"You're can't cancel it!" Ritsuko protested. "Humanity will end if we don't do something!"  
  
"But I now believe that the opposite is true," Gendo said from behind his desk. "Everything foretold in the scrolls that has come to pass, has been caused by us."  
  
Ritsuko still didn't quite understand. The scrolls themselves were not her specialty. "So you think the instrumentality project won't save us?"  
  
"It may in fact, be what destroys us," Yui said.  
  
"And those old fools refuse to see that," Gendo added. "They can't even see what's wrong with shoehorning humanity into enlightenment."  
  
"But I thought you were trying to do that," Ritsuko said.  
  
Gendo raised his eyebrows. "That was never my intention. Yui created the Evas to be humanity's protectors."  
  
Ritsuko was taken aback. All these years, she thought Gendo was going to use third impact for his own gain. And she hated him for it. "So what was your plan?"  
  
"I was going to have Rei fuse Adam and Lilith with Unit 01 to create mankind's ultimate protector. And I would go with them to be with Yui." Gendo sighed. "But I burned a lot of bridges to do this. I'm not proud of what I did."  
  
From the way Gendo looked at Ritsuko, she could tell he was apologizing for the way he treated her. No one said anything for nearly a minute.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ritsuko finally asked.  
  
"We still need the Evas," Yui said. "The angels are still after Adam. But once they're defeated, we'll do everything we can to stop SEELE's plans."  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko was very satisfied. Now each Eva had a different weapon for maximum marketability. Unit 01 had its claws. Unit 02 had the prog-chucks. Unit 03 had a progressive scythe. 04 had a progressive saber.  
  
But 00 had given Ritsuko trouble. She couldn't think of a bladed weapon that wasn't too similar to the others, until she thought of a spear. But then she realized that the Lance of Longinus wouldn't be needed anymore, so she gave that to Unit 00.  
  
Then there was the photo op. The five active pilots stood in front of a huge NERV logo and smiled for the reporters. But Ritsuko refused interviews to prevent risk of leaking classified information, just not the kind of info the reporters thought.  
  
Asuka and Kaoru were the least camera shy and posed at every opportunity. Josephine however, only allowed one single picture and one group picture. And she left as soon as those were taken. Several sympathetic comments were made for this shy girl. As for Shinji, he was forced to do a pair photo with each of the other pilots.  
  
Then the reserve pilots were up. And neither were camera shy. Kensuke was ecstatic when he later learned he named 'most lovable dork' by '2-3' magazine.  
  
====================  
  
SEELE had stopped using the monoliths since there may be no point soon. It was painfully obvious now that Gendo was trying to cancel the project. And there was almost nothing SEELE could do since the mass-production Evas were too far from completion.  
  
And Keele had lost a perfectly good catalyst. Shinji had felt nothing but depression since his father abandoned him. And even the attention he was getting was likely to just confuse him more. Without his family's love, he would just question his worth for any. When the time came, Shinji would be certain to wish for the death of the humanity that hurt him.  
  
But then Shinji's mother came back and his father clearly showed remorse for what he did. It was certain this kid would want the world just the way it was now.  
  
And getting someone else looked less and less likely. Why had SEELE 12 (their spy within NERV) recommended allowing merchandising the Evas? It was fine with the Evas' funding making so many homeless, yet knowing the Evas were needed to protect the world. The dichotomy was certain to drive people into fits of despair.  
  
But now everyone was celebrating the Evas. And money set aside for them was now going to the homeless, which were now getting homes thanks to the Magi's extra work.  
  
All SEELE's work to make a world no human would want to live in was now rapidly unraveling.  
  
This was why they were willing to take whatever Lil-Lil offered.  
  
The angel sat before them a Gendo's old chair. She was smiling at they way the old men gazed at her. Her exact appearance had a unique nature. If you liked women, then her appearance was the one you most desired. She never knew whom she looked like to whom, but it was fun to imagine.  
  
Whoever she looked like to the members, it gave her an extra measure of influence.  
  
"So what is your plan to complete the project?" Keele asked finally remembering why they were here.  
  
Lil-Lil pretended not to hear him. She ran her fingers over the sleek, white fur on her stole. "It's quite simple," she finally said. "I will give all the help I can to my peers so they can destroy the Evas, or at least delay them until you build up your forces. When the time comes, you will take NERV and give Adam to me."  
  
"Maybe you can initiate a third impact," SEELE 10 said. "But how can you complete the project that way?"  
  
Lil-Lil sighed so deeply, her bosom was pressed against her dress. The committee members dimmed their lights to hide their nosebleeds (And they thought they were beyond such desires.). "Just leave that to me," Lil-Lil said.  
  
====================  
  
And there was yet another synch test. The first three children were still trying to break 70%. Kaoru had quickly developed a rapport with Unit 03's soul program (even though that technically wasn't supposed to develop a personality), so he was playing around with his scores. Josephine was having trouble. Her ratio had peaked at 23% and was steadily falling.  
  
"Just try to concentrate," Misato told the seventh child.  
  
"I'm trying," Josephine said in her French-accented Japanese. "It's just... I'm sorry."  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru asked trying to help.  
  
"Well I feel... I feel that I don't belong here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asuka asked. "Because you're from this dimension and not an angel?"  
  
Kensuke smiled inside. He forgot that he wasn't the only one here with a weird story.  
  
"Hey! You're at twenty-five percent now," Maya said. "See. Just don't let the pressure get to you."  
  
"Thank you," Josephine said sweetly. "Thanks, all of you."  
  
====================  
  
After the test, the pilots went to hit the showers. When Rei and Asuka got in the room, they noticed that Josephine was waiting outside.  
  
"You can come in," Asuka said.  
  
Josephine shook her head. "No. I couldn't possibly impose."  
  
Rei laughed. "Come on. We don't mind if you take a shower with us."  
  
Josephine blushed and turned away. "Um, I... we French don't believe in sharing baths as you do here. I prefer to do mine in private."  
  
"Oh. I understand," Rei said. "You Europeans took long enough to take up bathing. So I guess this is still a big step. Um, no offence, Asuka."  
  
"None taken," Asuka said. "I was too young when I left to remember much about there anyway."  
  
Josephine smiled and bowed. "Arigato. I'm so glad you understand."  
  
====================  
  
After the two pilots got cleaned and dressed, Kensuke hesitantly stepped into the shower room. He then found himself disappointed. Somehow he expected this place to be something magical, like the very heart of a forbidden fruit. But it was just the same as the boy's, except the layout was flipped.  
  
Ritsuko came in and took his wig and plug suit to get them cleaned. Kensuke then got to his showering. Strangely enough, he was glad that the room wasn't full of girls. He didn't know how he could take it. It was funny how two of your dreams could come true and crush them at the same time.  
  
He could always quit - no; humanity depended on him doing this. Besides, this was just Fate asking exactly how much he wanted this.  
  
====================  
  
The 'Rainbow' was in the middle of another boring patrol. Even the captain found his attention wavering. "This is stupid. What could possibly happen on a day like this?"  
  
"Sir, there's an object falling fourteen-hundred meters off stern!"  
  
The captain was stunned. That had actually worked?  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Can you make it out?"  
  
"Negative. It's falling too quickly."  
  
A yellow ball roughly the size of a Buick, fell into the ocean. The resulting impact wasn't like what a meteor strike was supposed to be. It was more like Paul Bunyan doing a cannonball. You almost had to strain your neck to see the top of the splash. Then about two seconds later, the object exploded and created an enormous swell. It was a miracle that the 'Rainbow' wasn't capsized. It was just carried along as the water rose and fell.  
  
"What the hell was that?" the captain finally asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir. But there's another one five-thousand meters from the bow."  
  
This hit was too far to affect the ship, but it sure got every military official away from his or her golf game.  
  
====================  
  
A picture on the briefing room screen appeared and showed the satellite view of the newest angel.  
  
"We don't know it's full capabilities," Ritsuko said. "All we've seen so far, is that it can drop parts of itself into the ground. We've examined the remains of some of the blast. The angle appears to be made of mostly volatile chemicals. But it's AT-field is strong enough to prevent us from getting near it and exploiting that weakness."  
  
"So If it's up in space, what can we do about it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well judging by the drop patterns, the angel is closing in on Tokyo-3," Misato said. "If it wants to take Adam, it will have to drop itself from the sky. That's when the Evas will intercept it."  
  
"But if it's basically a few thousand (metric) tons of C4, won't we risk blowing up the city anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
Misato sighed. "I didn't say it was a perfect plan. But we don't have much of a choice."  
  
"Can't we bring the Evas into space and attack it there?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Not enough time," Ritsuko said. "The angel's ETA is eighteen hours."  
  
"There may be a way," Rei said. "Remember when I first got the Lance? You mentioned using a positron cannon."  
  
Ritsuko's jaw dropped. She had completely forgotten. But it could work. "Misato, you get the JSSDF to lend us their prototype. I'll have the commander deal with the power company. Ayanami."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"We'll only have a couple shots at this. So I need you to help Maya and me improve the Evas' targeting computers."  
  
Rei beamed. At last she was gaining acceptance from her pseudo mother.  
  
====================  
  
The plan still had enough risk, that both Tokyo-2 and 3 were evacuated. Toji asked to be evacuated to watch over Mari. Kensuke 'went' with them as well.  
  
All across Japan, millions of people were being warned about the impending blackouts. Some markets were swarmed with people wanting candles and non-perishable foods.  
  
The JSSDF wasn't very reluctant to hand over their gun. It meant they could still lend some measure of help. The Jets' nuclear reactors made them too dangerous to use against this angel.  
  
====================  
  
Now that he was finally getting to fight with the Evas, Kensuke was barely noticing his alter ego. He found himself having to keep his excitement in check.  
  
The Evas were a few kilometers from NERV and Tokyo-3. Unit 00 was handling the rifle while the other four were to provide any needed support.  
  
All across Japan, the power was shutting off. It was barely noticeable since it was midday. Rei did some last minute diagnostics on the targeting system. The positron rifle was nearly charged up.  
  
"The angel will be within range in fourteen minutes," Misato said. "Rei, remember to wait sixty seconds in between shots."  
  
"Hai," Rei said.  
  
"So how does this feel?" Shinji asked Josephine.  
  
"It feels incredible," Josephine said. "I'm not even sure whether it's excitement or nervousness. But I am breathless with anticipation." Kensuke was smiling inside. He wasn't even trying, yet he was coming up with a distinct personality for Josephine.  
  
"Eleven minutes," Misato said.  
  
"This is odd," Maya said. "The angels course seems to be off."  
  
"What?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's slowing down. I think it's headed for your position, not NERV."  
  
Asuka smiled. "So it wants to take us on, huh?"  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil stood in the middle of the SEELE chamber focusing her mind. Sahaqiel's mind was quite easy to take over. Of all the so-called angel's only Lilith, Tabris, and Iruel had any real consciousness or intelligence. Of course, one could say that percentage was the same for all humans.  
  
Now under Lil-Lil, or Iruel's influence, Sahaqiel was no longer after Adam. It was now focused on getting NERV's creations out of the way and clearing the path for SEELE and Iruel's ultimate triumph.  
  
Through Sahaqiel's eyes, Lil-Lil could see all the Evas waiting for it. Now was the time to strike.  
  
====================  
  
"The angel has stopped moving," Maya said.  
  
"But it's still out of range," Misato said. "And it's not even close to the Geo-front."  
  
"Kaoru, can you find out what it's thinking?" Shinji asked.  
  
The angel-pilot concentrated, but then he shook his head. "Sorry."  
  
"Wait," Maya said puzzled. "It's spinning around."  
  
Asuka sighed. "Perfect. We go to all this trouble and this monster is just goofing off."  
  
Rei's eyes then widened. "It's building up centrifugal force!" Then Rei realized that Ritsuko said the same thing at the same time. She smiled. But that stopped when she remembered what she said.  
  
"Incoming!" Misato shouted. "Put your shields up!"  
  
Another piece of the angel flew at the Evas. It was at an angle thanks to the spin. But it still took enough time for the Evas to put their AT-fields up. The impact was with a force only a fraction of an atomic bomb, but it still shoved the mechas a couple feet into the ground. And the pilots had to cover their eyes from the flash. Fortunately, the Evas were unscratched.  
  
Since that was basically ineffective, the angel tried a different approach. It launched a couple more 'bombs' at that landed just in front of the Evas. They first created a deep hole in the ground, which made room for the second bomb to destroy the ground under the Evas feet.  
  
The explosions were so quick, that the pilots didn't have time to react. The machas all fell into the cavity.  
  
The Evas were still unhurt, but more bombs were striking at them. The assault was decimating the landscape and throwing the Evas into disarray.  
  
"Damn it!" Asuka said. "Will someone start blasting that thing?"  
  
"It's still too far," Misato said.  
  
"Then they should get closer to the angel," Gendo said.  
  
The pilots saw Misato sweat drop on the hologram. "Yes, of course. Rei take the rifle and get in range. The other pilots will cover you."  
  
"Do we have enough cord length?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Only for the rifle," Misato said. "So you'll have to hurry."  
  
"Hai. Ready, Rei?"  
  
"I guess," Rei said nervously.  
  
Kensuke was exerting all his effort not to jump up and down. This was just like those war movies where soldiers had to run right in the middle of enemy fire - his favorite parts!  
  
"Go!" Misato commanded. The Evas detached their power cords and ran to the angel's position. Unit 00 did its best not to drop the rifle amid the barrage of devastating explosions. The other Evas were right behind using their AT-fields to protect the power cord.  
  
"You're in range now," Maya said.  
  
Rei stopped moving and aimed. It took only a couple seconds to get a lock. Unit 00 pulled the trigger. But a bomb went off at its side and the positron blast missed completely. (Come on. Did you expect this to be that easy?)  
  
"Shit!" Shinji shouted.  
  
"How long do we have to wait again?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Sixty seconds," Ritsuko answered.  
  
"Are you sure Rei can't fire sooner. I don't know if we can hold out that long."  
  
"She could, but that would melt the gun. And if she missed again, we're screwed."  
  
"But we have less than two minutes of power left," Rei said. "So if I miss again, I'm not going to wait."  
  
"But you still have to wait ten seconds for the energy recharge," Maya said.  
  
Rei groaned. This wasn't helping.  
  
Another explosion threw Unit 03 into the air. It flailed around before landing on the other side of the hills.  
  
"Are you okay, Nagisa?" Misato asked.  
  
"Yea, but my power is about-" he was cut off by that very thing.  
  
"Ready to fire again," Ritsuko said.  
  
Rei raised the rifle again, but then a bomb flew right at her. She ducked down and the bomb hit Unit 04, which barely raised its AT-field in time. This also knocked Unit 00 to the ground. Rei tried to get up again, but the batteries finally gave out.  
  
The bridge crew stood there in shock. The angel had won simply by waiting them out.  
  
"Please, God, no!" Yui whispered. She started to shake. Then she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Yui!" Gendo grabbed her and gently shook her. "Are you all right?" She quietly moaned. Gendo turned to the nearest bridge workers. "Get her to the infirmary!" They were moving to pick her up before he finished the sentence.  
  
The angel continued to drop its bombs on the Evas. Their armor held up pretty well against the barrage, but not enough. Misato and most of the women on the bridge were practically in tears. 'You can't die, Shinji!' they all thought.  
  
Shinji was jamming at the controls trying to make something happen. He knew it was futile, but he couldn't help it. It was probably the same instinct that makes us struggle in a spider's web, which just tangles-  
  
Suddenly, the visuals came back on. But this didn't feel right.  
  
"Sir, Unit 01's synch ratio is going through the roof!" Makoto said.  
  
"That's impossible!" Ritsuko said.  
  
Without any apparent power, the purple Eva stood up and roared in fury.  
  
The bridge crew just sat there in shock as Unit 01 launched itself into the air. It jumped over one of the bombs but then stabbed the yellow mass with its claws. The explosion pushed it farther upwards. Unit 01 kept that up until it was right on top of the angel.  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil was quite impressed. These cyborgs were more powerful than she thought. She would have to think ahead more next time. As for Sahaqiel, she abandoned its mind and left that angel to its fate.  
  
====================  
  
Unit 01 easily penetrated the angel's AT-field. It then swung underneath the angel. The Eva then stabbed right at the core. But before the core even had a chance to crack, the angel exploded.  
  
The Eva was thrown to the Earth by the blast. It put its AT-field up, which softened hitting the ground. But it then dissipated the field at that moment to prevent an impact crater.  
  
The angel's explosion created an electromagnetic pulse. It was too far over the open to affect any cities. As for the Evas, their design made the pulse have the opposite affect. And the batteries were actually recharged.  
  
The other Evas stood up. "What just happened?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Um, we have it recorded," Misato said. "You'll... just have to see it for yourself."  
  
Shinji walked over to Unit 04. "Not bad for your first day," he offered.  
  
Josephine blushed. "Oh, thank you. You're so kind." After Shinji walked away, Kensuke gasped. 'What am I doing? He's a guy! But... he's so handsome! No! Stop it, baka! You shouldn't get carried away like that!' He was slapping his face as he said that. Kensuke then realized that he was thinking in Josephine's voice. He actually started to cry.  
  
Even Gendo was taken aback at the sight of an Eva slapping its face and then holding its face in its hands and sobbing.  
  
"Are you okay, Suzette?" Misato asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Josephine said after the tears finally let up. "The, the stress just got to me. I know it's my first time using this, but I feel so ashamed!" Unit 04 then put its fist over its heart as Josephine did. "But for the sake of mankind's future, I will not quit! I will remain steadfast in my duties!"  
  
Unit 03 (having walked back to there) put its hand in 04's shoulder. "We can only hope to match your dedication," Kaoru said.  
  
"Thank you so much," Josephine said. She then sniffled. "Now can we go home?"  
  
====================  
  
Despite the incident, Kensuke left his Eva in high spirits. He had finally gotten to pilot an Eva. He was on top of the world. "So this is how it feels to protect the world," Josephine said to Asuka.  
  
The redhead just huffed and turned away. She had seen the way Josephine reacted to Shinji's compliment. The last thing Asuka needed was another rival.  
  
====================  
  
Yui was sitting up on her bed as Gendo came in and hugged her. "Was it serious?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Yui answered.  
  
Just then, the doctor came in. "Glad that you're here, Commander. I think you want to hear this as well."  
  
Gendo's face turned pale. He found himself praying to gods he had stopped believing in. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing serious." The doctor then smiled. "But this condition should persist for another nine months."  
  
Yui gasped. "Nine months? What kind of disease lasts that long and not be... WHAT?"  
  
Gendo fainted.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Yeah, the title is a stupid pun on 'Goldeneye'. Deal with it. Besides that was one of the best Bond movies ever. His best friend, whom he thought dead, was actually the bad guy. What a great twist!  
  
** Nothing happened between Shinji and Kaoru. I just took that scene from 'Dual!' where Mitsuki Rara kept sleepwalking through Kazuki's open window.  
  
** Shinji and Pen-pen's reaction to Misato coming out of her room up dressed and serious for once was too good to leave out.  
  
** I made up '2-3' magazine. It's about the social scene in Tokyo-2 and 3.  
  
** I don't remember the cool-down time for the positron cannon. If it's too long, my bad. If it's too short, then the JSSDF just made it more resilient in the extra months before it was used.  
  
** If I haven't made it clear, Yui is pregnant.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': Yes Kaoru is interested in Shinji, but it's sort of an unconscious interest. It's sort of the way D's was before she realized she really cared for Kazuki.  
  
'KeeperOfRonWeasely', 'shinji the good sharer', 'Brian, Warrior of Time', 'James Hanson (bnlzone@netscape.com)': Well it seems I have finally matched or topped the 'Mommy!' moment.  
  
'Hououza': Man you really love Transformers. I'm more of a fan of the toys myself.  
  
'Claude C. Kenny (uss_calnus@yahoo.com)': I didn't say I couldn't think of a decent upgrade to Unit 01. I gave it claws for crying out loud! I just said I couldn't think of an equivalent to Jinmu that was in Eva. Though maybe Adam himself would be close.  
  
'Dark-Titan': Lil-Lil is Ireul.  
  
'GundamAzurain': Yes, that's why I had Ritsuko wondering who would be that desperate to pilot an Eva. And Eva-R was cool. But I haven't read the non-'Prime' chapters yet.  
  
'Salazar Almighty': I'll get more specific in later chapters. But I did base that scene on the very first scene in 'Dual!' where a construction worker finds an artifact. In two simultaneous dimensions, he has two different actions. In one, he throws it away to prevent construction delays. In the other, he keeps it.  
  
'dogbertcarroll': Gendo was just saying that. I will not have Ritsuko go that far. Please tell me what you think of those web sites. And the guard thing was a really cool coincidence.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg': Sorry, but Corerobotion is postponed for now. I'm not sure where to go from there (although I have some details worked out). And I want to rewrite the fist couple chapters a little. If you have any suggestions on what to do in the story, please let me know.  
  
====================  
  
Next: Yui and Gendo have a special announcement. And the Evas face off against the tag team of the ring angel and the volcano angel. All next on "Eva! Parallel Reality Genesis" - "Buns and ovens" 


	13. Buns and ovens

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 12: Buns and ovens  
  
==========  
  
Sorry this took so long. My current schedule only lets me work on this a little bit at a time. And I had plain old writer's block for a subplot. But I persevered with this story unlike SOME writers. (It wasn't just because that writer didn't give me a glowing review. I don't care about that. I actually LIKED that writer's story!)  
  
====================  
  
Come on, people! I haven't had any responses to my fight questions in a while! Throw me a bone here!  
  
Anyway, who would win: Hikari or Jodie Landon (Daria)?  
  
====================  
  
"Sugoi!" Shinji exclaimed at Yui and Gendo's announcement. "What a great coincidence!"  
  
"What?" Yui asked.  
  
Asuka smiled. "Well we forgot about it, Misses Ikari, but the you in our universe was a month along before we left."  
  
"And we even had names picked out," Shinji said proudly.  
  
"What did they, I mean we, choose?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Give me a second," Shinji said trying to remember. "Oh yeah. If it's a boy, he'll be named Hiro, and if it's a girl, Teri."  
  
Gendo squeezed his arm around Yui. "I like those," he said. Yui nodded.  
  
As congratulations were thrown around the bridge, Kaji watched with a sad smile. 'It would be so wonderful to have my own family,' he thought. But then he looked at his palm again. He always knew his life would be short. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. That was his karma.  
  
"Misato-chan, I'm so sorry I couldn't be the man you wanted," he whispered. Maybe her father knew of his fate the same way Kaji did. That would explain why Misato saw her father in him.  
  
But now was not the time to worry about this. He still had to finish his investigation for the UN. And his recent discovery that the first three children were from another universe was actually making his head spin.  
  
From day one, this had been affecting his investigation. From what he knew of NERV personnel and the pilots, there were plenty of opportunities to gain someone's trust. All he had to do was be a friend. But now it seemed the gaps in people's hearts were being filled making his trust unnecessary. And somehow, it was all thanks to these children.  
  
So why wasn't his heart feeling filled?  
  
====================  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sempai?" Maya asked.  
  
"I have a request," Ritsuko said. "Did you know that Versace wants NERV to sponsor their clothes to help increase their Asian market?"  
  
Maya shook her head. "So the girls are going to do some modeling?"  
  
"Rei and Asuka have agreed. But Versace also wants some adult women to model if possible."  
  
Maya was thinking about whom would do it, then her eyes widened and she gasped. "You, you want ME?"  
  
Ritsuko smiled. "Of course. I think you and Misato are the best looking women here."  
  
Maya exerted all her effort not to blush. "Well, thank you, but I'm not sure if I have the time."  
  
"Oh, it won't be too much. You just have to do one photo shoot. It won't take more than a few hours."  
  
Maya found herself gulping. "All right, Sempai."  
  
Listening behind the door, Rei triumphantly pulled her fist back. Ritsuko had taken her hints.  
  
====================  
  
Despite the good news of the day, there were still synch test to go through. So far the scores had shown the same steady highs. Ritsuko decided to reduce the tests to once a week for the time being.  
  
Kensuke was getting just a little frustrated. His first angel battle wasn't a cakewalk, but it wasn't a very active one. Not to mention that reaction to Shinji - no, don't think about that!  
  
Kaoru smiled. "I just want to let you know how grateful I am that you let me be part of this. I feel so honored to help defend you all."  
  
"But don't you feel any conflict?" Rei asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you're fighting your own comrades."  
  
Kaoru shook his head. "We angels have no relation. The only real connection we have is that the scrolls said we would come."  
  
"Scrolls?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Oh, those things," Ritsuko said. "Um... I guess you've earned the right to know. But just finish the test for now."  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I am so glad you talked me out of ending it, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Hey! Why are you calling him that?" Josephine snapped.  
  
'AHHHH!' Kensuke thought. 'I can't be doing this again!'  
  
Rei and Asuka didn't join in this spat secure in the knowledge that Shinji only had eyes for her, only her.  
  
====================  
  
Kensuke must have splashed a gallon of cold water in his face. Why was he acting this way to a GUY? Wait a second. He was thinking about Shinji right now, and he wasn't thinking those thoughts. He was just thinking about challenging Shinji to another round of paintball.  
  
Of course! This was just the stress of piloting the Evas. Ritsuko warned him that it might affect his mind.  
  
Problem solved.  
  
====================  
  
The pilots just sat there not knowing what to say. "So that caused this whole mess?" Shinji asked looking at the scrolls.  
  
"What kinds of idiots are on this 'committee'?" Asuka asked.  
  
Gendo laughed inside. A few months ago, he would have disputed Asuka's wording. But with Yui's findings and Shinji's remarks on karma, it did seem that those old men were just sheep who never bothered to consider where they were headed.  
  
And the fact that he had been helping them drag all humanity into their folly was actually making Gendo ill.  
  
"Whatever sorts they are, I doubt they are going to let us ruin all their work," Gendo said. "And I'm actually worried about what lengths they will take to make sure the project is completed." He sighed. "I want you all to know that your service with NERV will end with the defeat of the last angel. I don't want any of you to have to deal with what comes next."  
  
"Um thanks for your concern, Ikari-san," Asuka started, but Gendo held up his hand and she stopped talking.  
  
"Thanks to Rei's help, the Magi have enough surplus capabilities to find out how to send you home. If a way is found once your job is done, you are all going back home. No exceptions."  
  
"But what about you?" Rei asked.  
  
"We honestly don't know," Yui said. "Maybe after everything we are doomed. But you shouldn't have to be. Maybe your world was the one meant to go on."  
  
"Wait just one god damn minute," Asuka said incredulously. "After all that you were insisting that this was self-fulfilling, you're just giving up?"  
  
"SEELE caused the second impact," Yui reminded with tears in her eyes. "They will stop at NOTHING. They would even destroy your world if it got in their way."  
  
Gendo put his arm around Yui. "Maybe we can stop them," he said to the pilots. "But they will make up pay dearly for it."  
  
The children didn't know what to say, so they just nodded.  
  
====================  
  
The children were just sitting silently in the cafeteria. They did manage to distract themselves by watching Toji and Kaoru play chess. But it wasn't very suspenseful. Toji never had much chess skill.  
  
But everyone was surprised when Kaoru won the match and then threw the board across the room.  
  
"What the hell?" Toji yelled. "Why did you do that? You won!"  
  
Then Kaoru was puzzled. "You mean that isn't what you do when you win?"  
  
"No!" Asuka said.  
  
Kaoru looked at scattered pieces and shrugged. "Interesting."  
  
The children never did get Kaoru to explain that.  
  
Kensuke then looked at his watch and did a double take. "Oh my god! I almost missed it!" He ran over to the TV and switched to channel 20. A beautiful and bouncy young woman appeared on the screen. Kensuke just stood there in a euphoric daze. The woman stood in front of a stage with two large twister mats in front of speaker sets.  
  
Asuka gasped. "I can't believe I didn't know this show is actually ON in this world!"  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" the woman said. "I am Hayata Chieko, and this is 'CHERRY MONEY LIFE PANIC'!"  
  
"DANCE LIKE YOU WANT TO WIN!" the audience shouted.  
  
Asuka then smirked. "And this stooge still drools over Chieko."  
  
Kensuke didn't respond. Gunfire wouldn't have broken his staring.  
  
After the bright and colorful opening, Chieko turned to the camera again. "Now before we bring out today's contestants, I'd like to remind you all that the preliminary tryouts for the junior national championships start in two weeks."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka screamed jumping up and down. "We can actually get on the show now!"  
  
"Um, what?" Rei asked.  
  
"Shinji and I have loved this show for years!" Asuka shouted. "We've been practicing for years be on the show. AND NOW WE'RE OLD ENOUGH TO GET ON THE JUNIOR CHAMPIONSHIPS!"  
  
Shinji was hitting his forehead on the table. "Asuka, that was four years ago. Can you give it a rest?"  
  
Asuka glared at him. "We never really stopped practicing." Asuka actually never let Shinji stop. "And you know we're good enough to go all the way."  
  
Shinji sighed. "All right. Let's 'Dance the Mat'."  
  
Asuka jumped again clapping. "Sugoi! We finally get to be on CMLP!" Her eyes turned to glittery bubbles as she fantasized about the fame and fortune she would get.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe I can try too," Rei said.  
  
Asuka snorted. "And how long have you been practicing?"  
  
"Um, never."  
  
"HA! This game takes years of dedication! I doubt you could possibly reach even half our skill in time!"  
  
"Actually we practiced so much because Asuka always had trouble-" Shinji stopped when Asuka grabbed his shirt collar. "Listen. We can't stop her if she wants to try," Shinji insisted.  
  
"Good," Rei said smiling. "So what is this game like?"  
  
Asuka face faulted. "All right. You see those two mats?" she asked pointing at the screen. "You stand over one and your partner stands on the other. At certain points in the music, you both have to put a hand or a foot on a circle."  
  
"Oh. So it's twister and 'Dance Dance Revolution' put together," Rei said.  
  
Asuka Smiled arrogantly. "Not quite. The game only tells you which foot or hand to put down and when. But you have to pick the circle, and it has to be the same as your partner's. So you both have to know what the other is doing."  
  
Rei nodded. "I think I could do that. Shinji, do you want to be-"  
  
"Hey! Weren't you listening?" Asuka interrupted. "Shinji's MY partner! Find someone else!"  
  
"Damn," Kaoru said. "I was hoping to get Shinji."  
  
"So you want to do this too?" Rei asked. Kaoru nodded and Rei's face lit up. "Then we should do it together."  
  
Asuka tried not to fume to obviously, but then her arrogance came back. "Well there is still no way you could beat us." She then turned to Toji. "Hmm. Maybe you and Hikari could join us."  
  
Toji shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. Besides," he patted his prosthetic leg; "I'm saving this for basketball." He then smirked looking at Kensuke. "But maybe he can go with Hikari... or Josephine."  
  
Kensuke yelped finally broken from his daze. "Hikari! I'll go with Hikari!"  
  
"Okay," Askuka said. "But don't be surprised when Shinji-kun and I humiliate you all."  
  
Kensuke walked by Toji and smacked him. Toji just laughed.  
  
====================  
  
Before the children began practicing, they had to do that fashion shoot. They all just stood in front of a few backdrops in various clothing. But it took a while as Shinji had to be talked out of his dressing room constantly. And the photographer still had to put Shinji at an angle that wouldn't show Shinji cringing.  
  
Josephine wasn't there because she had the flu that day. But they others had a great time. One of the pictures was Shinji reading the newspaper while Asuka and Rei stood behind each wearing a gold skirt and a white angora halter-top. The girls also demurely held their hands behind their backs. Actually, they were tied behind to keep them from trying to feel Shinji.  
  
Between one of those pictures, Maya was in her dressing room trying not to panic. She had never done anything like this before and the stress was overwhelming.  
  
"Relax," Ritsuko said. "It's just a few pictures."  
  
"Sorry, Sempai. But the same happened every picture day at school!"  
  
Ritsuko gently placed her hands on Maya's shoulders. "Just trust me. You'll do great. I'll be there right with you."  
  
Maya slowly nodded. Ritsuko coaxed her into the dressing room. Maya came out ten minutes later in a stunning blue satin gown. Ritsuko's face lit up. "Wow! You look fantastic!" Ritsuko then draped the finishing touch, a mink cape, around Maya's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Sempai! I feel just like a princess!" Maya ran her fingers over the fur enjoying the softness. Ritsuko was doing that as well. But then Ritsuko realized she was running her hands on the fur directly over Maya's breasts. The two blushed and let go apologizing profusely.  
  
Rei was right behind the door trying not to fall over from laughing.  
  
====================  
  
The next day, the practicing began. Shinji was a little rusty and that was compounded by his fear of Asuka's impatience. But Asuka never yelled at Shinji for making a mistake, even though she got a little impatient. She deiced to not push Shinji, as he would probably go with someone else. That was out of the question.  
  
The other two pairs had a pretty rocky start. Kensuke had almost no coordination. But Hikari was having too much fun to care. They eventually decided not to bother entering. Kaoru's coordination seemed to be off as well. But that problem was solved when he realized that he only had to react to the music within the human hearing range. Then his teamwork with Rei increased like a snowball. Asuka still didn't yell at Shinji, but she did push him to work harder to avoid falling behind.  
  
Misato made sure to attend every practice session possible. She actually swooned when his shirt fell off in the middle of a session.  
  
====================  
  
"You have to be joking," Ritsuko said when she heard about Misato's fainting. "I think this is getting out of hand," she then said with genuine concern.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with the children in a contest. We can just pull them out if an angel-"  
  
"Not that," Ritusko interrupted. "I mean you... and Shinji... damn it! He's half your age!"  
  
"So what," Misato protested. "That won't matter in a few years. But you know how nice he is. I've never met someone I think would be better to be with."  
  
"What about Kaji?"  
  
Misato glared. "How could you even think he would be good to be with? You can never trust him."  
  
"Yes he's a little secretive, but so are we. NERV is nothing but secrets. Or it was until those children came."  
  
"Exactly. Shinji's done nothing but make are lives better since the day he came. And he isn't even trying to." Misato sighed. "It's just natural for him. Can't you see how wonderful he is?"  
  
"But you thought Kaji was wonderful."  
  
"No I didn't! I only dated him because I was young and stupid. I never cared for him!"  
  
"So you didn't mean it when you told me you loved him."  
  
"That's not what I meant! I... forget it. How could I explain love to someone who's never had any?"  
  
Ritsuko slapped Misato. "Get out," she said coldly.  
  
Misato tried not to smile at her victory as she walked away.  
  
====================  
  
The day of the tryouts finally came. Misato drove the children to Channel 20 studios, where the local tryouts were being held. Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari were also taken to the studio by Kensuke's dad.  
  
Rei was trying not to seem too exited as they stood in line to sign up. "This is going to be so fun! I can't wait!"  
  
"If that's all you care about, you'll never get anywhere," Asuka said haughtily.  
  
"No. I'm just going to enjoy myself no matter what happens."  
  
"Then you are deluding yourself! Shinji and I will crush you!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei then whispered slightly. "Your practice scores were slipping a little."  
  
"You be quiet!" Asuka snapped with steam coming out of her ears."  
  
"Your name, please?" the guy at the counter repeated.  
  
Asuka sweat dropped. "He, he. Soryu Asuka Langley," she laughed nervously.  
  
Kensuke said he was there to support his friends, but as soon as he saw Chieko, he was a zombie for the rest of the day.  
  
====================  
  
Now the dancing commenced! I won't bore you with details. It would just be a typical contest montage of people falling over, fighting in middle of their routine, or doing spectacularly.  
  
To maintain suspense, all scores were kept secret until the end. No longer able to hide her apprehension, Asuka was frozen stiff since she and Shinji finished.  
  
Then the scores appeared on the board and everyone hurried to find their results.  
  
"Only one hundred and fifty-eight percent?" Asuka snapped. "How could we let ourselves go like this?" (Scoring in the game is up to 100% for following the music and another 100% for following your partner.)  
  
"Relax," Rei said. "We got a hundred thirty-three. And besides, your still got the top score." Rei pointed at the newly posted top ten scores.  
  
"Yatta!" Asuka screamed jumping up and down. She grabbed Shinji in a choking bear hug. "We did it, Shinji-kun! We did it!" She then dropped Shinji, who fell on the floor trying to get his breath back. "But we have to practice ten times as hard now!" Asuka declared with her hands on her hips. "There's no way anyone at the finals will take is so easy on us."  
  
"Okay," Shinji agreed weakly. "So how did you two do?" he asked Rei and Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "We just made it." He pulled Shinji up. "Good luck," he said hugging Shinji. This hug wasn't tight, but it was uncomfortable for Shinji, as Kaoru seemed to discreetly smell Shinji's hair.  
  
"Um, I look forward to it?" Shinji said unsure of what to do.  
  
====================  
  
Deep within the sea of liquid flame, the angel slept. If it had any conscious thought, it would be too alien to understand. But its focus wasn't on Adam now. It was just concerned with its birth, which was unnoticed by NERV after the recent events.  
  
But once the angel was free of its egg, a voice came into its mind.  
  
"Come," the voice whispered.  
  
The angel offered no more resistance to the voice than the last angel. It's mind now belonged to Iruel.  
  
It swam to the surface of the molten lake, but once out of the magma, it was too far to the surface and the angel was still too weak to climb. But then a glowing blue rope fell down the cliff. Sandalphon grabbed hold of Armisael and was pulled up. Most of the magma on Sandalphon cooled before it was fully out of the volcano. And rather than the living lava creature one would have expected, Sandalphon looked more like an over muscled lizard man. It slowly lay down to recover its strength. Armisael lay next to Sandalphon, and was coiled like a snake to protect its unwitting partner.  
  
====================  
  
Yui tried not to laugh too hard as the children tried double speed dance drills that night. Even when the children weren't falling over, Yui found the sight of them moving in such a hurry a riot.  
  
Then the children tried switching partners. Asuka nearly screamed herself hoarse objecting, but Yui did point out that mixing up kept the mind and the body on their toes and prevented them from becoming complacent and rusty.  
  
Yui did have a few more good laughs when Kaoru and Shinji had their turn and Kaoru kept 'slipping' over to Shinji's mat. Rei and Asuka finally found themselves worrying that Kaoru's love of humanity was getting more specific.  
  
====================  
  
Asuka smiled as the children walked to school. She could tell that Toji and Hikari were now officially a couple. They were holding hands and Asuka could tell that Hikari had dressed Toji, not that he seemed to mind.  
  
Kensuke was still sighing as he looked at the autographed picture Chieko gave him. Rei still had to periodically remind Kaoru that he had to walk, not float. And the group was surrounding Shinji to keep him from being accosted by every other woman and girl they met. This was Shinji's request and none of the girls objected.  
  
That was nearly moot that morning. About four blocks down, Shinji's phone rang. "Hai. I'll be there in less than thirty minutes." He put the phone away. "An angel's been spotted."  
  
Hikari sighed. "And I was hoping Asuka and I could go shopping."  
  
Asuka patted Hikari's shoulder and then did her trademark arrogant stance. "Don't worry. We'll kick its ass before school is even out."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to fly now?" Kaoru asked. " I can take you all there in seven minutes."  
  
Shinji nodded. "I'm going too," Kensuke said. "Akagi-san said you need at least one reserve."  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "No problem."  
  
"If you just need one, I'll stay here," Toji said. Hikari's face lit up and she hugged him.  
  
Kaoru wrapped his arm around Shinji's waist, but the rest of the pilots grabbed on and Kaoru was airborne before Shinji could protest.  
  
====================  
  
The children watched the screen displaying the satellite view of the angel walking through the forest from the volcano.  
  
"And a few months ago, I might have fainted at this," Shinji said while he calmly chewed on a rice ball.  
  
"The local geological labs had been reporting unusual tremors for the past few weeks," Ritsuko said. "And they picked up an energy reading that resembled Blue Pattern, but it was too vague to be sure. We would have helped them investigate, but... things have been rather hectic recently."  
  
Everyone else nodded. There was no argument in that.  
  
"So where did its weapon come from?" Rei asked. "Is that a part of its body?"  
  
Ritsuko shook her head, and then hesitated before she answered. "We've detected another Blue pattern. We think that whip is another angel."  
  
Most of the children gulped.  
  
"Well at least we can use our weapons this time," Asuka said.  
  
Then Josephine entered the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late."  
  
"Again," Rei said impatiently. "How long does it take you to put on your makeup?"  
  
"I try to hurry," Josephine pleaded. Kensuke then looked at Shinji. 'No impromptu romantic feelings, no blushing, good, there goes that problem.' Josephine sat down. "So what is going on?"  
  
"An angel just came out of a volcano and it appears to be partnering with another angel," Ritsuko answered. "We'll be sending all the Evas out to intercept it in about two hours."  
  
"Are you ready?" Misato asked the pilots. They nodded and Misato smiled. "I just hope you don't get airsick."  
  
Misato didn't speak to or even look at Ritsuko when she left with the children. Ritsuko didn't really care. It wasn't her fault that her life was like this. She couldn't have stopped her mother's death. Naoko had been diagnosed as mentally unstable for years. SEELE let her work on the project knowing full well of that. And Gendo... well Ritsuko and Gendo had finally made their peace with each other.  
  
====================  
  
If the angel stomping around didn't break the forest's tranquility, the shadow of five cargo planes each carrying and Eva did it.  
  
"Weeee!" Josephine exclaimed. "This is like having a glass-bottom plane!"  
  
"I know what you mean, Miss Marie Suzette," Kaoru said. "We should do this more often."  
  
"Just try to keep up that enthusiasm for when we get there," Shinji said to Josephine.  
  
"Oh... I will. Thank you." 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm blushing again!' Kensuke screamed in his head.  
  
Rei and Asuka said nothing, as sitting in this position was not very comfortable for them or their stomachs.  
  
"You two should grab the filters on your right," Misato told the girls. "Otherwise, we'll have to drain the plug."  
  
The girls moaned as they nodded.  
  
"ETA, twenty seconds," said a crewman. "It's in plain sight now." The angels had now entered a clearing not far from the planes.  
  
"This is it," Asuka said the excitement now overriding her nausea.  
  
"And, GO!" Misato commanded. The Evas were dropped one by one onto the ground.  
  
Shinji wasn't sure, but he thought the angel was smiling when they came.  
  
Rei stumbled a little when she stood up. "Sorry," Misato said. "Next time, we'll give you some motion sickness pills first thing."  
  
Sandalphon didn't wait for the pilots to get their bearings. He leapt at the Evas with a screeching roar. It flung Armisael at Unit 03, which took just enough control of the Eva to shock its systems.  
  
Kaoru screamed and the Eva fell to its knees.  
  
"Are you okay?" Misato asked.  
  
"Just give me a minute," Kaoru panted.  
  
Unit 02 was the angels' next target, but Asuka leapt out of the way and swung her Prog-chucks at Armisael. The sound the angel made was too odd to be considered a scream, but it had to be as its tip was just severed. The removed part quickly fell apart into powder.  
  
"HA!" Asuka exclaimed her arrogance in full swing. "You'll never beat the mighty Evas!"  
  
Then a rumbling came from Sandalphon. It could have easily been interpreted as laughing.  
  
"Sempai, I mean Katsuragi-san," Maya said. "One of the wave patterns changed."  
  
"Excuse me?" Misato walked over to the monitors.  
  
"The wave pattern changed from Blue to Orange," Maya took another look at the readings. "It's from the subordinate angel." (The one being used as a whip)  
  
"Could just be a glitch. We'll have to run a diagnostic-"  
  
"SIR!" the crewman shouted. "The sub-angel's changed shape!"  
  
Armisael transformed from a single blue rope to what looked like a long, orange DNA strand. The two strands quickly untwined and dove into the ground. They then appeared under Unit 02 and then wrapped all around the Eva pinning it to the ground.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji shouted running to help her. Sandalphon was no longer holding its partner and ran to Unit 01 its claws bared. But Kaoru had now recovered and tackled the angel.  
  
Unit 03 and the angel wrestled for a few seconds and Kaoru gained the upper hand. Armisael had to let 02 go to pull the black Eva off. 03 then would have been tangled up, but a few swings with the progressive scythe kept that angel at bay.  
  
Sandalphon then leapt into the air and Armisael flew up to its hand. Armisael curled up into an irregular ball. A flash then shot from it onto the ground. All the children screamed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Misato asked.  
  
"It was a flash of intense light directed at the Evas," Maya answered.  
  
Misato saw the Evas stumbling around. "But the Evas have compensators for that," she protested.  
  
"But this was too strong."  
  
With a shout of triumph, Sandalphon wrapped Armisael around Unit 01 and pulled it to the edge of a deep canyon, with rocks at the bottom.  
  
The compensators did work enough that the pilots were only blinded for a few seconds. They all gasped when they saw 01 trying desperately to stay on solid ground.  
  
"Shinji-kun!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"No! Shinji!" shouted Rei.  
  
"Shinji!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"Shinji, my love!" shouted Josephine. 'WHAT?' screamed Kensuke's thoughts.  
  
The four Evas dashed over to help their friend.  
  
Shinji saw them coming and realized the disaster of them all going over.  
  
So he let the angels win.  
  
Unit 01 pulled itself down and over the edge. Sandalphon wasn't prepared for this and went over as well. The Eva slammed its claws into the side of the canyon and the angels grabbed onto her.  
  
At that moment, the other Evas met each other at top speed.  
  
The collision was the stuff of poetry... all right; it was the stuff of classic Golden-Age slapstick. The sight of them smacking into each other and falling on the ground was the subject of constant replays at Toji's house.  
  
Fortunately, the pilots were only dazed. They quickly got up and looked over to help Shinji. The weight of the two angels was making 01 only able to just hold on. 02 reached out its arm and pulled 01 up with the help of the other Evas. The angels weren't giving up and Armisael reach up to grab at the other Evas, but Unit 00 slammed the Lance right through it. That angel crumbled into powder.  
  
In a desperation attack, Sandalphon leapt up at Evas its claws flailing. Rei struck with the lance again, but the angel grabbed it snarling and hissing.  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil nearly screamed in frustration. 'Worthless! Absolutely worthless!' Her eyes were glowing red, but now they faded. 'It's been fun, but you're on your own now.'  
  
====================  
  
The angel suddenly stopped snarling. Then it surprised everyone by pulling the lance into itself. And somehow there was a look of triumph on its face.  
  
It took a couple seconds after the angel tumbled into the abyss before the pilots remembered to pull Shinji all the way up.  
  
====================  
  
"I'm not sure how to describe what I could tell," Kaoru said to Ritsuko during the debriefing. "I could have just been confused by those two partnering up."  
  
"So you're not sure you sensed a third consciousness?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure."  
  
Ritsuko looked a notepad and shook her head. "I guess that isn't important now. Dismissed."  
  
====================  
  
Fortunately for the pilots, they were able to laugh about their accident afterwards.  
  
"I remember the time I accidentally spilled oil on our ladder," Asuka said. "And Daddy spent twenty minutes trying to climb up and falling!"  
  
Rei nearly fell off her seat.  
  
"Don't even get me started on what I used to do!" Shinji said.  
  
"So do you have any humorous childhood memories?" Kaoru asked Josephine.  
  
Miss Marie Suzette sighed and hung her head. "Please, I don't like to talk about my past."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru, said embarrassed. He looked into Josephine's eyes. He found himself unable to look away. Shinji was a very nice kid and Kaoru liked being around him, but there was something about this Josephine Marie Suzette. She was beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. Gazing at her was like the very dreams of Eden.  
  
"Please don't look at me like that," Josephine, said turning away not sure at all what to make of that look.  
  
The other children didn't notice this as school had just got out and Asuka left to go shopping with Hikari.  
  
====================  
  
Notes:  
  
** Starting here, I will stop posting the name of the next chapter. It's takes up too much time when I have just finished the current chapter and the plot may end up being different from what the title suggests anyway.  
  
** In the sequel to "Child of Love", the son's name is Hiro.  
  
** I have no idea what that twister-like game Shinji and Asuka played was actually called.  
  
** We don't know what Sandalphon actually looked like. And anyway, the thought of a lava monster with a whip would have made it WAAAAAY too tempting to have one of the pilots shout, "You shall not pass!"  
  
** This world's Rei wouldn't have gotten airsick, but Asuka might have. She just would have ignored it in her drive to be the best.  
  
** Yes Kaoru could have been blinded. His AT-field didn't make his body invincible.  
  
** I NEED THIS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I would like some Japanese names that are the equivalent of our preppie; spoiled rich kid names (both first and last names and be clear which is which). I need at least one girl and one boy's name. This will be one of the few times in this story I will need your feedback to get somewhere.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'PlushieKeeper': So you changed your user name. Well at least it's shorter. And as you see, I already have names.  
  
'funvince': I always thought that Yui had nothing to do with 01 going berserk. It just seemed to be part of the Eva's monstrous nature. I really doubt that Yui would have made Unit 01 do what it did to the 14th angel.  
  
'Dark-Titan': It's just as it is in the series. Except for Kaoru and possibly Lilith, the angels only want Adam. It's SEELE that has the plans.  
  
'Hououza': It probably won't involve Transformers. I hate to disappoint you, but there are Eva/Transformers crossovers on this site.  
  
'Claude C. Kenny': (1.) As you can see, I'm keeping that up. As for your second point, at first I was thinking about the dancing and thinking 'NO! Absolutely not! Eva is not some insipid eighties movie!' But then I realized I had no idea for some of the story. So I decided to take the idea further. So thanks. You helped save this story.  
  
(12.) It seems I haven't clarified that in the story, so here it is. Ritsuko had a classmate named Ayanami. He was killed in the second impact. But in the other world, he lived, dated Ritsuko, and knocked her up. They married and then divorced a few years after Rei was born. And no this world's children are not in the other world. I already stated that. Please have patience.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': I was thinking that about Gendo as well.  
  
'Lord-Raa': Um, I have no idea where to find the adventures of Jusenkyo Man. Is that in your fanfictions or in a website?  
  
'Shadow': But will the other Shinji's problems actually be solved when he comes back? Just wait and see.  
  
From http://www.evamade.com:  
  
'Randall Flagg': Well then don't stay away anymore.  
  
From http://www.evafics.org:  
  
'LepreMessiah': "Sure, that's a great twist...so do you think that tying your shoelaces is also a good twist?" (e-mail on what I said about Goldeneye)  
  
Juxtaposing a movie with tying shoes doesn't prove whether the movie is good or not. ("How is Citizen Kane a great movie?" "It was so innovative." "Yes, but so was the holocaust.") This method of criticism often amounts to name-calling and it has the flaw of depending on the person whom you are trying to persuade not to like the movie, to equate those to things.  
  
I liked 'Goldeneye' because; A): Very few Bond films were so introspective about his mission and his life. (Die Another Day abandoned that after the first half); B): The villain didn't build his super weapon and secret base completely on his own and under the noses of all the intelligence agencies. He simply took what the Soviets already had; and C): No overblown chases involving a super car (The tank chase was silly, but it was at least plausible.) or gadgets that were just around for a 'Deus ex Machina' (Yes even some of the Connery films did that).  
  
====================  
  
Next: It's the big dance finals and the pilots have new rivals. And the twin angel may just come and ruin the children's dance dreams forever. 


	14. The Dancefic

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 13: The Dancefic  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: CLAMP or Gainax? (I don't mean their respective projects. I mean the staffs actually getting in a fistfight.)  
  
====================  
  
BTW have any of you gotten Josephine's name, her FULL name? Just look at it again (It's right down the page.). If you are familiar with fanfiction, you should get it.  
  
====================  
  
Time Magazine - Person of the Year: Ritsuko Akagi. Who would have thought saving the world could be so profitable?  
  
Seventeen Magazine: Personality quiz - Which Eva pilot are you: Asuka Langley Soryu, Rei Ayanami, or Josephine Marie Suzette?  
  
Electronic Gaming Monthly: Mario Mecha 3 - Game of the Month - 9.5, 9.0, 10 - Thanks to a licensing deal with NERV, the latest game in this acclaimed robot battle series is the first video game to allow players to pilot the Evangelions. And for those that were worried that this series would grow stale, there have been a number of welcome innovations.  
  
Weekly World News: Is Bigfoot the next angel?  
  
People - The 'next' sexiest man alive: Shinji Ikari - You don't know what 'boyish charm' means until you've met this kid.  
  
====================  
  
"Are you sure?" Yui asked the doctor.  
  
"Well it it's too dangerous at this point to get a more accurate reading, but I'd say there is an eighty-five percent chance you'll have a girl."  
  
Tears filled Yui's eyes and she hugged Gendo. "Then Shinji has to be alive."  
  
"How can you tell?" Gendo gently asked her.  
  
"Because if it was a boy, then Shinji would be reborn to us." Yui tried to wipe some of the tears away. "But this means that our boy is still out there. And he's waiting for us to find him."  
  
That was the most flimsy and ridiculous reason to have hope Gendo ever heard. And that was exactly why he shared it with her.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was through with yet another day of training and he was famished. But Shinji had to wait a little bit. There was now a line outside the cafeteria. It wasn't very long, but Shinji still wondered what was going on.  
  
Tonji was ahead of him, so Shinji tapped him on the shoulder. "What is this?"  
  
Toji was now puzzled. "Didn't you hear?" Shinji shook his head. "A whole new kitchen's been built here. Now it's like a real restaurant." Toji looked at the line and how slowly it was moving. "Hikari-chan says the lines shouldn't last for more than a couple days. The staff just has to organize things more."  
  
"Wait, wait. Hikari?"  
  
Toji grinned. "Oh, she's now a chef here. After school, of course."  
  
Before Shinji could respond, Asuka came up behind Shinji. "What the hell is going on? Did a machine break AGAIN?"  
  
"Um, Asuka, maybe we shouldn't practice so often," Shinji suggested. "We're starting to miss things."  
  
Another surprise was that Miss Marie Suzette was seeing everyone to his or her tables. "Good afternoon," she said to the three pilots. "Are you all together?"  
  
"Um, all right. We are," Shinji said.  
  
Josephine smiled and showed them all to a table. "We don't have any specials here," she said as she handed out the menus. "But you are more than welcome to request something that you don't see on our menu."  
  
"Arigato," Shinji said smiling. "You've been very helpful."  
  
Josephine blushed and giggled. "Oh, Shinji, you're too kind!"  
  
Toji got up. "I just want to talk to Hikari before I order." He walked by Josephine and whispered in her ear. "Nice touch with falling for Shinji."  
  
Kensuke quietly laughed nervously. "Yeah, nice touch!" He turned away, but Toji already saw his blushing.  
  
"Wha, WHAT? You're actually in love with him?"  
  
"No!" Kensuke whispered. "It's... Josephine is."  
  
"But, but you're the same... forget it." Toji was flabbergasted, first Kaoru and now his best friend? Before he went to the kitchen, Toji quickly returned to the table. "Ikari, right now I wouldn't want to be you for a trillion yen."  
  
Shinji was of course, puzzled by this, but not quite as much as the PA announcement a few minutes later.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, for the next couple hours, you may feel some shaking around the complex. Please do not be alarmed as Unit 00 and 03 are trying a special form of training."  
  
"What, nobody told me about new training," Asuka complained.  
  
"Well I'm going to eat something before I ask," Shinji said.  
  
Asuka's hunger overrode her curiosity, so she agreed to stay.  
  
====================  
  
The shaking was distracting to everyone eating, but it was too light to knock anything over.  
  
Once finished, Asuka rushed over to the training rooms. She gasped when she saw the Evas. They were dancing on holographic CMLP mats.  
  
"Damn it! Why didn't we think of that?" Asuka snapped. "Come on, Shinji!"  
  
"But-" Shinji tried to say, but it was no use.  
  
====================  
  
Fortunately, Misato intercepted the two on their way to the locker rooms. "What's this I hear about wanting some more training?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Asuka said. "Is there some limit on training here?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Too mush time in the Evas could damage your brainwaves, or something like that. I should have paid more attention when Ritsuko told me." Misato then cradled Shinji's head in her hands. "Anyway, isn't my Shinji-kun tired enough?"  
  
Asuka smacked Misato's hands away. "I DO know there are some codes of conduct around here!"  
  
Misato then smirked. "In that case, you just struck a superior. Perhaps I should have you arrested."  
  
"Oh, you want to see striking?" Asuka lunged at Misato with her fist. Misato caught Asuka's arm and tried to pin it, but Asuka used her leverage to flip Misato over. The captain quickly got up and the two exchanged a flurry of kicks and punches.  
  
The fact that Shinji had already seen enough of these catfights to make him numb would probably make you even more jealous of him. Anyway, Shinji decided to leave before Section 2 had to be called, again.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was calmly walking down the street to the bus station. He knew not to risk being in the car with the girls after a fight. On the way, Shinji saw Kaji standing there. But Shinji was stunned to see what Kaji was doing.  
  
Watching that can sprinkling the melons brought Shinji's dreams crashing back. And now some of them were starting to make sense.  
  
"Hey, Kaji-san. Um, how long have those been here?" That was all Shinji could think to say.  
  
Kaji smiled at his visitor. "These have just been growing here for years. I just take care of these when the caretaker is too busy."  
  
Shinji walked closer. "They look very sweet."  
  
"Well give them a few more weeks." Kaji could tell Shinji was looking for something. Maybe he could find some more about NERV after all. "So it must feel wonderful having your family back." (No one knew about Kaji's agent work yet, or what he found out.)  
  
"What? Oh, it's incredible. I've never felt happier." This was at least half true. "I just hope I can keep this world safe for them."  
  
Kaji nodded. "How it must feel to have so much ahead of you."  
  
Shinji thought he saw what he could only describe as wistful envy in Kaji's face.  
  
Shinji continued walking.  
  
"Shinji?" Kaji asked.  
  
"What?" Shinji said pausing.  
  
"I've heard that you have some beliefs about karma. Can you tell them to me?"  
  
Shinji hesitated. Some days, he couldn't even remember what he said to Kaoru that day. "One of my teachers (actually Shinji's mother) taught me that fate knows its business far better than we do. And either trying to control it or surrendering to its grip are burdens mortal souls were not meant to carry."  
  
Kaji smiled. "And you believe that?"  
  
"Of course. It's how I've lived with Asuka... since she came here." The bus then came down the street. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow!"  
  
Kaji sighed and thought about Misato. 'I should have treated her better.'  
  
====================  
  
The children once again went to Studio 20 as Chieko was interviewing the finalists. Asuka wanted to look her best. She wore her yellow sundress and white angora sweater and even had her hair done up. Shinji was spared having to put on a tuxedo.  
  
Rei and Kaoru were also dressed more modestly. Asuka didn't mind at all as she was the best looking person there that day.  
  
Until a white limo pulled up. Out stepped a handsome smirking boy in a suit so sharp it could cut you. He then helped what Asuka thought was a goddess out. Her long, raven black hair was too beautiful to be real. Her face also seemed just as mythical. And her white mink coat was the perfect mantle for this queen of beauty.  
  
Asuka and Rei's hearts skipped a beat. They recognized the girl as the famous teenage model, Akimoto Leiko.  
  
"Wow," Asuka sighed. "I can't believe she's in this world too."  
  
Shinji was very afraid. He had never seen what would happen when Asuka met one of her idols. Maybe if he ran now, he wouldn't get arrested with her.  
  
Asuka just calmly walked up to Leiko. "Konnichiwa, Akimoto-san. I am Soryu Asuka Langley."  
  
Leiko looked at her and laughed. "I know you! You got one of the lowest qualifying scores in the whole country!" Leiko continued to laugh cruelly. "Oh what a joke! I almost feel embarrassed for you, almost!" Her laughter turned to cackling as her partner led her to the entrance.  
  
As Asuka just stood there with her mouth agape, Shinji made a mental note to hide all the scissors in the apartment, and any magazine with pictures of Leiko. Shinji then carefully took Asuka into the studio.  
  
Inside Leiko was handing her mink to her chauffer. The handsome boy then walked up to Asuka. "I am so sorry about my partner's behavior. She was never really taught manners."  
  
Asuka hesitated. "Well you should be," she said her haughtiness returning.  
  
"Maybe. Oh, I'm Hiraga Yukio. And I do feel embarrassed to be around Leiko sometimes." He gingerly wrapped his arm around Asuka. "Maybe I should be with someone... sweeter," he said leering.  
  
Asuka also realized that his arm was wrapped around her enough to feel one of her breasts. She slapped him. But he just smirked.  
  
"So you like that-OWWWWWW!" The pain kicked in. Yukio felt the welt on his cheek. "I think you chipped a tooth!"  
  
"Deal with it, hentai," Asuka said coldly.  
  
"Well we'll show you!" Yukio yelled. "You two have no real talent. You should just quit before you're humiliated."  
  
Asuka was taken aback. Her scores had been low. Maybe this was all just a stupid dream.  
  
But for Shinji, Yukio had gone too far. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?" Shinji then smiled. "We were just rusty. You haven't even seen half of our skill." He then took Asuka's arm. "Come on, Asuka. We shouldn't waste too much time here. We have to do some practicing afterwards."  
  
Asuka's eyes turned to beating hearts. "Oh, Shinji-kun!"  
  
====================  
  
Now the children practiced twice as hard. Doing such in the Evas not only sharpened their skills on the game, it actually helped their synch ratios.  
  
But the NERV personnel did have to put up with the shaking tremors and the blaring techno music.  
  
====================  
  
For some reason, the alarm clock sounded louder. Then Shinji saw that Asuka was holding it in front of his face.  
  
"So you thought you could just sleep through this," Asuka declared smirking.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm all ready for this." But then he yawned. "In a few minutes."  
  
Asuka was about to grab the sheets, but then thought better and just pulled Shinji up. "Baka, just splash some cold water on your face."  
  
When they got to the bathroom, the blaring of 'Louie, Louie' meant that Pen-pen was taking a shower. Shinji started to nod off again. Asuka had to keep lightly smacking his cheeks. "Why did I have to make us practice so late every night this week?" She dragged Shinji to the kitchen and started the coffee pot.  
  
That little problem was the only snag in getting ready for the championships.  
  
====================  
  
Much of the streets in Tokyo-2 were closed off for the arrivals at the championship. The children had a smooth ride to the studio while crowds cheered them on the sidewalks.  
  
And there was even a red carpet in front of the studio. Shinji made sure to walk ahead of the rest of the group, as there was a fight earlier over who got to walk with him. Asuka walked, waved, and blew kisses to the fans. "Wow. I feel like a movie star." Rei actually felt underdressed.  
  
Waiting behind the stage once inside, Asuka could see Hikari, Toji, Mari, and Kensuke in the front row. "This is so exciting!" she said to Shinji, who was doing some last-minute stretches.  
  
Shinji just chuckled. "After fighting angels, this is actually relaxing."  
  
"Places, everyone," a stagehand said. "We're on in two."  
  
====================  
  
The cheering of the audience was so loud, the stagehand had to signal the contestants to come on stage. They couldn't hear Chieko announcing them.  
  
Rei and Asuka also observed something about demographics. Kaoru's cheering section consisted mainly of girls 8 to 17 years. Shinji's crowd was mostly 13 to 45, Mari being an obvious exception.  
  
All the contestants were seated in a semi circle in front of the dance stage.  
  
Shinji had the luck to be sitting right between the girls. Shinji wanted to use the armrests, but he always had trouble putting his hands on them at the same time. And he dreaded the thought of putting one arm - and therefore next to one of the girls - first. It soon didn't matter as Asuka and Rei wrapped their arms around Shinji's.  
  
Leiko and Yukio weren't bothered at all by the other children. They knew those brats would have other business soon.  
  
"Now let's 'Dance the Mat'!" Chieko finally announced to lots of cheering. "The contestants have pulled numbers to decide the order. First up are Lyn Anouilh and Aoi Tamashii."  
  
The pilots didn't recognize the boy, but they gasped at the girl. She was one of their classmates.  
  
"Tamashii goes to school in Tokyo-3. Anouilh just moved her from England," Chieko said. "Who said the British have no rhythm?" Pause and wait for laugh.  
  
While the two danced, the other contestants cheered and applauded them on. Well Leiko and Yukio didn't. They just quietly joked and laughed as the others went.  
  
During the second commercial break, Shinji noticed a man being escorted out of the studio by police. Misato walked by. "Do you know what happened?" Shinji asked.  
  
"He tried to call me pretending there was an angel attack," Misato answered. "I guess he didn't know that's a felony."  
  
Leiko and Yukio were close enough to hear that. They made sure not to face fault. There went their plan to get those brats out of the way.  
  
====================  
  
Nothing special happened for the rest of the contest. So I won't cover that. Now it was time to announce the winners. Asuka's nervous breathing was bothering Shinji, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"In fifth place, with a score of a hundred and eighty-eight," Chieko said and then paused for suspense. "Akimoto and Hiraga!"  
  
There was cheering, but Leiko and Yukio were furious. "DADDY!" Keiko screamed.  
  
"And fourth, with a hundred and ninety-two score... Ayanami and Nagisa!"  
  
Rei screamed and nearly jumped up and down. Kaoru hugged her.  
  
"Third place, a hundred and ninety-three... The Gensai twins!"  
  
Kodachi and Tatewaki Gensai hugged tightly.  
  
"Second place, hundred and ninety-seven... Ikari and Soryu!"  
  
Asuka was stunned. "We were THIS close?"  
  
"But you still beat us as you said you would," Rei reminded her.  
  
Asuka sighed. "You're right." Well she went the distance.  
  
"And our grand champions... with a perfect two hundred score... Anouilh and Tamashii!"  
  
The roar of the crowd was almost deafening. Lyn and Aoi were so shocked, they didn't hear Chieko until stagehands put crowns on their heads and draped a fur-lined cape on Aoi. Lyn then smiled and kissed Aoi. That got a standing ovation.  
  
====================  
  
"Well there goes my chance at superstardom," Asuka lamented.  
  
"So appearing on Vogue and Seventeen magazine doesn't count?" Shinji asked.  
  
Asuka then sweat dropped. "Well then I guess we just had a lot of fun." She then took Shinji's arm in hers. But Misato, Rei, and Kaoru were all trying to do that. Shinji sighed when those four grabbed the props and battled with them. Shinji was very relieved that most of the audience went home.  
  
Toji and Kensuke pulled Shinji out of the fight. "Thanks," Shinji said as they walked away.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for getting Shinji-san for me," Mari said smiling.  
  
Shinji gulped. Would he ever be safe around an X chromosome again?  
  
====================  
  
Driving home, Shinji saw Gendo and Yui at a Shinto shrine. He wasn't surprised. They had been coming here every week to pray for their son to come back. Fuyutsuki told Shinji he had never seen Gendo pray before Yui returned.  
  
Shinji still wasn't sure he should tell them about his dreams. He might have met his other self there, but he couldn't bear seeing their hearts break if the hope was false.  
  
Shinji's phone rang. He already knew what it was. Kensuke's dad immediately turned the car to NERV.  
  
====================  
  
The five Evas watched the latest angel come into view. It was Israfel, the twin angel. But the children didn't know that yet.  
  
"Only five more to go," Misato commented. This didn't count Adam and Lilith. NERV wasn't about to touch them if that wasn't necessary. For one thing, there was the last time they messed with Adam. Even if it was an embryo, now that was still to big a risk. For another, NERV could use them as bargaining chips if it came down to that.  
  
"Then let's make it four," Kaoru said. He charged at the angel.  
  
"Wait! We don't know what it can do!" Shinji protested vainly.  
  
Unit 03 slashed at the beast with its scythe. The top of the angel slowly slid to the ground.  
  
Kaoru shook his head. "Well that was easy for once."  
  
But the two halves started to grow. The angel looked directly at Kaoru. The superhuman boy had hardly known fear in his life before seeing that dark smile.  
  
Kaoru screamed and started hacking at the two parts until there was just a pile of quivering pieces. Kaoru was gasping as Unit 03 stood there.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"I felt it... another consciousness. It's been within the last few angels." Kaoru had to calm himself down. "It wants us all dead... all of humanity." Then the pieces of Israfel started to regenerate. "And it's making the angels even more powerful."  
  
Soon all those pieces formed an army of angels.  
  
"So how the hell do we stop these things now?" Asuka asked.  
  
"They still have a core," Ritsuko reminded the pilots. "Just don't try to cut something else off them."  
  
"But we can't fight them all!" Rei protested.  
  
"Misato is calling the JSSDF right now. Just try to stay your ground until the reinforcements come."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Well I never expected this to be easy."  
  
Roaring as one, the angel army charged the Evas. Shinji met the first two with his claws right in their cores. Asuka and Josephine slashed at their attackers and were careful to hit the cores while doing so.  
  
Rei tried impaling the angels through their cores, but she missed on one and tore its arm off. But then she noticed that it didn't grow into another angel. The lance seemed to stop that. Rei immediately became more aggressive in her attacks.  
  
Unit 03's scythe was pretty much useless here. So Kaoru had to pull out the regular progressive knife and just hit the angel cores as they came.  
  
An angel grabbed 03 from behind and pinned it to the ground. Kaoru tried not to scream as the angels pulled at the Eva's limbs. 02 and 04 were surrounded and the angels started moving in using their numbers to try to crush the mechs. Unit 03's shoulder was dislocated when a series of bright flashes started knocking the angels off. The Jets had finally arrived.  
  
With perfect precision, the positron rifles tore into the angel cores and picked them off one by one. Now there were just two left. But they leapt into the air and easily avoided the rifle fire.  
  
With lightning speed, the angels ran towards the jets zigzagging too quickly to hit. The jets' rifles were torn away and the robots were then torn through by the rifle blasts.  
  
"I guess those are the original two," Shinji said.  
  
"We're still in trouble," Rei added.  
  
"Akagi-san, put on some music," Asuka said.  
  
"What?" Shinji asked. "You want something pretty to die to?"  
  
"Baka, I've been watching them. Their moves are synchronized. That might be their weakness."  
  
Shinji looked at the angels. Their firing on the jets was fast, but they were working as one. "So we have to work as a team?" he asked.  
  
"Damn straight," Asuka said smiling at her deductive abilities.  
  
Ritsuko pulled a song out of the Magi and hit play on the radio.  
  
'Doo, Doo Doo Doo... Doo Doo Doo... Doo Doo Doo.'  
  
The angels stopped firing and turned to the Evas.  
  
'First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream'  
  
The angels leapt at the Evas with claws bared. (So to speak if those angels didn't have claws. I can't remember.)  
  
'That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind'  
  
Unit 01 and 02 leapt up as one hitting the angels with a flying kick.  
  
'All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride'  
  
The angels fell to the ground, but stayed on their feet.  
  
'In a world made of steel, made of stone. Doo, Doo Doo, Doo DOO, Doo DOO.'  
  
The Evas stood tall ready to dance.  
  
'Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm. Wrap around, take a hold of my heart'  
  
The angels got up too and were furious.  
  
'What a feeling! Dee Dee Dee, Dee Dee DEE, Dee Dee. Bein's believin! Dee Dee Dee, Dee Dee DEE, Dee Dee.'  
  
The angels charged the Evas. The Evas started back flipping.  
  
'I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life!'  
  
The Evas were safely out of the way and leapt into the air.  
  
'Take your passion, (I am, music now!) and make it happen! (I am, rhythm now!)'  
  
The Evas held out their right legs and started spinning.  
  
'Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life!'  
  
The angels were going to grab the Evas' legs, but it was a feint. The Evas hit the ground a few yards in front of the angels and thrust their knives into the cores.  
  
'Dee, DEE Dee, Dee Dee Dee, DEE Dee, Dee Dee DEE, Dee Dee Dee, Dee Dee Doo.'  
  
The Angels slowly fell to the ground. Unit 01 and 02 did a high five.  
  
====================  
  
"So you've failed again," SEELE 03 angrily said to Lil-Lil.  
  
Lil-Lil just laughed. "It's funny how for all the faith you profess to have, you show so little." Lil-Lil walked to the screen in the room. "They aren't the only ones who know how to feint."  
  
====================  
  
The other Evas set 03's shoulder back in. "So who is going to clean up the mess?" Asuka joked seeing the withered bodies of the angel army.  
  
"What? There is still a blue signature," Ritsuko warned.  
  
"You mean there's ANOTHER one of these?" Rei protested.  
  
Shinji looked up. "No, it's something else."  
  
Above the Evas, hovered a large sphere made of winding black and white lines.  
  
"Oh god," Kaoru said. "RUN!"  
  
The Evas started sprinting as the sphere disappeared and a shadow appeared on the ground. It grew rapidly. It was so quick; the Evas were having trouble outrunning it.  
  
Rei tripped and the shadow overwhelmed her. The Eva fell into the shadow like a tar pit. Rei didn't even have time to scream.  
  
Shinji froze as he saw that. "Rei," he whispered.  
  
"Shinji, we don't have time!" Asuka shouted trying to pull Unit 01 forward. But the shadow caught up to both of them.  
  
"SHINJI, NO!" Josephine screamed. But Kaoru kept his head and pulled Unit 04 to safety. The two made it past the shadow's edge when it finally stopped growing.  
  
Josephine continued to cry. "We have to help them!"  
  
"How?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"But... no, we can't help them."  
  
The two surviving pilots just stared at the empty sea of Lielel's body.  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil stood there watching the fall of the Evas laughing with sadistic joy.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
** And these are just the English language magazines that talk about the Evas. There would definitely be others.  
  
** The Evas doing dance practice is homage to 'It Talks!' by nova10. Part of that story has the Evas competing in DDR.  
  
** I would have liked to make this more like one of those 'competition' movies. But I think South Park had the last word on those (See the Aspen skiing episode.). But if Gainax were to make this story into a full series (Fingers crossed!), this part could be fleshed out a bit.  
  
** Yes, I have a slightly bigger here part for Lyn and Aoi from eva-r.com  
  
** Lil-Lil enhanced the angel's power, allowing it to make multiple copies of itself. And she made the original two stronger.  
  
** The song is 'What a Feeling' from Flashdance. I don't like that movie. I just figured a songfic should use a song the readers have actually heard. That way you could fill in the music. But maybe I didn't write it perfectly.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgments:  
  
From http://fanfiction.net:  
  
'Lord-Raa': I've read and reviewed that story. Once again, thanks for the credit.  
  
'Ishagu': I just hope someone finishes your Cupid story. I loved that one.  
  
'nicknack': I'm telling you, that merchandising thing just came out of nowhere. But it did help make this story.  
  
'shinji the good sharer': Not gay, his mind is being f%#&ed with.  
  
'Hououza': I was wondering. If you love Transformers so much, why don't you try and do a crossover with Eva, or another anime since there have already been a couple such stories here.  
  
'PlushieKeeper': Thanks for the names. As you read, I used them.  
  
'Aznkendoboy127': Thanks. I haven't even seen ideas this outrageous in direct parodies.  
  
'somebody': I would actually compare Sanada to Ritsuko in this story. She makes Kensuke put on the girl plug suit. And she's having a lot more fun than anyone else throughout most of the story. And as for piloting abilities, I'm restating the theory I wrote in the story. SEELE wanted to make sure a pilot would not interfere with the project. Maybe anyone born after the second impact could be a pilot. But Kensuke would be too inquisitive. Hikari would do things too well. The pilots who were chosen had sufficiently screwed up lives to push the project forward.  
  
'Instant Ramen': I'm going to push the Ritsuko/Maya relationship in further chapters.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': It's a girl. If a possible name is Teri, would it be anything else?  
  
'dogbertcarroll': First of all, thanks. You've given me just short of an average ten reviews a chapter. Second, I did use your name suggestions for one of the couples. Third, I made sure to explain why the first two angels were still around. I guess that would have been a bad plot hole.  
  
====================  
  
Next: If you're familiar with 'Dual!', you probably know what will happen next. For the rest, you'll have to wait. But I will say that in the next two chapters, the fate of this world's pilots will be revealed. 


	15. Back and There Again

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 14: Back and There Again  
  
==========  
  
Who would win in a fight: The Lance of Longinus or Febreeze? (8-Bit Theatre fans will understand this question.  
  
====================  
  
I'M HOLDING A CONTEST!!! Well sort of. Just try to guess the meaning behind the name Josephine Marie Suzette. Anyone who guesses correctly in his/her review WILL make a special appearance in the next two chapters.  
  
====================  
  
Sorry this took so long. I was nearly finished when my floppy disk got erased and I forgot to back it up. I remembered this time and even had a chance to polish up the chapter.  
  
But I have some college classes I really need to catch up with. So the next chapter might take a while.  
  
====================  
  
"Commander, we have a call coming in," Maya announced. Gendo nodded and Ibuki put the image on the main screen. It was Lil-Lil.  
  
Her ability to look like someone's most desired woman caused quite a stir on the bridge. Gendo kept looking at Yui to make sure she was still right there. Makoto kept looking back and forth towards Lil-Lil and Misato. Maya and Ritsuko kept stealing small glances at each other.  
  
Lil-Lil did her best to restrain her laughter. It was such a shame this would be the only time she would ever talk to the NERV crew this way.  
  
"Hello, Commander Ikari," she said sweetly.  
  
"And just... who the hell are you?" Gendo asked finally getting his bearings back.  
  
Lil-Lil sighed. Gendo did his best not to react to her rising bosom. But he did notice the other crewmembers were hiding nosebleeds. But they never looked at Yui in any way like that. What was going on?  
  
"Oh, I'm just a little old angel you thought you exterminated. I'm representing SEELE now," Lil-Lil answered.  
  
'Oh, that explains some things,' Gendo thought.  
  
Shinji was even more confused. To say that Lil-Lil had Asuka's hair and Rei's eyes and her face was a cross between the two would have been an extreme simplification. Yet had Shinji been asked, that would have been the ONLY way he could describe what he saw.  
  
"I just called to let you know that Soryu is safe and sound," Lil-Lil continued.  
  
"I want to see her!" Kyoko pleaded.  
  
Lil-Lil sighed again, but this was genuine rather than meant to titillate. "It will be very simple to get her back. But I'm sure you aren't going to pay my price."  
  
Gendo frowned. "You want Adam."  
  
"But if only you would realize how reasonable that is. This world is already decaying. I would simply remake it with the hope that was taken from it. And I will send the children and their parents back to their own world."  
  
Gendo sighed and rubbed his forehead. It had been only a matter of time before the fact that the children were from another universe leaked out. But at least it provided almost no tactical advantage. But SEELE having the second child was serious.  
  
"I guess we have no choice but to consider your offer," Gendo said.  
  
"But what about my DAUGHTER?" Kyoko yelled.  
  
"You heard what she said. That's the only way we're getting her back."  
  
Kyoko growled at Lil-Lil. "If you hurt her-"  
  
"Don't worry," Lil-Lil laughed interrupting Kyoko. "If I have to resort to that, I would just die of shame." She then cut the signal.  
  
Gendo noticed that half the bridge crew was still confused. "Whatever you saw was a trick of hers," he told them. "I'm guessing she was showing us someone we treasure."  
  
Fuyutsuki sighed with relief. "So Chieko wasn't working for the enemy."  
  
Gendo guffawed. "As in the Chieko from the GAME SHOW?"  
  
Fuyutsuki smiled and held up his hand. "It's a bit more than that."  
  
Gendo saw the ring on the sub-commander's finger.  
  
Gendo, Yui, and the ENTIRE bridge crew below Fuyutsuki face faulted. Shinji and Kyoko stayed up.  
  
"What? I know he's married," Shinji said.  
  
"But you're practically old enough to be her grandfather!" Shigeru pointed out.  
  
"Actually, she's forty-three," Fuyutsuki said. "She looks remarkably well for her age."  
  
"Wait. You never told me you were married." Gendo accused.  
  
"Well um, there never seemed to be an appropriate time."  
  
"Oh," Gendo agreed. There was absolutely no disputing that.  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil turned to Asuka. The redhead was wearing a pink bunny outfit, minus the ears and tail, which was trimmed with white fox. A rope was wrapped around Asuka waist that also tied her hands behind her and suspended her from the ceiling.  
  
Asuka struggled vainly against the rope as Lil-Lil strode up to her.  
  
"My, you are so pretty," Lil-Lil cooed. "I have to admit I do like the form of you, how does Nagisa say, lilims?"  
  
Asuka snorted. "Well your intelligence sucks (as in spying, not IQ). He never called us that."  
  
Iruel was taken aback for a second. Se could have sworn that was what Tabris called humans. But she shrugged it off.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Lil-Lil caressed Asuka's face. An energy wave entered Asuka's mind like a narcotic. Soon she was under Lil-Lil's complete control. "So please tell me more about this other world."  
  
====================  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" Asuka pleaded to the never-ending blackness. "Anybody?"  
  
The radio was dead and Asuka had no idea how long she had been trapped within this angel's bottomless pit. She could now see the walls closing in.  
  
"Please! Somebody?"  
  
There was no answer. What if the others were out already? What if they left just her here? Would she never get out?  
  
Asuka burst into tears. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" she screamed.  
  
'Don't die,' pleaded a soft whisper. Asuka somehow managed to hear it through her sobbing. 'Don't die,' the voice repeated. Asuka recognized the voice.  
  
"Mama?" Asuka started to remember her mother. It seemed like a hundred years ago. Asuka recalled how comforted she felt when her mother held her during a thunderstorm. And during the first day of school, Kyoko held her daughter's hand until Shinji arrived and Asuka realized she wouldn't have to be there alone.  
  
'Please come back to me,' her mother's voice pleaded.  
  
There was a bright flash for a moment. Then Asuka saw a pink tunnel that looked as though it had punched through a wall, even though it was in a void.  
  
Before Asuka had time to react, she was pulled in.  
  
The only thing Asuka knew from that point was a blur of pink. She could have been in there for a few seconds or a few billion years. She could never recall. But it eventually ended with a dull thud.  
  
====================  
  
It felt like waking up. Asuka slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize any of her surrounding. But soon she realized she had never been here before. She then felt a minor aching. She rubbed the top of the head. There was the bump from when she evidently hit the wall. She noticed a few figures nearby. They were all in hazard suits. She saw the tunnel she came through. Shinji and Rei flew through it before it closed.  
  
The two other children moaned and opened their eyes.  
  
"MY BABY!" shouted one of the suited figures. It ran over to Rei and picked the girl up. The figure tore off its helmet. Tears ran down Ritsuko's face as she finally held her daughter again. "My baby! My baby!"  
  
"M, Mommy?" Rei said still not fully aware.  
  
"Damn it, Akagi-san!" Makoto scolded. "You'll have to go into quarantine too!"  
  
"Do you really think Sempai cares?" Maya asked rhetorically.  
  
Asuka noticed the sticky liquid on herself and the other children. "It's just LCL," she told them. "All we need is a shower and we'll be fine."  
  
Shinji slowly stood up and groaned. "Did we win?" he asked still out of it.  
  
Asuka smiled. "It's all right, Shinji-kun. We're home again."  
  
====================  
  
With an urgency that would have made Misato want to jump out of the car, Yui Ikari tore through the parking lot of NERVANA laboratories. She drove at top speed up and down the aisles looking for a free space. Finally a car started to pull out. Yui slammed on the brakes and practically swore at the car to hurry up. Gendo and Kyoko didn't object to her impatience as they felt the same way. Yui then slammed the pedal down the instant there was enough room. The other car narrowly missed losing its fender.  
  
The doors to the lobby might have exploded if Yui opened them with any more force. Fortunately, the receptionist was told to expect them. "I'll let Dr. Akagi know you're here. This should only take a minute." She picked up the phone while the anxious parents waited. "They're on Level B2, room 294. Renaldo will escort you there."  
  
A tall, Hispanic man calmly walked the three to the quarantine room. The parents rushed to the Plexiglas wall. Shinji and Asuka smiled and greeted them.  
  
"Are you all right, Shinji?" Yui pleaded.  
  
"Yes. I've never felt better," Shinji answered.  
  
Yui tried to hold back her tears, but failed. Gendo held her close. "I'm so glad you're all safe," Gendo said. "These have been the worst six weeks of our lives."  
  
"WHAT?" the children chorused.  
  
"But we were gone for months!" Asuka said.  
  
"Well that doesn't really surprise me," Ritsuko said. "The anomaly that pulled you in was a rip in both space and time. I'm just glad we got you back with such a small difference."  
  
"We were told you were in another dimension," Gendo said. "Do you mind if I ask what it's like? I hope it wasn't too scary for you."  
  
"Um, that depends on how you define scary," Shinji said.  
  
"You have to be kidding, baka! That was the coolest place ever!" Asuka corrected. "We got to fight monsters with these HUGE machines! We got to use all the moves we learned from paintball battles! Shinji and I got second place in the CMLP junior championships! And Shinji finally kissed me!"  
  
"Um, you actually kissed me," Shinji corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Asuka said softly as hearts beat in her eyes.  
  
"Well I always knew you and Shinji liked each other," Kyoko said. "But what about fighting monsters?"  
  
"Oh there were these giant machines called Evangelions," Rei said finally joining in. "And somehow, only children born after the millennium could pilot them. So the three of us got to go head to head with these monsters called shito that were attacking the world."  
  
"I guess you really HAD to shoot the messenger," Ritsuko joked. But nobody laughed. Ritsuko then noticed what the children saw. Yui and Gendo's eyes bugged out and twitched at the mention of the shito.  
  
"All right. I think you owe us a BIG explanation," Asuka warned.  
  
"Um, could you finish with your story first?" Yui pleaded as she sweat dropped. "I would at least like to make sure were talking about the same things."  
  
So the children told them all they knew about the other world, except for a few less important details. NONE of them wanted to talk about Misato's obsession with Shinji.  
  
"So what do you two know about this?" Asuka asked after the children were finished.  
  
The Ikaris breathed sighs of relief. "It's nice to know we never got THAT far," Gendo commented. He grabbed a couple of nearby chairs. Being a gentleman, he offered Kyoko one of the chairs. She accepted and Gendo grabbed a third for himself. "It was a few years before you were born. Professor Fuyutsuki told us about SEELE. We knew next to nothing about them except that they thought our work would help to benefit theirs."  
  
"They told us that they knew mankind was going to end in less than two decades," Yui continued. "We thought they were just crazy. But then they found Adam in the Antarctic, just as the scrolls said. That proved the scrolls were true."  
  
"Naturally, we weren't going to let the world end," Gendo said. "So we helped them with their plan, which was to capture Adam and use what we found from him to avert humanity's destruction."  
  
"But on the night their team was to leave for the mission, I was studying the scrolls and found out that all events were caused by humans. We were going to cause our own destruction," Yui finished. "So I told Keele about my findings. He agreed to try communicating with Adam instead. We don't know what happened form there. We were simply asked to never try to meet with anyone from SEELE and to never bother Adam." Yui shrugged. "So we just lived the lives we were going to live anyway."  
  
"Hmm," Rei said trying to recall what the other Yui told her. "So in the other dimension, you figured out the scrolls too late. These worlds diverged from one tiny difference."  
  
Yui and Gendo sweat dropped again. It was bad for the other world, but they were extremely relieved about their own world being this way.  
  
"Um," Gendo said nervously. "Was I really that bad, Shinji?" He couldn't begin to imagine the way his other self treated his son.  
  
Shinji shook his head. "No. And it doesn't matter. You've been a wonderful father to me." Shinji looked at his mother's belly and smiled. "I'm pretty sure that's a girl."  
  
Yui nodded. "I hope so. I think Teri is a beautiful name."  
  
"Wow! That's AMAZING, Mommy!" Rei exclaimed as Ritsuko told her how her team used the Magi to reopen the tear that took the children.  
  
Asuka snorted. "She is such a supernerd."  
  
"Hey, I thought you were friends," Shinji said.  
  
"What? I was just teasing."  
  
"I know when you're teasing," Shinji warned.  
  
Asuka growled and stomped to a corner. 'Baka never comes to MY rescue,' she lamented ignoring that she almost never needed rescuing.  
  
====================  
  
Kyoko and the Ikaris stayed as near to the children as they could during the quarantine period. When the children finally got out, Shinji and Asuka were nearly crushed in the bear hugs.  
  
"Grandma!" Rei shouted. She ran up to Naoko and threw herself at her.  
  
Naoko grunted as she hit the ground. "I love you, Dear," she said when she caught her breath, "But you have to remember that you're too big for this."  
  
Rei giggled embarrassedly. "Sorry, Grandma!"  
  
Naoko got up and saw Shinji. "You!" she exclaimed as she grabbed him. "I always thought there were other universes, and you proved it!" She was rubbing her cheek against Shinji's. "Mmm! And you feel so nice!"  
  
"AHHHH! Not another one!" Shinji screamed.  
  
"Don't worry," Ritsuko said gently pulling her mother off Shinji. "Okaasan just likes to do that to see the looks on people's faces. And what do you mean 'not another one'?"  
  
"Um, nothing."  
  
The children and parents walked to the lobby, where Hikari and the two stooges were waiting for them.  
  
Hikari bowed. "On behalf of the students of Class 2-B, welcome back."  
  
Asuka smiled and hugged her friend. Toji and Kensuke looked at Shinji for a second. Then they burst into tears and hugged Shinji. "We were so worried!" they chorused.  
  
"So what's this other world like?" Hikari asked.  
  
"What?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Toji told me what happened. But we didn't tell anyone else. They just think you went on a dinosaur dig."  
  
"That's fine," Asuka said. "I just hope we don't have too much homework to make up."  
  
"Um, well going on a vacation in the middle of class doesn't excuse you form your duties-"  
  
Asuka laughed and hugged Hikari tightly. "Don't ever change!"  
  
====================  
  
The children wanted to wait to tell their friends about the other world, especially about what happened to Toji. For now, they just wanted to get used to being home.  
  
Asuka wanted to go shopping almost immediately. Her counterpart had so many nice clothes she never even thought of getting. Her first purchase, which she wore right out of the store, was the red skirt and white Angora sweater she wore when she kissed Shinji. She also took a long time remembering how different all the stores were from the other world. Being after the second impact and designed for an angel attack apparently made for a LOT of changes.  
  
Fortunately Shinji didn't have to come as Kyoko wanted to spend time with her baby girl. But Hikari insisted on coming.  
  
Shinji and Rei went with the other stooges to the local arcade. Shinji had forgotten that arcades had made a big comeback in this world. This was due to both advancing technology that could not yet be duplicated on computers, home TVs, or consoles and the fact that prices on machines had scarcely gone up in ten years.  
  
Shinji had also completely forgotten that his father was the best gamer he knew. He easily beat Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke teaming up against him in the 4-player version of 'Marvel vs. DC vs. Image vs. Capcom vs. SNK vs. Namco 5'. Yui knew better to even try. She just had fun watching, especially when the line formed to challenge Gendo. Ritsuko was the only one that beat Gendo in one round, and Rei and was the only other one to last more than forty seconds against Gendo... that is until Misato showed up.  
  
First Ritsuko hugged her college roommate. They had already met since Ritsuko moved here, but it had been a long time since when they graduated and now.  
  
Then Misato saw the line gathered next to Gendo. The players knew her and asked if she wanted to try her skill. She popped in her yen and immediately chose Jubilee. That got a lot of laughter, as that character was so feeble. The rest of Misato's team were pretty good fighters. But they would not be that effective with such a weak leader.  
  
But as just before the match started, Gendo saw Misato jamming both the joystick and the buttons. Just as he suspected Jubilee was immediately replaced with Phoenix in her full power. That code was hard enough when you choose Jean Grey, but it's ten times harder when you choose any other character. Gendo was impressed. But maybe she was just showing off.  
  
They both agreed to set the speed to 'seizure'. Most of the crowd had trouble following the fight. Theoretically, the human eye couldn't see that speed. But somehow people did. Gendo started off with a five-hit combo. But he was going for ten when Misato countered it. Then Misato went on the offensive. A series of Phoenix flares at both straight and diagonal angles effectively made a wall Gendo couldn't penetrate until it was too late.  
  
The next round, Gendo did know how to break through Misato's defense and beat her in record time.  
  
But Misato was pissed. She used the Rising Phoenix Blade every time Gendo got close. She never failed each time and won with a perfect score.  
  
"Two out of three?" Misato asked smiling.  
  
Gendo nodded and the war was on. They continued for about nine matches. Misato narrowly won the last one making her the champ. The crowd vowed never to get in a tournament with those two for the sake of their wrists.  
  
After the two were done, Misato turned to the children. "So you came back from your trip. Did you have a good time?" she asked giving the smile that made the boys melt.  
  
"Well there isn't that much to tell," Shinji answered.  
  
"Well did you bring me something?" she asked sweetly.  
  
The boys started to panic. They hadn't anticipated that with their story. Fortunately, Rei had a quick mind. "Not unless you really want a stegosaurus femur."  
  
Misato sighed. "That's okay. Bringing a thighbone into my house will only get a lot of bad jokes from Kaji-kun."  
  
Toji and Kensuke stared at Shinji after Misato left. "What the hell was that?" Toji asked.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said.  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Kensuke snapped. "Why were you looking at Misato-san that way? It was almost like... an ex girlfriend! What the hell happened when you were gone?"  
  
====================  
  
The shrieks of laughter could almost be heard throughout the food court that Shinji and Asuka's parties were eating in.  
  
"You expect us to believe that Misato-san was head-over-heels in love with you?" Toji asked in between breaths.  
  
"And that you had to outrun all the girls in school... SIX TIMES?" Kensuke added.  
  
"Baka," Hikari said disappointed. "I thought at least YOU would be above making stuff up like that."  
  
"Hey! Why WOULDN'T that happen to Shinji-kun?" Asuka snapped indignantly. "I'll have you know Shinji is a perfect Gentleman! And any woman would be honored to have him as a husband!"  
  
"Um, thank, Asuka," Shinji said meekly while trying to hide under the table.  
  
"But how come this has never happened to Shinji HERE?" Kensuke countered. "Is there something in that world that gives him some magic power to attract women?"  
  
"And if this really was true, I'm sure Ken would kill you in a fit of extreme jealousy," Toji said. "And I perfectly understand why."  
  
'Ahem,' Hikari warned crossing her arms.  
  
Toji sweat dropped "Well it's not that I need that kind of attention. I mean... I already have... all the love and affection I will ever need."  
  
"Well I forgive you," Hikari said still annoyed.  
  
Kensuke looked at his watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late!" He was about to stampede out of mall when Toji grabbed his collar.  
  
"Relax," Toji reassured. "Hikari and I called Josephine and told her the date was here instead."  
  
Kensuke stopped and wiped the sweat off his face. "Arigato," he said as he sat down again.  
  
"Wait a second," Asuka said. "Josephine Marie Suzette?"  
  
"Yeah. She's an exchange student. You met her in the other universe?" Kensuke asked and the others nodded. Kensuke smiled. "Then I guess you already know she's my girlfriend."  
  
"Well not in that world," Asuka said. 'Damn. I should have thought about hooking up those two in the other world," she thought.  
  
Then Josephine came in. "Wow," Rei and Asuka breathed. Without being the prospect of a rival, Josephine's beauty was now appreciated by the girls. And she was stunning, like the most glamorous fashion model in history. Her raven hair flowed around her like Heaven at midnight. And her eyes conveyed a look of show white innocence that would make men desire to be her knight in shining armor. "I wish I could be that beautiful," Asuka and Rei chorused.  
  
"Oh, so are these your friends back form their trip?" Josephine asked in perfect, French-accented Japanese. Kensuke nodded. Josephine extended her hand and introduced herself to the three. "Ken has told me so much about you. Although he could have been a little nicer!" Josephine stated giggling.  
  
Asuka glared at Kensuke knowing just what Josephine was talking about.  
  
"So what are we having?" Josephine asked politely.  
  
"Just go to one of the vendors and get what you want," Hikari answered.  
  
"Oh, of course, how silly of me," Josephine said blushing a little. Kensuke took her arm and they skipped off to order something.  
  
"Well it's nice to know everyone is still here," Asuka said. 'And nowhere near my Shinji.'  
  
====================  
  
Asuka found it rather odd coming back to the apartment she had lived most of her life. It was just as weird for Shinji, even though it was in the exact same place as his room in the other world. He lay on the bed and remembered the passing thought after his first angel battle. It was something about an unfamiliar ceiling. But that didn't quite apply, as the ceiling was the only thing that was the same.  
  
The next day, Asuka went next door. "Konnichiwa!" she said cheerily when she saw Yui's smiling face.  
  
Shinji groaned when he heard Asuka's voice. "But we don't have to go back to school for two more days!" he protested. But then he saw that Asuka was in her yellow sundress.  
  
"Baka," she said more out of affection than insult. "I thought we could go on a picnic. We haven't had one in so long."  
  
Shinji smiled. "I would be honored."  
  
====================  
  
After hearing about Asuka's picnic with Shinji, Rei offered to take him to the movies, and even let him pick an action flick. Asuka countered with a dinner at the best restaurant in town. Rei bought him a new car, or would have if Ritsuko hadn't put her foot down. She and Kyoko also made sure this did not degrade into who could get Shinji into bed first. Shinji was pretty grateful for that.  
  
====================  
  
"Come on, Asuka! Give me my books back!" Shinji yelled chasing the redhead on the way to school.  
  
"No way, baka! You'll just have to run faster for once!" Asuka then sped up. But her foot slipped on the curb. She yelped as she tripped. Shinji ran as fast as he could to catch her. But the momentum sent them both to the ground. Fortunately, they were laughing. Asuka ran her hand against Shinji's cheek. "Oh, Shinji-kun," she breathed gently pulling his face to hers.  
  
Their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds before there was a deafening roar. The children looked up and saw Unit 01 fighting Sachiel. But Unit 01 was berserk and beating the angel mercilessly. Shinji had seen 01 do that only once and from the inside. Seeing in now was terrifying.  
  
Shinji and Asuka noticed another sound. People were screaming as they ran from the titanic brawl. "They see it too? How?" Asuka asked.  
  
Just then, the monsters disappeared and the noise ceased. The fleeing mob soon realized that and nervously walked back. Trying to laugh about the silly thing they just saw.  
  
"Do you remember where NERVANA labs are?" Shinji asked Asuka.  
  
"Baka, we can't miss our fist day back at school," she said nervously.  
  
Shinji pointed to the mountains. There was the floating diamond of Ramiel. "I think school's out for now."  
  
====================  
  
"Hmm," Ritsuko said tapping her pen on her lips. "So that's what all the spikes the Magi detected are."  
  
"Excuse me, but how can you be so calm about this?" Asuka snapped.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Rei shouted running into the lab. "I saw the monsters again!"  
  
"Oh, you poor baby!" Ritsuko hugged Rei. "That must have been so scary for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks for your concern about us," Asuka said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey. I'm sure your mother would comfort you just as much." Ritsuko responded.  
  
Asuka sweat dropped. "Um, we haven told our parents."  
  
"I'll go call them," Shinji offered.  
  
"Anyway, why were you scared, Rei? We've kicked their asses," Asuka reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have our Evas now," Rei counter-reminded. "And those things look a LOT bigger now!"  
  
"Asuka, do you want your mother to know about this?" Shinji asked while holding the phone.  
  
"I guess so," Asuka answered.  
  
Shinji spoke for another minute and then hung up. "They'll be here in twenty minutes."  
  
Maya walked to the group nervously. "Sempai, these space-time spikes are a thousand times greater than the ones that day. And they're only getting worse."  
  
Ritsuko sighed. "I suspected as much." She then gracefully wrapped her arm around Maya. "And you don't have to call me 'Sempai' anymore." She lovingly kissed Maya's cheek.  
  
Shinji and Asuka gasped as their eyes popped out. Then they laughed. "That explains everything!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
Ritsuko smiled at the children glad they weren't judging her. "After I lost Rei, Maya was there to comfort me." She shrugged. "I guess that's why I always had such trouble with men."  
  
While the Ikaris and Kyoko were on their way, the lab crew was excitedly discussing the readings. Scientists were going to have to revise all their theories of space and time after this day.  
  
The parents came in with looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"What happened, Mama?" Asuka asked.  
  
"We saw some monster walking through the city," Kyoko answered. "It was this huge metal spider."  
  
"Actually it was a huge daddy long legs," Yui corrected (She minored in zoology.).  
  
"Huh?" Asuka asked confused.  
  
"Well it didn't have an abdomen and spiders have one. And its legs WERE very long."  
  
"Hmm. We never fought an angel like that," Shinji said. "And my Eva didn't go berserk during my first angel battle. So are these visions even real?"  
  
"You all have to watch this," Rei said. She turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
"Six people were injured by the crush of the fleeing crowds in the latest attack," the British reporter said in perfect Japanese. "So far these attacks have remained invisible to normal audio and video detection. But infrared scanners have shown these strange anomalies where the monster sightings were reported." The TV showed images of giant, amorphous blobs within the city. "And even those who think this is a series of mass hallucinations are starting to believe otherwise as the sites of these attacks now have property damage due to no apparent cause. And this is increasing. Half of the south section of Tokyo-3 Ballpark has just collapsed as though a mountain fell on it. General Hououza of the JSSDF has ordered an immediate evacuation of the city and surrounding areas."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Asuka asked.  
  
Shinji was trying to remember something Yui's counterpart said. Then he remembered.  
  
'SEELE caused the second impact. They will stop at NOTHING. They would even destroy your world if it got in their way.'  
  
Shinji sighed knowing what he had to do. "We have to go back," he said quietly.  
  
But Ritsuko heard. "NOOOOO!" she screamed. "I just got my baby back! You can't take her away now!"  
  
"Rei is free to stay if she wants," Shinji said, but he was pretty sure Rei would want to be by his side. "But I have to stop this before it gets worse."  
  
"Are you sure, Shinji?" Gendo asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Yes. This is coming from the other world. I know it is. And if it isn't stopped, both worlds are doomed."  
  
Ritsuko wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "Well if my Wondergirl wants to go, them I'm coming with her."  
  
"Um, are you sure that's a good-?" Asuka tried to ask.  
  
"Don't question your elders, Asuka-chan," Kyoko interrupted sweetly. "And if you're going, so am I."  
  
Shinji turned to his parents. "Feel like taking a trip to another universe?" They both nodded.  
  
====================  
  
The chaos in the city meant that the families had to come as they were. They all stood in front of the reopened portal.  
  
"Based on the readings from the children's retrieval, we should be able to send you back to about ten minutes after you left," Shigeru promised.  
  
Maya was holding back tears. "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"  
  
Ritsuko placed her hands on Maya's shoulder. "I need you here. Okaasan can't be here all the time and you're the only one who knows the Magi even half as well as us. Please do this for me, Maya-chan."  
  
Maya managed a smile. "All right... Ritsuko."  
  
The two embraced in one last passionate kiss before the families left.  
  
====================  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Josephine screamed as Unit 03 held 04 back. "They're alive! We have to help them!"  
  
Kaoru tried to calm her down, but she wasn't listening. Unit 03 shook the other Eva. "Damn it! Pull yourself together!" he then slapped her.  
  
Josephine finally calmed. "But what about my love?" she said quietly.  
  
Kaoru didn't have a chance to answer. The ground started to shake. After a few seconds, the black lake and the sphere shattered. In the wake of their remains, were the first Evas.  
  
What's that?" Gendo asked pointing to the middle of the field. The screen zoomed to a group of seven people. Four of them were adults and their eyes were bugged out and twitching.  
  
"I... made... these?" Yui asked.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" Asuka exclaimed. The two active Evas walked up to the group. "Kaoru-san! Josephine! I want you to meet my Mama!"  
  
Kyoko nearly fainted.  
  
Asuka chuckled. "Don't worry, Mama. You'll get used to this."  
  
====================  
  
The parents were in awe of the Geo-front and the NERV complex. Then they came to the bridge. Yui and Gendo waved nervously at their counterparts. I should note that the contrast between the Gendos wasn't very great anymore. Not only was Commander Gendo clean-shaven, but also he ditched his black clothes for a regular NERV uniform. Yui and Fuyutsuki had done the same.  
  
Ritsuko looked around and hugged Rei from behind. "So this is where my Wondergirl saves the world," she said. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
This world's Ritsuko looked away in disgust. She didn't know why that upset her, but she wanted to leave the room.  
  
====================  
  
To keep as much distance between Shinji and his 'fans' as possible, Section-2 had found new homes for every family living in the top ten floors of Misato's building. Now the apartments were mostly reserved or had NERV personnel living there.  
  
The living arrangements around Misato's apartment were now thus: Asuka and Kyoko lived in Misato's apartment. This world's Ikaris lived next door. The other Ikaris lived on the other side of Misato's. And Rei and Ritsuko lived on the other side of Shinji's place.  
  
Misato was going to object that her Shinji-kun was no longer living with her. But a strong glare from both of the Gendos and Yuis shut her up quickly.  
  
But she was still frustrated at the knowledge that her shining knight would no longer be next to her room when she slept.  
  
And the visitor during dinner did little to help her mood.  
  
"Hello, Misato-chan," Kaji said.  
  
"What do you want?" Misato growled.  
  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to speak to the commander."  
  
"Don't try that. I'm sick and tired of you. I know you can have any floozy you want, so go sleep with one of them!" Misato slammed the door as she finished.  
  
Kaji sighed. "But I never wanted any of them," he protested weakly.  
  
"Still can't get back on Katsuragi's good side, I see," Gendo said walking up.  
  
"Commander, I came her to speak with you."  
  
"With me or myself from the other universe?" Gendo asked grinning.  
  
Kaji sweat dropped. "I... don't know what you mean."  
  
"Please spare me. I've known all along you are a UN agent."  
  
"Wait. Then why did you trust me so much?"  
  
Gendo looked at Kaji gravely. "Because you want to prevent the third impact as much as I do," Gendo answered.  
  
Kaji nodded. "But I want more than that. I want to make SEELE pay for what they've done."  
  
"Yes. But that will have to wait. I have an assignment for you." Gendo showed him pictures of secret construction sites that were building giant, white objects. "I'm betting you already know about these," Gendo stated. Kaji nodded. "Then I want you to go and find out all you can about them and make sure that SEELE will not catch us off guard when their attack comes."  
  
"Hai, Commander."  
  
After Kaji left, Gendo heard the familiar sounds of war cries and pots and pans clanging. Gendo pulled out a Section-2 surveillance photo. It was the only picture of his Shinji he had now. Gendo tried vainly to hold back his tears of guilt. This Shinji had more love and affection than he ever wanted and his own son had none.  
  
"Please come back to me, Shinji," he quietly begged. "I swear I'll be a greater father than you ever wanted! I'll make up for every day I wasn't with you!"  
  
====================  
  
SEELE had also heard about the arrival of the other world's adults. But they didn't know what was going on yet. So they sent a covert team to grab someone from NERV and find out.  
  
Asuka had finally crossed a line and called Rei and Misato some of the rudest names imaginable (you know, the kind that would make a Def Jam style comedian wash your mouth out with soap). Shinji had asked her to leave. She furiously stormed out. Kyoko didn't follow her as Asuka did that fairly often and would cool off in an hour.  
  
But Asuka had barely made it two blocks from the apartment building when something hit her neck. The SEELE praised their luck at getting someone so easily as they brought the second child into their van.  
  
====================  
  
Lil-Lil was overjoyed that Asuka was brought here. Iruel was having trouble maintaining her human form. She needed a human host or she could die again.  
  
Soon she had all the information about NERV they needed. Now it was time to take the redheaded princess.  
  
But Lil-Lil knew this wasn't going to be as easy as her 'truth serum' zapping. Asuka had to be fully conscious so Lil-Lil could take all of her mind.  
  
"No! NO! GET OUT!" Asuka protested as she struggled against the rope.  
  
Yes, she was resisting well. Taking someone's mind wasn't as easy as most animes would have you believe. But Lil-Lil had a trump card.  
  
"You know I have the power to appear as exactly the woman a man wants," Asuka heard through the haze she was fighting. "And your Shinji saw me once. He even said a name."  
  
'Don't listen,' Asuka thought. 'She's just toying with you.'  
  
But Lil-Lil soon sensed that Asuka's curiosity won out. "I understand what he sees in you, Rei," Lil-Lil said 'accidentally'.  
  
Asuka was shocked. 'What? Shinji chose Rei? He couldn't!'  
  
An instant later, Asuka would have figured out this was just a trick. But that instant was all Lil-Lil needed to break through Asuka's defenses. Soon the form of Lil-Lil disappeared. Asuka's eyes were now as red as Rei's and Kaoru's.  
  
The rope slid easily off her and she floated to the ground. "This will do perfectly," she said smiling. "Now to send those Evas to the junkyard."  
  
====================  
  
Lilith sat at the edge of the lake. She was in her Lady of Light form, even though two figures were with her.  
  
"This isn't good," the first figure lamented.  
  
"But Soryu doesn't know of our plans," the second figure reminded. "And she never bothered to find out about NERV'S more critical systems. We would be in greater if they had taken Ayanami."  
  
The first nodded. "But our plan depends on keeping the committee guessing. You know they might anticipate what we are doing if given enough time."  
  
"Then we simply need something else thrown in the mix," the second suggested.  
  
"Hmm. I guess the element we took away will no longer be as predictable as they were." The first looked up at Lilith. "Perhaps it is time the children came home."  
  
Lilith smiled and nodded.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
** Any Tolkien fan should get the title of this chapter.  
  
** The outfit Lil-Lil put Asuka in looks almost identical to the Ice Princess outfit from 'Batman Returns'. That is one of the only three things I remember about that movie. (The others are the stupid back flipping clowns and the fact that guys thought Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman looked hot, even though she was too pasty for me.)  
  
** Yes I did notice that I never had Kaoru say Lilims in this story. So I incorporated that.  
  
** Yes I'm calling the monsters angels in the rest of the story, but using the word Shito, which I think means a divine messenger, allows for Ritusko's pun. And it actually works in Japanese.  
  
** That scene with Yui staying up late with the scrolls in the beginning of Chapter 9 is where the dimensions split, as said in this chapter.  
  
** I'm pretty sure that prices in arcades quadrupling in five years, is a major cause for their decline. I don't remember ever playing a game that cost 50 cents. I wouldn't have minded a machine going up from a quarter to 35 cents. That would just cut my games to money ratio by a fraction. But cutting it by half or by a fourth was far too much for me.  
  
** Who says that Gendo never played games? He just chose not to after he lost Yui. But her grew up in the 80s and 90s, which everyone knows was SO lacking in video games.  
  
** I know a lot of Jubilee fans will hate me for putting her down like that. But as she is now, she is not that effective at anything as the others. But feel free to let me know otherwise (politely know).  
  
** I know why the normal world's Shinji has hordes of women after him, but only in the Eva world. However, I am going to make you guess. HINT: It has to do more with the rules of anime than any of the 'mysteries' in Eva. If you still can't figure it out, I will let you know.  
  
** Yes, I know that Shinji's room wouldn't be in the 'exact' same place with the Earth being slightly off its axis in the Eva world. But don't tell me about it anyway.  
  
** I'm sure you know the clichéd scene where a woman has a panic attack before the guy has to slap her into sense again (that was parodied so well in Airplane). I just always wanted see that happen with giant robots.  
  
** BTW, I know not many agree on who killed Kaji. But a lot of you seem to agree that Gendo ordered it. I see a couple of major flaws in that. Firstly that Gendo trusted Kaji with some of the most vital parts of his plans. Secondly, Kaji knew the act that was going to finally get him killed was rescuing Fuyutsuki. For one thing, the old man is one of the only people that Gendo even remotely considered a friend. For another, Kaji saved him from SEELE, who was trying to get information from the vice commander. So wouldn't it make more sense that SEELE wanted him dead?  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgments:  
  
From http://www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Shadow': Forearm blades? NEVER! Claws rule, you ignorant weakling! Seriously, I do think claws look a lot cooler than blades.  
  
'gemini X': Not much to respond to, but thanks for the encouragement.  
  
'Hououza': I already said that it's the Eva that goes berserk, not the soul within. I'm pretty sure that Yui caused the Eva's saving Shinji from the falling debris, but eating the 14th angel was probably caused by something else.  
  
'shinji the good sharer': Keep in mind that they are still separated by the Evas. And as you read, that isn't what happened anyway.  
  
'Lord-Raa': I will. You just keep up your 'All About Eva story' and I'll put it on my favorite stories list.  
  
'PlushieKeeper': Well your name suggestions were pretty good.  
  
'dogbertcarroll': I've seen the entire Dual series more times than any other anime. And I think I've already added plenty of elements from Dual. Here is what we have so far in the story:  
  
++ Children from one world have visions of another one and soon go to that world.  
  
++ Someone rubs his/her cheek against the hero and he freaks out.  
  
++ Half the female cast falls for the hero, one because he saved her life.  
  
++ The children from the other world are more effective pilots than the ones from this world.  
  
++ One of the children has a counterpart with both a different parentage and a completely different personality.  
  
++ Another apparently has no counterpart in the other world (Only in this case, it's not one of the traveling children.).  
  
++ The hero thinks that the guys in the school want to beat him up over a girl, but they just want him to deliver their love letters.  
  
++ A group of students begs someone for the lunch a popular person made and even offer money.  
  
++ Some guy has to wear a girl's suit and plays with the fake boobs.  
  
++ A door between homes is built that interferes with a rival's exclusivity with the hero.  
  
++ One of the hero's love rivals tries to set up another rival with someone else and then goes berserk when the plan fails.  
  
++ Most of the hero's love rivals try to wake him up in the morning.  
  
++ The children go back to their world, but then have to return when they see the visions start to tear their own world apart.  
  
++ Someone from the other side turns out to be good and also ends up falling for the hero.  
  
++ One of the children from the other world is captured and ends up working for the other side.  
  
These are just the elements I can think of right now. And I still have the rest of the story. So I'm sure I can even fit in even more elements before the end.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': We have a winnah! BTW, it's just one world they come from.  
  
From http://www.evamande.com/fanfiction:  
  
'Randall Flagg': Glad to see someone answered the fight for that chapter.  
  
====================  
  
Next: The original children finally return! 


	16. THIS was the world I wished?: part 1

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 15: THIS is the world I wished? (Part 1)  
  
==========  
  
Quick Character Chart:  
  
NORMAL WORLD:  
  
Shinji  
  
Gendo Ikari  
  
Yui Ikari  
  
Rei  
  
Ms. Ritsuko  
  
Asuka  
  
EVA WORLD:  
  
Ikari  
  
Gendo  
  
Yui  
  
Rei III (Emi)  
  
Ritsuko  
  
Soryu  
  
====================  
  
Who would win in a fight: Alucard (Castlevania), Alucard (Hellsing), or Vampire Hunter D?  
  
====================  
  
MINI CONTEST CLOSED! And it seems only a couple of you got it. The name is a poke at Mary Sue's. As for the rest, you probably should have paid more attention to the previous chapter, where I hinted that the name had something to do with fan fiction.  
  
NEW MINI CONTEST! So why does the Shinji from the normal world attract so many women, but only in the Eva world? Hint: It has something to do with the rules of Anime, not anything to do with Eva's mysteries. Same prize as before.  
  
====================  
  
"I feel sick," Soryu said softly as Ikari wept upon the redhead in her bandages and torn plug suit.  
  
Ikari was too despondent to make any response. There was no one else around on this desolate beach. As far as Ikari knew, he, Soryu, the lcl lake, and what remained of Rei were all that was left of the world.  
  
"Please stop crying, baka," Soryu pleaded as she started to sniffle. "What's going on?" she asked as she broke down with Ikari.  
  
"Oh my god!" a man exclaimed in a Midwestern accent. That shocked the children out of their grief. "What do you think happened, Meddy?" He was talking to the woman next to him and pointing to the giant Rei head.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Jerry?" his wife, Melody 'Meddy', answered. "Some poor girl got mutilated."  
  
"I can see that. Just how the hell did it get so damn big?"  
  
"I knew all along the chemicals the company was dumping in the lake were that toxic. No wonder no one comes here anymore."  
  
Ikari didn't understand English. He was just surprised and elated that there were other humans left. Soryu did know English and looked at the red lake. She noticed it was NOT lcl. "Um, Shinji, maybe we shouldn't be near the water.  
  
"Huh?" Ikari looked at the lake. He nodded and helped pull Soryu up. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I'll try," Soryu said. She took a couple steps as Ikari held her up. "You had better not drop me, third child," she snapped.  
  
Ikari would have apologized, but he was too relieved that the nightmare was apparently over.  
  
"Hey aren't you?" Jerry started to ask. "You look just like those kids in those... Evan, um?" He was trying to remember the word. Evangelist didn't sound right.  
  
"Evangelion," Meddy answered.  
  
Soryu hung her head. "No we just get that a lot," she answered quietly.  
  
Even though Ikari didn't understand, he got the point and was puzzled. "Asuka, did you just say you weren't-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, third child," Soryu interrupted.  
  
"Gomen," he said genuinely. "Hey, why don't you ask them where we are?"  
  
Soryu would have insisted she knew exactly where they were. But too much had happened to just go back to being cocky. "Hey, we're lost," she told the couple. "Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
"Oh, this is about seventeen miles south of Little Rock," Jerry answered. "We're on our way there. Do you need a lift?"  
  
Soryu nodded. "We're in the middle of the United States," she told Ikari. "So I'll do all the talking."  
  
"I understand," Ikari answered.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo led the security team to the lower levels. The blue pattern had been pinpointed directly inside the room where Rei's clones were. The pattern had quickly disappeared, but this could have been a direct infiltration by SEELE  
  
But there was nothing when they opened the door. Then Gendo saw the central cylinder.  
  
One of the Reis was there. And she was active.  
  
Gendo's heart skipped a beat. Maybe Rei would have the answers to finding his son. "Stand down," he ordered. "Send two men to escort her here."  
  
As those two left, Gendo looked at Rei, not sure what to think about her. All his plans for her were moot. He pressed his hand to the cylinder. "It's... it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
She didn't make any motion in response. She soon swam out of the tube and out of the lcl. She calmly followed the security officers. When she saw Gendo face to face, her expression turned cold.  
  
"I am not your doll," Rei III declared with unusual force.  
  
Gendo just smiled and stroked her head. "Of course you're not."  
  
Rei III took a look at Gendo's face and was puzzled. His beard was gone. And his glasses... She reached up and touched them.  
  
"Yes. This is that pair," Gendo said taking off the glasses that Rei III had kept in her apartment since the accident. "I just had them mended and the lenses replaced."  
  
Rei nodded. She also realized that it was the second Rei that took those glasses. But when she was with Lilith, she realized that all of herselves were the same.  
  
"So, Rei, what happened? Where did you go?" Gendo asked hoping that might lead him to Ikari.  
  
A look of sadness crossed Rei III's face. "Lilith didn't want me."  
  
====================  
  
The two children found themselves trying to stay awake in the couple's minivan. The events of the past few hours were more exhausting then they thought.  
  
They arrived in Little Rock at dawn. Ikari and Soryu were dropped off at a motel.  
  
"Thank you so much," Soryu said to the couple.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine," she answered waving her bandaged arm to prove it. Jerry and Meddy nodded before they drove off.  
  
Soryu had been concerned about the wounds at first, but then she realized that the wounds she sustained fighting the white Evas were just a result of the synchronization. Even her arm splitting in two was just an extreme result of that. But just to be sure, she quickly unwrapped the bandages from her arm and head. She looked in the reflection of a window and smiled. There was not a single scar on her.  
  
Ikari smiled too. "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
Soryu yawned. "I'll be all right when I get some sleep."  
  
The children went to the front desk to ask for a room. Neither had any money on them. But Soryu kept a spare NERV ID in her plug suit.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ikari asked.  
  
"Baka," Soryu said shaking her head. "This is also a credit card. Remember?"  
  
"I do. But I don't want NERV knowing we're here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I, uh," Ikari still wasn't exactly sure what happened when NERV was attacked, nor what the random visions were when he piloted Unit 01 for the last time. But he knew NERV and his father were involved. For now, he wanted to stay as far away from them as possible.  
  
"Damn it! I'm not sleeping out in the street!" Soryu snapped when Ikari didn't answer. She handed her card to the manager, who swiped it.  
  
====================  
  
But NERV didn't detect the transaction immediately. The coding for the NERV ID's was changed periodically and randomly. So the code Asuka had been issued was different from Soryu's. SEELE had been sending periodic attacks to the Magi. So the Magi let the transaction through, as this might have released a virus if it was intercepted. And the Magi just let it go for now.  
  
At the same time, Rei III had just finished telling the NERV officers everything she recalled since the third angels attack. Since Rei III joined with Lilith, she had regained the memories of her two other selves. But the memories were only coming to consciousness slowly.  
  
What she told had reduced everyone to silence.  
  
"I need to sit down," Gendo said trying not to look too sick. He had nearly bust into tears when Rei III came to the part of the thirteenth angel.  
  
"That did not bother you then," Rei III observed.  
  
"I'm not that man anymore," Gendo said. "That part of me never should have been."  
  
"I don't get it," Maya said. "How could all of that have happened in the months you were away?"  
  
"It has to do with the rip that brought the children from the other world," Ritsuko answered. "It created two timelines. This Rei is from the original timeline where those children never came."  
  
"So how did you end up here?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
Rei III's sadness reappeared. "I wanted to be part of Lilith as she is my mother. But she told me I am my own... as she is her own. And I woke up here."  
  
Shigeru ran into the room. "Sir, the Magi have finished their analysis." He handed the printout to Gendo.  
  
Gendo took a quick glance before handing the report to Ritusko. "That's what I figured."  
  
"What?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"When Rei appeared, there was the same electromagnetic anomaly that brought the other children here," Ritusko answered. She flipped the pages and then handed it back to Gendo. "And another was recorded in the Midwestern United States."  
  
Gendo froze, not willing to let hope overwhelm him. "Send our most trusted Section 2 agents there," he ordered. "I want whoever is there brought safe and sound."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded and went to gather up the agents.  
  
"I still can't believe all that happened," Maya said. "I mean, why would Sempai destroy the other Reis?"  
  
Ritsuko gulped at the question.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not even considering having you arrested," Gendo reassured her. "I'm just as curious as Ibuki, though."  
  
"But I never even considered doing that," Ritsuko protested.  
  
"SEELE asked you to," Rei III said in her usual peppy voice. "You told the interrogators that SEELE was concerned about Commander Ikari's actions and wanted you to hinder his plans. Your relationship with the commander had deteriorated enough that you were easily persuaded."  
  
"But then why would Gendo let me out when SEELE launched the attack?"  
  
"Because Ikari's plan was almost complete. You were no longer a threat. He had even disabled your plan to sabotage the Magi."  
  
Ritsuko had spent so much time and energy devoted to NERV's funding, that all her troubles with Gendo were now a million miles away. She couldn't even think of this happening now. "I need to sit down."  
  
"I think that's enough for now, Rei," Gendo said gently. "Would you like to meet the other children?"  
  
Rei III thought about it and nodded.  
  
After the commander and first child left, Ritsuko was still sitting there. Misato had been sitting in a nearby chair for the whole interview. She had hardly said a word.  
  
"So that's the fate I may have had," Ritsuko whispered. She angrily pounded her fist on the armrest.  
  
"What's the problem?" Misato asked. "It's just a possibility. And so much has changed, it's not even likely."  
  
"But I doubt you can so easily dismiss what happened to Kaji," Ritsuko answered.  
  
"What? I don't care what happens to him!" Misato insisted.  
  
Ritsuko sighed, but didn't press it. She had concerns of her own.  
  
====================  
  
Gendo let Rei III introduce herself alone. He even chuckled when Ms. Ritsuko pinched Rei III's cheek and the girl's stare became even more blank than usual.  
  
Then Gendo felt an arm wrap gently round him. "I love you," Yui said softly.  
  
Gendo turned around and kissed her. "You mean so much to me."  
  
Yui led her husband to an empty room. She planted kisses all over his face and neck as she opened his shirt.  
  
Gendo was puzzled, but in a good way. "What's with the friskiness?" he asked placing his hand on Yui's cheek.  
  
Yui stopped kissing Gendo and looked at his palm. "How did that happen?"  
  
Then she realized the answer.  
  
====================  
  
The pleasant introduction between Rei III and the other children was interrupted by the piercing screams nearby. Gendo and Yui Ikari ran out of the room gasping and apologizing profusely.  
  
"It's all right, Gendo, Mr. Ikari," Yui Ikari reassured. "It was an easy mistake."  
  
Gendo was still sweating but nodded. "Maybe I should grow my beard back, just in case."  
  
"Good idea. And I hope Dear won't mind if I switch back to my glasses."  
  
"Not if something like this happens to him," Gendo said smiling. But then he realized that it was actually possible.  
  
The two ran as quickly as they could to find their respective loves.  
  
====================  
  
Despite how hungry they were, Ikari wanted to order small meals so they wouldn't spend too much and alert NERV. And they had already spent a bit on a dress for Soryu.  
  
"You're going to regret it when I'm all skin and bones," Soryu complained as she chewed on her dollar burger. "Why don't you want to go back there anyway?"  
  
Ikari hesitated even thinking about the memory. But Soryu was about to smack him if he didn't talk. It was rare when she did that, but it was never pleasant.  
  
"While you were comatose, the JSSDF invaded NERV," Ikari whispered. He nearly burst into tears. "I saw them killing everyone they found! Even... even Misato-san!"  
  
Soryu nearly choked on her soda. "You're crazy."  
  
"You weren't there," Ikari said with genuine anger at her. "How would you know it didn't happen?"  
  
"Because I just saw her on the TV thirty minutes ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dummkopf. Haven't you been paying attention to anything? She was being interviewed on the TV's outside that store."  
  
Ikari was shocked. He really had been out of it. "What was she talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. I only caught a few minutes, something about a new line of action figures. She also seemed to blush at your name a lot."  
  
Ikari was puzzled by the blushing, but let it go. "NERV wouldn't have action figures. You know how secretive they are." Ikari then was silent remembering all the secrets he had learned too late, so much his father hid from him.  
  
"You'll never defeat me, Sachiel!" exclaimed a kid at the next table, interrupting Ikari's thoughts. The teenagers turned as saw a boy playing with his happy meal prize, which was a mini playset of Unit 01 and the third angel.  
  
Soryu and Ikari just stared at the sight. NERV never released any pictures of the angels. So what the hell was McDonald's doing making toys out of them?  
  
"There's a toy store down the street," Soryu said. "Want to check it out?"  
  
====================  
  
Kaji and the two Section 2 agents, codenamed Raa and Studio, looked in awe at the lake that Ikari and Soryu left from. The pollution there did explain the ruined and unused power lines, and it might have explained the giant albino body parts, but it didn't explain the gigantic crucifixes with the headless statues.  
  
And they weren't the only ones there. Quite a crowd had gathered gawking and pointing. But most of the people were kept at a distance as the EPA was investigating the scene.  
  
Kaji was on the phone with the commander. "Sorry. I don't have any idea what this is either."  
  
Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and Yui were looking at the satellite photos on NERV's main screen. "Well we are pretty sure this is the epicenter of the phenomenon," Gendo said.  
  
"Then maybe this is all that came of it," Kaji said.  
  
Gendo nodded but wouldn't let his hope fade. "I want Raa and Studio to remain here and look around just in case. You can return to you other 'duties'."  
  
Kaji nodded and hung up.  
  
"So what do we tell people if we are asked about this?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"The truth," Yui answered. "We don't know what it is and we're looking into it." Yui then smiled. "If we're lucky, we can just blame this on the next angel attack."  
  
====================  
  
It was quite of tour of the shop. There wasn't a single section that didn't have something Eva or NERV related. And the NERV logo was on all of them. Ikari took a closer look and noticed that 'God is in heaven, all is right with the world,' had been replaced by 'copyright NERV Enterprises, MMCXV, all rights reserved.'  
  
The strangest thing Ikari found was a girl's faux fur winter coat. It was pink and white in apparently the color scheme of Unit 04.  
  
Ikari wasn't quite sure, but he remembered being told he had the power to change the world. He couldn't have made it like this, could he?  
  
Soryu was wandering around and saw the doll section. She didn't even flinch. It just reminded her of what happened after the battle with the white Evas.  
  
====================  
  
THE CASE FOR SORYU LANGLEY SORYU: PART 2  
  
So many voices, yet none were real. They were just the voices as she heard them. That was why they knew all her secrets, all her pain.  
  
"But your mother was not herself," a wraith in the form of the first child said.  
  
"I don't care," Soryu whispered angrily. "She never let me near her, even when she wasn't sick."  
  
"That is not true," a wraith of Ikari said. "She simply wasn't there enough."  
  
"That was because she never wanted to be near me." Soryu did her best to hold back the tears as the little girl ran down the hallway to tell her mother the good news. "And she finally got her wish." And the girl opened the door and stood still at the sight. Soryu's lips trembled. "I hate her."  
  
"No you don't," Ikari reminded. "Why else would you strive so hard to be the best?"  
  
"It didn't matter if I was the best, did it?" Soryu said hanging her head. "NERV never cared about me. All they cared about was my Eva." A tear fell to the floor. "It was always the dolls." Soryu couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Everyone loves the dolls, not me!"  
  
The others figures disappeared. Soryu also seemed to vanish into the shadows.  
  
"All right, you win. I'll be a doll it you want!" Soryu said, her voice much quieter. A red haired Barbie doll appeared on a crowded sidewalk. "See, everyone, I'm a doll!" she called out with so much hope. Her knees and elbows barely moved, so all she could do was bounce on her feet and raise her arms up pleading at the busy people to notice her. "I'm a doll now! Please pay attention to me! Please look at me!" But it was no use. If the people heard her, they didn't care.  
  
Soryu was becoming hysterical. "Look at me! Won't you look at me? WON'T SOMEBODY PLEASE LOVE ME?" Soryu collapsed on the ground. "NOBODY WANTS ME!" she wailed to the heavens. "MAMA, YOU DIDN'T WANT ME!"  
  
"That's not true!" a woman's voice pleaded. Soryu was normal now and laying on her knees, but she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Kyoko Soryu ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around the child. "Asuka," she whispered lovingly. "My baby girl, I'm so sorry." Tears were rolling down Kyoko's face as she reassuringly stroked Soryu's hair. "I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to make you feel worthless." Kyoko started to sob with her daughter. "But I was always there for you. I've seen how well you've done. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Soryu looked up at her mother. "How could you have known? You left me."  
  
"No. That isn't what happened." The scene shifted to Kyoko's hospital room just after she hung herself. Kyoko stared horrified at the lifeless form that was her body. "I didn't even know why I did that," Kyoko told Soryu. "For the last few months, I couldn't even tell up from down."  
  
"Mama! Mama!" a voice outside the room yelled. "I'm going to be an Evangelion pilot! They want ME to protect the Earth!"  
  
Even though she didn't need to breathe, Kyoko gasped at hearing her young daughter's voice. And it was coming closer. "Stop!" she screamed. "Baby Girl, don't come any closer!"  
  
But Soryu didn't hear her mother. She opened the door and stood in cold shock at the sight.  
  
Kyoko fell to her knees in tears. "I'm so SORRY!" She tried to wrap her arms around the girl, but Kyoko just passed through her. "Please tell how I can make it better?" Kyoko finally got her tears under control. "You said you're going to pilot the Eva," she asked still sniffling. "Then I'll be there everyday!"  
  
Then everything went black and the titanic form of Unit 02 appeared. "The Eva was empty," Kyoko informed Soryu. "It needed a soul to power it."  
  
Soryu's eyes widened. "You mean you became...?" Kyoko nodded. "But couldn't you have given me some kind of sign that?"  
  
Kyoko shook her head. "I didn't anticipate the Eva's power. It overwhelmed me just as it did that day. It was all I could do to keep any sense of identity left. But then I heard you crying today. You woke me up." Kyoko beamed at her child. "And you fought so bravely."  
  
Soryu's eyes filled with tears again. "But I lost."  
  
Kyoko shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You were a tiger, a true champion." Kyoko winked. "And I don't think that boy... Shinji I think, could have done that."  
  
Soryu managed a weak laugh through her tears. "You did this... for me?" she said softly. Kyoko nodded and Soryu hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you, Mama!"  
  
Kyoko kissed Soryu's forehead. "I love you, Baby Girl." She gently lifted Soryu's chin up. "And you don't have to be afraid of those memories anymore."  
  
Soryu nodded and wiped the last of her tears away. "I'm ready to live again."  
  
The last thing Soryu saw before she woke up on the beach was a crowd of her friends gathered around applauding her and congratulating her.  
  
====================  
  
Soryu was no longer upset by the dolls. In fact, she didn't know what to think. Was that all a dream? If she found Unit 02 again, would her mother still be there?  
  
But she realized one thing from that was real. She WAS no longer afraid of those memories.  
  
She noticed there were some Christmas themed Eva dolls on a shelf. The Asuka doll was wearing a plug suit, but below the waist, it was made into a ball gown skirt with white fur trim. And she had a white fur muff. Soryu picked it up and smiled. "Kawaii," she said. She noticed the Rei doll and snorted with laughter. Rei's outfit was the plug suit made into a slinky dress and had a white fur stole. "I didn't know Wondergirl had it in her!"  
  
Ikari was fiddling around with an Eva pop-up book when Soryu brought the dolls to the checkout counter. "Hey, I thought we weren't going to buy anything," he said. He then noticed what she was buying. "Uh, are you going to set more of those on fire?"  
  
(The show never said she didn't do that, especially after the fifteenth angel.)  
  
Soryu shook her head. "I just want some of my own now."  
  
"But how much do they cost? Are you sure it's a good idea?"  
  
"Baka! What do you know?" Soryu snapped.  
  
Ikari sighed and hung his head. "Gomen."  
  
Soryu was about to reproach Ikari for that, but then she realized he actually meant it.  
  
====================  
  
"So I must continue to pilot the Evangelions?" Rei III asked.  
  
Gendo shook his head. "You belong to yourself now. It's all up to you."  
  
"Then I will not do it," Rei III answered. "I do not like piloting an Eva that hates me."  
  
Gendo thought for a second. "Yes. I've been wondering about that."  
  
"Well we-" Makoto began.  
  
"We're still working on it," Shigeru finished. He politely motioned Makoto to come with him.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Yui asked.  
  
"I do not know." Rei III stared at Yui. "I am curious if you wish for me to call you Okaasan."  
  
Yui smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"Wait a second!" Rei yelled. "If she's a clone of Yui and we look the same," Rei asked freaking out, "does that mean Shinji and I are related?"  
  
"I don't think so," Gendo said. "The Ayanamis were cousins to the Ikaris, I think..."  
  
"Ninth," Yui helped.  
  
"Oh, far too distant to count." Rei wiped the sweat off her brow. "I just dodged that bullet."  
  
Shinji was looking at Rei III and wondering about her expression. "Don't you smile?" he asked.  
  
Rei III recalled the day she first smiled for Ikari. She put on that same expression. "How is this?"  
  
"Perfect!" Shinji said smiling back.  
  
"Arigato," Rei III said finding herself reluctant to break eye contact with Shinji.  
  
====================  
  
Ikari and Soryu returned to the motel for another night. Soryu stared at the dolls in their packages. She wanted to play with them, but she didn't know how.  
  
Ikari was too tired to do anything else but sleep.  
  
"Shinji," Soryu said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how, but I remember when you visited me in the hospital."  
  
Ikari would have face faulted if he had been upright. "I'm really sorry-"  
  
"Not that," Soryu said. She smiled a little. "Thought it's nice to know you think I look good." Her expression turned to wistfulness again. "I just want to say thanks. Thank you for saying you needed me." She turned to Ikari. "You don't think I'm worthless, do you?"  
  
Ikari shook his head. "No. No matter what how annoying you were... I never thought that."  
  
Soryu just lay down and slept. Ikari stared at the ceiling. 'I always assumed Otousan thought I was worthless.' Ikari laid his head down. 'Maybe... Maybe that isn't true.' Ikari rolled on his side. A tear ran down his cheek as he recalled as his father admonished him for his behavior. His father had no right to say that after what he did to Toji. 'But that doesn't matter now,' Ikari thought of his father's feelings.  
  
====================  
  
Rei III was about to go back to her apartment for the night, but Ms. Ritsuko wouldn't have it. She and Rei insisted Rei III stay at her place. Rei III agreed when she tried some of Shinji's cooking and she realized that staying there would mean she could have that regularly. For some reason, Rei III liked the thought of that. Shinji did make sure to leave out any meat in the meal.  
  
The Bridge Bunnies had also come tonight to try out the Ikaris' cooking. Maya couldn't help listening when Ms. Ritsuko got up to call her cell phone. She dialed a direct number to the Magi. The Bridge Bunnies had helped Ms. Ritsuko rig a small wormhole so the two universes could communicate. Maya noticed that Ms. Ritsuko called the other Maya fairly regularly.  
  
"I miss you," Ms. Ritsuko said longingly before hanging up.  
  
Maya managed to keep a straight face. 'Sempai and I... are in love?' Maya had never even considered that such feelings existed. But that would explain the odd moments between them... wouldn't it?  
  
====================  
  
The next day, Ikari and Soryu hopped a bus to the next county. Soryu found she was just as reluctant as Ikari to return to NERV. Her mother might be there with Unit 02, but Soryu didn't know if she could take it if she wasn't. That would finally mean that all her efforts for all those years were for nothing.  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko confronted Shigeru and Makoto when they showed up for work. "I want some answers."  
  
"What?" Shigeru asked.  
  
"We've spent a lot of hours trying to figure out why Unit 00 reacts the way it does to Rei. First I hear you have a theory, and then you deny that." Ritsuko glared at the guys. "Tell me!" she snapped. The news from yesterday had not helped her mood at all.  
  
Shigeru squirmed. "Well, um,"  
  
"We think we know who's soul is inhabiting the prototype," Makoto answered.  
  
"Well?" Ritsuko said impatiently.  
  
"Well we know that Yui was powering 01," Makoto said. "And it seems to make sense that the late Mrs. Soryu is in Unit 02."  
  
Shigeru sighed. "We heard about what happened between your mother and Rei."  
  
Ritsuko froze. She remembered the almost insane looks of jealousy her mother had when Gendo blew her off to spend time with Rei. She shook the thought off. "You two have obviously worked too hard," Ritsuko said coldly. "I think you should take a few days off. And any more suggestions like this, and I will have your pays cut."  
  
Ritsuko left before the guys could protest.  
  
====================  
  
NERV had been scrambling to find an explanation for there being two Reis. They at least weren't concerned about SEELE knowing. It would just look as though one of the Rei clones woke up. Ms. Ritsuko hit upon an easy solution. Rei III would be Rei's long lost twin.  
  
Rei III even thought of a new name for herself. She always liked the sound of Emi.  
  
So Rei decided to take her 'sister' out shopping. Rei wanted to take Shinji with them, but fortunately he had some homework to catch up with. Gendo had long learned to read Rei III's, now Emi's, face and detected some disappointment.  
  
But Rei still insisted that Emi come along. Emi spent the trip in the car pondering the difference between an order and the persistent insistence that the other world's Akagis displayed.  
  
"So what are we buying?" Emi asked as the pair was walking across the parking lot to the store.  
  
"I don't know," Rei answered. "That's what we're here for."  
  
"So we are just going to look around?" Emi asked and Rei nodded. "That does not seem very efficient."  
  
"Efficiency has nothing to do with this. We're here to have fun."  
  
Emi tilted her head. "I have never considered having fun. Can you explain it?"  
  
Rei's just looked at Emi. "What do you mean 'explain'? You can't explain something so abstract! You have to know what I'm talking about first!"  
  
"Could you please attempt anyway? I may have a reference that I could connect with."  
  
"Well do you know what happy means?" Emi nodded. "Then, um, I don't think making you happy is necessarily fun. I could be just pleasant."  
  
"So I would call it pleasant when I see birds and clouds move through the sky?" Emi asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "I heard you did that a lot in class. So that's why."  
  
"So would you call fun something that creates a heightened state of pleasure?"  
  
Rei tapped her chin with a pencil she had in her pocket. "I guess so."  
  
"But I fail to see how browsing through articles of clothing can do such a thing," Emi observed.  
  
Rei shrugged. "It depends. I wasn't even interested in this until I Asuka introduced me."  
  
Emi said nothing. She recalled the day Soryu suggested they become friends. Would things have been different had she agreed?  
  
Despite being new at this, or maybe because of that, Emi had a very efficient system of trying on clothes. She simply bought whatever made her smile when she saw how it looked on her.  
  
Emi's favorite was a strapless read satin dress with a yellow orchid print that had a diamond shaped hole in the midriff. Emi found an odd sensation when she felt the soft fabric brush against her legs as she walked.  
  
It wasn't arousal, as Emi didn't feel any activity in the genital area that would accompany that. But she did find the feeling very pleasurable. She did feel activity, but it was in her respiratory system. She decided it was a good idea to act on it.  
  
Emi sighed and smiled. "I want to wear this when we leave."  
  
"Um, that's an evening dress," Rei informed.  
  
Emi tilted her head. "So I cannot wear this while the sun is up?" Rei nodded. "That is unfortunate."  
  
Emi's face and voice seemed to be the same, but Rei noticed the minor changes that indicated disappointment. She showed Emi the fur section. "Well we can still get you something soft you can wear right now."  
  
Emi's expression changed. It was slight, but it did convey disgust "These are made by skinning dead animals."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Actually, both our worlds have made quite a few advances in direct tissue cloning."  
  
Emi tilted her head. "I thought that was not developed enough for practical use."  
  
Rei beamed. "Well it's been done for a while in my world. And thanks to my help with the Magi, this world has it too." Rei picked up a white (cloned) rabbit jacket and showed Emi the monogrammed NERV logo on the inside. "And NERV even has the patent now."  
  
Knowing that this was basically artificial, Emi ran her hand through the fur. It felt just as good as the coat's satin lining. "I want to put it on."  
  
"Of course," Rei answered. "And you don't even need the dressing room." Rei slid the fur onto Emi's arms. Emi ran her hands over the fur on the sleeves and sighed again. Rei giggled.  
  
"So are you ready to leave now?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. I wish to try on more clothes."  
  
And Emi meant it. Only the staunchest valley girl could have taken all the hours of trying on Emi did. Rei was worried they wouldn't leave until Emi had tried everything in the store that would fit her.  
  
But then Emi looked at the clock. "Ah. It is evening now."  
  
Rei paused the Gameboy Hyper she just bought to pass the time. "What?" Then her jaw dropped. "You just stayed here so you could leave in that dress?"  
  
"Yes," was all that Emi said. She walked to the counter with the clothes she wanted and went to the dressing room. She came out in her satin dress and white rabbit fur. Emi then paused and her expression turned to puzzlement. "Do you think I look beautiful?"  
  
"Um," Rei hesitated. "I don't think I can answer that. It would border on narcissism."  
  
Emi thought for a second. "Then I will ask Ikari."  
  
'Hmm. I didn't know the commander had fashion sense,' Rei thought.  
  
Emi was actually talking about Shinji. But she wouldn't get the chance to ask him today.  
  
====================  
  
Kaji was troubled by what he saw. The mass production Evas that SEELE was building were more advanced than NERV's Evas, although the upgrades to the later were catching them up.  
  
But when Kaji got a look at the designs, they looked a lot like the statues at the lake. Was this all SEELE's doing or something else?  
  
But that question would have to wait when his phone rang. "Moshi Moshi."  
  
"I have something urgent for you," Gendo answered. "Shinji, our Shinji, has gone missing. We detected a faint blue pattern where he was taken and it traveled to about fifteen miles from you location. That is, if you're investigating the Pacific site."  
  
"Hai," Kaji answered. "I'll start the investigation and retrieval this minute."  
  
====================  
  
Maya was wondering where Ritsuko was. She was worried about Ritsuko's behavior. The doctor's constant outbursts had gotten her severely reprimanded by the sub-commander.  
  
Maya found Ritsuko standing in the cage for Unit 00. "What is it, Sempai?"  
  
"Nothing," Ritsuko said.  
  
Maya sighed. "I know you better than that."  
  
"All right. Did you hear what Hyuga and Aoba found out about this Eva?"  
  
Maya nodded. "Well it's just a theory."  
  
"No it isn't. It makes perfect sense." Ritsuko turned to the Eva. "Why did you do this, Okaasan? Did you want to be near me? Did you want to help us?" Tears fell down Ritsuko's cheeks. "Can you even hear me? Do you even know I'm here? I'm your daughter!" Ritsuko fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"Sempai," Maya said wrapping her arms around Akagi.  
  
"I hate this world!" Ritsuko cried. "It's taken everything form me! I could have had a family! I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY!"  
  
A few days ago, Maya wouldn't have even considered asking this. But now she couldn't help herself. "Sempai, maybe... I could be your family."  
  
"What?" Ritsuko was so surprised that she stopped crying.  
  
Maya gazed into Ritsuko's eyes as she wiped away her tears. "You're so beautiful."  
  
Ritsuko held her hand to Maya's cheek. She never realized how much she enjoyed being with Ibuki. Ritsuko pulled Maya's face to hers and the two kissed passionately.  
  
There was a quiet sound from Unit 00. To someone who knew what to listen for, it would have sounded like a content sigh.  
  
====================  
  
Shinji woke up in a soft bed in an otherwise dark room. He was trying to recall what happened. He had been walking down the street and there was a bright flash. That was all he remembered.  
  
Shinji felt a hand stroke his cheek. He turned and saw Asuka lying next to him. And it seemed that she had no clothes on. Despite himself, Shinji felt a sense of arousal from seeing the redhead like that and the soft feel of the silk sheets.  
  
Then he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes either.  
  
Shinji screamed and jumped out of the bed. He sat on the floor doing his best to cover himself with his hands.  
  
Asuka just laughed and sat up. She did wrap the sheet around herself. "A little shy, aren't you?" Just after asking, the sheet slipped from Asuka's chest and completely revealed the top half of her breasts.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes. 'In 2010, the New York-2 Yankees and the Okinawa-2 Night Kamis were tied for the world record for most home runs in a season.'  
  
Asuka looked hurt. "You're thinking about baseball and not me?"  
  
Shinji was stunned. How could she? Then he saw her red eyes. "You're an-"  
  
"Don't worry. You're girlfriend is still here, just asleep." Asuka grabbed Shinji's chin and held tight. There was no anger in her face, but the malevolence was there. "I can make this all go away."  
  
"How?" Shinji asked more to humor her than curiosity.  
  
"This world has to end. It's damaged beyond repair. The environment may never fully recover from the second impact. Humanity's birthrate is plummeting. You could all be wiped out in ten generations. And of course, we messengers have awakened."  
  
"So you want us to leave and let you finish what you started?"  
  
Asuka nodded. "Your world is beautiful and peaceful. And your greatest fruit of all is hope. But why waste it on a place where it will just disappear as through a sieve?" Asuka leaned down to Shinji's ear. "I will release her if you agree to take everyone that doesn't belong here back home. Then just live happy lives and never think of this place again."  
  
"Do you know what Asuka knows?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you know what my answer is."  
  
Asuka shook her head. "Always the boy scout." She shrugged. "Well this was worth a tryt." Asuka backhanded Shinji, knocking him unconscious again.  
  
====================  
  
A couple days later, Kaji had his team ready to rescue the pilot. The plan was to be carried out at 0200 hours. Kaji would retrieve Shinji personally while the others took care of the security systems.  
  
Kaji knew this would be the last straw for SEELE about him. He hoped it was worth it.  
  
====================  
  
At roughly the same time, the Magi had finally gotten past their programming to regard the transactions as an attack and realized the pattern. NERV immediately contacted Raa and Studio and told them to head to Tulsa, Oklahoma, where the last transactions took place.  
  
It took the agents only a few hours after arriving to spot the children. Most of the transactions had been at inexpensive fast food restaurants, so the agents simply scoped them out.  
  
Ikari and Soryu left the McDonald's in silence. Despite spending so much time together, the two had found very little to talk about, or at least very little they wanted to talk about.  
  
They froze when the agents stepped out of the alley. "Pilot Ikari, Pilot Soryu, you're coming with us," Raa said.  
  
The children were too stunned to know what to do.  
  
"We'll be heading back to NERV as soon as possible," Raa continued.  
  
"And what if we don't want to go?" Ikari found himself asking.  
  
Studio sighed. "Could you please just do it? You're father's been worried sick about you."  
  
Soryu and Ikari turned to each other. Soryu had pretended to not notice Ikari while she was at Tokyo-3, but she did know how his father felt about him. So they both knew it was a lie.  
  
The children ran away as quickly as they could.  
  
"Hey!" Raa snapped. He glared at Studio. "Why did you have to say that?"  
  
"What?" Studio asked indignantly.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
Just in case you're confused, the last scene in End of Evagelion wasn't in a ruined world (according to this story). It was at a lake in Arkansas. Lilith had sent them there, as well as Rei III to the room of Gauf.  
  
The couple that picks them up is just a normal American middle class couple that just happens to have midwestern accents. They are not some hicks with a pickup truck.  
  
Rei III's peppy voice is sarcasm, just in case you didn't know.  
  
Yui switching back to glasses means she wears contacts. Her other self is basically eleven years younger, so she may not need them yet.  
  
I know inflation would make a dollar burger cost more, but I'm assuming inflation was frozen after the second impact.  
  
In the show, Asuka rarely did smack Shinji. It was the alternate universe Asuka that was like that. Eva's Asuka just ignored Shinji or put him down.  
  
I just wanted Kyoko to be a bit more active in helping her daughter, as she had woken the girl out of her coma in EoE.  
  
The gown the Asuka doll wears looks similar to the dresses the women wore at the end of White Christmas.  
  
If you're wondering how Soryu knows about what Ikari did in EoE... well I shouldn't have to explain everything. That's how the show works.  
  
I chose the name Emi from Foxboy's 'I Was A Teenage Dummy Plug'. I picked it because it was easier than typing 'Rei III' constantly. That's why I'm also calling the Eva world's Shinji and Asuka by their last names.  
  
I don't think Emi's behavior in the store was OOC. She can show emotion. She just rarely shows any interest in it.  
  
Shinji waking up naked with an equally undressed Asuka was another lifted element form 'Dual!'  
  
I admit I don't know much about Japanese baseball team names.  
  
I know the Magi can do a lit. But they still can only know what they are programmed.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgments:  
  
From http:www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Lord-Raa' and 'Studio Dreamscape': Congratulations. As you just read, you each got a part in the story.  
  
'shinji the good sharer': I probably should have explained the timeline. First Asuka was trapped in the twelfth angel and them brought home. After they all came back to the Eva world, Asuka was captured. Then Lil-Lil contacted NERV to make her demands. Then she possessed Asuka. I hope that clears it up for you.  
  
'PlushieKeeper': Well it's nice to know somebody answered my fight question.  
  
'KhaosDragon': 1. It's Kaoru. He's an angel, one of the bad guys, but he really wants humanity to live. And we know his feelings for Shinji.  
  
2. As I've explained. The last scene in the chapter happens after the first.  
  
3. Yes, and I've just shown where.  
  
And you can at least try this chapter's mini contest.  
  
'tovejakobson': I have no idea what that song is. And I don't watch Babylon 5, so that isn't right either.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': Um, nice effort (laughs nervously)?  
  
'WarpWizard': Just wait 'till you see what is coming next.  
  
'dogbertcarroll': Also a nice try, but I don't watch Ranma. And don't look at me like that. I don't have the means to watch every anime out there.  
  
'nicknack': I am way ahead of you on that. That's why the story will include the reference chart from here on.  
  
'Shadow': First of all, I did not mean at all to insult you. I keep forgetting that sarcastic insults don't translate when being written. I apologize. As for Asuka, she isn't a bad guy, just possessed by one. But I have other plans than what usually happens in anime with in this situation. And for the last time, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ABOUT WHOM SHINJI SHOULD END UP WITH!

=====================

Next: The original children return to NERV and find that nothing is the same. And the spider angel conveniently decides to attack now. 


	17. THIS was the world I wished?: part 2

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.  
  
====================  
  
EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS  
  
Chapter 16: THIS is the world I wished? (Part 2)  
  
==========  
  
Quick Character Chart:  
  
NORMAL WORLD:  
  
Shinji  
  
Gendo Ikari  
  
Yui Ikari  
  
Rei  
  
Ms. Ritsuko  
  
Asuka  
  
EVA WORLD:  
  
Ikari  
  
Gendo  
  
Yui  
  
Rei III (Emi)  
  
Ritsuko  
  
Soryu  
  
====================  
  
Who would win in a fight: The SEELE monoliths, or really big dominoes?  
  
====================  
  
I'VE FINALLY REACHED OVER TEN REVIEWS PER CHAPTER, ON FFN!  
  
I might have gotten over ten sooner, but somehow, all reviews from 'Brian, Warrior of Time' were deleted.  
  
Anyway, to thank all of you for that, everyone who tried the mini contest gets in (except for those who already have a cameo in the story).  
  
And I should have mention that the question about Shinji was in 3 parts. Sorry.  
  
1.  
  
Q: Why are so many women after Shinji?  
  
A: This is the easy one. It's informally known as the anime law of inverse attraction. Basically, the less you want it, the more you get.  
  
2.  
  
Q: Why didn't this happen to the Eva universe's Shinji?  
  
A: What that Shinji wanted more than anything, was love and affection. This law is cold and cruel. It doesn't care if you have a good reason for wanting them.  
  
3.  
  
Q: Why does this only happen to Shinji when he is in the Eva universe?  
  
A: No one seemed to get this one. Shinji grew up a normal boy with normal teenage desires, which meant he might actually go after women. But in the Eva universe, he's fighting titanic monsters by using machines that are even more monstrous. So an anime harem is the last thing he needs.  
  
====================  
  
I apologize for the long update. I had to finish my semester finals. But now I hopefully, can finish this story by the end of summer.  
  
==========  
  
Out in the middle of the Pacific Northwest, stood one of SEELE's satellite bases. Few who saw it paid much attention, as it looked just like some generic factory.  
  
But at precisely 2:20 a.m., Pacific Standard Time, a series of explosions shook the building.  
  
Had the base not been in the middle of nowhere, the alarm klaxons would have woken up everyone within three miles.  
  
====================  
  
Asuka Langley Soryu, now under the control of the angel, Ireul, was conspicuously still in all the panic and confusion. But the black smoke that filled every room seemed to reflect her mood.  
  
"Damage report," she told the base commander.  
  
It took a few minutes, but the commander finally got some information over the intercom. "I'm not hearing much. Mostly doors blown off their hinges," he said.  
  
Asuka scowled. "We fell for a smoke bomb raid?"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't just one!" the commander protested, hoping to save his skin. "Whoever did this, put them everywhere!"  
  
Asuka might have killed the commander right there, since he had admitted to such incompetence. But she remembered someone SEELE had told her about with the skill to pull off something like this.  
  
Yes, Ryoji had gone too far.  
  
"Don't tell me. The detainment crew hasn't reported yet," she said guessing the purpose of the raid.  
  
The commander just nodded.  
  
====================  
  
Kaji, the elite Section 2 team known as Draconis, and Shinji were nearly five miles away before enough order was restored in the base to launch a proper search. Shinji suffered almost no mistreatment at the base, so he was able to keep up easily.  
  
Despite Kaji's insistence that just announcing Shinji's presence in the nearest city would make it too risky for SEELE to grab him again, Shinji talked the team into quietly conducting him to the nearest airport.  
  
But aside from that, Shinji hardly spoke since the rescue. He finally opened up while on the private jet Kaji secured.  
  
"Did you know Asuka was there?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Yes," Kaji answered.  
  
"Then you also know why you couldn't save her as well?" Shinji guessed.  
  
"Yes," Kaji said sympathetically.  
  
"Do you know if there's a way to save her?"  
  
Kaji shook his head. "But we'll find a way," he said, not really believing it.  
  
====================  
  
"Sir?" Raa repeated over the phone.  
  
Gendo almost didn't hear. He was too overcome by the joy that his son had indeed come back. Now maybe he could make up for all those years he threw away.  
  
"I don't care what you need to do," Gendo said. "Just bring them back safely."  
  
"Understood," Raa said before hanging up.  
  
Another light on his office phone went off. Gendo quickly regained his composure and answered. It was Kaji reporting the success of the rescue mission. Gendo decided not to tell the NERV staff just in case. But he did tell Shinji's parents. He wasn't about to let them worry any longer.  
  
====================  
  
The bus dropped off Ikari and Soryu in Austin. Again, they hardly said a word. But at least the Section 2 agents weren't there.  
  
"So where are we going to run to?" Soryu asked. "I know those guys won't quit until they catch us."  
  
"Then I guess we'll keep running for as long as we can," Ikari said sighing.  
  
"Baka! Do you call that a plan?" Soryu snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Ikari said out of habit.  
  
Soryu just growled and walked off. Ikari followed.  
  
Neither noticed that two of the larger suitcases had not been taken away from the bus. And those suitcases followed the children from a distance.  
  
====================  
  
The Ikaris were overjoyed at the news that Shinji was coming back. But they decided to honor Gendo's request that they tell no one.  
  
So the other pilots were forced to deal with their worries. For all they knew, Shinji was suffering brutal torture at that moment.  
  
Rei looked around Shinji's room. Yes, she had washed and put away all of his laundry. 'There has to be more,' she thought. But it was true. Now she had no excuse to avoid thinking of Shinji.  
  
"Rei?" Emi asked of her extra dimensional counterpart.  
  
"I'm fine!" Rei denied, even though Emi didn't ask that. She angrily wiped the tears that were forming. "Let's just go."  
  
Emi nodded, and the two went back to their apartment.  
  
====================  
  
Toji calmly walked to the locker room. Being a reserve pilot, he still had to take synch tests, even though it was extremely unlikely he would pilot an Eva again. However, Toji didn't mind. Nearly sacrificing his life to stop that angel had apparently earned him all the hero points he would ever need.  
  
He wasn't quite prepared for what he saw when he opened the door. 'Josephine's' plug suit and wig were on the floor and torn to shreds. Kensuke stood in front of a mirror, wiping off his makeup as though he wanted to tear his face off.  
  
"Uh, someone could see this," Toji warned his friend.  
  
"Why? Shinji's not coming here right now," Kensuke answered. "And Nagisa took the day off."  
  
Toji noted the frustration and anger in Kensuke's tone. Then the sixth child turned around.  
  
Toji's eyes widened when he saw Kensuke's face. "Have you been crying?" he asked.  
  
Kensuke nodded. "I'm fine now." He pointed to the ruined plug suit and wig. "It's her! It's all her!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh, Ken-"  
  
"She's a demon!" Kensuke continued, not hearing Toji's question. "I can feel her possessing me every time I put on her damn clothes!" He furiously kicked at the shreds, ground his feet into them, and finally stomped on them while screaming.  
  
But the adrenaline soon went away. Kensuke then collapsed on the ground sobbing.  
  
"It has to be her," he insisted. "I'm not crazy!"  
  
Toji walked over and comfortingly put his hands on Kensuke's shoulder. "Maybe you, I mean Josephine, have piloted enough." He shrugged. "I mean we're just kids. We can't be expected to take this much pressure for this long."  
  
Kensuke nodded as he blew his nose. "Thanks. You're right. I guess Josephine will just announce her retirement in a few days."  
  
====================  
  
Raa picked up his phone as soon as he felt it buzzing. "Hello?"  
  
"Raa, this is Plushie."  
  
Raa snickered, recognizing the voice on the other line. "That's your code name, Ryoji? Are you actually into that-"  
  
"No!" Kaji snapped. "I had the Magi just pull out a name at random."  
  
"Oh," Raa said. "That happened to me. So what do you need?"  
  
"Just a little advice for when you pick up the kids."  
  
"Wait how did you know... You're good."  
  
"I guess," Kaji said with honest modesty. "But don't take them to any major airports. SEELE has agents at all of them looking for us. And it would be even worse if they caught his counterpart."  
  
"Understood. What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking several flights across smaller airports. And we don't choose the destination until we're airborne."  
  
"Good. We'll do the same."  
  
"Um, I hope I'm not compromising your mission somehow."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm in a spot where they can't even see me." Raa then hung up. As soon as he did, a yellow object the size of a book hit his head.  
  
As the man was turning away from the mailbox, his package shot out. "Idiot!" the mailbox snapped. "You can't mail something this large this way!"  
  
The man blinked twice, picked up his package, and then ran like hell.  
  
Ikari and Soryu were far across the street, so they didn't hear or notice that occurrence.  
  
They also didn't notice Studio crawling across the ground and ducking behind parking meters and alleys, as he only moved when the children turned away.  
  
They might not have noticed had studio not been careful. They were too busy wrapped up in what was on the TVs.  
  
It was a rerun of an episode of Wayne Brady's talk show. And Shinji, Rei, and Asuka were being interviewed.  
  
Ikari couldn't understand what was being said, which made it odd that he saw himself on the screen, speaking English.   
  
Soryu was shocked as she saw herself practically drooling over Shinji. What could she possibly see in that idiot?  
  
But both were extremely shocked to see Rei smiling, laughing, and telling jokes. (At least Ikari guessed they were jokes, as Rei talked and the audience laughed.)  
  
"What... the... hell... is going on?" Soryu asked.  
  
"Is this some kind of trick?" Ikari asked. With what he recently learned about Rei and the angels, anything was possible.  
  
Yet, there didn't seem to be any malice in this trick, if it was one. There was a look in that Shinji's eyes. He couldn't put his finger on it. But one word kept popping into his head; hope.  
  
What should they do now?  
  
'I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away.' Ikari thought. He turned to Soryu. "We should go back."  
  
"Finally!" Studio shouted. But that lost him his grip on the street lamp. He fell to the ground. Fortunately, the fall was too short to be fatal. But that didn't make the pain any better. He dizzily picked up his phone. "This is Stu... targets... returning," he said before he passed out.  
  
====================  
  
As Shinji wasn't there, most of the girls at the apartments claimed they weren't hungry. Yui would have cooked less because of that, but Yui Ikari knew that Shinji didn't really like the sight of emaciated people. One mention of the girls looking like that when Shinji came back made them suddenly ravenous.  
  
About an hour after dinner was over, Yui noticed the beer cans strewn about Misato's apartment.  
  
"Katsuragi-san?" Yui gently called.  
  
"Here," Misato mumbled.  
  
Yui looked in the room Shinji had stayed in just a week before. Misato was chugging her umpteenth beer. But instead of her "rebel yell", she burst into tears.  
  
Yui wrapped her arms around the major to comfort her.  
  
"Am I going to lose every man I love?" Misato asked through her tears.  
  
"Every man?" Yui asked, hoping that wasn't too personal.  
  
"I lost my daddy, I threw Kaji away, and now Shinji's gone!" Misato's crying grew worse. Yui didn't mention that Misato had denied ever caring for her father or Kaji.  
  
"You know we have our best team on it," Yui said. "Shinji will come back."  
  
Misato crying slowed slightly. "You really think we'll get Kaji back?"  
  
"Shinji," Yui corrected.  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
There was a knock at the front door. When Yui answered, the Eva supervisor was right there.  
  
His face turned sheepish when he saw Yui. "I, uh, just ran out of coffee."  
  
"Oh. Then why did you come all the way here?"  
  
"I live just a couple floors down," the super answered. "And Misato-san likes the same brand I do."  
  
"I see. Come in," Yui said.  
  
The super saw the beer cans lying about. He shook his head. "She really should know better." He looked down the hall and saw Misato passed out on the floor. The super and Yui picked her up.  
  
Yui was intrigued by the way the supervisor held Misato. She knew he didn't have any children.  
  
"You know, you hold her just like a father," Yui said.  
  
The supervisor sighed and smiled. "Thanks. I... I should have had a family."  
  
====================  
  
Ritsuko stayed up with the bridge bunnies to work on the Magi. She was also wearing her pink angora sweater. She found that the sexier she dressed, the more Maya focused on her work to avoid a nosebleed.  
  
Ritsuko was alone at the moment. But it didn't surprise her when a pair of hands reached from behind and grabbed her chest.  
  
"Mmmmm!" Maya exclaimed, enjoying both the firmness of Ritsuko's breasts and the softness of the angora.  
  
Ritsuko brought up her hands, and gently clasped them over her lover's. "So those two left for the night?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Sempai," Maya answered, burying her cheek in the angora on Ritsuko's shoulders.  
  
"Good. I just finished working on the dummy plug system."  
  
"So now that Rei, I mean Emi, has come back, we won't have to send those kids out every time?"  
  
"Yes, Maya-chan," Ritsuko breathed as Maya squeezed Ritsuko's bosom.  
  
"That's wonderful, Sempai," Maya said as she started kissing her lover's earlobe.  
  
Okay, I think that's enough fan service for now.  
  
====================  
  
The plane Shinji, Kaji, and the Draconis were on was only ninety minutes from Tokyo-3.  
  
The plane with Ikari and Soryu, however, was just landing. Gendo ordered a fighter plane escort to ensure the children's safety.  
  
Ikari didn't know what he would face when he would meet his father again. But he wasn't afraid. Gendo had broken Ikari's heart too many times to hurt him again.  
  
"I'm ready for anything you're going to do, Otousan." Ikari said to himself. And he was... except for the last thing he expected.  
  
"SHINJI-KUN!" Gendo and Yui screamed as they ran down the tarmac to their son.  
  
Ikari froze at the sight. Why was his father running to him? And that woman... Ikari tried hard to pull her face from his memory. He remembered her, just as the couple wrapped their arms around him and smothered him with hugs and kisses.  
  
"Shinji-kun, I missed you!" Yui exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Shinji, I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Gendo said.  
  
Ikari looked up at his father's face. He couldn't believe it. There were tears running down Gendo's face... tears of joy... for him.  
  
Ikari just stood in shock as his parents continued to kiss him, hold him, and express all their love to him.  
  
Soryu stood at the foot of the stairs, just as puzzled as Ikari. Seeing the couple showering their affection on their son, stirred longings in her heart.  
  
Fuyutsuki finally broke the reunion. "I apologize for this, Commander. But we've-"  
  
"Don't tell me," Gendo said sighing. "Get the pilots ready."  
  
Soryu's face lit up. If it was true what her mother said... "Just take me to my Eva! I'll take care of that monster!"  
  
Gendo, Yui, and Fuyutsuki turned to Soryu. Gendo nodded. "Yes, you've had enough training."  
  
Fear was on Ikari's face. "Do I have to pilot?"  
  
Fuyutsuki shook his head. "Kaji should be arriving shortly with the pilot for Unit 01."  
  
Soryu gasped. "Kaji's here?" She was jumping up and down with glee.  
  
Gendo smiled to himself. 'At least one girl won't be after that poor kid.'  
  
Before everyone left, Yui tilted Ikari's face to her tummy. "This is your baby sister, Teri," she said gently.  
  
Shinji was too frozen to respond.  
  
====================  
  
"Can I speak to you in private?" Josephine asked Ritsuko as the base made ready for another battle.  
  
"Just for a moment," Ritsuko said. The two headed for a small office near the bridge.  
  
"I want to quit after this fight," Josephine said.  
  
Ritsuko nodded. "I understand. Suzuhara told me about your situation. Don't worry. Most of the candidate's fears from the battle with Unit 03 have gone away. I'm sure we'll find a suitable replacement."  
  
Josephine sighed with relief. "Thank you." She then laughed. "This is SOOOO not what I thought it would be."  
  
====================  
  
Ikari remained in shock for the whole trip to NERV headquarters. His shock actually became worse when he saw Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, you must be the other Shinji," Kaoru said, shaking Ikari's hand.  
  
"But... you're..." Ikari tried to say.  
  
"Yes, I'm one of the angels," Kaoru said thinking that was Ikari's statement. "But I chose to fight for humanity."  
  
It took a few seconds for that to sink in, but Ikari smiled when it did. "Good luck, then. Um, what do you mean 'other Shinji'?"  
  
"It is because of a parallel dimension," Emi said.  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
"Yes. You may also call me Emi if you so choose."  
  
"'Emi'? What the hell is going on?" Soryu asked.  
  
"We don't have time to explain," Rei said. She grabbed Soryu's hand. "You said you wanted to pilot. So suit up!"  
  
Soryu was to surprised by a second, and commanding, Rei to protest as she was dragged to the locker room. Kaoru followed.  
  
"Uh, you said parallel dimensions?" Ikari asked Emi, who nodded. 'Could that be... that universe?" Ikari thought.  
  
====================  
  
Units 00, 02, 03, and 04 stood on the outskirts of the city awaiting the angel's arrival.  
  
"Ready?" Gendo asked over the comm. The children nodded. "Make us proud."  
  
Ikari was still dumbfounded by his father's behavior. And he still had trouble believing it was really his mother's arms wrapped around him. He was barely old enough to remember her when she died, or seemed to. So she seemed like some vague dream to him. This certainly wasn't the world he came from. But his mind was too scattered for him to be thankful for that.  
  
As for the Eva pilots, Soryu was actually the only one not interested in the angel. She was focusing her mind directly within Unit 02. "Mama?" she called softly. "I know you're here, Mama. Please answer me."  
  
"Asuka?" a voice whispered. Asuka's tears when she was trapped in Leliel had awoken Kyoko. She came running as soon as she heard her daughter's voice again. A shape formed out of the lcl within the entry plug. It was too vague to look human, but it was enough for the second child to recognize.  
  
"Mama." Soryu said, smiling. The girl and the lcl figure wrapped each other in a tight embrace. For once, Soryu cared nothing for being an Eva pilot. All that mattered at that moment was that her true childhood wish had come true.  
  
She also didn't notice that she was being watched on part of the main screen. "Just let her be," Gendo said. From what Emi told, Soryu needed this. "Everyone else, take point," Gendo then ordered.  
  
A couple dark, long, and skinny legs appeared over the hill.  
  
"Hey, we defeated that angel!" Ikari said as the spidery form of the angel came fully into view.  
  
"Yes. We are in apparently in a different timeline," Emi said. "I will explain later. But I have briefed NERV on this angel." All the Evas were using long-range weapons as proof of that.  
  
Unit 00 readied its positron rifle. But the spider-like angel leapt into the air. Rei saw the acid dripping from the eye, and ran out of the way just in time.  
  
But the angel had two targets in mind with that attack. Kaoru didn't move in time to avoid the angel's leg piercing Unit 03's arm and pinning it to the ground. Kaoru's screams grew louder as the angel started dripping acid onto the black Eva.  
  
From atop one of the buildings, stood Asuka in her white fur trimmed outfit. She smiled at how effectively this angel was fighting.  
  
A spray of bullets hit the angel. "Get away from him!" Josephine shouted while blasting.  
  
None of the blasts penetrated the angel's 'skin', but they did have enough force to knock the angel off Unit 03.  
  
Kaoru's pain quickly subsided. He saw Unit 04 firing at the angel. He also saw acid forming on its eye. Josephine didn't seem to notice. Her Eva was about to get the full force of the attack.  
  
"No!" Kaoru shouted as Unit 03 leapt up and in 04's way, and took the attack right in the face.  
  
The pilot's scream was deafening. But it only lasted a few seconds before he fell unconscious.  
  
"Nagisa!" Josephine shouted in distress. She didn't notice the angel raising its legs. She screamed as Unit 04's legs and torso were impaled. When the Eva hit the ground, the angel struck again.  
  
"Pilot Soryu," Gendo called.  
  
Soryu broke out of her euphoric trance. "What, Commander?"  
  
"I need you to help the others."  
  
Soryu nodded. "Let's do this, Mama," she said quietly.  
  
Rei was blasting the angel with her positron rifle. She managed to blow off a couple legs before the angel jumped away.  
  
"Soryu, can you pick both of them up?" Gendo asked.  
  
"I'll try," the girl responded. She knelt down next to the fallen Evas.  
  
"I can still move," Josephine said. Unit 04 pulled itself to its feet to prove it.  
  
"Good. Then help me pick him up," Soryu said. The two managed to carry Unit 03 away.  
  
"Ayanami, go to the tower on 12th Street," Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Hai," Rei said. She sprinted over and pulled out a silver ball from the lowered building panel. "What's this?"  
  
"It's an N2 mine," Ritsuko answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The angel's AT-field is much stronger than it apparently was in the other timeline. We need you to neutralize its field and blow the mine at close range."  
  
"No!" Rei shouted back. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!"  
  
"We don't have time to argue," Ritsuko said. "The angel's acid could burrow through the Geo-front in minutes."  
  
"And you want me to get CLOSE to that..." Rei pointed at the device the Eva held. The Eva aped her motion. "And then use THIS? It's an N2 mine! It's a NUCLEAR FREAKING BOMB! And you expect me to run out there and hold it up to the Angel's AT field and detonate it! Screw you!"  
  
Fuyutsuki turned to Gendo. "We could use the dummy plug and make-"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Gendo snapped, interrupting his old friend. "These children are risking THEIR lives to defend us! We have not right to treat them as puppets!"  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "Then what do we do?"  
  
"I can take it from here!" The door swooshed open to Central Dogma as the arriving figure spoke.  
  
"Shinji!" Misato breathed before she swooned and collapsed in a hormone-induced faint.  
  
The figure that stood there was not particularly tall, but the force of his character made up for mere height. He wore a black overcoat. With a flourish, he took off his mirrored sunglasses and folded them in a pocket, stepping into the control center.  
  
Even Ritsuko smiled. "It's good to have you back."  
  
"You said it," Shinji responded. "Is EVA-01 prepped for launch?" Ritsuko nodded. "Rei, I want you to hold the angel off while I get ready!"  
  
"Hai, Shinji, darling," Rei responded. She picked up her rifle and fired at the angel whenever it appeared.  
  
Shinji threw off his coat, revealing his plug suit underneath. Several women in the room fainted at the sight.  
  
"I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick Angel ass." Shinji's gaze was steel as he looked at the Angel in the monitors. "And I'm all out of bubblegum."  
  
"Yatta!" Gendo exclaimed, grinning and flashing Shinji a peace sign.  
  
====================  
  
Unit 03 was laid gently on the ground. "You keep watch over him," Soryu said. "I'll see what I can do to help the others."  
  
"Okay," Josephine said, perfectly willing to stay out of the fight.  
  
Soryu saw Unit 01 appear from the ground. But she froze at the sight of the Eva's claws. "What the hell?"  
  
Before she knew what was going on, Unit 02 dodged to the side. It narrowly avoided the angel's leg piercing attack.  
  
"Thanks, Mama," Soryu said.  
  
Units 00 and 01 turned to where the angel now was. It leapt at Unit 01 with incredible speed. Shinji made to dodge out of the way. But in a split second, the angle turned its head and shot an acid ball at 00.  
  
Rei didn't move in time. The acid hit the Eva's legs. The right one fell off. Rei nearly fainted from the screaming.  
  
====================  
  
"Wondergirl!" Ms. Ritsuko shouted.  
  
"I told you that the pilots aren't actually hurt that way," Ritsuko reminded her counterpart.  
  
"Then maybe we should do something about that!" Ms. Ritsuko said.  
  
"Well let's live through this," Ritsuko answered. "Then we'll see."  
  
====================  
  
Shinji was too busy looking at the now crippled Unit 00 to see the angel dive right at him. The angel had curled its legs into a ball, so it hit the Eva like a boulder.  
  
Shinji gasped as the Eva's lower torso was crushed. The impact had nearly torn Unit 01 in two. It was a dead stick.  
  
Though it had no apparent mouth, the angel roared in triumph. It then went over to Unit 00 to finish that one.  
  
Before it could get halfway, the purple beast roared.  
  
====================  
  
"Sir, Unit 01's synch ratio is skyrocketing!" Makoto shouted.  
  
No one responded. There was obviously nothing they could say or do from that point.  
  
The Eva's middle convulsed. Then the metal around that area shattered. There was now a fully healed mass of muscle there.  
  
"Well, at least we know this angel won't get eaten," Shigeru said.  
  
"What?" Makoto asked.  
  
"From what our first child said about the other timeline."  
  
"Oh. Somehow, I'm not sure this will be better."  
  
Unit 01 ran over to the angel. But it grabbed the monster from the top. The angel's acid and legs were no use. Unit 01 then threw the angel into the middle of the city plaza. The angel landed upside-down. It did its best to move its legs to get up. But it was too slow.  
  
But the Eva wasn't even going to give its enemy that much time.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maya shouted. "The synch ratio is at four hundred percent!"  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki froze. "Not again," Gendo whispered in horror.  
  
Then the Eva grabbed its head.  
  
"Great! Now that too?" Ritsuko asked, recalling Unit 00's first two activations.  
  
But the Eva wasn't just grabbing. It was pulling. Then there was a sickening spray of blood and tissue as the Eva tore its own head off.  
  
The entire bridge crew watched in horror as the decapitated Unit 01 threw its head to the other side of the city. The body was somehow still active. It sprinted over to the angel. The Eva punched both its fists into the angel's body and tore it in half. There was a geyser of acid as the angel died.  
  
====================  
  
"Damn it!" Asuka shouted. "Why can't they just DIIIIE?"  
  
But she soon regained her composure. "Well I won't give them time to recover. I'll find the next one and tear them to pieces."  
  
She flew from the roof. But as quickly as lighting, Unit 02 snatched her out of the air. Asuka hadn't noticed the Eva sneaking up.  
  
"LET ME GOOOOO!" the angel-possessed girl screamed. But the Eva wasn't complying.  
  
Again, Asuka quickly regained her composure. "I may be powerless right now," she said, smirking. "But you can't make me leave without killing my host.  
  
"Can I?" Asuka heard from within the Eva.  
  
The angel within Asuka did its best not to look afraid. But its AT-field didn't work the same way as a human's. But the Eva couldn't work its own AT-field with that much precision.  
  
"My mind absorbed the entire knowledge of the Eva's workings," Kyoko responded telepathically to Asuka. "It drove me mad at first, but now I've had time to sort it all out. Would you like to see what kind of precision I have?"  
  
It was no use. Iruel's strength had regenerated enough from its human host to survive. But her power wouldn't be enough to take over another angel before NERV had time to recuperate. But she still had no choice.  
  
The red left Asuka's eyes as the angel left her body. She blinked. "Wha, where?" She couldn't think of anything more to say. But she swore she saw Unit 02 smiling as the Eva let her down.  
  
Asuka couldn't recall the past couple days. But she still had her sexy snow bunny outfit. "Shinji will love this!" she exclaimed. "Um, where is he?"  
  
====================  
  
"Any sign of him?" Fuyutsuki asked.  
  
"We're still looking," Shigeru said. "Wait." The main screen zoomed into where Unit 01's head landed. Shinji's naked form lay in the lcl dripping from the severed neck. "I guess the Eva did that to save him."  
  
"What?" Gendo asked.  
  
"Look." Shigeru said. The screen moved to show the plaza, or what was left of it. The acid had eaten a hole nearly a hundred meters deep. And there was not trace of the angel's body, or the Eva's.  
  
"Then even if the soul is artificial, there is intelligence within the Eva," Ritsuko said. "I don't know how we could market that, though." Everyone on the bridge stared at her. "What? That's my job."  
  
====================  
  
Soryu helped Josephine retrieve the pilots from Evas 00 and 03. The pilots soon regained consciousness, and joined Asuka, and Misato in the race to welcome Shinji back.  
  
Shinji had trouble remembering what happened. He hoped that would explain why he was naked and his 'harem' was stampeding towards him.  
  
But somehow, Emi got there first. She didn't smile or talk to Shinji. She just sighed and fell into his arms. The others froze in both surprise and annoyance.  
  
"Uh, is the angel gone?" was all Shinji could think of to say.  
  
====================  
  
Misato wandered into the nightclub. She was depressed to the point of tears as she, as usual, didn't have a date. And she was unlikely to find one here, as usual.  
  
She took her drink from the bartender, and prepared to enjoy what would be the only good part of the night. Why did she even come here?  
  
But the sudden change in the music and the spotlights centering on the stage, let her know that she was about to get her answer.  
  
Shinji stepped onto the stage. The air flowing through the club was just enough to blow his hair around in the most beautiful way Misato had ever seen. His shirt was also open, revealing his masculine torso.  
  
Shinji grabbed a microphone and sang a hot, Latin love song. (I don't know, something by Enrique Iglesias.)  
  
Misato froze in awe. This was the most incredible man she had ever seen. And he was looking right at her. The rest of the club seemed to fade into the shadows.  
  
As Shinji sang, he stepped off the stage. He walked up to Misato. He gently touched her lips with his finger. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, Misato was gasping for air. That was the most exhilarating moment of her life.  
  
Shinji walked back up to the stage. He turned to Misato again as he slowly finished the song. The whole club cheered him wildly as he finished and left the stage.  
  
Misato was ecstatic. She had finally met the man of her dreams. She ran backstage to see him. She could picture them spending the rest of their lives together. It was going to be so wonderful.  
  
When she opened the door to his dressing room, Shinji was kissing and fondling twins with short, blue hair and red eyes. Misato gasped and tears filled her eyes. Shinji looked at her and shrugged with a, "Sorry, Baby. It wasn't meat to be," look.  
  
Misato ran down the hallway, sobbing and wailing.  
  
She was still crying when she woke up from her dream. Shinji had so many admirers. Would she be just another notch on his belt? No he wasn't like that. But with so many choices, how could she compete?  
  
====================  
  
Gendo was worried. His son had come back. Yet no matter how much he told Ikari he loved him, the boy just looked at him distantly. He couldn't have hurt his son so much that there was no hope, could he?  
  
Ikari had insisted on staying at NERV headquarters for the night. Gendo found him on the bridge. Yui was showing her son the video of the battle with Unit 03.  
  
Ikari had to know what happened. When Fuyutsuki mentioned the dummy plug system, Ikari's heart froze. Maybe his father hadn't changed at all. But Gendo's refusal had sparked hope. But Ikari had to be sure.  
  
When the playback showed Gendo comforting the children that they could save Toji, Ikari finally breathed again. Tears formed in his eyes as he watched the concern on his father's face when the fight was taking to long. Gendo also shared everyone's horror when the entry plug exploded, and everyone's relief when Toji was all right.  
  
Ikari started to sob. Yui wrapped her arm around him. "See, you're father's a good man," she said gently.  
  
Ikari tried to wipe his tears away. He turned around and saw his father. "Otousan!" he cried running to Gendo.  
  
Gendo's tears fell as he comforted his son. "I never stopped," he said. "No matter how much I denied it, I never stopped loving you."  
  
Ikari's tears finally slowed. He turned to his mother, looking at her belly. "Take good care of her," he said. "Never let her feel alone."  
  
Gendo lifted Ikari's chin. "And you'll help us, right?"  
  
Ikari nodded and smiled.  
  
====================  
  
NOTES:  
  
Don't worry about Josephine 'retiring'. I'm not finished with her yet.  
  
Wayne Brady is a real person, in case you didn't know.  
  
And it seems that from now on, the supervisor will be a self-insert in APPEARANCE ONLY.  
  
If the scene where Shinji appears on the bridge seems familiar, it's because I based it on 'How Not to Write Evangelion Fanfics' by sentinel28 (at I was going to have Asuka under the angel's control until the end. But that was such an anime cliché, that I decided against it. Besides, in "Dual!" both Mitsuki's were forced to work for the bad guys for only two episodes each.  
  
I wanted to include at least one more dream sequence.  
  
====================  
  
Acknowledgments:  
  
From http:www.fanfiction.net:  
  
'Lord-Raa' and 'Studiodreamscape': You didn't even need to guess, as you already have parts.  
  
'dogbertcarrol': I haven't watched it because of my financial means. How long is the series? At least a hundred episodes? There is no way I can afford that many tapes or disks. If it was shown on a TV station I get, then I could watch it. And don't tell me that American censors would butcher it. The fanbase is too strong to tick them off like that. And besides, after that infamous 'Cardcaptors' fiasco, that's been the exception rather than the rule.  
  
'nicknack': As you can see, the harem is alive and well.  
  
'Hououza': Firstly, you didn't need to answer the contest question. You're already in. Second, in America, the complete set Dual is available. And I'm sure it is in Japan. I'm just not sure about the rest of the world in that regard.  
  
'Shadow': She's head over heels in love with him. Isn't that good enough right now?  
  
'Animeguy': As I said, I should have mentioned this was a three-part question. But I'll still find a part for you anyway, as that was my fault.  
  
'GundamAzurain': I won't have her speech degrade, though.  
  
'Dark Heart Wolf': Sorry, I'm a little personal with my e-mail. If you have something you want to send, please let me know, and I'll see.  
  
'bsdisaster': Well Shinji said as much in episode 26.  
  
'Claude C. Kenny': Thanks. I forgot to put them in that chapter.  
  
'KhaosDragon': I should have mentioned last chapter that Shinji was being held in Amarica.  
  
'Eishirou': You're right about it being clunky. But it's better than confusing.  
  
'Alpha Draconis1': First of all, Asuka is possessed by Iruel. Second, you didn't need to answer that question, as you were already in as early as chapter 7.  
  
'wenington3': He was too much in shock to do that.  
  
'Ziedrich Zwydhander': See Dual. It's still my favorite anime.  
  
'Pen2': I guess with the Alucard shield/Shield rod combo (from 'Symphony of the Night'), he'd be unstoppable.  
  
'PlushieKeeper': I'll try to do the next one more quickly.  
  
'The Mad shoe': I will.  
  
'Supereva 01-02': Sorry for the wait.

From evamade:

'reshadow': Thanks. And I can't give in to your demands.

====================  
  
From Kaji is forced to deal with what he thinks is inevitable. And what is the secret of the seventh child?


	18. The Mirror of Karma: part 1

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.

* * *

EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS 

Chapter 17: The Mirror of Karma: part 1

* * *

Quick Character Chart: 

NORMAL WORLD:

Shinji

Gendo Ikari

Yui Ikari

Rei

Ms. Ritsuko

Asuka

EVA WORLD:Ikari

Gendo

Yui

Rei III (Emi)

Ritsuko

Soryu

* * *

Who would win in a fight: Lilith or the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man?

* * *

I am so sorry that this took so long. I know I promised that I would update this sooner, but it's hard to keep that kind of promise when you just can't think of anything to write. 

Yes, I was also busy putting up an Eva webcomic (see my author profile). But that still left me enough time to write this over the summer. But I had no idea of what to do next.

Now I have something. But this is only half finished. I'll post the rest in a few weeks, maybe less depending on how much college keeps me busy.

* * *

Suppressing a yawn, the supervisor made ready to go home. He had stayed late to bring parts from the Eva "graveyard" up to the Eva cages. He estimated it would take less than two months to replace Unit 01's body. But it would take double crews to do it. Fortunately, NERV had more than enough resources now. 

The super passed by the break room. He saw the newly reunited Ikari family all asleep on a couch. The super smiled inside.

'See, Commander,' he thought after he walked by. 'There are far more important things in life than slaving yourself to your work, no matter what the ends may be.' A tear would have shortly rolled down his face, but a gun cocking behind him interrupted that.

"Put your hands behind your head and turn around," Misato commanded.

The supervisor obeyed, but grinned the whole time. "So what finally tipped you?" he asked.

"The improvements to the Magi we got from the other universe," she answered. "And you do know about that, don't you?" The super nodded. "Well now I was able to tell that you faked your records when I ran a routine check. There never was a Luke Collins, at least not one fitting your record."

"I've gone by many names," Collins (as we don't know his real name) answered.

"So what's your real name?" Misato asked.

Collins thought for a second. "You know, it's been so long, I've forgotten it."

"Well, then what are you doing here? You've had this position since the Evangelions were first built. I doubt you faked your way into it for the benefits."

"Why I'm working for SEELE, of course," Collins said. Misato's resulting gasp provided the opening he was waiting for. A lighting-fast chop to the neck sent Misato crumpling to the floor. Collins caught her as she fell.

He pulled out a small syringe and injected it into the Major's arm. He then carried her to her office.

Shortly after Collins laid Misato on her chair, she started to moan.

"You didn't confront me," Collins told her as the drug rewrote her memories. "You didn't find anything suspicious about my records. You just fell asleep at your desk."

Collins sighed. Now he would have to hack the Magi again to stay out of sight.

"One more thing," he added to Misato's ear. "Stop obsessing over that boy. He belongs in his own world. You have someone here."

A tear finally rolled down Collins's face. "Please don't toss him away because of the way I was. He does love you." He kissed her cheek. "And if this plan succeeds, I may finally have another chance to be the man I should have," he stroked Misato's hair, "my little girl."

* * *

Collins stood at the restroom sink and rubbed his face. Many would consider the procedure SEELE used to change his face magic. But it was a lot safer then conventional cosmetic surgery, and it caused almost no discomfort. But then his face began itching the day Misato arrived at NERV. 

He was very certain that it was because he was denying any ties with her. That made the most sense, as the itching was a lot worse in the last timeline.

The itching was becoming less and less of a problem. But that was probably because his heart was beating faster and faster as that day approached. So much had changed from what it was. But was Keele's belief right? Would the end be the same no matter the road taken?

Collins's beeper interrupted his thoughts. He didn't even look at it. He knew there was another meeting.

* * *

It took Collins only a few minutes to leave Central Dogma. As well as he hid himself among the NERV staff; it was still too much of a risk to send his signal from inside. 

But his office was safe. Yes, there would be interruptions, but he always knew how to get around searches.

Collins switched off the lights. A small holographic panel appeared in front of him. He shook his head when he saw a circle of numbers displayed. SEELE had been holding only private meetings lately. But the "sound only" part was pointless, as they all knew each other. But their habits of secrecy were hard to break.

And no, their guest was just as safe.

The humanoid shape known as Lil-Lil stood in the circle of monoliths. "I've failed," she said with her head hung.

"Nonsense," Keele said almost laughing.

"What would you call it?" Lil-Lil snapped. "Those machines are indestructible!"

"Hmm, yes," Keele said. "Why haven't you taken care of that?" he calmly asked the monolith marked '12', who was Collins.

"I didn't see the point," Collins answered. "Was not the purpose of the Evangelion to get the angels out of the way?"

"Of course, it is." Had Keele's face been visible, he would have turned to Lil-Lil. "There is no need to destroy the Evas. They will not interfere with the final phase of our plan."

Lil-Lil was shocked. "Then what was all my effort for? You needed my help!"

"And we thank you for it," SEELE 04 said. "Now NERV is more certain than ever that neither we nor the angels pose any threat to them."

"Then do I still get Adam?" Lil-Lil asked trying vainly to hide her desperation.

"That is hard to say," Keele answered. "We already had another that we were going to give Adam to."

Lil-Lil guessed immediately who. "Lilith. Why? What had she done for you? Was she just the first of us you met after we were awakened by you?"

"Yes, and it was very convenient. Her power is greater than all of you. But why should she interfere when we are giving Adam to her?"

Lil-Lil's eyes nearly caught fire. "So you were never going to let me have him," she stated rather than alsked.

"Well you haven't taken Adam back for us. So your usefulness is ended."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Collins said before Lil-Lil had a chance to react. He couldn't have Iruel set off like that. "Do not forget that Adam and Lilith are still within NERV's clutches, and they have control of the Geo-front. Since they no longer have any interest in the instrumentality, they would be perfectly willing to destroy any one of them to stop it," he lied.

"That would be folly!" SEELE 05 said. "We still have enough power and influence to crush them if they tried!" which was exactly why NERV wasn't going to do that.

"But what is there lives compared with the future of humanity?"

"We ARE the future of humanity!" 08 snapped.

'Oh, if only you knew the truth,' Collins thought bitterly. 'If only you weren't so damned stubborn.'

"But that will not prevent Ikari from having Lilith killed if he chose," Collins continued. "Then we will still need an angel on our side to complete the instrumentality." Lil-Lil tuned to the '12' monolith and smiled. "And if she can destroy the Evas, she may have the strength we need."

"But strength is nothing without wisdom!" 05 said.

"But is not our wisdom enough?" Collins asked stroking their egos. "Have we not seen enough of the world to know what is best for it?"

The other monoliths responded in agreement.

"Very well," Keele said. "Prove yourself, and you will be our goddess."

Lil-Lil nodded and left. Then the monoliths faded out one by one.

But as soon as it was clear, the monoliths marked '12' and '09' appeared.

"You are sure we've put off the invasion of NERV until the last angel is gone?" 09 asked Collins.

"That is all we can do," Collins answered. "We can't prevent it. Keele's control of the JSSDF is too tight."

"Then what was the point of the Jet Alone? The Evas are still needed for the third impact."

"Because they are inferior to the Evas. It was all just to make Ikari overconfident."

Although unseen, 09 nodded in agreement. "So none of the children are suitable for the instrumentality now?"

"I would say so. I think the commander will have much to learn from his counterpart."

09 laughed. "I wonder how they are going to handle so many doubles in this world." His humor dropped a little. "I hope they aren't all sent to the school. All I need is more children to bore."

"I've told you a dozen times, all you need is a better delivery. Get a public speaking coach."

09 sighed. "But I don't think we have the time for such frivolities."

"What?" Collins snapped. "Hasn't what happened to me and Ikari taught you anything?"

"All right, all right. I'll do it. I just wish the school curriculum allowed me to stop teaching about the second impact."

09 was about to fade out when Collins spoke. "Do you really believe we can prevent this?"

"I do not know," 09 answered. "But I am confident. Anything more than a glance would make this timeline unrecognizable from the last one."

"I hope so." Collins sighed. "I wouldn't wish that emptiness on anyone."

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock, and the Ikaris were still resting. They had all woken up an hour earlier. But they had no intention of breaking the moment. It had been too long since they were this close. They knew this wouldn't last forever. But it didn't have to. Right now there was nothing else in the world but their love and happiness. 

But a stray nunchuck quickly ended that.

The wielder didn't notice the welt now on Ikari's forehead. Shinji was too busy dodging the rapid thrusts of his father's staff.

"What's the matter, novice?" Gendo Ikari asked as he continued his assault. "Afraid of a little sting?" That was an understatement, as the staff was tipped with an eight-inch blade that was on fire.

This world's Ikaris were too shocked to do anything but stare. The Pilot of Unit 01 and his father were wearing headbands and karate gear.

"We'll see who will be the more fearful, Old Man!" Shinji shouted. With almost inhuman agility, he leapt above his father's head. But whatever move he was planning was cut short by Gendo Ikari swinging his staff upward and slamming Shinji in the back.

The boy hit the floor with almost the force of a comet. He just lay facedown as he moaned incoherently.

While his son was dazed, Gendo Ikari walked over to the nearest vending machine and pulled out his wallet.

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, despite how swollen they were. He turned to his father, who was counting out change. A fire of determination burned in Shinji's eyes. He pressed his palms to the tile floor, and with a grunt of pain, pushed himself to his feet.

He sprinted towards his father, who was selecting his drink. They anime blur showed the blinding speed Shinji was moving. He swung his fist at the back of his father's head. But Gendo Ikari's hand caught the boy's the split second before the fist hit. Then in one fluid movement, Gendo Ikari flipped Shinji over his head and flung the boy across the room. Fortunately, the three-inch thick titanium wall broke his fall.

Gendo Ikari pulled his drink from the vending machine. He frowned as he looked at it. "I didn't want the lemon flavor." Then he shrugged and removed the cap.

As he drank he reached out his hand to Shinji. Shinji smiled and took it as he was pulled up.

"I never even lasted half this long before," Shinji said smiling.

"Yes, but don't think this makes you ready any sooner," Gendo Ikari cautioned. "You still have much to learn."

As the two walked away, possibly to the infirmary, the Ikaris just sat there not even blinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toji and 'Josephine' were walking to their latest synch test. 

"So you still have to wear that this week?" Toji asked.

"I don't mind," Kensuke answered with Josephine's voice. "It's just a few more days until I am officially discharged, then I go back to being a boy."

"You don't have to talk like that around me."

"I'll stick with one voice at a time. I'd like to avoid at least some confusion about this."

But the confusion was about to get worse.

The two met Asuka and Kaoru in the hallway. Josephine found herself blushing profusely.

"K-- Kaoru-san," she stammered. "I-- I want to thank you for saving me. I was told that a-a normal person might have been killed by that attack."

Kaoru shook his head. "It was nothing. I'm sure any of you would have--"

Josephine's kiss interrupted the angel/pilot. Had Asuka not been looking at that kiss, she would have seen Toji's jaw smash into the floor.

"Thank you so much," Josephine said when she finally broke the kiss.

"That isn't quite what I expected," Asuka said.

"What do you mean?" Toji asked after he regained his composure.

"Well Kaoru isn't the one she's with in my world."

"WHAT - I mean, what, who?" Toji asked.

Asuka laughed. "I couldn't believe it, but she's Aida's girlfriend."

Josephine managed to keep a straight face, but Toji face-faulted. "Hey, it must have come loose," he said as he pretended to adjust his leg.

* * *

Asuka opened the door to the locker room and froze for a second. Then she realized that it was just her counterpart putting on her plug suit. Auska shook her head. 'This is going to take some getting used to,' she thought.

She calmly walked over to Soryu, but didn't know what to say. "So... You've dedicated your whole life to piloting?" she finally asked as she unbuttoned her dress.

"Yes," Soryu answered almost coldly, but not enough for Asuka to really notice.

"So was it much different yesterday? The Evas have had a lot of upgrades."

"It wasn't that different," Soryu answered as she compressed her suit. "It's still the same Eva I trained with."

"Of course. And it does feel great saving the world. I'd even say it's fun. I can't wait to start using 02 again."

"NO! That's MY Eva!" Soryu shouted as she slammed Asuka into the nearest locker. Asuka was naked, but neither seemed to notice. Asuka was too frightened by the sudden fury in her other self's eyes.

Then the anger faded. Soryu let Asuka go. Asuka backed away and opened her locker.

"It's mine," Soryu continued hanging her head. "You don't even belong here. We don't need you to pilot it." Soryu was facing the other way, so Asuka couldn't see the tears on Soryu's face.

* * *

Josephine was practically banging her head on the wall as she walked to Unit 04's cage. 

"What is it?" Toji asked.

"I can't believe I'm such a loser in that other world."

"Who said you were a loser?"

"I made up a girlfriend! How pathetic is that?"

"Um, I don't think you made her up," Toji said. "I heard Asuka say that she's jealous of your, Josephine's beauty."

Josephine blinked. "Okay, I know I wouldn't go far as cross dressing, well cause I wouldn't have to there." She shook her head. "But she doesn't exist! That shouldn't be possible!"

Toji grabbed Josephine's shoulders to keep her from panicking again. "Easy now. We'll just talk with Ritsuko about it after you've finished."

Josephine calmed down and nodded.

* * *

As the children made ready for the tests, much of the NERV staff was busy building up the base defenses. Unfortunately, the children were not much help in the details of the NERV invasion in the last timeline. But it was pretty obvious that Central Dogma was lacking protection from a human assault. 

Because the order of the angel attacks was screwed up, an attack on NERV could also come at any time. But nothing short of several layers of barb wire and machine gun nests would have been enough in the time they had. It was also coming dangerously close to the day of the attack in the last timline.

But Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki seemed unworried. They claimed to have developed a secret weapon that could crush any human attack on the base. But they wouldn't say what it was. They only snickered when asked.

* * *

That day's synch test was of Josephine in Unit 04, Toji in Unit 03, Asuka in Unit 00, and Soryu in Unit 02. 

Auska and Toji were performing decently, but Soryu and Josephine's tests were far from routine.

"Synch ratio is at seventy percent in Unit 04," Maya said in the test control room. "Sixty percent in Unit 00, Fifty-two percent in Unit 03, Forty percent in Unit 02, no thirty-nine, thirty-seven, Soryu is dropping."

If Soryu heard that, she wouldn't have cared. She was in tears just a few minutes into the test.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Kyoko asked as her form materialized in the lcl.

"I'm not good enough!" Soryu said through her sobs.

"Yes your are," Kyoko reassured as she hugged her daughter.

"No. I couldn't beat any of the angels myself. And I could never do as well as, as,"

"As yourself?"

Soryu looked up and nodded. "I know that sounds ridiculous, Mama. But it's true! I'm a failure!"

"No! No! I failed you!" Kyoko said as the lcl on her face formed into tears. "I wasn't good enough! I'm so sorry!"

On the screens, this scene was clearly visible to anyone in the control room, even though Kyoko's form difficult to see. But it didn't matter as Soryu's synch ratio had bottomed out at nineteen percent.

"I don't think we can use her now," Ritsuko said sighing. "The girl isn't reliable enough."

The nearly featureless, orange face turned to the screen. It was a disturbing sight as it was obvious Kyoko was not pleased by Ritsuko's remarks.

"Sempai, Unit 02's ratio is rising," Maya informed. "Thirty-eight percent, forty-five, sixty." It finally stopped at ninety-two percent.

The Bridge Bunnies were too stunned to theorize what happened. But it didn't take much to know.

"I guess Unit 02 has decided its pilot," Ritsuko said.

* * *

The test with Unit 04 wasn't nearly as public as 02's. 

Even though Kensuke was still in the wig and "implanted" plug suit, he still thought as himself. But his thoughts weren't calm.

'That isn't possible,' he thought. 'Josephine is made up. She can't exist even in that other world.'

'That's not true,' said a voice in Kensuke's mind. It was a girl's voice.

'What?' Kensuke thought. But the voice seemed to have retreated. Then Kensuke had an idea. 'Josephine, is that you here, in this Eva?'

Kensuke head no response. But he wasn't giving up. He pushed forward with his mind. Soon he lost sight of his surroundings. The fluid warmth of the entry plug was replaced with the cool breeze and serenity of a forest clearing.

"Josephine?" Kensuke called. Again, there was no response. But he heard light shuffling of leaves in the trees.

"Please," Kensuke said. "I just want to speak with you." There was another rustling. Kensuke turned to where the noise stopped. "You must have wanted to know what it was like to live again," he said as he slowly walked towards that spot. "So you used my body. But I'm not angry. I could feel your intentions. I know you didn't mean to do that." Kensuke heard a soft noise from where he was headed. "Just answer this. How did you become part of this Eva? Did you die too young?" Kensuke stopped walking. "Did you not even have a chance to be born?"

Kensuke now recognized the noise as sobbing. He softly walked to the tree where the crying was. Behind it, sat a girl clad only in a soft blue, translucent slip and a small wreath of flowers on her head.

Her face was buried in her hands, but Kensuke could see all of her raven black hair as it trailed to the grown like a river of silk. Finally, Josephine stooped crying and looked at the boy. Kensuke was taken aback. Even marked by tears, Josephine's beauty was breathtaking. There was even a shower of sparkles around her face to prove that point.

"I'm so SORRY!" Josephine pleaded in her lovely, French-accented Japanese. "I couldn't help it! I felt so lost! I, I couldn't feel anything. I just, I just--"

"I forgive you," Kensuke comforted. "I would have done the same thing." Actually, Kensuke had little idea of what she was saying, but the comment made her feel better.

"I won't do that again," Josephine promised. "I'll just stay here."

Suddenly, Kensuke remembered that Rei, or the Rei from this world, had told him. She didn't seem to mind others knowing. To her, it was no more than telling someone your favorite color. But it did give Kensuke a few ideas.

* * *

The second impact had not been kind to China. Almost all of the farmland was so flooded, that three times of those that died from the flooding, died from starvation. The immediately following chaos and anarchy was the death of communist rule in that nation. In fact, that country still had no stable government. 

At least on the surface...

SEELE had already spent the months between Adam's discovery and his capture in planning out the resulting events from the second impact. The SEELE members found it a testament to their genius that they didn't even need the scrolls to predict and chart the changes of the world order as well as they did. SEELE easily and secretly grabbed the reins of power in 70 of the nations that survived or were formed in the new millennium.

The United States, Japan, and Russia were the most powerful nations SEELE had yet to control. Yet they still cold pull quite a few strings if needed.

China's former glory was now a distant memory. But SEELE managed to keep the nation working, while having a coup every few months to keep the citizens from being to hopefull of a better life.

But Kaji was not interested in a history lesson. He was now focused on one of the underground bases the old military had secretly built years ago. Now it was evidentially being used to create the ultimate weapon.

Kaji didn't dare go near the facility himself. His stunt at the American base spelled the end of his snooping days. Now he was basically promoted to mission commander.

But that didn't matter to him. He looked at his hand again. He closed his eyes as he recalled the day he had a glimpse of the scrolls.

It had been just before he first met Misato. Yui Ikari had already noticed his skills. She asked him to join Gerhin. One day, when she left him alone in her office, he cracked her safe and found a copy of the scrolls inside. He couldn't believe what he read. The thought that the world could end in just a few years weighed heavily on his mind. He made sure to look at the scrolls at every opportunity.

On the last day, he saw a diagram. It was just three intersecting, curved lines, but the scrolls said that one with that mark would give his life to stop the end.

Now naturally, SEELE would seek out and eliminate one with that mark. But Kaji saw his own hand as he read. SEELE would assume that to be a birthmark of a cluster of freckles. But Kaji realized that it matched his own palm lines.

And the lifeline was very short... his life for the world.

Some may have hesitated or panicked. But Kaji had lost too many friends in the year after the second impact. He was not about to let anymore fall to the void.

His remembrance was interrupted by the return of the agents he sent, code named Li and Chan (after their favorite martial arts stars).

"They don't know enough about the improvements made to our Evas," Li said. As he handed Kaji the notes they took. "They specs haven't changed from the original plans."

"Or they could be very confident about these Evas abilities," Chan added.

Kaji nodded as he looked at the files and documents procured from the base.

* * *

NOTES: 

I told you the supervisor is now a self-insert in name only.

No, there isn't a purpose to Shinji and his father's fight. That's just anime.

* * *

Acknowledgments: 

From :

'Claude C. Kenny': Read the chapter again. Unit 01 lost its body. The head is all that is left now. And no, the claws will be the last major upgrade, as this story only has about three chapters left.

'supereva 01-02': Shinji wasn't dancing nude in that dream, his shirt was just open.

'NefCanuck': I have some more stuff for Misato later.

'nicknack': I don't think Kensuke will walk away just yet.

'Alpha Draconis1': You know, it's your fault this took so long. I could have written this a lot sooner if I wasn't so worried about the detail. (Okay, I'm just venting. You were right.)

'Lord Raa': Thanks.

'Hououza': No, I don't think you need to apologize for a delay.

'TheLegendaryManHimself': I was already planning on giving Eva world's Asuka her Eva back. And the critical mass thing was just a joke I threw in that I was able to do such an OCC scene and have it fit with the story.

'dogbertcarroll': Okay.

* * *

Next: What will Kensuke do for Josephine? Will Kaji sacrifice himself again? What are the SEELE traitors plans? Find out next time. 


	19. The Mirror of Karma: part 2

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine. 

EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS

Chapter 18: The Mirror of Karma: part 2

* * *

Quick Character Chart: 

NORMAL WORLD:

Shinji

Gendo Ikari

Yui Ikari

Rei

Ms. Ritsuko

Asuka

EVA WORLD: Ikari

Gendo

Yui

Rei III (Emi)

Ritsuko

Soryu

* * *

Who would win in a fight: An SNES or Sega Genesis? I don't mean which system is better. I mean the two physical game systems fighting each other. And these are the orignal American designs with two controllers, RF switch, and an AC adapter as weapons.

* * *

The bridge crew stared in horror as the purple beast of Unit 01 tore the possessed Unit 03 to shreds. Shinji screamed over the intercom for his father to stop. But Gendo simply sat there aloof and unmoving. 

He didn't even bat an eye as Unit 01 crushed the entry plug that held Shinji's friend.

When the emergency crew finally arrived at the scene, Shinji finally saw Toji's mangled body, unmoving and lifeless. Shinji just sat in shock at the sight before releasing all his pain and fear in a terrible scream...

* * *

... which Gendo almost chorused when he woke up from his dream. 

The commander of NERV sat upright in his bed, drenched with sweat and gasping. 'I did it,' he thought as the guilt tore through him. 'It didn't even happen now, but I actually did that to my own child!'

He turned to Yui. She was sound asleep and her smile told Gendo that her dreams were better. Gendo gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't wake up," he whispered. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Gendo then recalled the day he abandoned his son. He didn't even see himself. All he saw was a boy screaming for his daddy, yet trying to wipe his tears to not make his daddy ashamed. 'Why should YOU have to be ashamed?' Gendo thought as the tears streamed down his face. 'You did nothing wrong.' Gendo held his face in his hands and sobbed. 'Shinji, I'm so sorry!'

* * *

The mood in the apartment kitchens the next morning would lead on to believe that this was actually a busy restaurant on lunch hour. Ikari was frantically trying to keep up with the fast pace of his counterpart, his mother, and her counterpart. 

"Hurry up, slowpoke," Shinji playfully told Ikari. The two could be told apart by Shinji' blue shirt and Ikari's white one. The glasses worn by the other world's Yui could tell the two Yui's apart.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Ikari snapped as he stirred the food in the pot as though his arm was a high-speed blender, yet managing not to spill.

Shinji just laughed. "I know you are." He opened a cupboard and handed Ikari some pepper.

Meanwhile, Rei and Emi were busing the tables. Emi wore a headband that was made of intertwined green and ice blue ribbons. "I am looking forward to having Shinji's cooking again," Emi said with a voice that had slightly upgraded from monotone.

Rei nodded. "Me too. I've never tasted better food." Her eyes showed the dreamlike state she was entering. She sighed. "I swear I can taste paradise in every bite." Rei left her mouth hanging as ghostly images of Shinji's dishes moved in front of her head.

"You are drooling," Emi warned her counterpart.

Rei quickly closed her mouth as a sweat drop formed. She scratched the back of her neck. "Thanks. I have to take care of that. I don't want Shinji to think I'm disgusting."

'Hmm,' Emi thought. 'Perhaps I should not have told her that.'

* * *

This world's Ikaris came to the table as Ikari was laying down the first dishes. He paused when he say the kanji on his father's shirt. It roughly translated to "My kid saved the world, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." 

Ikari didn't quite get it, but he found himself snickering anyway. Gendo smiled at his son's reaction and held the "saved the world" part out. Ikari's smile quickly faded. "I didn't, really," he said as he returned to the kitchen.

Gendo was immediately crestfallen. Yui saw this and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "He doesn't have any confidence, does he?" Gendo whispered.

"Give him time," Yui assured her husband. "All we have to do is never let him forget how proud we are." Gendo nodded and kissed Yui's cheek.

The door to the next apartment opened and Misato literally floated in on the food's aroma. Soryu followed and rolled her eyes at the Major. "So the baka can cook," Soryu said. "I don't see how that's any reason to fall all over him."

Before Misato could respond, there was a somewhat loud explosion. "I'll help you clean that up after breakfast, Rei," Shinji said.

Asuka and her mother came in. Asuka replaced her hair clips with silver ones to avoid confusion. The last to arrive were Gendo Ikari, Yui Ikari, and Ms. Ritsuko, who was brushing ash off her lab coat. Rei came in with the coffee pot. She looked at her mother and sighed. "You used the green cup again?" Ms. Ritsuko sheepishly hung her head. Rei sighed. "Mommy, how can you be so smart, yet you can't throw something away when the measurements are off?"

"I just forgot," Ms. Ritsuko said as she scraped her foot on the floor.

"Who cares about that?" Gendo Ikari asked interrupting the scientist and daughter. "Let's eat!"

Ms. Ritsuko easily complied. Rei wasn't that serious about lecturing her mother to continue anyway. Soon everyone was seated. "Itadakimasu!" They chorused before digging in.

'I wonder why Katsuragi-san didn't fight as hard to sit next to Shinji as she did last night,' Emi thought as she saw Shinji sitting between Rei and Asuka. Misato sat far away with only the occasional complaint. Emi looked at Shinji again and saw herself next to him. If anyone cared to look, they would have seen a trace of happiness in the first child's daydreaming.

Asuka stopped eating and sniffed the air. "Is there any raw meat on the table?" she asked.

"No. Why?" Shinji asked, but then he started sniffing. "What's that?"

Soryu put down her utensils and squirmed in her seat.

"Eww!" Asuka exclaimed. "You didn't take a shower after the test yesterday?"

Soryu hung her head. "I did... I just didn't wash my hair."

"Well you'd better before you stink up the whole place!" Asuka snapped.

Soryu shot up from her seat. "NO! You can make me!" she screamed before she ran to her room in tears.

Everyone else glared at Asuka. "What?" she said. "She was the one who was letting herself..." Asuka sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Soryu was in her room sobbing on her bed when Asuka came in. "I'm sorry I was so rude," Asuka said. 

"Go away," Soryu said through her tears.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Asuka insisted.

Soryu slowly turned to her counterpart. She held her hair in front of her and stared at it. "I know you don't like this smell. I didn't like it either. I couldn't wait to get rid of it." The tears started again. "But now it makes me think of Mama!"

"Oh, I understand" Asuka said. "I don't think I could throw something like that away either."

"Thank you," Soryu said. "I'll wash this off. Please... just give me a little while."

'Poor girl, um me,' Asuka thought. 'This is all she has of Mama. There must be something-' "I'VE GOT IT!" Asuka exclaimed as she held her finger to the sky. The force of Asuka's statement knocked Soryu across the room. "Just cut off a lock of your hair. And you'll have that forever!" Asuka said.

After Soryu stood up, she looked at her hair again. She smiled. "Yes, that's a great idea."

* * *

"You play the cello?" Gendo asked. "That's wonderful! Let's hear some!" 

Despite his joy at seeing his father display such pride in him, Ikari balked at the request. "I, I'm not that good," he said hanging his head slightly.

"You don't have to be modest, Shinji," Yui said. "You just said you've been practicing for years. We just want to hear the fruits of that."

Ikari wanted to protest further, but sighed and agreed. He went to his counterpart's room to borrow his cello.

"You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable about it," Shinji advised.

"No!" Ikari almost snapped. He quickly calmed himself, but tears ran down his face. "I don't want to disappoint them."

Shinji was puzzled by that comment for a few seconds. Then he shook his head. "I don't think you can." Ikari was about to answer that when Shinji continued. "I know how the commander treated you. He would tell me late at night when everyone else was asleep. These were things he couldn't bring himself to tell Okaa- his wife. Because of what he learned from the scrolls, he had been planning nearly every move he would make when you came."

Ikari looked up in shock. "You mean Otousan was planning on what happened to Toji?"

"Please know this wasn't the same man anymore," Shinji quickly added.

"I know that... it's just that it's so hard to forget what he did and what he is now..." Ikari could barely continue as the tears formed in his eyes. "I still can't believe this is real."

Almost as though Karma was desperate to prove otherwise, Gendo yanked opened the door. "Hurry up, Shinji. We're all waiting," he said, beaming with pride and anticipation.

"He doesn't want to do it," Shinji said politely.

"What?"

"He's been out of practice for a while," Shinji explained. Ikari nodded, unconsciously looking away from his father so he couldn't see his son crying. "Trust me, it's no fun giving a rusty performance," Shinji added.

Guilt appeared on Gendo's face. "I'm sorry, Shinji." He hung his head. "I didn't want to humiliate you." He fought the tears that were forming on his own face. He looked up and smiled as best as he could. "Then let's play catch."

"What?" Ikari asked.

"We'll play catch." Gendo repeated. "We can do it all day if you want. I'm sure you're even better than I am."

"But I-" Ikari tried to protest. But Gendo, too enthusiastic about the time he would spend, yanked the boy with him.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Gendo said as he lobbed the ball to Ikari. Ikari yelped and backed out of the way. The ball landed at his feet. "What's the matter?" Gendo asked. "It's just a ball. You've taken on worse." 

Ikari sighed and tossed the ball back to his father. Gendo tried to catch it, but his aim was horribly off. The ball landed two feet to his left.

It was a good thing they were the only ones in that area of the park. It was a pathetic sight as the two failed every single catch. Ikari was just getting more and more frustrated. "Can we please stop, Otousan?" He asked.

"But we're having fun aren't we?" Gendo answered, trying to ignore yet another horrible catch.

"No I'm not!" Ikari almost shouted. He then saw the pain appearing on his father's face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" he pleaded as the guilt overwhelmed him.

"It's all right, Shinji," Gendo said gently. He tried to smile through his tears. "My father never played with me. So I doubt I could teach you anyway."

"But I was having fun." Ikari said. "I mean... I'm glad we were spending time together."

A genuine smile appeared in Gendo's face. He walked over to Ikari and hugged him. "Thank you, Shinji." He kissed his son's forehead. "If only I could give those years back to you."

"I know, Otousan." Ikari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji was feeling even more tossed around than that ball. Asuka had again 'let' Shinji walk in on her showering, even though her bathroom was in the other apartment. And again, she asked Shinji to join her. Before Shinji could try to refuse, Rei wrapped her arms around him and asked if he wanted to go to the movies with her. Asuka responded to the intrusion by flinging open the shower curtain and confronting Rei face to face, pressing her naked body to Shinji's at the same time. 

Just as Shinji was getting yet another nosebleed, the girls started shoving at each other's faces. Shinji tried to wriggle free.

"Shinji does need a goody-two-shoes!" Asuka insisted.

"Well I'm twice the woman you'll ever be!" Rei retorted.

"Um, you both are about the same," Shinji found himself saying, as he could feel the two young ladies without even trying.

"Huh?" Rei and Asuka chorused.

Shinji blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" But before the girls could respond, all three of them noticed that Misato had been standing in the hallway. Just standing. She took a good, long look at the boy that she had given so much of her affection to. But now she finally realized that he was just that: a boy.

Misato then calmly walked away. Noticing that Rei and Asuka were distracted, Shinji broke free and ran after Misato. "Misato-san, what's wrong?" he asked after he caught up with the major.

Misato just turned around and smiled. "They both love you with all their hearts, don't they?"

Shinji was taken aback for a second, but then realized what she was saying. "Yeah, despite the mess they make with it."

Misato nodded, then sighed. "I guess I only wanted you because you were the complete opposite of my father. And I thought that was what I wanted. But now," she stopped as her face turned gray. "I have to go," she said before she ran off.

* * *

Collins stood guard outside the medical room as Ritsuko and Maya lay the unmoving clone of Rei on the table. Collins had known the truth about Josephine's true identity the whole time. But his carefully cultivated reputation for trustworthiness made sure that Ritsuko let him in anyway. He had helped install the Firewire N7O-E cables from the other universe into the Magi, which quadrupled the processing speed. This was crucial for Ritsuko's plan. She had long thought about a device that would connect a pilot's mind to an Eva without being inside of one. Officially, it was still in the design stage. But the other universe's technology had allowed her to finish much sooner. Collins had overseen its construction in secret. 

Ristuko was shocked when Kensuke and Toji told her what they knew about Josephine. Yet she was also intrigued by Kensuke's suggestion of transferring Josephine's soul into one of the Reis. She hadn't been faced with that kind of challenge in years. Toji and Kensuke strapped the clone in as the doctor and assistant activated the connection.

Collins made sure to control his trepidation. Part of his plan did involve preventing the destruction of the Nevada base. But he hadn't considered just what kind of soul Unit 04 would have. How would it affect his scenario? "Maybe we're not supposed to know,' the sensei told Collins earlier. "We can't truly control fate any more than our colleagues could." Although that did relive some of Collins's burden, it did leave him worrying what fate did plan for the world.

The people in the room had worries on a smaller scale. Could they make this work? At least they could grow another Rei clone thanks again to the other universe's technology, not that Gendo cared much about that anymore. But how many would it take before they got it right?

A helmet with dozens of translucent white, blue, and green wires was placed on the clone's head. Toji had the unenviable task putting on thickly insulated gloves and keeping his hands on the helmet, ready to yank it off at a moment's notice. The power transfer would be so high, that a surge could make the clone's head explode. That would be a hell of a thing to explain.

Ritsuko nodded her head. Small streams of energy flowed trough the wires, from the helmet to the cables attached to Unit 04. "Synch ratio at twenty-percent," Maya said. "Twenty-seven, thirty-five."

"Great," Ritsuko said. "Just within the margins we were hoping for."

"I thought you needed more for the transfer," Kensuke remarked.

"Not yet. We need to make sure the connection is stable first." Ritsuko rapidly ran her fingers over the switches and keys, making sure the lines on wavelengths on the her monitor never went above or below a certain level. It finally stilled without any adjustments. At the same time, the wires from the helmet had stopped "blinking" and just glowed steadily.

"Now, Sempai?" Maya asked, barely hiding her anxiety. Ritsuko nodded and Maya slowly turned a dial on her station. The synch ratio rose with it, and the wavelengths became gradually uneven. "Synch ratio, one hundred percent," Maya finally announced.

"Wave pattern orange," Ritsuko added. She turned to Kensuke, who was holding a mouse pointer over a "download" button. He clicked it.

The clone convulsed for a second. Toji made ready to pull off the helmet if the wires turned bright again. But nothing else happened.

"Not enough," Maya said.

"Increase ratio to two hundred," Ritsuko responded.

Maya complied and turned the dial again. When the ratio reached that level, Kensuke tried to download again. No success.

"Two-fifty," Ritsuko said trying to hide her frustration. Again it didn't work. Ritsuko sighed. "Four-hundred."

Maya gulped. Then she tried to smile. "Well at least there wont' be much left if this doesn't work." None of the others laughed, and Maya didn't expect them to. She turned the dial.

"Wave pattern blue," Ritsuko said. "Now." Kensuke activated the download one last time.

The wires didn't glow brighter, the clone did. Toji yanked off the helmet anyway. No one had time to react as the entire room was filled with light. It could even be seen through the door. Collins wanted to run in and see if they needed his help, but the glow faded after a few seconds.

The boys and the women quickly recovered. The light somehow had not blinded them at all. They looked that table and nearly gasped. The Rei clone was unrecognizable, except to Kensuke. There was Josephine exactly as he had seen her. She slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Shinji knew what happened to Kaji in the timeline his counterpart came from. But he didn't know what he could do about it. He tried to come up with something as he leaned against the apartment railings, when he saw this world's Ikaris leave their apartment, all carrying suitcases. 

Gendo turned to Shinji. "Pilot Ikari," he said with respect instead of cold formality, "could you tell everyone that Yui and I are taking our son to where we had our honeymoon?"

"All right," Shinji said as he turned to his apartment.

"Just tell them later," Yui said. "We don't want to bother anyone."

Shinji was about to ask why, then he saw the joy on his other self's face at the thought of finally having some time alone with his family. "Have a nice trip," Shinji said, smiling.

After they left, Shinji told everyone over lunch.

"Well I hope they have a wonderful time," Yui Ikari said.

Gendo Ikari playfully nudged his wife. "I wonder of they brought silk handkerchiefs this time."

Yui Ikari laughed. "Gendo, you know we didn't do anything like that on our honeymoon! You bad boy!"

It took Shinji just a few seconds to realize what his parents were talking about, but then his face turned bright crimson. "Otousan!"

Just then, the front door opened, and Soryu came in. Everyone was frozen at the sight. The second child had cut her hair to halfway down her neck, and had the ends slightly feathered up.

"I just said to take a lock off," Asuka said.

"I know," Soryu answered. "But I wanted enough to fill this up." She held up a small pillow with "Mama" embroidered on it.

"Um, what the?" Gendo Ikari asked.

"I don't think we want to know," Yui Ikari whispered. "Some things in this universe are just too weird. And I know we helped make it this way."

* * *

After double-checking the security of his hotel room, Kaji took the time to answer the message Shinji left on his phone. "Moshi-Moshi," the young pilot answered. 

"Shinji, it's Ryoji," Kaji answered.

"Ah, so why are you going to let yourself get killed?"

Kaji said nothing as he hung his head. Finally he said, "Well at least you don't beat around the bush. How did you know?"

"Misato told me how you act the same way her father did. I just figured out that you both knew of your fates, and decided to give up."

"It's not giving up if you can't do anything about it anyway."

"Do you really believe that bullshit?"

Kaji rubbed his face. "It's Karma."

"Not until it actually happens," Shinji nearly snapped. "Listen. I care a lot about Misato-san, and I don't want to see her hurt by you just giving in to fate."

Kaji sat up straight. "Misato? She,"

"Yes, she finally admitted she loves you."

Kaji smiled in his usual, subtly wistful way. But then it faded. "I wanted to make her happy before I left. But now it's too late. Please take good care of her." Kaji barely acknowledged Shinji's protests as he hung up.

* * *

Collins shook his head as the phone tap went dead. "Baka," he whispered. "He still thinks he has to die to save us." He put his phone down. "Those scrolls are worthless now." 

He looked at the repair reports for Unit 01. "Maybe he's right. What if he does have to die to stop this?"

Collins finished the reports and looked at a small device next to his desk. He shrugged. "Then I'll just have to find out for myself."

As the lights around the base dimmed for the night crew, Maya and Ritsuko were busy helping Josephine become accustomed to her new body. She was making good progress on a slow treadmill as Collins snuck through the base. Well it wasn't really sneaking. Anyone on the security cameras would just assume he was making another inspection on the Evas. Collins was ever the perfectionist.

But this time, he was taking a mammoth leap of faith. He knew of all the risks involved. But this was the only way he could finally fulfill the bargain he struck.

He smiled when he saw the repairs on 01. All of the mechanical components and the plating had been replaced. The crew had done him proud. All that was left was to grow new biological tissue. Collins lifted up the emergency plug access hatch and carefully crawled down the tube. Had there been enough light, he could have seen all the empty space between the shell and the skeleton.

But that sight would not have made him nervous. If the second impact couldn't kill him, one little fall wouldn't either. He reached across the plug tube to the Eva's spine, and attached the device. It immediately started to glow. Collins calmly, but quickly left.

'Lilith, I hope you know what you're doing,' Collins prayed as he returned to his office.

* * *

NOTES: 

Again, so sorry about the lateness. College really kept me busy. But now I may finish this story before the spring semester starts.

* * *

Acknowledgments: 

From : ffn

'supereva 01-02': Well the children may not have to know now.

'TheLengendaryManHimself': Well the 14th and the 15th angels are pretty much the only ones left.

'Ghost Man': No, I won't.

'Jace': Well it's unfortunately a little late for that. Right now I just have to finish this.

'taekmkm': I am, as you can see.

'Hououza': Well can you guess what Dr. Katsuragi just did to Unit 01?

'dogbertcarroll': That's what I'm shooting for.

'?': But you can't stop Lilith by crossing the streams.

'rr )': I hope you got some of that here.

'Lord Raa': But it is a relief for me. I want to move on to other stories. But I won't forget this one.

'Claude C. Kenny )': And I never even had to watch Ramna. It's just copied so much.

* * *

Next: Will Soryu's new hairdo finally win Kaji over? Will Collins save Kaji from his own fatalism? Will Josephine join in the Shinji hunt? Find out that the pope is catholic in the next exciting chapter! 


	20. Insignificance is Bliss: part 1

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.

* * *

EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS

Chapter 19: Insignificance is Bliss: part 1

* * *

Quick Character Chart:

NORMAL WORLD / EVA WORLD:

Shinji / Ikari

Gendo Ikari / Gendo

Yui Ikari / Yui

Rei / Rei III (Emi)

Ms. Ritsuko / Ritsuko

Asuka / Soryu

* * *

Who would win in a fight: He-Man or Thundar the Barbarian?

* * *

'Lilith, I hope you know what you're doing,' Collins prayed as he returned to his office. But he barely walked two meters when his radio crackled.

"Collins-sama?" a crewman said through the radio. Collins crew used to address him as sempai, but now it reminded them of the way Maya addressed Ritsuko. That didn't seem right with their own boss.

"Yes," Collins answered.

"The Evas are dreaming again."

Even Collins was a little surprised. It had been nearly four months since the Evas had shown brainwave activity identical to human dreams. He puzzled it over for a second, and then held up the radio. "Which ones are doing it?"

There was a pause. "Just Unit 02."

Collins smiled slightly. "I think I know what she's dreaming about," Collins responded. It was no longer any secret who's spirits were powering the Evas.

"So do we. Hey, do you think the second child is having the same dream?"

Collins affected a snort. "Come on. You know those are just rumors."

"Hai," the crewman answered, trying not to sound embarrassed at repeating such a silly notion. But Collins knew it was not silly. He had looked at the children's psychological reports and knew about their dreams.

"Just keep an eye on her," Collins said before he put his radio away. As he resumed walking, he wiped away a few tears. 'Soryu-san, I envy you in a way. You're now closer to your daughter than I am to mine.' But he quickly shook of the grief in frustration. 'I can't dwell on that now! None of it will matter if we can't stop that catastrophe again.' He doubled his pace and again went over the final phases of the plan.

* * *

Collins's comment about Kyoko and Soryu were certainly true. As the second child lay in her bed, she held her new pillow tightly to her chest. She instantly pictured her mother as she breathed in the lcl vapors. "Mama," she whispered as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

Before Soryu knew it, she was dreaming. But it was the best dream she had in years. She was a little girl again, sitting on a swing at the top of a hill covered with flowers. And all around were more hills just like it. Just then, Soryu felt a push. "Higher, Mama!" she said, laughing. "Higher!"

Kyoko happily pushed even harder as she laughed with her baby girl.

* * *

Josephine had a little of trouble finding a happy medium between following Japanese table etiquette and satiating her hunger. There were no clumsy fumbles, but she Ritsuko and Maya could hear the girl's stomach grumbling as she ate only a small bite at a time.

"Suzette-chan," Maya said, trying not to laugh at the sixth child. "This isn't a tea ceremony. You can take bigger bites."

Josephine held the chopsticks still. She looked almost ashamed. "But I don't want to look like a slob."

"Wow," Maya whispered to Ritsuko. "Beautiful, well-mannered, and demure. It's a good thing we aren't interested in men, or we might hate her."

Ritsuko nodded. "Trust me, Suzette-chan," she said in a normal voice. "You could take mouthfuls twice as big and still fit in a tea ceremony."

Josephine held her chopsticks again. She blushed. "You really think so? I'm doing this even better than I need too?"

Ritsuko and Maya nodded. As Josephine resumed eating (with larger bites), Maya tried not to giggle to loudly. "I'm putting seventy-five hundred yen on her getting Shinji," she whispered.

"I'd bet that too, but I already got enough from betting on Misato," Ritsuko answered.

"What? Misato dropped out."

"That's what I was betting on," Ritsuko said.

* * *

Little Soryu's laughter trailed behind her as Kyoko carried her daughter on her shoulders. As the woman ran over the low, grassy hills, the little girl spread her arms and let the wind flow around her.

But this perfect moment came to an abrupt end with the buzzing of Soryu's alarm clock. The teenage redhead slowly opened her eyes. Yet she was not upset by the intrusion into her dream. She had just realized something. She gazed down at the pillow she was still clutching to her chest.

"Mama, I could feel you with me," Soryu whispered as tears of joy poured down her face. She closed her eyes again to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

Halfway through breakfast, the doorbell rang. Yui Ikari opened it and was glad to see another counterpart from her own dimension. It would be fun to see how this one was different.

"Good morning," Josephine said shyly. She looked as though she was ready to run at the drop of a hat. Fortunately, no one was wearing any.

"Good morning, Suzette-san!" Yui Ikari answered cheerily. "Come right in!"

Josephine blushed from the attention. "Are, are you sure I'm not intruding?"

Although no hats were dropped, two plates nearly were, or at least would have been if Rei and Asuka were carrying them instead of leaving them on the table. But the two girls did stare at the new arrival with dropped jaws and twitching eyes.

"H-h-h-h-how?" Rei stuttered, just loud enough for Asuka to hear. "She's as beautiful as she is in our dimension."

Ms. Ritsuko eyes lit up as she looked at Josephine. "Suzette-san, you look different."

Josephine suppressed a yelp, but her face betrayed her fear. 'Please don't let them know! I don't think I could bear it if Mr. Aida was humiliated like that!'

Fortunately, they didn't. Ms. Ritsuko merely shrugged. "I guess being a pilot was a bit too stressful for you."

It was a good thing Josephine didn't notice the dark aura surrounding Rei and Asuka, or she would have screamed. "So how do we convince her to come back?" Asuka whispered.

Shinji walked up to the sixth child. "I see you're still working it off," he observed politely. Josephine nearly gasped as Shinji put his arm around her. "You don't have to be this jumpy. Just sit and eat with us."

Josephine blushed. "Oh, thank you, Shinji."

Had Josephine known and used any Japanese suffixes that indicated affection, it would have set Rei and Asuka off. Instead, the girls just gripped the table and gritted their teeth, in a manner that was risking a hefty dental and furniture bill.

"That kiss she gave Nagisa had better have been more than a thank you," Rei warned. Asuka nodded.

Soryu didn't really notice when Josephine came in. She was too wrapped in her own joy. Her blissful smile hadn't left all morning. 'I only need one more thing to make this perfect,' she thought to herself. She sighed quietly. 'Kaji.'

* * *

The second impact had turned most of Korea into swampland. Yet this turned out to be a blessing for the country. Once a new government was formed from the remains of the North and South Korean governments, the people soon learned that their land was swarming with fish. In fact there was so much that fishing was actually made mandatory by the government to keep the population down. And what lowlands were not flooded were still usable for rice growing. Rural Korea was now a traditional farmer's paradise. Many Asian people, who felt that the second impact was a sign to return to the old ways, flocked there. Many of them even shunned modern technology.

Perhaps that was why the large cities had become even more modern than other Asian countries. Powered by the numerous hydroelectric plants around the country, a city even a fifth the size of Seoul could be just as active around the clock as Las Vegas.

There was also just as much distaste for the old ways within the city as there was there was for the new outside the city. Yes, there were parks and Buddhist shrines within the city limits, but you would never see a traditional market. The closest you would get to a street vendor selling chickens, would be a deli in a mall.

And it was at one of those very delis that a young lady finished wrapping up a club sandwich for a man with a short ponytail and a five o'clock shadow.

"Thank you," Kaji said, and handed the lady a ¥50,000 note.

The lady was completely confused when she saw the note. She sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "Um, I know we accept yen here, but I don't know the exchange rate."

"Approximately five-hundred thousand won," Kaji answered politely.

The lady's jaw dropped. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but the sandwich didn't cost THAT much!"

Kaji just gave her a wistful smile. "The rest is for you." He turned to walk away. "Now you can pay off your tuition," he said before he left.

The lady beamed with joy when she realized what he said. Then she did a double take. "But I didn't tell him I was in college!"

Kaji turned left out of the store. A man directly behind him subtly lowered the newspaper he was pretending to read. Kaji didn't see this, but sighed anyway. 'Well it was about time.'

The man with the paper didn't move, but two move men started following him. Kaji realized this even though his pursuers were still blended in with the crowd. He shook his head and ducked into the nearest men's room.

Half a minute later, the two men walked in. One had black hair and a gray suit; the other had blonde hair and a blue shirt. They looked around, but there were just two teenagers at the urinals and a middle-aged man washing his hands. The other stalls were empty. The blue shirt saw a supply closet next to the door. The men waited for the others to leave.

A few seconds after the two teenagers left, the men turned to the closet, but Kaji opened the door before they could react and shot them with a silencer.

Kaji shook his head as he quickly pulled the bodies into the closet before they stared bleeding on the floor. 'Why am I just postponing this?' he thought. 'SEELE probably has every agent in Eastern Asia after me now.' When he closed the door and reset the lock he picked, he hung his head. 'Misato... I have to say goodbye.'

* * *

The ground shook as the titanic mass of Unit 02 slammed into it. A hail of positron fire flew over it.

Inside Unit 01's plug, Soryu's hologram appeared. Her clips were now resting just behind her bangs. "Ha! Too slow, idiot!" she taunted. Then she looked up. "What?" she exclaimed, as Unit 04 was standing over the prone Eva with its sword ready to strike. 02 scrambled to roll out of the way, as the progressive saber swung down.

Asuka's hologram appeared to Soryu. "Ha! Too cocky! I thought you were the best!" the redhead said in her new pink plug suit and clips.

Soryu gritted her teeth. "What do you know? You've only been training a tenth as long as I have!" She quickly pulled a handgun from her Eva's shoulder and started blasting. But Unit 04 easily rolled out of the way.

"But I've been fighting just as long!" Asuka retorted. "And I've even done it better!"

Soryu almost blew her stack, but she quickly recovered and smirked. "Why, just because you can use that ridiculous toy Akagi put in my Eva?"

Shinji unsheathed the progressive claws from Unit 01. "Then let's see you do better," he challenged.

Soryu just continued to smirk. "All right, if you want to play your silly games." She pulled out the progressive-chucks from 02's other shoulder.

Then Units 03 and 00 walked behind Soryu. "Care to challenge us all?" Kaoru asked politely. Soryu nodded and gripped the triggers in her seat. Kaoru pulled a rod out of Unit 03's shoulder. It quickly extended into a staff and the progressive scythe blade popped out. Unit 00 pulled the Longinus Lance from behind its back.

But once the Evas had their weapons ready, nobody moved. They just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first attack.

* * *

The control room crew was busy monitoring the Evas' vitals as the bio-mechs waited. Shigeru tried to explain the readings to Josephine, who was just wearing a NERV uniform. She tried to understand what Aoba was talking about, but she was only confused further. She did make sure to smile and nod when he looked her way.

"How is the Plastic Soul we installed holding up?" Ritsuko asked Maya, and pronouncing it "plass-teek sole-u".

"It's holding up even better than the last one," Ibuki answered, "for both Unit 01 and Unit 04," she finished with a whisper.

After Shigeru was finished, Josephine sat down next to Emi. The first child was in a NERV uniform and her white rabbit fur coat. She stood against the wall with her hands clasped behind her back. Actually, she didn't have much of a choice, as her hands were tied to the wall, which was out of sight of the main window. Emi stood perfectly still in that position as she watched the battle from the screen in an alcove to her left. "Pilot Suzette," was all she said to the brunette.

Josephine squirmed in her seat. "Why am I still here?" she asked almost under her breath.

"I was not aware you had anywhere else to go," Emi stated, her eyes not moving from the screen.

"I mean why am I still part of NERV?" Josephine clarified. "I've been told all my examinations are finished. And I'm not really a pilot."

"It is because you are still officially the pilot of Unit 04," Emi answered. "Commander Ikari does not think it will be wise to publicly announce the existence of another universe. That includes the presence of so many doubles." Shinji appeared on the screen, and Emi struggled to see him more closely, but the bonds held tight.

Josephine sighed and nodded. 'Well at least Mister Aida won't have to dress up when we have our pictures taken,' she thought.

Fuyutsuki frowned as he watched Soryu's expression and her vital signs. "The second child should not be having this much stress," he commented, despite how little of it showed on the girl's face.

"This ought to take about thirty seconds," Soryu bragged over the radio. "And the idiot is going down first."

"Stop calling him that!" Asuka snapped. "He's ten times the pilot you are."

This turned Soryu's smirk into a growl. Her vitals signs rose even more.

Maya shook her head. "After all that happened, she still puts so much of her self worth in that."

Maya barely finished when Soryu started shouting in German.

"Yeah, well you're a dumb bitch, who's all talk!" Asuka shouted back in Japanese. Soryu shouted back in both Japanese and German, calling both Asuka and Shinji horrible names. Rei and Kaoru joined in, trying to defend Shinji from the verbal assault.

"ENOUGH!" Fuyutsuki shouted. The pilots froze in shock at the sub-commander's booming voice. "What do you think your purpose here is?" he continued angrily.

"To pilot the --" Soryu started to answer, but then she remembered a similar incident from her timeline. "To defeat the angels," she corrected, hanging her head.

"Good," Fuyutsuki said with enough force in his voice to make it clear that he was still not going easy on them. "I know there are only two of them left, but they will likely be even stronger than what you faced in the last timeline. It does not matter who is the better pilot! It will take more than one of you to stop them!"

Soryu wanted to protest, to insist she could slay both angels by herself, but she just nodded.

* * *

Fuyutsuki finally relaxed a little. "But as the point of this exercise is to help your teamwork, I think you should continue the challenge you made."

Soryu smiled again. "I'll make you proud, Sub-Commander!"

Fuyutsuki turned to Makoto. Reduce the power in all Evas except Unit 02 to 35," he ordered.

"WHAT?" the other pilots, and the Bridge Bunnies chorused.

"I get it," Ritsuko said. "Unit 02 is to act as an angel."

"Hey!" Soryu protested.

"We are not singling you out," Ritsuko added. "We will rotate this in further exercises."

Soryu was going to protest again, but then it sunk in, and she nodded.

"Try to break through the Geo-Front, while the others try to stop you," Fuyutsuki explained through the radio, as Soryu waited in her cockpit. "Anyone caught holding back will be suspended a week's pay."

"Understood," Soryu answered.

"Um, are you sure the neuro-empathy buffers are up to this?" Rei asked nervously.

"The what?" Asuka asked.

"Those are what keep you from feeling pain when the Eva does," Ritsuko answered. "And I'm sure they will work perfectly." She smiled as she turned to Rei's screen. "You and your mother's help have been invaluable."

Rei smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Akagi-sama."

"Well are you ready?" Fuyutsuki asked. The pilots nodded. The holographic field shifted to Tokyo-3. Unit 02 was now nearly three kilometers from the city. "Use whatever method you like to get to the geo-front," the sub-commander told Soryu on a channel open only to her, "but do not use any of the weapons on your Eva. I'm sure you know the angels only used their own bodies as weapons." Soryu nodded. "However, you may try to use the other Eva's weapons," Fuyutsuki finished.

"Hai," Soryu responded, smirking as she thought of how she would tear the other pilots to pieces. 'That should show them.' As Unit 02 started waling to the illusion of Tokyo-3, an S2 engine appeared on its chest.

Fuyutsuki opened a channel to the other four pilots. "The angel is southwest of the city limits, moving is a straight line. Move between the hills there to flank it."

"Hai," the pilots chorused.

When Unit 02 reached the small hill pass near the city, it stayed close to the hills as it sidled towards its target. Soryu looked around. She didn't see anything in between the rocks, but she knew better. Her Eva took a few steps forward. Still nothing. "What the hell?" Soryu said under her breath. She crept towards the city, still looking for the slightest sign of attack.

"The target is less than a kilometer from the city," Fuyutsuki reminded the pilots. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"We're trying to wait until its guard is down," Shinji said. "We'd like to flank it and hit from all directions, but it's avoiding any position that leaves it vulnerable to that attack."

"Well it will have to cross that field to get into the city. When it does, you will strike."

"Hai," the pilots chorused.

Soryu paused when she saw the open field between the rocks and the city. The field was relatively small, but still a perfect place for an ambush. Soryu just smirked. "I can make that distance in less than three seconds," she boasted to herself. Her Eva then sprinted across the grass.

However, it took less than two seconds for the other Evas to stand up and fire their positron rifles. Surrounded, Unit 02 had nowhere to hide. Soryu couldn't feel any pain, but she practically screamed in rage as her Eva flailed helplessly.

The positron assault was constant, but the rifles still needed a few seconds to recharge, so the Evas alternated. Yet it did give Soryu the time to regain some control of her Eva. She did a quick diagnostic of the simulated damage, and realized it only stunned Unit 02.

She grinned evilly. "They think they can stop me, the great Second Child?" Her Eva then leapt from its prone position and charged at Unit 01. Soryu dodged the positron blast and grabbed the purple mech. She flung it at Unit 00, smirking with satisfaction at the crash.

Emi let out a barely audible gasp at the sight, as many of the other women in the control room let out perfectly audible gasps. "Are you alright, Pilot Ikari?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yeah," Shinji replied, but when he examined his position, he noticed he had made Unit 01's hands place themselves on the breastplate of Unit 00.

'Of course this would be AFTER we put those inhibitors in,' Rei lamented privately.

Soryu took the opportunity of the distraction to pick up Shinji's positron rifle and fire at Unit 03's back. The Eva fell to the ground in a heap. She then lunged at 04 and took it out with a flying kick to the head. She then stomped on the pink Eva's neck as her face twisted into a raging scowl. "You're NOTHING!" she screamed. "You can't beat me!"

"STOP!" screamed a voice in Soryu's head.

The second child froze in shock. A tear ran down her face. "I, I didn't mean to do that, Mama," she said weakly.

"Pilot Soryu, are you all right?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Soryu shook off her distress. "I'm fine."

"Well don't forget what you goal is."

Soryu look back towards the city and then saw Shinji's rifle still on the ground. "Hai," she said. The red Eva picked up the weapon and ran to the city limits. "Okay," Soryu said to herself, "how do I get the Geo-front from here? One of the angels had a drill, right? So what can I use?" Then she remembered when she was told about the positron rifle being used against that very angel. She looked at the rifle she held. It was almost out of power, but its power socket was the same as the Evas. She ran over to the nearest power building and tore the door off. She turned down the energy output to eliminate the cool down time, and fired at the ground.

Even with the weaker wattage, the concentrated assault tore through the first couple layers of the Geo-front armor in only a few seconds. "Cut the power!" Ritsuko ordered.

"We can't," Shigeru said. "The angel damaged the circuit breakers. Trying to shut that down would risk blowing the whole grid."

"Or we could just cut the cord," Rei said. While Unit 02 was looking the other way, Unit 00 slashed the umbilical with its progressive knife. Soryu immediately turned around to see what happened. Unit 00 was twirling the severed cord in its hand. 02 threw a punch at the blue Eva's face, but 00 caught it. "Not so fast," Rei said. She grabbed 02's arm and twisted it behind the red mech's back.

Soryu screamed in rage. "I won't lose!" She reached behind her and grabbed Unit 00's thigh. She squeezed, and the blue mech's leg crumpled under Unit 02's strength. When 02's arm was free, it turned around and pummeled 00 in the chest. "I'm THE BEST, YOU BITCH!" she screeched.

Uni01 tried to sneak up on the red Eva, but Soryu heard him coming and threw the knife, that Unit 00 dropped, at the purple mech's stomach. 01 fell over. Soryu turned back to 00, and saw it was still. She let it collapse to the ground and went to the hole that the positron rifle had made. Soryu had only managed to blast about seventy meters into the ground, but the rest was weakened enough for her to dig through, but it wasn't fast enough for Soryu. She dug faster and faster, growling in frustration.

"Her heart rate has nearly tripled!" Maya warned.

Ritsuko sighed. "We may have to abort the exercise."

"No, she's too deep into it," the sub-commander warned. "Set Unit 01 at full power again."

"Sir?" Shigeru asked.

"Do it," Fuyutsuki repeated calmly, but sternly.

"Come on!" Shinji repeated, trying to get the wounded Eva to move. Then it came to life. "Yes!" Shinji pulled the knife out and tossed it aside. He dove into the hole Soryu was digging and grabbed Unit 02's foot. Even though he couldn't see Soryu's face, the way the Red Eva turned its head showed her absolute rage.

The red mech scrambled out of the hole so quickly, Shinji didn't have time to react. His Eva was shoved to the ground by the red one. Unit 02 then wrapped its hands around 01's neck. "I'll KILL YOU!" Soryu screamed.

But she had forgotten about the simulated core on her Eva, and left it completely exposed. As soon as Shinji saw it, he slammed his progressive claws into the fake angel's heart.

"Shut down Unit 02's power," Fuyutsuki ordered. The crew complied, and the red Eva quickly fell silent.

"NO!" Soryu shouted. Her breathing turned to panicked gasps, but she soon wore herself out from the stress. She put her face in her hands and wailed in despair.

Koyoko's form appeared in the lcl and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm SORRY, Mama!" Soryu managed to say through her sobs.

"For what?" Kyoko asked. "How good you are doesn't matter to me. I only want you to be happy." She wiped her daughter's tears away and kissed her forehead. "You don't need to be the best at everything. That wasn't what brought me back; it was your love."

"I know, Mama, but--"

"Shh," Kyoko gently interrupted. "No, 'but'; you don't have to justify yourself to me." Tears then formed in the lcl body's eyes. "I'm sorry I made you think you had to."

"I love you, Mama!" Soryu said.

"I love you too. I love you so much!"

"That ends today's exercises," Fuyutsuki said over the radio.

"Understood, Sub-Commander," Soryu managed to say through her sniffles.

"Retrieve the rest of the pilots," Fuyutsuki said to the crew. "Leave the second child there until she is ready."

"Send all the Eva's back to their hangers," Ritsuko ordered. "Then shut down all the Evas, except for Unit 02." the Evas left the test room. Once Unit 00 had left, Ritsuko nodded in Emi's direction. Two personnel went to untie the first child. "Sorry about this," the doctor said. "But we can't risk you being in Unit 00's line of sight."

"I understand, Akagi-san," Emi replied. She then thought how interesting it would be to have Shinji be the one to tie and untie her.

* * *

Soryu was too exhausted by the exercise to even move. She just continued to lay in her mother's arms. She soon drifted off to sleep. "Soryu Kyoko?" Fuyutsuki called over the radio.

"Not so loud," Kyoko responded. "She needs her rest."

"I understand. I just want you to make your presence known every time the second child is there. Perhaps that will finally teach her the importance of working with the others."

Kyoko laid her head on Soryu's. "Of course, I will."

* * *

The next morning, the regulars at the Ikari kitchen were sitting down for breakfast. Soryu, as usual, showed up last, this time in the same angora sweater and red skirt Asuka had worn when she met Shinji again. She then bowed respectfully to the other pilots. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you," she said contritely. "I promise that from now on..."

* * *

Shinji and Emi were outside their apartments. Shinji ran his hands over Emi's rabbit coat. "Well this is softer than you own hair," Shinji said to the first child. "But not that much."

"So then my counterpart's remarks about lcl adding body to her hair was not a jest." Emi held her coat and spun around. "Do I look pleasing?"

Shinji froze, knowing what could happen next, but not expecting this from Emi.

Emi smiled a little. "I do, don't I? Your embarrassment about answering tells me so." She cupped her hands underneath the shaking boy's face. "I am glad you like my appearance... Shinji-kun."

* * *

The past week had actually been one of the best in Ikari's life. It was only spent at some island resort, but the place had been rebuilt, from the second impact, much more than it had been when Gendo and Yui went there. Shinji learned how to swim, and spent nearly three hours scuba diving in the reef.

He did, however, have a scare when a white fish with black stripes swam by him. But his parents immediately comforted him. When it was time to come back home, Shinji didn't mind, because he didn't see it as leaving anything. What he wanted was coming with him.

Now, the Ikari's car pulled up into the parking garage. The family left the garage and walked to the nearest elevator. But before they got within a few feet, they heard a scream from the stairs, along with several rapid footprints.

"But you're a clone of my mother!" they heard Shinji shout.

"But not in this dimension," Emi replied in her flat tone, but louder than usual. "And besides, the angel DNA within me has altered my genes and eliminated the risk of inbreeding!"

After the two children ran past the Ikari family, Gendo sighed. "Our son may never be that popular."

"But are you sure he would want to be?" Yui asked.

Gendo then saw Shinji weaving through traffic to avoid the now lustful blue head. "Perhaps not."

"You came back!" shouted Soryu. Shinji turned to her and gasped at her sweater and her new haircut. But when she ran towards him, he knew better, and didn't try to intercept her, so he wasn't surprised when she ran past him and wrapped her arms around Kaji. "Oh, Kaji, it's been so long!"

Kaji was stunned. It had been a while since this happened. "It's, uh, nice to see you too, Asuka-chan."

Soryu bounced on her feet and fluffed her hair a little. "You like it?"

Kaji sighed. There was no use stringing her along the way he had been. "Yes, Asuka. You're a very pretty girl," he said slowly, " and I'm sure you'll make whoever you are with very happy."

Soryu realized his tone and stared at him in shock. She did her best not to burst into tears, but failed. "So you prefer that drunken slut!"

Kaji gently placed his hands on Soryu's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I've always loved Misato." He turned to Ms. Ritsuko and Rei, who had just come down the stairs. "Has she left already?" The mother and daughter nodded, so Kaji went back to his car and drove to NERV.

Soryu just stood there, barely able to contain her sobs. Ikari slowly walked up to her, but she quickly turned around. "What do you want, you idiot!" she snapped.

Ikari didn't know what would happen next, but he found he had to say it. "I, I," he stuttered, "I just want to say you look beautiful." Soryu was shocked again. "You're probably the most beautiful lady I've ever met!" Ikari managed to finish.

Soryu didn't know what to say, so she just grabbed Ikari and kissed him.

Ikari actually had hoped for this, but something didn't feel right. He detached his lips from the second child's. "Asuka?" he asked.

"Don't talk," Soryu pleaded. She kissed him again.

But Ikari was not giving up. He detached again. "Please. Are you only doing this because Kaji--"

Soryu nearly screamed as she shoved Ikari away. "Idiot! I was just trying to be nice to you! Can't you accept that!" She ran off in tears.

"I want to mean more than that to you!" Shinji found himself immediately shouting.

Soryu stopped running. She slowly tunred back to Ikari and hugged him. "Please tell me you love me," she said through her tears.

"I don't know," Ikari started. "I don't know when it happened, but I do."

"Oh, Shinji, I'm so sorry for everything!" Soryu said as she held Ikari closer. "Please be with me."

Ikari nodded as Gendo and Yui teared up with joy.

* * *

Collins watched as the security cameras showed Kaji entering the NERV complex. "So let's see why he thinks he has to die," Collins said to himself as he looked at the security camera records from after the second impact.

Collins had been wondering about Kaji's behavior. He knew that the spy was reckless, but Collins thought it was a death wish. Yet from what he had observed, and from what he had heard about the other timeline, it was that Kaji thought his death this way was inevitable. Collins then figured out it had to do with the third impact, so he looked into the security recordings of the time Kaji looked at the scrolls. Collins had hidden the camera in that room well, but he always wondered why he said nothing about that to the rest of the committee.

Collins shrugged that question off for the moment. The important thing was to see what set Kaji down this road.

Kaji had gotten to the part that spoke of the chosen one. That was what made the committee decide that young Ikari was the perfect catalyst for the instrumentality. But then Collins saw what Kaji was focused on: a mark that was not there on the scrolls originally.

Collins nearly spit out his coffee. He then thumped his head on his desk. "Kaji, baka!" he nearly shouted.

* * *

NOTES: Well there won't be any more notes in the text of the story, as I will attempt to make everything clear in the story itself.

But I do want to apologize truly, sincerely, and deeply about the dirty fork, I mean the lateness. I finally have my Associates in Arts degree, and am just taking transfer classes until I go for my Bachelor's. So in the meantime, this story WILL be finished.

* * *

Acknowledgments:

From ffn.

'TheLengendaryManHimself':

"u really need to stop scaring us faithful readers like that. long breaks like that make us fearful"

Again, I am truly, truly sorry about the fork. You're good, kind people.

"dr. katsuhargi lived through 2nd impact don't know how"

Of course, you will find out before the end of the story.

"plus the new hairdo just to make a pillow is weird."

You have watched the series, right?

"i love the ideal of josepine being put into a rei clone, but how will that affect unit-4 and who's going to pilot it now?"

Do you remember the artificial soul program that was mentioned as early as the chapter with the Jet Alone?

'nicknack':

"The fight scene between Gendo and Shinji was great!"

Yeah, but I probably won't do a follow up to that fight, as I want to get the story finished now.

'InuYasha Fan378': Duh. I know what the NERV and SEELE mean.

'Hououza':

"Um...attached Adam to it to provide it with a soul so it can again be piloted by Ikari to save the world from SEELE? pauses for breath Any good?"

sighs Did anyone pay attention to the plastic soul program?

'supereva 01-02': You'll have to wait just a couple more chapters.

'Laser Crusader': Well, I got this in eventually. I'M SO SORRY!

'Lord Raa': I have no idea what you are talking about. winks

'fragglerookthestampede': I will!

'ordinary Joe': Thanks, but lay off the coffee. winks again

'dogbertcarroll': I'd edit it if I had the time, but this is ff.n for crying out loud!

'Jenna': That was just a coincidence, and Arimisael was used more as a weapon than as a protector anyway.

* * *

Next: Kaji's fate and the mind attacking angel! 


	21. Insignificance is Bliss: part 2

People, places, events, and things depicted are the property of GAINAX, except for Chieko and Josephine.

* * *

EVA! PARALLEL REALITY GENESIS 

Chapter 20: Insignificance is Bliss: part 2

* * *

Quick Character Chart: 

NORMAL WORLD / EVA WORLD:

Shinji / Ikari

Gendo Ikari / Gendo

Yui Ikari / Yui

Rei / Rei III (Emi)

Ms. Ritsuko / Ritsuko

Asuka / Soryu

* * *

Who would win in a fight: A "stop" sign, or a "no U-turn" sign?

* * *

"Shinji!" Emi screamed as he failed to get out of the way of a truck in time. Emi almost wanted to look away, but she then saw a blur appear right before the truck hit Shinji. The blur immediately stopped on the sidewalk, showing Kaoru holding Shinji. 

Shinji then nearly freaked out when Kaoru wrapped his arms around Shinji. "Don't ever do that again, Shinji!" the angel admonished. "I was so worried!"

Shinji lifted his arms up and gently took Kaoru's arms off him. "Thank you, Nagisa-san." He looked at both Kaoru and Emi. "Listen very carefully," Shinji said as he chose his words just as carefully. "I am proud to call you my friends, but right now, we have to make sure the world isn't destroyed. So until that happens, I am not interested in romance!"

"Romance?" Kaoru asked as his eyes popped open. "You, you think I--"

"What?" Shinji asked. "If you weren't interested in me, then why do you keep acting like that around me?"

"I… I just…" Kaoru stammered as a huge sweat drop appeared next to his head.

"You were trying to emulate human interaction, and got mixed up?" Emi asked. Kaoru nodded.

Shinji snickered. "At least you're talking it better than Asuka did when she had a crush on Sailor Uranus, and then found out she was a girl." Shinji's face then turned serious. "But don't either of you tell her I told you that." The two nodded.

Kaoru then bowed to Shinji. "I apologize for the way I have been acting, and the discomfort it caused you," Kaoru said. "I will be sure to modify my behavior from now on." Kaoru then flew off.

Shinji turned and bowed to Emi. "And I apologize for overreacting. I, I do admit there could be a future between us, but until the angels are defeated, I can't even consider that right now."

Emi nodded. "I understand, Shinji-kun. The angels have to be stopped first."

* * *

Collins shook his head as he saw Kaji talking to Misato on the security circuit. He didn't need to hear them to guess what was happening. Kaji walked up to Misato and whispered in her ear. Misato was shocked by whatever he said, but then smiled and wrapped her arms around Kaji. He did not return the gesture, but looked at her sadly. The two talked for another minute, with Kaji looking increasingly downcast, and Misato getting more upset. Finally, she nailed him with a right cross and ran out of the room in tears. 

'Ryoji, I should kill you just for that,' Collins thought as he watched Kaji slowly leave the room.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Gendo asked as he sat in his chair. 

"I said I want to pilot the Evas again," Emi repeated.

Gendo shook his head, as he was pretty sure of the First Child's reason. "You will only be a reserve," he warned. Emi nodded. "However, Aida and Suzuhara have shown less interest in piloting the Evas, so I'm sure they won't mind if I make you the primary reserve pilot."

"Thank you, Commander," Emi said as she bowed slightly. Gendo noticed a slight skip in her step as she left the room. He smiled inside, realizing that Yui used to--actually still did--walk like that.

* * *

Kaoru relaxed on the ledges of the building across from the apartments. He shook his head as he recalled his behavior. "I can't believe how inappropriately I was acting," he said to himself. "And I don't even know what romance truly is." He looked up at the clouds. "So what is romance?" 

Kaoru then noticed Soryu walking onto her balcony. She looked back and sighed. She walked through the door, and dragged Ikari out. Kaoru chuckled at the similarities between the children's counterparts, except this second child didn't smack the third around. She simply leaded a little past the railing and enjoyed the breeze. The air was colder than normal. It was only a few degrees, but with how people had gotten used to the warmer global climate, those few degrees were enough to show two little bulges in the angora covering the center of Soryu's breasts.

Ikari blushed and tried to look away. Soryu noticed this and was a little puzzled. When she figured out what he was doing, the redhead nearly shrieked as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She was about to smack Ikari for being a hentai, but then remembered herself. She instead took Ikari's hands and tried to place them over her breasts. Ikari freaked out and nearly fainted. Soryu just laughed.

"So what she used to find repulsive, she now finds charming," Kaoru observed. "Is that what romance is: seeing someone in a new light? Or is it something more?" Kaoru then recalled Asuka's behavior around Shinji, how she could act bossy, and then gentle all in a few minutes. "Or perhaps it is realizing that you have seen someone that way all along. I had forgotten how strong the human ability to deny is." He shook his head again. "I almost fell victim to that myself."

Kaoru heard a car come to a stop at the street. He somehow found the sound familiar. He looked down and saw that it was the car NERV had hired to chauffer Josephine. Kaoru smiled slightly. "Perhaps she can help me figure out what romance is."

* * *

If Keele still had eyes, they would have popped out of their sockets. "What does the report say?" another committee member asked. 

It took several seconds for Keele to compose himself. "The worldwide birthrate," he finally said, "has tripled since last year."

The committee was also stunned by the news. One member pounded his fist on his desk. "Damn those children! Damn that universe! It's ruining everything!"

"It may not have to do with that universe," Keele offered. "The only way this could have happened is if Lilith's Egg had been compromised."

"Then how can instrumentality be completed if we cannot join every soul on this planet?" the hooked-nose man asked. "It may already be too late."

Lil-Lil laughed. "Aren't you forgetting that I will take Lilith's place? I will simply make a new egg and achieve our destiny."

"But we still have to deal with NERV first."

"But of course," Lil-Lil answered. "Our plan of attack is still on, isn't it?"

"Well we do need a few modifications," Keele responded. He turned on another hologram, showing Collins. "How goes your attempts to sabotage the Evangelions?"

"It's not good," Collins answered. "The labor force, that NERV now has, is highly trained. Every nut I loosen is caught in every inspection. If I'm not careful--"

"This is not the time for excuses!" Keele interrupted. "Your concern is no longer the Evas. We've received reports that NERV is increasing its defenses. I want you to find out everything you can about it."

Collins nodded. "So they must know we plan to strike. Yet I will let you know if they've anticipated when and how." Collins started to fade.

"Just one moment," Keele added. "We believe Lilith's egg may have cracked. Investigate this in any way possible."

"I don't trust him," Lil-Lil said after Collins left the meeting.

The rest of the members groaned. "For crying out loud," the hook-nosed man snapped, "you say that about ALL of us!"

"Well isn't it true that every one of you is planning to stab the others in the back?"

"That does not matter," Keele answered. "Once instrumentality is complete, none of this will matter."

* * *

There was a constant, yet regular clacking of plates as Shinji dried the dishes, while Yui Ikari washed them. 

"Shinji," Asuka's lightly called across the room. The tone was difficult to distinguish between nice and threatening, so it startled Shinji. He scrambled to catch a plate he nearly dropped.

When Shinji put the plate on the stack, Asuka's finger lightly touched his shoulder. Shinji froze in horror, dreading whatever would come next.

Yui Ikari watched Asuka very carefully. She knew the redhead was mean to Shinji only because she liked him, but there was a limit to how far Yui Ikari would let Asuka go.

"Shinji, is it true that you insisted you aren't interested in romance right now?" Asuka asked gently, but deliberately. Shinji shook as he braced for the pummeling, but instead, Asuka leaned closer to his ear. "That was a great lie," she whispered. "Now you got those tramps to leave you alone, leave us alone."

Shinji wanted to bang his head on the counter. 'Crap! This is even worse!' he screamed in his mind.

"Shinji," Rei called in a sing-song. Shinji sighed in defeat as she walked up to him and shoved Asuka out of the way. "I'm so glad you got my counterpart off your back. After all, she should be with someone from her own universe."

"Now maybe you can get rid of her as well," Asuka said to Shinji.

"Why? Perhaps Shinji doesn't think love means a slap on the face"

Yui was about to order the girls to take the fight somewhere else, when there was a knock at the door. Shinji immediately broke free to answer it. "Konnichiwa," Josephine said in her soft French accent as she bowed.

"It's good to see you, Suzette-san," Shinji answered. He didn't see Asuka's and Rei's eyes turn red.

"I, I've come to apologize," Josephine said nervously. "I do like you, but I didn't mean to be so forceful."

Shinji laughed. "Suzette-san, you've been anything but. There's no need to apologize."

Josephine blushed. "A, arigato, Shinji," she said as she smiled and covered her face. "Perhaps, after the angels are defeated--"

Before Josephine could finish, Asuka and Rei turned into raging werebeasts. Josephine screamed and ran off. Shinji sighed in anger, guessing what happened. He turned around.

"She did it!" Asuka and Rei chorused, pointing fingers at each other. Before that could escalate any further, Yui Ikari cracked the girls' heads together, and they crumpled to the floor.

"There will be no more of that in my house!" Yui Ikari snapped. If Asuka and Rei hadn't been so stunned, they would have nodded.

Shinji walked outside, to go after Josephine, but he saw her run into Kaoru. He recalled what Rei said about her counterpart, and realized it applied to Josephine as well. She was a nice girl, but they were literally worlds apart.

"Are you all right, Suzette-chan?" Kaoru asked.

Josephine wiped her tears away. "It's nothing, Nagisa-san. I should have better nerves than that."

"It's all right," Kaoru assured her. "You've only around people a short time. Of course, you'd be frightened."

Josephine froze. "You knew?"

"Don't worry. Your secret will stay with me.

Josephine almost burst into tears again. "You must have thought poor Aida-san was a weirdo!"

Kaoru shook his head. "No. I sensed your presence there. Even in that kiss."

Josephine blushed. "You, you liked that kiss?"

"Well I think I'd like one just from you even," Kaoru stopped. "Excuse me. I too have problems with human interactions and that was--"

"No," Josephine interrupted. "I also would prefer to give you a kiss just from me." She blushed again. "Um, would you like one now?"

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, I do." The pair slowly, nervously, clasped their hands together, and then kissed. It wasn't a thunderously passionate one, but they didn't break it.

Shinji sighed with relief. "Isn't that wonderful?" his mother observed.

Shinji and Yui Ikari went back inside. "You'll be happy to know that Josephine is out of the picture," Shinji said flatly to Asuka and Rei, who were still lying on the floor, as stars and birds circled their heads.

"Hurray," the girls said weakly.

* * *

It was a cool, breezy day in Neo Beijing, as a small family, of two women and one boy, left one of the restaurants. "When are we going to move back to Japan, Okaasan?" asked Satori Kasumi, the younger, yet still adult, woman. 

"I don't know," her mother, Satori Seyoko answered. "That all depends on when the last two angels are defeated. Until then, I want us to stay here, where it's safe."

"I wonder what those angels going to be like," said Takuma, the boy, who was not older than fifteen. "I heard the commander knew what the angels were going to--"

"This is not something to discuss here on the street, Onii-kun!" Kasumi interrupted.

Takuma bowed his head. "I apologize."

"Don't worry, Takuma-chan," Seyoko said. "Those are just rumors." Yet his mother's tone did not convince Takuma.

When the three where in the car, Kasumi put her keys in the ignition. At that moment, four men, dressed all in black, pointed silencers at the family members' heads. "You turn that key, and none of you will live another second," said the man standing next to Kasumi's window.

Kasumi nodded in terror. The three were dragged out of their car. They were all shoved to the ground as the men handcuffed them. Then they saw a device underneath the car, with a timer on it. Yet before they could react, they were picked up and shoved into a van.

Two men in the shadows watched the van drive off. "What the hell happened?" one asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps the committee wants them alive," answered the other man. "We'll have to check.

Meanwhile, in the van, the men took the cuffs off the family. "Thank you," Seyoko said.

"Why?" Takuma snapped. "They kidnapped and threatened us!"

"No, they were warning us. You saw that bomb."

"Well how do we know it wasn't planted to trick us?"

"You don't," said one of the men, as he took his mask off.

Seyoko smiled. "I think we can trust them," she told Takuma. "This is Agent Li. He also works for NERV."

"But why would someone do that to us?" Takuma asked.

Li looked gravely at the boy. "It was the committee that formed NERV. They've had their own agenda for years, and what NERV is doing is not fitting with the committee's plans. Now, they seem to be desperate and striking at anyone they can get to."

"But why us?" Takuma repeated.

Li looked to Seyoko. She sighed and nodded. "Takuma-chan, do you remember that NERV made a deal that required the sixth child be a girl?" Takuma was confused, but nodded. "Well before that deal was made, you were the top candidate for the position."

Takuma was stunned, but said nothing. "We'll be on the next plane to Tokyo-3 within the hour," Li said.

Takuma suddenly perked up. "Does that mean I'll get to see Ayanami-san again?"

* * *

Keele called the rest of the committee as soon as he heard that Lil-Lil had arrived. Yet when, she came in the room, none of the committee members had a chance to switch to "sound only" mode before their nosebleeds kicked in. Lil-Lil held her white mink stole against her bare breasts, because she had nothing else on above the waist. Her dress had been torn to shreds. Her skirt was barely there as well. The committee had repeated short views of her shimmering satin panties. From the fear on Lil-Lil's face, the members of SEELE realized this was not deliberate. 

"Well?" Keele said, doing his best to maintain his usual tone.

"I finally found Ariel and Zeruel," Lil-Lil answered. "But they resisted. They want Adam for themselves."

"Shit!" exclaimed the hook-nosed member. "The scrolls don't mean anything anymore! We may as well have let them rot in the Vatican!"

"This may actually be to our advantage," Keele assured. The other members, and Lil-Lil stared at him. "If those two are strong enough to resist your power, they may actually do some damage to NERV. That will be the perfect time to strike."

"And if they get Adam first?" Lil-Lil asked.

Keele simply smiled. Even Lil-Lil was creeped out by his expression. "We have planned for that as well. Do not worry, my lady. Now you should find yourself a new outfit. Or do you like the way the fur feels against your chest?" Keele finished as he noticed the way the angel ran her fingers over he mink.

Now, Lil-Lil was the one who wanted to hide her face.

* * *

Emi hung up her rabbit fur in the coat closet as she pondered her situation. Since Shinji had made his position clear, the only option was to defeat the angels as quickly as possible. Emi glared at her counterpart, who was folding laundry. 'She has not been effective on her part,' Emi thought, recalling the briefings she read of the battles in this timeline. 'She did kill the angel that cost me my last body, but that was likely a fluke, and the Jet Alone was only defeated because its AT-field was weaker.' She glared at Rei again. 'I should be the one piloting Unit 00. I can use it more effectively.' She almost slammed the closet door shut. 'And I'm sick of being tied up, when Akagi won't grant my request to have Shinji-kun do it to me!' 

Emi now sighed. 'So I have to take her place. But the only way that would work is if she didn't know about it. How--' She suddenly had an idea. Yet how could she divert Rei's attention? Then she recalled how Rei had admired her fur. Emi took it out of the closet. "Rei-san," Emi spoke."

"Yes, emi-san?" Rei answered, unaware of her counterpart's plan.

"I was wondering why you don't have a coat of your own," Emi said as she held hers against herself.

Rei blushed. "No! I couldn't wear something so extravagant!"

"Well I wear it. Do you find me extravagant?" Emi asked gently as she stroked her fur coat. Emi noticed Rei was staring at the fur. 'Yes. She enjoys the way it feels as much as I do. That's why she's embarrassed to wear them.' Emi the noticed that Rei had not taken her eyes off the fur. In fact, Rei's eyes were half glazed. 'Perfect,' Emi thought in triumph. "You want to try on my fur coat," Emi commanded in a barely audible whisper.

"Uh, can I try on your fur coat?" Rei asked.

Emi smiled. "Of course," she answered as sweetly as her voice allowed.

Rei tried not to gasp with pleasure as Emi slid the coat up Rei's arms. Rei lightly ran her hands over the white fur, almost moaning as she smiled.

'Hmm, it seems she is becoming moderately aroused,' Emi thought. 'It is not enough to stimulate sexual pleasure, but enough to enhance any she might feel. I guess that is how I feel about soft things.' Rei was now running her hands over the sleeves of her coat. "Time to make my move," Emi said out loud.

But Rei was so enthralled by the softness of the fur, she didn't hear Emi speak, nor did she hear her counterpart's subsequent whispering in Rei's ear.

* * *

"Shinji, can you tell me something?" Soryu asked as Ikari walked with her to NERV. 

"Okay," Ikari said.

"Why don't you want to pilot anymore?" Soryu asked. She tried not to get annoyed when Ikari hung his head. "You should pilot the Evas again. You were the best."

Ikari's head went up. "You really think so?" Soryu nodded, but Ikari then shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I only piloted because of my father."

"What? Oh, yes, the commander." Soryu looked a little embarrassed. "I never really paid attention to him before. I guess I didn't care." Soryu hung her head as she sighed. "Perhaps if I did, I would have known you better."

"Asuka, I--"

"Not now," Soryu said, cutting him off. "I'm glad I know you now." She then kissed Ikari.

* * *

Rei and Emi were the only ones in the locker room as Rei prepared for the latest synch tests. 'Obviously, I need to make sure I can still work with Unit 00 before I try to pilot it,' Emi thought. 'Now is as good as any.' 

"Did you enjoy wearing my fur coat?" Emi asked out loud, as Rei was about to climb in her plug suit.

Rei froze, and her eyes glazed over at the trigger phrase. "Yes," she said, in a tone resembling her counterpart. "I would like to wear it again."

Emi removed her fur and her clothes and handed them to Rei. Rei put them on, as Emi put on the plug suit. As soon as the suit compressed around her body, Emi turned to a mirror and smiled. "I just hope I score as well as Shinji-kun has," she said in a tone resembling Rei's with a hint of a giggle. "Good," Emi then said in her normal voice. "All the time observing your behavior has paid off."

Rei was too hypnotized to hear what Emi said, let alone respond.

"You stay here until I return. If anyone sees you here, stare at the walls and ignore them." Emi had found that seemed to make people leave her alone, even though she rarely did that anymore.

* * *

Evening falling on Tokyo-3 wasn't an unpleasant time. The breezes usually picked up about an hour before, making the night far cooler than in the daytime. There was not anything threatening about the night either. Instead of seeming dark, nighttime in the years after the second impact, despite the hopelessness about everything else in this world, seemed more like the world was simply resting, to be renewed the next day. 

Kaji sighed, wishing he could feel that. But now, the prophesy of the chosen one was at hand. Kaji's doom was imminent. He could only hope his legacy would allow the world to survive.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught Kaji's attention. He smiled inside. At least this would soon be over. The moment, he had been waiting for the past twelve years, had finally come.

* * *

"Her synch ratio is still no higher than forty-seven percent," Maya said about Emi, who she thought was Rei. 

"What's wrong, Rei?" Ritsuko asked. "Your vitals show a lot of tension."

"Sorry about that, Akagi-sama," Emi answered, wondering why this should make her so nervous.

"Sempai," Maya said. "Unit 00's brainwaves are becoming active."

Ritsuko froze in shock. "Okaasan," she whispered. "Prepare to eject--"

"No, please!" Emi pleaded with genuine feeling. This was a moment she had secretly been dreading since the fist attempted activation of this Eva. It was why she had never tried to synch too strongly with her Eva, unlike all the rest did. Yet if she ran away now, she would never stop. "I, I know I can talk to her," Emi finished.

Ritsuko thought about the situation, as she tapped her pen on her chin. She reluctantly nodded.

* * *

'Why am I trying to hide?' Kaji thought as he slowly crept among the shadows of an alley. 'I knew I would hesitate, but it's been nearly an hour. Why am I afraid?' 

Kaji's pursuer walked by the alley. Kaji didn't get a good look, because he found himself hiding his face in his hands as the figure appeared.

'Idiot!' he yelled to himself after the figure left. 'How in the hell was that supposed to hide you better? He would have shot you, even if you didn't see his face!'

Then he noticed his hands were shaking. 'This isn't right.' Somehow, he knew he did not act like this in the other timeline. Before he had a chance to ponder that, a tear fell onto his palm.

'Misato-chan,' he thought, before bursting into silent sobs.

* * *

'You,' a voice said quietly, but menacingly, to Emi's mind. 

'Akagi Naoko, it's... been a while,' Emi responded in her mind.

'Who are you?' Emi heard in her mind, but from another direction, even though it sounded exactly the same as the first voice.

'Don't you remember me?' Emi asked.

'You took him from me!' the first voice yelled.

Emi did her best to remain calm. As much as she had buried it, she had not known fear until the day that Unit 00--no, until the day Naoko had killed her. 'I'm sorry,' she thought, as she held back the tears.

'Excuse me?' the second voice asked.

'I mean the commander. He was just using me, as he was using you.'

'LIAR!' screamed the first.

Just then, Emi became aware that neither of the voices was aware of each other. 'What happened to Naoko-san? Has her mind split like the Magi?'

'I remember you,' said the second. 'You were the girl I hurt.' Emi felt the voice hesitate. 'Are you all right? I'm so sorry.'

Emi was stunned. 'Naoko-san does not hate me? Then why, why?'

* * *

Kaji put on his best face as he was seated at the restaurant. He knew SEELE would not attack him, with so many people around. Kaji didn't care if it was a cowardly act. When the waiter came, he ordered the house specialty, with the restaurant's best sake. 

The figure following Kaji stood behind the bushes next to the building. He soon left, as Kaji predicted.

Kaji slowly pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Misato's number. Yet as soon as he heard it ringing, his hands started shaking. He hung up.

'It's too late already,' he thought. 'I'd be dead before she had the chance to meet me again.'

* * *

All day, Misato had acted as though she had not met Kaji at all, even though everyone knew better. When Misato's phone rang, she immediately grabbed it, but it hung up before she had the chance to answer. She did see that Kaji had called. 

Misato's face twisted in rage, and she slammed her phone to the ground. however, the phone remained intact, with only the battery popping out.

Ristuko sighed. She turned to Maya. "Lieutenant, take over for me." Maya nodded, and Ritsuko wrapped her arm around Misato's shoulder. "You shouldn't be here," she told her friend. "Let me take you someplace, somewhere with some decent beer."

* * *

"I am the Rei that exists only in your mind," Emi said to said to Soryu. 

"Then I am the Asuka that only exists in your mind," Soryu replied to Emi.

'Oh,' Emi thought, as she recalled that moment. 'You are the real Naoko-san,' she said to the second voice. 'The other one was just the you I was afraid of.'

It all made sense now. The incidents with Unit 00 had not been caused by either Emi or Naoko. When Unit 00 had first been activated, Emi had felt Naoko's presence. But all that Emi remembered of Naoko was seeing her face twisted in rage as she strangled the girl. The fear Emi had felt was so strong, it created a glitch in the Eva's systems, causing it to go berserk. The glitch was minor, which was why it had only occurred once more in each timeline.

Emi activated her hologram. "Ibuki?" she asked, but then quickly changed her tone when she realized she forgot to speak like Rei. "I spoke with Naoko-sama. She's fine. I think it might be a glitch in the Eva's memory."

Maya nodded. "All right. We'll run a diagnostic as soon as the test is over."

'I'm so sorry,' Naoko repeated.

'No, it was my fault,' Emi answered. She didn't care what happened. She had been holding this to herself for far to long. 'I made you do it. I mean, I didn't expect it to go that far. I... was jealous of your relationship with the Commander. So I told you those things... so that you would leave him alone.'

Emi braced for what Naoko would do.

'Did you make it all up, or did he really say those things?' Naoko asked.

'Well,' Emi tried to say.

'It doesn't matter. I was foolish. I let my weakness overwhelm me.'

'You were not the only one,' Emi replied.

'My daughter is working for NERV, isn't she?'

'Yes.'

'I she happy there?

'Now she is.'

Emi swore she heard sobs. She didn't realize that others heard it too.

'Sempai, if only you could see your mother again,' Maya thought.

* * *

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Kaji said as he stood in the woods outside the restaurant. He didn't turn to face the figure behind him. "Just get it over with." 

Kaji's nearly screamed in pain as his head was struck.

* * *

Omake! 

Kaoru suddenly broke his kiss with Josephine.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A great disturbance in the force," Kaoru answered, "as if millions of yaoi fans cried out in anger, and were suddenly silenced."

* * *

Now the rest of the chapter! 

"What?" Kaji asked as he rubbed his head. That wasn't a bullet. From the sound, it was likely a roll of paper. Kaji turned to the figure. "Ouch!" The roll hit him again.

"Idiot!" the figure almost screamed. He held out the rolled-up paper to Kaji. "Did you think that you were the chosen one?"

"Well I... you?"

Collins sighed. "Let's just say those children were not the only ones from the other timeline."

Kaji smiled in relief. "So you're trying to stop this too? Ah!"

Collins again smacked Kaji with the paper. "That doesn't matter right now! Why do you think you were chosen?"

"Well it did say that someone would prevent the third judgment of--"

"What? Prevent?" Collins interrupted. He unrolled the paper and looked at it. "Oh, yes, it could be interpreted that way."

"That's a Xerox of one of the scrolls?" Kaji asked.

"Yes," Collins answered. "I made this in nineteen eighty-five."

Kaji stared at Collins. "What were you, twelve?" Collins started to roll up the scroll again. "No, no! Nevermind!" Kaji said, frantically waving his hands. Collins unrolled the scroll and showed it to Kaji. "Wait, there's something missing."

"A couple of years later, I spilled a few drops of coffee on the original," Collins answered. "When I wiped them off, streaks were left."

"Streaks? What?" Then Kaji looked at his hand.

Collins looked as well. He glared at Kaji. "You thought that was a picture of your palm lines?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Kaji tried to say, as he stood there motionless, and a sweat drop the size of an Eva appeared next to his head. Collins rolled up the scroll and smacked Kaji once more. "Hey!"

"Listen. SEELE isn't after you anymore. They have other plans." Collins looked at Kaji's face. "And if you have a brain in that head of yours, one of your plans is to apologize to Misato, marry her, and lots of children."

Kaji nodded, and then saw a familiar car drive up to the restaurant. "Isn't that Akagi's car?" Collins and Kaji walked to the front of the restaurant and saw the car park, and Ritsuko and Misato get out.

"What a wonderful coincidence," Collins said, but Kaji didn't hear him. Collins saw him run out to the parking lot, calling Misato's name. She turned to him, and nearly burst into tears. Kaji then wrapped his arms around Misato. Collins didn't hear what Kaji said, but Misato wrapped her arms around him. "This is why we can't be blind slaves to fate," he said to himself. "We honestly can't say what it has planned."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emi walked out of her shower, and Rei was still there, hypnotized, and stroking Emi's rabbit fur. Emi told her the relevant details of the synch test, so that Rei would think she was there instead. The two switched clothes, and Emi then snapped her fingers to wake Rei up. 

Emi held her fur close to herself as she left the locker room. 'Soon, the angels will be defeated, and then I will be with Shinji-kun.' Emi sighed with pleasure. 'I cannot think of anyone else I wish to be with.'

Then she walked by the cafeteria. She nearly fell over as her eyes met another pair of eyes, that belonged to a face that had just been recalled from her memories. "T... T..." she found herself stammering. "Takuma-kun?"

* * *

NOTES: 

Takuma is not a character I made up. He's from "The Child of Love 2" by David Templar at ffn.

Yes, there's a bit of a fetish theme in this chapter. How else could I justify this story's rating?

* * *

Acknowledgments: 

From ffn.

Alpha Draconis1: Maybe...

Lord Raa: Good, good, good.

montypython320: I'm making sure of it.

supereva 01-02: I hope this one didn't take too long. And as for the mind angel, haven't you noticed that I make sure almost NONE of the angel attacks happen the same way?

nicknack: I hope I can end this well.

dogbertcarrol: Maybe they'll end up with Dogbert. ;)

Hououza: You should have paid attention. That's kind of an important detail. What did you think was powering Unit 01 in the months after Yui was freed, an NES rom?

'?': Then found a church for me and spread my word!

* * *

Next: Don't fear the (mind) reaper. 


End file.
